The Horizon
by Captain Jack's Lass
Summary: What is on the horizon for Jack, Anamaria, Will, and Elizabeth?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC nor any of its wonderful characters...obviously...I would be way too busy to write this if I did ;-)  
  
A/N: Well I must admit, I never planned on writing a sequel fanfic to PotC. Some of you might have read the prequel that I posted on the old Johnny Depp board...I thought that approach would be good because it was something different. You don't have to read it for this to make sense, but if you would like to, here's its current link 14312. There are so many sequels already floating around out there that it's a hard world to compete in especially when you have fanfics like Magnum Opus. But alas, Jack would not leave me alone until I put this story down on paper. So...here is my sequel. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
It's rated R for violence and sex. I'll go ahead and warn you now that there will be character death later on (No, I can't tell you who...that would spoil all of my fun) so don't get too attached to anyone. I think I've gotten a good bit ahead with my writing so I should be able to post updates pretty often, but we'll see how that goes along the way. My vision for this story is pretty lengthy at the moment so please, please, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Good, bad, and ugly...I can handle it all.  
  
And now...on with the show!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jack raised his hand to knock on Anamaria's door and then lowered it. He stood there staring blankly at the door and almost decided to walk away before quickly raising his fist and rapping sharply, breaking the silence existing only in his mind.  
  
"Just a minute," her voice came back. Anamaria wondered who would be knocking at this hour and then realized that it must be Jack. He was the only one who would be bold enough and he also knew that she had just gotten done with her work for the night.  
  
Anamaria was the only crewmember of The Black Pearl to have her own quarters. Other than Jack, of course. She liked it that way, but knew she was extremely lucky that he had been kind enough to give it to her.  
  
She pulled back on the shirt she had only just removed and stepped across the room to unlatch the door. Sure enough, there stood Jack. He looked more worn than he had on deck only minutes before. He would never let on to anyone, but Anamaria knew the last few days had been hard on him.  
  
Now, he was back on his ship. Back in control. And although he needed rest, she knew he would be a long time getting it. She had yet to speak to him alone since earlier that morning when he had gotten The Pearl back. She had been wondering what she would say when given the chance.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," she nodded, backing away from the door to allow him to gain entrance. The time had come.  
  
Jack stepped into the small cabin and pushed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Good evening, Anamaria," he began, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Good evening, Captain," she returned properly.  
  
"I 'aven't gotten the chance to speak with you privately."  
  
Anamaria nodded, remaining silent. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, to yell at him, but this was not the time. She was a member of his crew for now, his first mate, and she would not put herself or her captain in danger by arguing with him while aboard The Pearl.  
  
"I know I still owe you a ship," Jack said, stepping closer once again.  
  
Anamaria raised her eyes to meet his, "Yes, you've sunk two of mine now, I believe."  
  
A slight smile played across his lips.  
  
"It's alright Captain Sparrow. For now, I will be a member of your crew. When the time comes, I trust you will remember your promise to me."  
  
Jack's voice came in a low whisper, "I will." He took one final step closer to her and she could now smell the rum on his breath. As he brought his hands up to gesture, her body trembled involuntarily and she all of a sudden found herself wishing she could feel his touch again. "I am sorry, Ana," he said. He leaned closer to her and she felt her body growing warm. Jack's nose brushed hers and she tilted her head to receive his kiss, but he only nuzzled her. Tilting her head the opposite way, she again felt only warm breath on her lips. He was taunting her, again tilting his head to the other side. She opened her eyes only to find two dark orbs staring back at her. The sexual tension was building between them, but Anamaria resisted pushing him against the wall as she had done the first night they met.  
  
Jack was going to kiss her this time and he wetted his lips with his tongue in anticipation. He leaned in to kiss her, watching her chocolate eyes close...  
  
"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.  
  
Jack and Anamaria found themselves jumping apart from each other, both feeling their faces flush. Without saying a word, Jack quickly exited her cabin.  
  
Mr. Gibbs was standing just outside the door. He gave Jack a strange look upon seeing him coming out of the girl's quarters, but only addressed the situation at hand.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, there's a ship ahead in the distance sir. We should be able to catch her in about two or three hours if we want."  
  
"Aye Gibbs," Jack replied. "Run up the Dutch flag for now. I'm going to lie down for a bit."  
  
Mr. Gibbs' eyes flashed to Anamaria's cabin.  
  
"By meself," Jack said, his voice rising slightly. "Wake me when she's in range."  
  
Jack turned and began walking to his quarters. Gibbs followed him quietly. As he got to his door he faced the man and sighed.  
  
"Be careful, Jack," he said, just above a whisper, "if the crew gets the wrong idea about you and Anamaria..."  
  
"Yes Gibbs. Wake me when she's in range." Jack went in his cabin and shut the door, not giving Gibbs a chance to say anything else.  
  
Jack crossed the large room and sat his hat on the table. He slowly pulled off his coat, thinking about what had just happened with Anamaria. He knew Gibbs was right, but he didn't want to hear about it. He would have to remind himself to be careful around her on the ship. That shouldn't be too hard; he didn't know what had come over him in her cabin.  
  
Hanging his coat from the back of one of the chairs around the table, he looked around the room that he had once been so familiar with. Barbossa had left it the same for the most part. The dark mahogany furniture had been well maintained and amazingly arranged almost exactly the same as Jack had left it. He paced to the large desk scattered with maps and measuring equipment. He fingered the beautiful blue quill pen that had been left lying across the documents and noticed a rough sketch of what he recognized as the Isla de Muerta.  
  
Jack picked up the sketch, glancing over it quickly. He recognized the writing as Barbossa's and wondered why the deceased pirate would have been anxious to document a place that he already knew how to get to. Only then did Jack see the date scripted on the bottom corner of the map. It had been drawn ten years ago. It occurred to Jack that it must have been what Barbossa had drawn out at the time of the mutiny as a reminder of Jack's description. He could have finished the sketch upon his initial voyage to the island. Jack held the sketch to the flame of the nearest candle and watched it lick at the parchment. There would be no need for anyone else to find directions to his treasure island. Within minutes, only ashes remained.  
  
Jack made his way to the cabinet beside his bed where he had stored his liquor. Apparently, Barbossa had preferred tequila, seeing that there was no rum to be found. Jack cursed under his breath and slammed the cabinet shut, making a mental note to pick up a few bottles in Tortuga.  
  
Jack looked the room over one last time before moving to sit on the bed. He had always loved the dark look of the wood coupled with the shadows provided by the candlelight in the evenings. He was glad to see the dark blue Oriental rug he had picked up in India still in its place. It had been a rare find and he chuckled to himself, recalling the short, round, angry man who owned the shop he had stolen it from. Barbossa had even helped him carry it out. It had been too large for him to manage by himself. Barbossa had always liked the rug and Jack assumed that was why he had left it here.  
  
The purple cloth covering the windows would definitely have to go. Where in the world had he found that? Jack wondered. And the large oil canvas portrait of Barbossa's wife had to come down right now. Jack shuddered just looking at the ugly woman's picture. Shrugging his shoulders he remembered always thinking that Barbossa had bad taste in women. Jack pulled the large portrait off the wall. Looking at it even closer, Jack was forced to turn his head. He glanced around the room for a place to store it, but found none. He quickly made his way up to the deck and hastily tossed the portrait overboard.  
  
Clapping his hands together as if to dust them off, he commented to himself, "Now, maybe I will be able to get some rest."  
  
Jack went back to his quarters much more satisfied with his surroundings. He sat down on his bed and began to take off his boots. It was so nice to be back in his room. Setting his boots to the side, he laid down on top of the sheets. He rested his right hand on his forehead and stared at the ceiling. Soon his eyes closed involuntarily and Jack drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jack felt as if he had just fallen asleep when Mr. Gibbs awakened him. The older man was pounding on Jack's door and he groaned out loud as he thought about having to get up. Rubbing his eyes, he attempted to shake off the sleep that he felt still calling his name.  
  
"I'll be on deck in just a moment, Gibbs," Jack called.  
  
He was relieved when the loud banging stopped and Gibbs replied, "Aye Captain."  
  
He slowly sat up and then reached down to put his boots back on. He wished that he had told Gibbs to stay out of range of the ship, but knew that it was too late now. The crew would already be excited and making arrangements. Plus he knew that they needed the gold or they would have no reason to go to Tortuga at all.  
  
Jack crossed the room to pull on his coat and gather his hat. After smearing some more kohl under his eyes, he made his way up on deck. Gibbs had done an excellent job; the merchant ship was only a couple thousand meters away.  
  
Jack peered through his telescope to get a better view of the ship they were going to overtake. It was a small Spanish merchant ship with only six guns. It would be no match for The Pearl and Jack doubted its captain would even put up a fight. He grinned to himself, happy to be back in charge of his own ship.  
  
The crew had been roused and were all on deck making ready for the confrontation. Jack hoped to pick up some more sailors in Tortuga. For a ship the size of The Pearl he could use a crew almost four times as large as the one he had now. But Jack had no worries; he had complete faith in his current crew at the moment and had no doubt that it would be easy to find more to sail with him later on.  
  
As The Pearl closed in on the smaller ship, Jack took his place at the helm. He ordered the crew to run up the Jolly Roger and fire a warning shot from the cannon. He could now make out the bold gold letters inscribed on the stern that identified her as La Majestuoso.  
  
Captain Toro had already been having problems with his crew the night before and when he saw the pirate ship drawing ever closer, he cursed under his breath. When the warning shot was fired he commanded his crew to drop anchor. He knew they had no hopes winning a battle against the much larger ship and crew. He hoped the pirates would possibly let them live if he turned over the gold they were carrying back to Spain. While it wasn't a large amount, it was something they could bargain with.  
  
Jack smiled when he saw La Majestuoso drop anchor. This was going to be easier than he had thought.  
  
Two hours later The Pearl's crew had loaded all of the gold and treasure from La Majestuoso into their own holds. At the last minute Jack had told Captain Toro that he would let his crew and their ship continue on their way unharmed if he would surrender three crewmembers to The Pearl. Until that point, Jack had kept the poor captain sweating bullets as to his fate. Losing three crewmembers would be difficult because it would only leave six men on board La Majestuoso, but Captain Toro believed they could manage.  
  
Jack first asked for volunteers and two of the men stepped forward. Apparently they were more than willing to give up their respectable careers as seamen to live the more profitable life of a pirate. The third man Jack chose. Captain Toro thanked him for sparing his life and Jack tipped his hat as the two ships weighed anchor.  
  
When things were back in order and the three new crewmembers had signed the Pirate's Articles, Jack put Anamaria in command. He informed the crew that he was retiring once again to his cabin and should not be disturbed unless there was an emergency. Jack was exhausted, but would never let the crew see that side of him. It could be considered a weakness and Jack was never weak. However, as he gave the last of his orders to Anamaria she caught a brief look in his eyes that revealed his state. Had she not known better, she might have been concerned about him, but this was Captain Jack Sparrow and he was capable of taking care of himself.  
  
She settled for a simple, "Get some rest Captain," in the end.  
  
Jack gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder before stepping away from the helm.  
  
"Hoist the sails!" Anamaria shouted 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Several days later, Tortuga came into sight. The crew was excited about a chance to do what they wanted for a few days and Jack wasn't feeling as exhausted. He had allowed Anamaria to give most of the orders during the trip and he had gotten some much-needed rest. Now, Jack was just as anxious as the rest of the crew to drop anchor in the Caribbean's most debaucherous port city. As the crew left The Pearl, Jack reminded them of their need for crewmembers.  
  
Anamaria and Gibbs followed their captain away from The Pearl and into The Keen Dragon, a tavern known almost as well for its food as it was its drinks. Stopping at the bar first to get his rum, Jack continued to the back of the building where he chose a round table in a dimly lit corner. Anamaria quickly surveyed her surroundings and then proceeded to take a seat beside Jack.  
  
Noticing her uneasiness, Jack commented, "We're not gonna 'ave to get you out of any more scuffles, are we?"  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes at him and frowned to show her disdain. "Very funny," she quipped.  
  
Jack smiled at her and all of a sudden realized how glad he was that she was with him. That she hadn't demanded her own ship and left him alone.  
  
"What'll it be?" a buxom tavern wench asked, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.  
  
Jack shifted his glance and altered his smile. Gibbs shook his head disapprovingly, fairly sure that he knew what Jack had been thinking. The three pirates ordered their food and waited until the girl was gone to continue their conversation.  
  
"You've done a good job running the crew the last coupla days, lass," Gibbs commented.  
  
"Thank you," Anamaria accepted, nodding as she took another drink of rum.  
  
"So what are your plans Captain?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack looked carefully around the tavern before answering. The room was poorly lit and filled with smoke, but there were few actual patrons and that eased Jack's mind.  
  
"I want to go back to the Isla de Muerta," he stated.  
  
Anamaria and Gibbs both coughed as they attempted not to choke on the rum they had been swallowing.  
  
"What?!" Ana managed to get out.  
  
"There's a lot of treasure still there," Jack argued.  
  
"Yeah, cursed treasure," she reminded him.  
  
"I'm convinced only the coins are cursed. The rest of it is just sitting there, waiting for us."  
  
"No Jack," Gibbs started.  
  
"I'm not going," Anamaria finished.  
  
"I need your support to convince..." Jack tried.  
  
"You're crazy!" Anamaria interrupted. "The crew is never going to go along with this."  
  
"Are you trying to start another mutiny?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack hadn't really thought of that. He had known the crew would take some convincing, but he hadn't thought that it might cause them to mutiny.  
  
"The treasure I brought back with me wasn't cursed," Jack argued.  
  
"I'm not having this discussion," Anamaria said, standing up.  
  
Mr. Gibbs rose too. Jack couldn't believe they were going to walk out on him. He grabbed Anamaria's wrist before she could leave.  
  
"Alright, we won't go back to the Isla de Muerta," Jack conceded, "right now."  
  
Anamaria looked down at the hand that was gripping her wrist and then into the pirate's eyes. Seeing his unspoken apology there, she gave in and took her seat. Gibbs was still angry, but he followed suit.  
  
"First we need to focus on building our crew. Then on preying on ships in the Spanish Main, strengthening our reputation. That's what's important," Anamaria said.  
  
Jack nodded solemnly.  
  
Their food came and the barmaid kept their mugs full of rum. By the time they exited The Keen Dragon it was growing late. The three agreed to go their separate ways and meet up in two days to weigh anchor. They would all do what they could in the meantime to recruit good sailors to join them.  
  
Jack watched as his two best crewmembers disappeared into different taverns and then decided to buy some bottles of rum and head back to The Pearl. As he passed The Briar Rose, he almost went in to see if Giselle was working. He had a feeling she would be. But then he remembered the painful sting of the slap she had delivered the last time he had seen her. He decided against it and continued on his way.  
  
One bottle of rum and an hour later, Jack was feeling as if he might pass out. He had removed all of his clothing except for his pants and shirt in an effort to get comfortable and was sitting cross-legged in the chair behind his desk studying the ocean. His windows, when open, provided a perfect view of the waterfront as well as a nice breeze.  
  
He had originally planned on plotting their next voyage, but had quickly consumed too much rum and become lost in his thoughts. He was daydreaming about a girl he had once known when he heard the knock on his cabin door. It was so soft that he thought he must be imagining things and ignored it. Several minutes later, the knock sounded again. This time it was more demanding and Jack grudgingly got out of his chair to cross the room. He gave little thought to his state of undress before opening the door, but immediately wished he had put more clothes on upon doing so.  
  
"I thought you might be here," Anamaria said, her voice trailing off as she looked down Jack's body.  
  
As drunk as the sea legged pirate was, he thought enough to pull the dark skinned girl into his quarters and latch the door behind her before continuing their conversation.  
  
"What are you doing 'ere?" Jack asked, squinting his dark eyes in an attempt to bring her figure into focus.  
  
"I was looking for you and when you weren't at The Briar Rose, I thought you might be here."  
  
Jack nodded and crossed the room. He sat down at his desk again, rum bottle still in hand.  
  
"Looks like I was right," she said. It was silent for a moment and Anamaria began to wonder if she shouldn't have come. Jack's back was to her and he was staring out the window. She moved to join him, resting her hip against his desk.  
  
"Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing toward the bottle.  
  
"Oh...no," Jack said, almost as if he had forgotten she was there. He handed her the rum and retrieved himself another bottle from the newly restocked cabinet.  
  
"It's a nice night," Anamaria commented.  
  
"Aye," Jack said, pulling the cork from the bottle and taking a long sip.  
  
"Why aren't you in town enjoying yourself?"  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "I missed 'er," he stated simply.  
  
Anamaria nodded to herself.  
  
"I'm still a little paranoid that some of Barbossa's men may try to get 'er back," he further explained.  
  
She smiled at his attempt to hide how much he cared for her. "I thought Barbossa's men were hung in Port Royal."  
  
"Yeah, well you never know when someone might decide to try and take revenge for them."  
  
Anamaria let out a small laugh and Jack turned a scowl on her.  
  
Stifling her laughter, she changed the subject. "You have a really nice cabin," she commented, standing to walk around and observe the room more closely. "The decorations leave a lot to be desired..."  
  
Jack crossed the room to join her, "Barbossa had poor taste."  
  
"Does it feel different? Being here now?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
Finding himself drawn into her eyes, Jack pushed her hair over her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of its softness over his calloused fingers. His hand hovered at the back of her neck for a moment before he raised his bottle of rum to his lips and remembered she had asked a question.  
  
"Actually things are just as I left them, for the most part. 'e added a few things 'ere and there, but I was surprised actually...'ow many things 'e left the same."  
  
Anamaria had moved to study a blank wall. "Wonder what used to hang here," she said, noticing the nail holes.  
  
Draping his arm loosely around her shoulders, Jack gestured at the wall with the half empty bottle, "Mildred."  
  
Anamaria turned questioning eyes on him.  
  
Jack struggled to explain further, "Barbossa's wife, there was a portrait of 'er hanging there." Jack physically shuddered at the thought. "I couldn't bear to look at 'er ugly face so I pitched it overboard."  
  
Anamaria laughed out loud. She couldn't help herself. She could imagine Jack heaving a large portrait of a very ugly woman over the side of the ship.  
  
Jack dropped his arm and turned to stare at her, but Anamaria continued laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't 'ave thought it was so funny if you'd seen the damned thing," Jack retorted. But his comment only caused her to laugh harder. Jack began to smile as well and then he started to laugh.  
  
Anamaria sat down on his bed to try to gain control of herself and Jack plopped down beside her. Finally, the two were able to contain their laughter. As Jack took a large sip of rum, he realized that it had been a long time since he had laughed like that.  
  
"You're funny," she smiling at him.  
  
Jack wasn't sure how he should respond, but settled for, "Thank you."  
  
"And I'm glad I don't have my own ship right now because I'm enjoying sailing with you."  
  
"Gibbs was right, you've done a great job this week."  
  
Anamaria couldn't believe she was hearing a compliment from Captain Jack Sparrow himself. "You're just drunk," she said, blowing it off.  
  
Jack put his hand on her knee, "That I am." He smiled. "But I'm not saying it because I'm drunk. You really 'ave done an excellent job with The Pearl and the crew."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence and then Anamaria managed a small, "Thank you." She stood and walked to Jack's desk, smoothing over a map with her fingertips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked. He was feeling a little awkward that she had left him sitting alone on the bed.  
  
"Just studying...trying to get some ideas about where we could go next." Her tone was distant and Jack knew she must be concentrating hard.  
  
Reluctantly, he got up and moved to stand behind her. He leaned over her shoulder to look at the parchment he had been studying himself earlier. The map was an elaborate drawing of the islands in the Caribbean. Bootstrap Bill had given it to him many years ago and Jack had been glad to find that Barbossa had not tossed it out.  
  
He touched a spot in the water with his fingertip. "I think this might be a good place to start."  
  
Anamaria nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"It's a main passage for ships sailing back to Spain and England with gold. There are several small islands close by that we could go ashore if the need arose. We could hide out pretty well and not be detected by the Navy."  
  
The more Anamaria listened, the more she thought Jack's plan was a good one.  
  
"Where's the Isla de Muerta?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked at her suspiciously, "Can't tell you that luv."  
  
She nodded. "So, we sail around here," she was trailing her finger along the path they would take as she spoke, "through this passage and into these open waters. Shouldn't be hard."  
  
Jack was glad that his plan had her approval, even though he would never admit it.  
  
"The island I grew up on isn't far from there," she commented.  
  
Jack touched the island that he thought might be St. Croix.  
  
"No." She touched his hand, guiding his finger to her birthplace. The simple gesture aroused Jack and he wondered if she could feel his predicament.  
  
She turned her head to look directly in his eyes and gently touched his jaw. Jack couldn't resist. He captured her lips in his own.  
  
Maps were pushed aside...rum was spilt...candles hit the floor. In Jack's hasty attempt to blindly clear his personal effects, hot wax spilt on his wrist, but he felt little pain as he lifted her to sit on the desk. Anamaria's mouth tasted of rum and it made Jack want her even more.  
  
Breaking their kiss, she pulled her shirt over her head. Her eyes met his and Jack was in awe of her beauty. She had a perfect body and her seductive stare suggested that she knew it. She didn't give Jack long to look before she reached for his shirt. Quickly removing it, she pulled him to her and began kissing him again.  
  
Jack felt himself falling in to her. Ana's arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were resting on her knees, his thumbs moving in small circles. Slowly, he began moving his hands up her thighs. She ran her fingers through his long hair, twisting and touching the beads and thick braids. Jack moved his hands to her waist, running his fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach. Anamaria shivered, enjoying the feel of his experienced, calloused hands.  
  
He kissed her lips one last time and then moved to kiss her neck. He sucked at it gently, trying hard to resist the urge to leave his mark on her.  
  
Anamaria sighed softly and Jack proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. Her fingers caught in his hair and her breathing became heavier as his lips reached their target.  
  
As he licked and sucked at her right breast, his hand massaged the other. Then, leaving another trail of kisses to the opposite side, he this time allowed his free hand to run down her stomach and between her legs. He caressed her expertly through her pants, becoming more aroused himself by the moment.  
  
Ana moaned heavily, "Jack," and he moved back to kiss her lips in an attempt to keep her from getting too loud.  
  
While most of the crew was in Tortuga drinking, there were a few members still aboard the ship, keeping watch. Jack did not need them to overhear their captain and fellow crewmate enjoying themselves.  
  
Ana kissed him back, tugging at the waistband of his pants. He easily allowed her to slip them off, enjoying the feel of her nails on his bare bottom as she pulled him closer to her. He moved to return the favor, running his hands down her chest to loosely pull at her pants. She parted from their kiss to suckle at his neck and his hands froze. His mind went numb to everything but the feel of her tongue swirling at the hollow of his neck, the feel of her teeth grazing his skin, and the sucking sensation that only she was capable of performing so well.  
  
A low rumble echoed from his throat and Jack's thoughts returned. His fingers pulled numbly at her pants and she had to stand for him to be able to remove them properly. His lips caught hers for one final deep kiss, before spinning her around to take her from behind as she leaned over his desk.  
  
Jack had never even brought a woman into his private sanctuary much less had sex with one on his desk. He smiled at the thought of sharing the moment with Anamaria as he continued to plow into her from behind. She was moaning loudly now and he was aware they were causing quite a raucous, but he didn't care anymore. If any crewmember dared ask him what went on behind his closed door, Jack would make the man pay dearly for it.  
  
It did not take long for her to climax and Jack came soon after. His hands had been roughly holding her hips, but now he ran them softly over her stomach and caressed her breasts. She sighed quietly, standing up straight to lean against him. Jack kissed her ear lightly and felt the goose bumps raise on her skin.  
  
"You like that?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Mmmm," Ana moaned. She turned around to face him and kissed him hard. "I like everything you do to me," she said just above a whisper.  
  
Jack smiled, leaning back in to kiss her again, but she pulled away.  
  
"Did we spill all the rum?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked around and then responded, "I believe so." He frowned, "I'll get another bottle."  
  
He walked across the room to retrieve it from the cabinet and Anamaria followed. She sat down on his bed and he passed the bottle to her. She took a long swallow from it and then handed it back to him. He sat down beside her and took along drink.  
  
"It's nice to 'ave rum this time," he commented.  
  
She nodded in agreement, taking the bottle back from him. They both took another long drink before Anamaria asked, "Ready for more?"  
  
Jack was already lying down and he pulled her to him in response, kissing her deeply.  
  
She straddled him and between kisses said, "At least I know if I fall asleep here tonight, you can't leave me in the morning."  
  
Jack laughed softly, "You know I wouldn't do that at this point."  
  
"Mmhmm," she murmured against his lips. As she began to slowly rock against him, he added, "I need you too much now."  
  
And then words didn't matter anymore because they were done talking for the evening. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Miss Anya...Glad you're enjoying, I will do my best not to keep you waiting too long.  
  
Cal...Thank you so much for the two beautifully detailed long reviews. Jack and Ana are by far my favorite PotC couple as well. It seemed such an obvious match in the movie and it is a shame there are so few stories about them to read. I really enjoyed reading through your reviews and getting a chance to see what you thought about different parts. I love knowing what people are thinking as they are reading. I'm really working hard on staying in character for each of the characters, but especially Jack and Ana so I hope that I'm being true to them. I hope you enjoy this next update as well. Thanks again for the great reviews.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Anamaria awoke the next morning, she found herself lying in Jack's arms, her own draped loosely around his waist. She did not want to have to face Jack in that position and hurried to get out of the bed. She was almost finished dressing when she heard him stir. Rubbing his eyes and blinking back the sleep, he slowly sat up.  
  
"See, I didn't get left behind this time" she said, pulling on her boots.  
  
Jack let out a small laugh. "I told you, you 'ave nothin' to worry about. I couldn't run the ship the same without you."  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Captain Jack Sparrow could find a way."  
  
Jack did not take her joke lightly and was going to stand and join her when he remembered he had no clothes on.  
  
"It's a bit late to be modest now," she said a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
Jack gave her a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just on my way out," she said, scooping up his clothes and dropping them on his bed as she walked by. "I'm going to get breakfast in town. I'm absolutely famished. See you in two days," she added as she walked out his door.  
  
Jack spent a few minutes marveling at this woman's ability to leave him speechless in a matter of seconds before deciding to get out of bed and get dressed. After clothing himself, he turned his attention to his desk.  
  
It took him a good while to clean up the mess that he and Anamaria had created the night before. Glass littered the floor from the bottles of rum that had been pushed aside. Several maps had been destroyed by the pungent liquid and Jack was forced to toss them out. Fortunately, Bootstraps' map had survived unstained and unwrinkled. Jack was amazed, but took it as a sign that things had taken a turn for the better for once. Dry candle wax had to be scraped off the hard wood floor and Jack was more than a little concerned to find there was a hole burned into his beautiful blue Oriental rug. He ended up moving a large vase pilfered from a small China town many years ago to cover it and decided, upon closer inspection, that it probably should always have been displayed there. Although he hated cleaning, the actions that had led to it gave him something to smile about as he performed the menial tasks.  
  
When the area was tidy again he ate breakfast alone in his cabin and then proceeded to plot the details of their next voyage. He used the ideas that he and his first mate had discussed the day before to draw out the navigational charts; however, in the end he knew it would come down to what the crew wanted. Jack ran a tight ship, but it was customary in pirate culture for the entire crew to decide where to travel to next. It was a democracy and Jack understood that the best way to get his way was by convincing the crew that it was the only way.  
  
By late afternoon, he was starving and opted to leave The Pearl for the bustling streets of Tortuga. He ate dinner alone in one of the quieter restaurants and then stopped at a tavern to replace the five bottles of rum that he and Anamaria had managed to single handedly consume the evening before. He carried the bottles back to The Pearl and stored them in his cabin before deciding to finally face Giselle and head to The Briar Rose.  
  
Jack saw her the instant he walked in the door. She was serving drinks to several unruly patrons who were currently ogling the way her breasts poured over the top of her dress. She was laughing and smiling with them and Jack hoped she was in a good mood. He chose a seat at the bar where he knew she would eventually be forced to speak to him and then waited patiently. Not long after, she brought him a mug of rum, slamming it down on the bar so the liquid sloshed over the edge, spilling onto both of them.  
  
"What are you doing 'ere Jack?" she asked hotly.  
  
Jack stared at her for a long moment before answering. She looked tired, but healthy. The usual spark was missing from her deep blue eyes and he weighed the possibilities that it might be his fault. He remembered what she had said to him the last time he had seen her, right before she had slapped him. And he remembered not fully understanding it. He had never given Giselle a reason to believe she was the only woman in his life. In fact, he had done quite the opposite, always stressing the issue that their relationship was nothing more than a physical one. That was why he never stayed the night, why he never sent her letters, why he never really vocally expressed that he cared for her. They took care of each other's needs and remained casual friends, but that was all.  
  
Jack held her icy glare and finally answered, "I was in town, I needed some rum, and I wanted to see you."  
  
Giselle scoffed at his answer, "Couldn't find any other girls to share their bed with you?"  
  
"That's never a problem for Captain Jack, luv," he said, smiling slightly before realizing he probably shouldn't have said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"You're despicable," Giselle said, rolling her eyes and stomping off.  
  
Jack's mug had been empty for a long time before she finally appeared with another. He assumed she was holding out on him because of her anger. Slamming it down harder than the first, Jack bit his tongue to keep from cursing at the woman.  
  
"I jus' want to talk to you, Giselle."  
  
"F*ck you Jack," she spat, turning on her heels and storming off.  
  
"Boy, you really know how to pick 'em," a feminine voice whispered in his ear as he took a long drag from the mug.  
  
He turned to see Anamaria making her way across the tavern with two rough looking pirates. She winked at him as she caught his eye and he smiled back. Well, at least one of us is going to get laid tonight he thought to himself. They took a table in the back, out of Jack's direct line of vision, and he returned to his alcohol.  
  
Giselle did not take as long to return the next time and he again attempted to reason with her.  
  
"Giselle," he began. She looked at him coldly, but at least she was paying attention. "How about I jus' walk you home from work."  
  
Giselle turned her eyes to the ceiling, but he continued.  
  
"I jus' want to talk to you."  
  
"We'll see," she offered. Jack smiled at her. At least he was making progress.  
  
She continued to warm up to him throughout the evening and by the time she got off work, she had conceded to let him take her home. He peered around the tavern before leaving and saw Anamaria disappear upstairs with one of the men he had seen her with earlier. Thank goodness she understands our relationship, Jack thought, turning to Giselle and giving her a slight smile.  
  
Unfortunately she had caught him watching the dark-skinned girl. "That's the same girl you were starin' at the las' time you were in 'ere," she said sullenly.  
  
He almost told her that she was actually a part of his crew now, but quickly thought better of it and asked, "Is she?"  
  
Giselle sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at him for the millionth time that evening. "Are you walking me home, or not?" She turned to go and Jack hurried to catch up with her.  
  
The night was hot and muggy as they stepped into the streets of Tortuga. Jack was glad he had left his coat onboard The Pearl. He attempted to put his arm around her as they walked, but she shrugged it off, keeping a brisk pace, despite the warm weather.  
  
"Are you not going to say a word to me, luv?" he asked when they had walked over half the way in complete silence.  
  
"And what exactly would I say Jack?"  
  
"Anythin' really, jus' tell me what's going on, how work's coming, the usual."  
  
"The usual?" Giselle almost shouted, stopping to turn and face him in the middle of the road.  
  
He caught tears in the corners of her eyes and he hoped she would not start crying. He hated dealing with women who were crying.  
  
"What would be usual to us Jack?" she asked, the hot tears beginning to spill down her face.  
  
"No, no, don't start that luv."  
  
Giselle turned her head to try and stop the flow, but it was to no avail and the tears kept coming.  
  
"I...I...I thought we had somethin' Jack," she finally stuttered, realizing how silly it sounded only after she got it out.  
  
Jack didn't know how to respond and ended up just standing there, staring at her.  
  
"But that's stupid isn't it? Thinkin' I could 'ave somethin' with a bloody pirate. And not jus' any pirate, but a womanizing one like Jack Sparrow at that." Giselle shook her head. "I should 'ave known better."  
  
Still Jack was unsure how to respond. He was, for once, at a complete loss for words.  
  
Giselle wiped her face with the back of her hand and began walking down the street again, not really caring if Jack followed or not.  
  
"Giselle," he offered, catching up, "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Right," she kept walking, speeding up her already brisk pace.  
  
They were only a couple of paces from her door when Jack caught her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Bloody 'ell woman," he started.  
  
"You led me on Jack. You let me think there was somethin' there that wasn't."  
  
"I may be a lot of things Giselle," he paused before adding, "womanizer included, but I never led you on."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"You know that just as well as I do. Tell me one thing I ever did to lead you on."  
  
Giselle faltered.  
  
"See," he said softly.  
  
Giselle began to cry again, throwing herself into Jack's arms for a hug. "I'm sorry Jack...It's jus'...I really care about you. Do you feel nothin' for me?"  
  
Jack gently patted her back, very unsure of himself in this caretaker role and disliking the feel of it extremely. "I do care about you," he struggled with the words. "It's jus' not the same."  
  
Giselle pulled away.  
  
Feeling very uncomfortable making such a scene in the street, Jack asked, "Can we finish this inside?"  
  
She nodded, not saying a word and he followed her to the door and into her tiny home. He sat down at the table, removing his hat, and she sat down across from him, putting her head in her hands and continuing to cry.  
  
"Giselle, I do care for you. I need you, even. But not..."  
  
"Like I do about you," she finished.  
  
Jack sighed heavily. If he'd known it was going to be this hard, he never would have offered to come home with her. Now he felt trapped. He moved around the table to sit beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Giselle said. "It's my fault. I never should have thought..."  
  
"It's ok," Jack said, touching her hair and then tilting her chin to look into her eyes. They searched his, but found nothing more than what he had already told her was there.  
  
"I want you," he kissed her on the forehead. "I need you," he kissed her on the cheek. "And I care about you," he kissed her lips softly. "But those are the only commitments I can make."  
  
"Jack?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there a girl out there somewhere that 'as your heart?"  
  
Jack hated talking about love. It was a terrible subject to discuss and an even worse way to feel. He answered quickly, hoping not to dwell on the topic too long, "Not anymore luv, not anymore."  
  
Giselle looked at him through tears and then dried her face again. "Do you think anyone will ever capture your heart again?"  
  
Jack wanted this discussion to end as fast as possible, "I don't think so." He stood up.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Tell me about 'er," she whispered.  
  
"About who?" he asked, getting more agitated by the minute.  
  
"The girl you used to be in love with."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore Giselle. This was supposed to be about me and you."  
  
She was quiet.  
  
"I told you 'ow I feel. I come by every time I'm in Tortuga so you must know I care for you. But I can't give you my 'eart."  
  
Giselle nodded, standing up beside him. There was silence for a moment and then she spoke softly, "I'm not mad with you and I'm sorry I slapped you that night. But my 'eart can't take this Jack. You don't feel the same and that's fine, I don't 'old it against you. But I can't see you anymore. Please don't stop by again, it jus' hurts too bad to wake up alone in the morning."  
  
Jack nodded in understanding and picked up his hat to leave, but Giselle stopped him from placing it on his head. Looking at her with quizzical eyes, Jack paused and she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"One last night," she whispered. "Leave me with good memories."  
  
Jack smiled, kissing her back. He knew in the back of his head that this probably wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't resist. It had been a stressful situation dealing with her emotions, one that he would not have normally put himself in and as a result he felt that he deserved to get something out of the evening.  
  
Giselle blew out all the candles and then met Jack in her bedroom to share one last good night between the two of them. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I have two wonderful sources to thank for this chapter. I've done quite a bit of research on the pirate lifestyle and I used two wonderful books to compose my version of Jack's Articles. So...a big thank you to David Cordingly's _Under the Black Flag: The Romance and Reality of Life Among the Pirates_ and to Angus Konstam's _The History of Pirates._ If you are interested in reading more about piracy, both of these books are excellent sources that I would recommend.

Miss Anya: Thank you for the review. I hate seeing stories where Ana is pining away for Jack too…she has her own needs! She's a pirate! And that's one of the reasons Jack likes her I think…she has her own agenda, she's not dependant on anyone. Glad to see you're enjoying still…I promise to try to keep posting updates pretty regularly.

Cal: Thanks again for a wonderfully detailed review. Please keep them coming! I'm sorry that I made you sad…although I suppose that could be a good thing ;-) if it means you are enjoying my writing and feeling connected to the characters. I'm glad you're enjoying so far and it is great to get to see exactly what you are thinking as you are reading. 

Chapter Four 

Jack woke up the next morning before the sun rose. He was feeling very much on edge and wished to get dressed and back on the street as soon as possible. If ever there was a "morning after" he wanted to avoid, this was the one.   
  
But as he got out of bed, Giselle stirred. He stood completely still, holding his breath in the hope that she would not awaken. She rolled over and continued to sleep and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He hurriedly put his clothes on and was on his way out the door when he heard her call his name, "Jack?"   
  
He walked back over to the bed and looked down on her. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Go back to sleep Giselle. It's all just a dream."   
  
He had hoped that her sleepy state would allow her to believe she was perhaps dreaming. Apparently, today was Jack's lucky day because she sighed softly and seemed to drift back off to a deep sleep. He stood there a moment, watching her, before padding softly out the door and back onto the street.   
  
Since the sky was still dark, Jack decided to first go back to The Pearl and get some more sleep. He was exhausted and contributed it to the emotional strain Giselle had put him through only hours before.   
  
When he woke several hours later, he headed into town to get a bite to eat. By coincidence, he happened to stop at the same restaurant that Anamaria was dining in. Seeing her sitting there alone, he approached her table and asked, "Anyone coming to join you?"   
  
"No," she responded, "have a seat."   
  
Jack sat down across from her and looked around the small room. He had never eaten at this particular location before and was unsure why exactly he had chosen it, but it seemed nice enough. A small home with one large open room for dining, it provided a cozy atmosphere that was rare, if not extinct, in the port city. An older woman soon appeared at their table and inquired as to what they would like to eat. Jack ordered a large stack of pancakes, ham, and eggs while Anamaria settled for eggs, bacon, and some toast. Both pirates asked for orange juice to drink, considering the long journey at sea that lie ahead of them.   
  
While they waited for their food, they carried on a casual conversation. Anamaria couldn't help but ask if Jack had enjoyed himself last night.   
  
"I 'ad a rather nice evening, thank you," he simply answered.   
  
Anamaria knew he wasn't telling the whole story since she had seen him leaving The Pearl as she walked by earlier. However, she decided she would let him have his pride and not ask any more questions.   
  
Jack returned the question to her, but she didn't give him a direct answer, instead returning a smirk followed by, "Wouldn't you like to know?"   
  
He smiled back at her, not admitting that _yes, he really would like to know._   
  
She stopped his thoughts however, when she asked, "So how many crewmembers have you recruited so far?" By his silence, she could predict his answer. "You know we're leaving tomorrow, right? You only have one day Jack. You better get to it. Our crew isn't large enough to fair well for long."   
  
"I was trusting that my fine crew would find a suitable amount of sailors," Jack stated, smiling at her.   
  
"Right," Anamaria chuckled. "Well, just in case we don't, I suggest you get started yourself."   
  
Just then the old woman brought their food. It was quiet for a long moment while they dug into the delicious meals.   
  
"This is wonderful," Jack said, his mouth full as he wiped at it with a napkin.   
  
Anamaria looked at him slightly disgusted, but forgave him for his poor table manners.   
  
"Yes, it is," she agreed.   
  
"So, the two men you were with last night, did you recruit them?" Jack asked, thinking he was being subtle, but failing miserably.   
  
Anamaria gave a small smile before answering, "No, they're just friends. Their work ethic leaves a lot to be desired."   
  
Jack nodded.   
  
"But I have talked to about fifteen or twenty men who are interested in joining. They'll be by the ship early tomorrow morning. What time are you planning on weighing anchor?"   
  
"Early morning," Jack responded, continuing to talk with his mouth full. "Just after sunrise. I want to get an early start on things."   
  
"Good," Anamaria nodded in agreement.   
  
They were soon finished with their meals and Jack offered to pay.   
  
"Thanks," Anamaria obliged.   
  
Jack didn't mind paying for the meals, otherwise he wouldn't have offered. But he was surprised that she was allowing him to pay. Come to think of it, he had covered the meals and alcohol just the other night as well.   
  
He passed quite a few shillings to the old woman, the meal had been a little expensive, and they were on their way. Anamaria was not anxious to spend the day with her captain and they soon split up.   
  
Jack spent the entire day looking for more crewmembers, but by the time the sun sunk into the ocean he had only found five potential sailors. As he wandered back to The Black Pearl he pondered over how it was possible that Anamaria had managed to find more men than he had. He finally attributed it to the fact that she had been looking for two days more than he had. He would never admit that she was just better at him than some things.   
  
Since Jack was very reluctant to go back to The Briar Rose, he decided to stay onboard The Pearl and drink in his cabin. Maybe, if he was really lucky, Anamaria would even happen to wander by. He would also be sure this way that things were in order and ready to go in the morning.   
  
He was about halfway into his bottle of rum when the knock came at his door.

"'old on a moment," Jack said, jumping up to cross the room. Remembering how inappropriate he had felt the last time someone had stopped by, he had left his sash, bandana, and boots on this time.   
  
Anamaria was standing at his door and he smiled warmly at her before noticing the ten men that accompanied her.   
  
"Captain Sparrow," she addressed him properly. "These men are anxious to join our crew. They are willing to go ahead and sign The Articles tonight so they will be ready to sail first thing in the morning."   
  
Jack looked hastily around for a place within reach to deposit the rum bottle he was still holding. Finding none, he swung his arm behind his back and smiled at the pirates standing in front of him. "Of course."   
  
Jack allowed them to enter his cabin and invited them to have a seat at the large table located in the middle of the room. He quickly stashed the bottle out of sight, hoping that none of them were paying attention. While Anamaria knew what he was up to, she doubted the other men had noticed. Jack handed his copy of The Articles to Anamaria and allowed her to read them.   
  
"One…Every man shall obey civil Command; the Captain and the Quartermaster shall have two shares in all Prizes; the Master, Carpenter, Boatswain and Gunner shall have one Share and a half; all other officers one share and a quarter; and private gentlemen of fortune shall have one share each.   
  
Two…Every man shall have an equal vote in affairs of moment. He shall have an equal title to the fresh provisions or strong liquors at any time seized, and shall use them at pleasure unless a scarcity makes it necessary for the common good that a retrenchment may be voted.   
  
Three… If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marooned with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one small Arm and shot.   
  
Four… If any Many shall steel any Thing in the Company, or game, to the Value of a Piece of Eight, he shall be marooned or shot.   
  
Five… If at any Time we should meet another Marooner (that is Pyrate) that Man that shall sign his Articles without the Consent of our Company, shall suffer such Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit.   
  
Six… None shall strike another aboard the ship, but every man's quarrel shall be ended on shore by sword or pistol in this manner: at the word of command from the Quartermaster, each man being previously placed back to back, shall turn and fire immediately. If any man do not, the Quartermaster shall knock the piece out of his hand. If both miss their aim, they shall take to their cutlasses, and he that draws first blood shall be declared the victor.   
  
Seven… That Man that shall snap his Arms, or smoke Tobacco in the Hold, without a cap to his Pipe, or carry a Candle lighted without a Lanthorn, shall receive Moses's Law (that is 40 stripes lacking one) on the bare back.   
  
Eight… That Man that shall not keep his Arms clean, fit for an Engagement, or neglect his Business, shall be cut off from his Share, and suffer such other Punishment as the Captain and the Company shall think fit.   
  
Nine… If any Man shall lose a Joint in time of an Engagement he shall have 400 pieces of Eight; if a limb 800.   
  
Ten… If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death."   
  
When she had finished, Jack passed the large blue quill and parchment around for each of them to sign. The men provided the captain with their signatures and Jack placed the parchment in a desk drawer. Anamaria gave the pirates a few more details such as where they would be sleeping, what their jobs would be and the names of the crew's officers.   
  
"Welcome aboard The Black Pearl sailors," Jack said.   
  
The men stood and shook hands with their new captain before filing out of the cabin.   
  
"What do you think?" Anamaria asked when they were gone.   
  
"I'm sure you did a fine job recruiting," Jack responded. "They seem a capable lot."   
  
Just then Mr. Gibbs came walking down the hallway.   
  
"There should be about twenty more here in the morning," she commented.   
  
"Been busy, eh?" Jack said.   
  
"Captain Sparrow," Mr. Gibbs interrupted, "I need to see you alone for a minute, sir."   
  
Jack gave him a slightly disgruntled look at being disturbed then turned back to Anamaria, "If you'll excuse us."   
  
She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
"Jack, I've heard a lot about the other night from the crew already."   
  
Jack crossed the room to sit at his desk as he listened to Gibbs carry on.   
  
"Now I wasn't here so I don't know exactly what went on, but apparently you and Anamaria got a little loud."   
  
Jack directed dark eyes towards his friend, warning him to be careful of how he continued.   
  
"I thought we talked about that Jack..." he trailed off.   
  
"First, it's none of your business or the crew's what goes on behind my closed doors."   
  
"You made it everyone's business Jack."   
  
The Captain's eyes grew even darker and Gibbs was afraid to continue.   
  
"Second, how dare any of you to assume to know the company I keep in my private quarters."   
  
"From what I hear, it wasn't too hard to make out the lass's voice."   
  
Jack wasn't planning on backing down just yet. "What Anamaria and I choose to do during our private time is of no concern to you or any other crewmembers for that matter."   
  
"I know that Jack, but the crew isn't always as understanding. You have to remember that."   
  
Jack nodded, "I appreciate your concern Gibbs, but the crew must respect their captain's privacy."   
  
"Then the captain must respect 'is privacy," Gibbs answered simply.   
  
Jack dropped his head, "Is that all, Gibbs?"   
  
"Don't get me wrong Captain, the crew respects you and Anamaria both a great deal. You are both good, strong leaders. I don't even think there will be a problem with the two of you seeing each other. But the crew doesn't want to listen to your intimate moments alone together."   
  
Jack had gotten the message and now he was tired of listening to Gibbs.   
  
"I was kind of surprised when I first heard about it," Gibbs continued. He either did not sense Jack's annoyance or was choosing to ignore it. "You've never been one to bring women on board the ship."   
  
"Is that all Gibbs?" he asked again, his voice growing harder.   
  
This time Gibbs got the message and stood to leave. "Yes Jack, that's it."   
  
Jack rose to walk him to the door.   
  
"Just be careful. I don't want to have to get you out of anymore trouble."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, opening the door for Mr. Gibbs to leave. Gibbs left without saying anything else and Jack latched the door back. Sitting back down at his desk with his bottle of rum he wondered why the old man always felt such a great deal of responsibility towards him.   
  
_He treats me like a damn child sometimes. I'm like the son he never had. _He took another sip from the bottle. _So maybe Ana and I did get a little loud. Maybe we shouldn't have been on the ship at all. But what's done is done, can't go changing things now. I wonder what they do think about us being together._ One more sip of rum. _At least I know they won't be sleeping with her too now._ He smiled to himself. _She's all mine...at least while we're on The Pearl. This could be a good investment. We make a pretty good team._ He drank the rest of the rum in one long swallow. _Time for bed._   
  
He stumbled blindly across the room before falling into bed, his head beginning to reel from the effects of the alcohol.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hope I didn't keep y'all waiting too long for an update. Sorry mates, it's been a bit busy here lately. 

Miss Anya: Thank you very much for your review. Yep, I love Ana…a true pirate…Take what you can, Give nothing back! 

Cal: What can I say? I love the reviews! I think you are spoiling me ;-) I love reading what you are thinking and I've noticed that some of the things that you point out weren't intentional on my part, but are very true. Such as in the second chapter when Jack is on the prowl after Ana…I didn't write it with the intention of Jack kind of pursuing her around the room, but when I went back and read it again, that is exactly what I had done. I also thought that it was neat the way you put it that a map led Jack and Ana to the "long-denied treasure". I had never thought about it that way! That's really neat though. It's nice to have a reviewer who can show me things about my own writing that I may not have recognized otherwise :-) I also meant to tell you last time, but forgot, that I actually did think of Meatloaf's song when I wrote that part with Jack and Giselle. No one else that has read this has mentioned that, but you did! Very cool…my effort did not go unnoticed! Thanks again for the reviews…I really do appreciate them.

Chapter Five

  
  
Jack woke up early the next morning to begin getting the ship ready to weigh anchor. Most of the crew had returned from Tortuga and there were already about thirty new sailors on board as well. Jack recognized two of the men that he had talked to about joining the crew yesterday, but none of the others. He would wait until all of the new crewmembers were assembled until he read The Articles and asked the men to sign them.   
  
Two hours later, the sun was peeking through the clouds and beginning to warm the city. The water was calm and the wind was just right for making good time. Jack was anxious to set sail. He retrieved his copy of The Black Pearl's Articles from his cabin and joined Anamaria behind the helm. The future crewmembers as well as the current ones joined each other on deck to hear what their captain had to say before they left Tortuga.   
  
"Sailors," Jack started loudly. The crowd quickly grew quiet. "It's good to see you all 'ere ready to set sail this morning. I know that you all 'ave a similar goal in mind. That's why you're 'ere. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this," he said, gesturing towards Anamaria, "is my first mate, Anamaria Saldana. Before we can weigh anchor and set sail, as you all know, the Code must be read and signed. Any man who disagrees with said Code shall at once leave the ship and not set sail with this crew. Understood?"   
  
There was a collective "Aye!" from the group.   
  
"Bo'sun Saldana will now read The Code to you."   
  
Anamaria read The Articles loudly and clearly to the large group of men standing on deck. Jack counted somewhere around eighty-five total. It was nearly the perfect crew size for a ship like The Pearl. When he had been her captain over ten years ago, he had sailed with a crew of one hundred on average. Barbossa had liked to keep the crew large, but Jack had always thought they had a few crewmembers too many.   
  
When Anamaria had finished reading The Articles, she and Mr. Gibbs made sure that each new member of the crew had signed the parchment. Once the task was accomplished, Anamaria took the signed document to the captain's cabin for safekeeping. She used her key to unlock his desk drawer and filed the parchment away.   
  
When she returned above deck, Jack took his place behind the helm and shouted, "Weigh Anchor! Hoist the sails!"   
  
The Black Pearl was on its way out of Tortuga into the wide-open sea, ready for adventure once again.   
  
Several days later, they had reached the open waters that he and Anamaria had discussed while in Tortuga. The crew was settled in, new members and old. Anamaria had done an excellent job of assigning jobs and knowing where everyone would fit in well. Things were running very smoothly, more smoothly in fact, than they had run when he and Barbossa had worked together. Jack and Barbossa had run a good ship together, at least in the beginning, until Barbossa had grown too greedy. Jack knew now that he should have taken that as a sign at the time, but he hadn't. As a result, he had had many years to think about his lack of judgment.   
  
However, now he knew better, and he knew that with Anamaria by his side, things were going to go very well for them. She was a strong person, physically and emotionally, which made her an excellent first mate. But more than that, she had The Pearl's best interest at heart. Jack knew that he could count on her to watch out for his ship as well as him and while he would never admit it, it was a comforting thought none-the-less.   
  
On this fourth day out at sea, she had woken him early to inform him that they were coming up on a merchant ship. She had already begun to make arrangements to take it over, but she wanted his approval. She was also wise enough to know that Jack would be anxious to take credit for giving the actual orders during the attack.   
  
Unlike La Majestuoso, The Divine Destiny was a fairly large ship that decided to defend herself at all costs to the pirate ship that intended to steal her plunder. Despite their captain's best efforts, The Divine Destiny did fall to The Black Pearl, but it ended up costing both sides great losses.   
  
When it was over, The Pearl made off with over £8000 of treasure from The Destiny, a remarkably large haul for a midsized ship. But it had been a hard won fight and they had ended up having to send the ship to a watery grave. It had aggravated Jack, to say the least. He was not an unusually cruel captain, despite being a pirate, and he never went in with the intentions of sinking a ship, much less watching its entire crew drown in the middle of the Caribbean. Once the treasure had been counted and stored in the hold, Jack retired to his cabin, alone.   
  
He was just opening a new bottle of rum when Anamaria knocked on his door. He knew it would be her, or Mr. Gibbs, and he crossed the room quickly to let them in.   
  
"Everything ok?" the dark skinned pirate asked him. He had left her standing at the door and she walked in slowly, pushing it shut behind her.   
  
"Ah, jus' fine," he responded, beginning to drink the rum as he sat down behind his desk.   
  
"What's next on the agenda?" she asked as she moved across the room to sit in a chair at the conference table.   
  
Jack gestured with the bottle, "I think this little passageway will serve us well. We'll sail around 'ere for a while, until the navy gets wind of us, then move on. We've been pretty lucky so far. Four days out and we're already holding £8000 of swag. Not a bad day's work."   
  
"Indeed," she reassured him.   
  
"Hate it had to end that way..." he trailed off, sipping more rum.   
  
"Their captain didn't give you much of a choice, did he?"   
  
Jack sighed.   
  
"I know it wouldn't have been your choice, but you've gotta do what you've gotta do Jack. No need to feel glum about it." 

Just then Mr. Gibbs entered the cabin.   
  
"Don't you 'ave any manners mate," Jack started. "Bloody knock before ye come in. Me and the lass might've been busy."   
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes at him before turning to Gibbs.   
  
"Then ye best make sure the door's closed," Gibbs responded. "Captain, we've taken on more damage then first expected. We'll need to find somewhere to make repairs."   
  
"Aye, thanks Gibbs," Jack said, watching the older man leave.   
  
He took his main map of the Caribbean, the one that Bootstraps had given him, and joined Anamaria at the table.   
  
They both studied it carefully for a moment before Jack pointed out an island that was close by.   
  
"What about this?" he said, pointing to the tiny spot.   
  
Anamaria shook her head. "That's not a good place. There's nowhere for us to haul the ship out of the water if we need to do serious repairs."   
  
"Do you think that's going to be an issue?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know Jack," she responded. "I just think that we should go somewhere that we can check her out."   
  
Jack gave her a questioning look, then agreed.   
  
"This island here," she said, tapping her finger, "I've stopped here before. It should work perfectly."   
  
"We're about a day's sail from there," Jack said. "Do you think she can hold?"   
  
"I'll check with Gibbs, but if we go easy on her, she should be able to make it."   
  
Jack nodded, studying Anamaria for a moment before adding, "I'll set our course." He rose from his desk and began to make his way out of the room. Anamaria followed him.

The next morning they were in sight of the island Anamaria had chosen. It had been a long night for both Jack and Anamaria; The Black Pearl had taken on a good bit of water and it had been all the two of them could do to figure out how to keep her afloat without tossing all of their most recent haul overboard.   
  
By the time they reached the island, they knew they were going to have to get her out of the water to repair the damage. It took the crew all morning to accomplish the work required to haul a ship of her size out of the ocean and when it was finally done, the entire crew was suffering from exhaustion. Nevertheless, they had a good work ethic and Jack heard few complaints. Once the ship was out of water, Anamaria and Gibbs helped Jack perform the complex inspection.   
  
It was Anamaria who found the problem and she shouted her captain's name to gain his attention, "Captain Sparrow! Over here!"   
  
Jack rushed to her side, not seeing the problem at first. He had just passed the exact spot over himself only minutes ago.   
  
"Right here," she pointed out.   
  
And then Jack noticed it. It was a tiny gash, almost so narrow that at first glance the human eye might not see it at all. But it ran over six feet in length across the keel of the ship.   
  
"How in the world?" Jack asked amazed at not only how it had gotten there, but also at how his first mate had found it.   
  
Anamaria quickly explained her theory on not only how the accident might have occurred but also on how it could be fixed.   
  
Impressed by her working knowledge and thinking that she may very well be able to explain the process to the crew better than he could, Jack put her in charge of the project. It was a long and strenuous job, but Anamaria managed to have them back out at sea by midnight. Jack dropped anchor so that the entire crew could rest and even doled out an extra portion of grog to everyone after their evening meal.   
  
When the crew had settled in for the few hours of sleep they would be getting that night, Anamaria paid a visit to the captain's quarters. Jack knew she would be coming and she only tapped once before he let her in. Handing her a new bottle of rum, he sat on the bed gesturing for her to join him.   
  
Anamaria pulled the cork and enjoyed the burning sensation sliding down her throat as Jack studied her carefully. Becoming painfully aware of his dark eyes, she took the bottle away from her lips and turned to ask, "What?" It almost came out hostile, but Jack was amazingly unaware of her tone.   
  
"What you did today... I can't thank you enough...it was wonderful."   
  
"I did my job," she said, refusing to believe she had done anything unique.   
  
Jack shook his head, "It would 'ave taken me forever to find that gash by myself. I'd already passed the bloody thing twice."   
  
Anamaria cut in, "I passed it once myself. I just got lucky that next time."   
  
Jack continued, ignoring her, "Then you developed a plan to fix it as quickly and simply as possible."   
  
"I didn't do anything special Jack. I'm your first mate. It's my responsibility to come up with ways to fix things."   
  
Jack nodded, accepting that she wasn't going to accept any special acknowledgements. None-the-less, he wanted her to know how he felt, "Well, whether you think so or not, I think you're pretty incredible and I'm very lucky to 'ave you 'ere on The Pearl."   
  
"Well thank you, Jack."   
  
"You're welcome."

A/N: Alright, I know that I probably needed to be more descriptive about what exactly went wrong with the ship, but I'm a stickler for accuracy and I know nothing about ships. So…I decided to be sort of vague, lest I write something that made completely no sense whatsoever. Sorry mates…hopefully you will forgive me!


	6. Chapter Six

Miss Anya: "Thanks very much" for the review! Hope you enjoy!

****

**Chapter Six**   
  
Almost a year passed by. The names Captain Jack Sparrow and The Black Pearl were becoming even more common in the Caribbean, but for different reasons than they had over the last ten years. Jack was becoming one of the most feared pirates, but he was doing it his way. The Black Pearl had taken 18 ships in 10 months, making its crew one of the busiest and richest pirate crews that year. They had already split over £250,000 of treasure. The men were willing to work hard and in return, Jack allowed them to play hard, stopping in Tortuga at least once every month.   
  
Word of their success spread quickly and as a result, many ships surrendered to them after little or no violent action. Several captains had been foolish enough to resist, but Jack had not had to massacre another entire crew again like he had on The Divine Destiny. He and Anamaria had both agreed that they wanted to gain their reputation through success rather than violence and so far it was working for them.   
  
Jack had never had a crew he felt as comfortable with as he did this one. He was incredibly happy with Anamaria as his first mate. He trusted her with his life and more importantly, his ship: two things he hadn't trusted anyone else with in more than ten years. Although Mr. Gibbs had disagreed with their relationship at first, he now accepted it. Most of the crew were aware of the companionship they shared, but they had done a good job of keeping their private life private, having learned their lesson after that first night in Tortuga. Anamaria stayed in Jack's cabin once or twice a week now, but the two went their separate ways when they stopped at a port city. It helped keep them separate in the crew's mind, as well as easing both of their minds from the fear of commitment.   
  
Jack was lying in bed beside Anamaria three nights after the end of their most recent stop when he began to think about visiting Will in Port Royal. Knowing it was a dangerous idea, he mentioned it to her and she agreed to help him devise a plan over the next few days.   
  
Several nights later, The Black Pearl saw Port Royal come into view. It was a cloudy evening and a low fog hung over the harbor, providing them with enough cover that Anamaria was able to sail in much closer than had originally been planned. Jack was on his knees, preparing the ropes to the rowboat he would be taking the rest of the way in to shore.   
  
She approached him from behind, "I'll be back in two nights."   
  
Jack let go of the ropes and rose to face her, "Thank you."   
  
"Be here on time, in the right place," she said. "I'm not waiting long for you, just in case Norrington's on the lookout."   
  
Jack nodded, "Take care of 'er."   
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes and then put her hand on his shoulder, "Jack, you wouldn't be leaving me in charge if you didn't already know that I will take care of her."   
  
Jack smiled and then lowered his eyes to the ground, nodding slowly. He then went back to the rowboat and minutes later it dropped into the salty expanse below.   
  
Half an hour later, he drug the boat ashore just outside the city and turned to look back at the ocean. The Black Pearl was out of his sight and for a fleeting moment, his stomach felt uneasy, knowing that he had left her in the hands of someone else. What if something happened in those two days he was away from her? He attempted to calm his nerves. He knew Anamaria would take good care of her. She was right, he would never have allowed her to be alone on his ship if he didn't trust her completely. He had never, in all of his life, simply given his ship over to someone else to control. And if he really thought about it hard, he probably would regret doing so now.   
  
But he had no time to think that loss of control over now, he had to get moving. Norrington and his men would love nothing more than to catch and hang him. He and Anamaria had heard stories during several of their stops that the commodore was looking for The Pearl. However, the two of them had assumed that he must not have been actively pursuing them because it wouldn't have been hard to find them by now.   
  
Jack nervously glanced around and then darted into the trees. He and Anamaria had agreed that early morning would be the best time for him to get into the city. While he would be one of the only people on the streets, he would also be able to move quickly and easily through the town.   
  
Since Jack had no idea where Will lived, he decided to begin his search at the blacksmith shop where Will used to work. He was happily surprised when he arrived and looked up at the sign. It now read Turner's Smithy. Jack smiled and then snatched at the lock on the door. It twisted loose easily in his hand. _When would young Will learn to keep things locked up more tightly? Didn't he know that any ruffian could get into his shop that way? Oh well, some people would never learn. _After checking to make sure no one was watching, he let himself in.   
  
Inside, the shop was in the same condition as it had been the last time he had visited…if that could have been called a visit. Jack looked around briefly and then decided to catch a quiet nap in a fairly inconspicuous area. He assumed that Will would be the first to get there in the morning, but one could never be sure and there would be no point in risking being found by someone else. He fell asleep quickly, his hat pulled down to cover his face, and his hand resting on his cutlass, ready to draw if something or someone should startle him.

When Will arrived at the smithy the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the broken lock. Drawing his sword in case the intruder was still inside, Will gently pushed open the doors. At first, he saw nothing out of place and no signs that anyone had even been inside. _How odd_, he thought, _that someone would bother to break in and then not take anything or even disturb his belongings._   
  
Then he saw the boots.   
  
Two brown cuffed ones, sticking out from behind the low sitting wall in the very back of the smithy. He quietly crossed the floor, bringing up his sword as he stopped to look down on the intruder. The man caught Will by surprise, bringing his blade up in defense as he jumped to his feet. The hat toppled from his head and as their swords crossed that first time, Will was met with two familiar dark eyes.   
  
He immediately broke into a smile, "Jack!"   
  
Jack lowered his sword, "Not a very good defensive move there, dear William."   
  
The golden grin flashed and Will resisted the strong urge to hug the pirate. However, he refrained, knowing Jack would be disgusted. Instead Jack offered his hand and Will shook it eagerly.   
  
"I…I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"   
  
"I couldn't stay away too long mate," Jack replied. "No one to make those eunuch jokes about."   
Will smiled broadly.   
  
"Plus I was thinking about you. I kind of missed those little adventures you used to get me into involving women…and I missed Elizabeth. That sharp tongue and terribly prissy attitude, you just don't find that out of sea."   
  
Will laughed out loud, but Jack only smiled that odd peculiar smile as though he had meant his words to be taken seriously rather than as a joke.   
  
"I'll close shop for the day. You can come see where Elizabeth and I are living now." Will's excitement came through in his voice. "We've been married for almost a full year and she's just found out she's pregnant! Can you imagine it, Jack?!"   
  
He could, in fact. _More little Wills running around was just what this world needed_, he thought sarcastically.   
  
"She'll be anxious to see you again, of course. She was talking about you just the other day," Will continued to ramble on as pictures of young Wills and Elizabeths moved endlessly through Jack's mind.   
  
Will had crossed the smithy now and was holding a cutlass.   
  
"Jack…are you listening?"   
  
Jack shook his head to dislodge the visions and joined Will.   
  
"I had hoped I would see you again someday and I made this for you to give to you when I did," Will extended the weapon to Jack.   
  
It was beautiful, extremely sharp, and obviously crafted just for him. Jack liked the way it felt in his hand.   
  
"I would have made it more decorative, but I knew that you would rather have something functional."   
  
"It's wonderful Will," Jack commented. "I'm impressed." He spent a long time looking it over and Will was full of pride seeing him study it that way.   
  
There were intricate designs carved into the handle of tall ships and birds that Jack recognized as sparrows. He was amazed that his friend had taken the liberty to make him something so special. It must have taken him hours of extra work at the smithy. And he had done it all for Jack.   
  
"You like it?" Will asked.   
  
"Like it?" Jack asked, testing the way the cutlass felt in his hand. "It's magnificent, I love it."   
  
He put out his hand to shake the boy's, but when Will touched it Jack pulled him in closer and put his arm around him to pat his back.   
  
"Thank you," Jack said sincerely. "I will treasure it always."   
  
Will was amazed to see the pirate so touched, but the moment did not last.   
  
"So, you're taking me to your home for the day?" he asked.   
  
Will smiled, "Yes Jack. Come on."   
  
They left the smithy together and Jack watched as Will placed a new lock on the door. As Will turned to go, Jack pulled at it slightly, "You do know this isn't a good way to keep things locked up right?"   
  
Will swatted at Jack's hand, "It is when you're not around."   
  
He began walking down the cobblestone and Jack had to hurry to keep up. It wasn't long before they arrived at the small home that belonged to he and Elizabeth. Twisting the knob and slowly entering, Will was greeted by his wife.   
  
"Will, what are you doing home already?"   
  
"I had a visitor. Thought I'd close the shop for the day and bring them home," he explained.   
  
Jack was still waiting quietly outside.   
  
"Well it better be someone bloody important, that's a whole day you could be selling to the townspeople. You know we don't have the money for taking days off."   
  
Will was about to respond when Jack, sensing the discomfort of the situation, pushed his way into the house.   
  
"Jack?!" Elizabeth was shocked.   
  
"'ello luv," he greeted her.   
  
She surprised him by crossing the room to envelop him in a warm hug. He felt more than a little odd in the position and awkwardly patted her briefly on the back.   
  
"It's so good to see you," she said, pulling away and grabbing his arms. "Will and I were just talking about you a few days ago. Come have a seat." She gestured to a small table that sat in the middle of the room.   
  
Jack and Will followed her to have a seat.   
  
"What are you doing here? How long will you be staying? You will be staying with us, won't you?"   
  
Will interrupted her, "Why don't you give him a chance to explain all that himself dear?"   
  
"Sorry," she blushed, glancing down at her hands and then looking back up.   
  
"It's alright," Jack said. "I came to visit. Thought Will might be missing his role model."   
  
Elizabeth giggled.   
  
"I'll be 'ere until tomorrow night and of course I'll be staying with you."   
  
Will might have been annoyed that the pirate had planned on staying with them without ever asking, but this was Jack. It was virtually impossible for Will to stay angry with him for any length of time no matter how hard he tried.   
  
"Well, it's good to see that you finally found yourself a girl," Jack said, looking intently at the couple across from him.   
  
Will smiled widely, turning to look at Elizabeth. She was smiling also and as their eyes met, Jack caught that unique sparkle that truly expressed the depth of their love. They were really happy together, happier than any couple Jack had ever seen, which now that he thought about it, might not say that much about them, but they were happy. Will reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as their fingers entwined. Her smile grew even warmer and Jack started to feel as if he were intruding on a private moment.   
  
Noticing Jack shifting in his chair uncomfortably, Will turned his attention back to him, "We're very happy together."   
  
"I can tell," Jack replied. "When was the wedding?"   
  
"Over eight months ago," Elizabeth answered, unable to keep quiet. "And now we're going to have a baby."   
  
Jack would not have thought it possible, but the couple's eyes grew even brighter. He gave a small smile, "That's what Will told me. Guess he's not a eunuch after all."   
  
Elizabeth laughed, "No, he's definitely not a eunuch."   
  
Will's cheeks burned a deep crimson and it was Jack's turn to laugh. "Well done, boy, well done," he said, clapping his hands together.   
  
When the laughter settled, Jack commented, "You've done well Will, you're moving up. Got your own blacksmith shop, married the woman you love, and have a little one on the way. Your father would be proud."   
  
Hearing that from Jack was almost as good as hearing it from his father and Will was touched.   
  
"So how did you do it?" the pirate asked.   
  
Will shrugged.   
  
"You married the governor's daughter."   
  
All of a sudden things grew quiet and the once smiling couple's expressions completely changed.   
"What?!" Jack said.   
  
There was still silence.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.   
  
Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Go ahead, tell him," he encouraged her.   
  
Jack waited impatiently, leaning over the table.   
  
"My father's not the governor of Port Royal anymore," she started.


	7. Chapter Seven

Miss Anya...Thank you for the review :o) I'm glad to see that you think I'm doing a good job with Anamaria and Jack's relationship...it's been pretty difficult to write at times. Hope you keep enjoying!

**Chapter Seven**

"What do you mean he's not the governor of Port Royal anymore?" Jack asked.   
  
Elizabeth let go of Will's hand and folded hers on top of the table, "There was a scandal...a political scandal...not long after you left. My father got involved with some of the wrong people. For a while they thought that Norrington was going to have to step down too, but in the end it was just my father."   
  
Jack felt bad for the young girl who looked like she might burst into tears at any given moment.   
  
"He lost everything. He moved back to England. I haven't spoken with him since...he doesn't...doesn't even...know." She began to cry and Will pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Sssh," he whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth, "it's ok."   
  
Jack felt bad for her. It must have been hard for someone like her to not be able to talk to her only family member.   
  
Will continued to hold her, but spoke to Jack, "I'm not sure that he would have been so understanding if Norrington hadn't been involved in the scandal as well. By marrying me, at least he knew his daughter was not as risk of becoming involved."   
  
Elizabeth's crying had softened now and Will released her. She wiped at her eyes with her hands and then excused herself, walking down the hallway and out of sight. Will's eyes followed her and then he turned back to Jack.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jack said.   
  
Will rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. "It's fine. It's just been really hard. Elizabeth was very close to her father. Her mother died when she was very young and she was an only child. For a long time they were all each other had. She depended on him for a lot."   
  
Jack nodded slowly and then Elizabeth reappeared. "I'm sorry," she said, running her fingers under her eyes one last time. She moved into the kitchen and began busying herself with the dishes. Jack wondered if it had been hard for her to get used to doing things that a maid would have done for her in the past. Will stood and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her to him. She leaned back against his chest and then turned to return the hug. Again Jack felt as if he were intruding on a private moment as Will lowered his head to kiss his beautiful bride. Breaking the kiss, he ran his thumb across her lower lip as he searched her eyes with his own, and then reached to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.   
  
"I love you," he whispered.   
  
"I love you too," she said, receiving another of his kisses.   
  
Jack was trying to refrain, but he fidgeted in his chair and the couple separated. Elizabeth giggled slightly at his discomfort and Will apologized.   
  
The rest of the day was spent catching up and reminiscing about good times they had shared. Elizabeth cooked them lunch and dinner and Jack was amazed at how good the food tasted. When he commented on it, Will reminded him that he had just gotten off a pirate ship and that anything would probably taste just as good to him at the moment. Elizabeth promptly poked him with her fork and all three of them began to laugh. Jack was happy to be in their presence again, especially getting to share a happier time than when they had last seen one another.   
  
Elizabeth had just finished the dishes when she turned to the two men and declared, "I'm going to go to bed now."   
  
"Of course dear," Will said, standing to kiss her goodnight before sitting to join Jack again.   
  
"Goodnight Elizabeth," Jack said.   
  
Smiling briefly, she wished him the same and moved down the hallway, disappearing into a room that Jack could only assume was the bedroom. Will waited a moment to make sure she wasn't coming back before beginning a more serious conversation with Jack.   
  
"How are things going on The Pearl?"   
  
"We've 'ad a good year this year," Jack said. "We've definitely put ourselves back on the map as a major force in pirating in the Caribbean."   
  
"I've heard a few stories," Will said.   
  
"Really?" Jack was very interested in hearing the stories that had reached the townspeople.   
  
"Norrington is after you."   
  
"Ahhh!" Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Bloody Norrington isn't smart enough to catch us."   
  
Will smiled and Jack decided to come clean, "I've actually 'eard the same thing, but he can't be looking too hard. I 'aven't 'ad any run-ins with any of his ships."   
  
"Well, he's looking to prove himself now. After escaping that scandal, he's out for blood. He plans to show the townspeople his power by cleaning out the pirate community."   
  
Jack nodded.   
  
"You should be careful. You're probably one of his main targets."   
  
"Don't you worry about ol' Jack. With a crew like the one I've got on The Pearl, we can get out of any trouble that comes our way."   
  
"If you say so Jack," Will said doubtfully.   
  
"I 'ave a great crew. Possibly the best I've ever sailed with."   
  
Will interrupted, "I was wondering how you managed to leave your ship."   
  
"Anamaria is my first mate so she's in charge. She's wonderful, really."   
  
"She must be."   
  
"No, she really is. I trust 'er like no one I've ever met before. My crew's only missing one thing."   
  
Will looked at him curiously, "What's that?"   
  
Jack leaned forward to offer his proposition, "I was hoping that you might join me at some point Will. I could use a hard worker like you."   
  
Will would have laughed out loud had he not wanted to hurt Jack's feelings, "Jack, I can't."   
  
"Why not?" the pirate truly looked confused at the quick rejection.   
  
"You may have proven to me that all pirates are not necessarily bad people Jack, but that doesn't mean I want to become one."   
  
"But Will..."   
  
Will continued, "I've got the smithy now and Elizabeth. I can't just leave her here alone. I want to be with her. And soon I'll have a baby to raise. I need a stable income and a stable lifestyle. I owe them both that."   
  
"And piracy would offer you both of those things."   
  
Will shook his head, chuckling slightly.   
  
"Will, do you know how much treasure I've taken in this year? You could put Elizabeth in one of the biggest houses in Port Royal. You could give her and the baby everything they ever needed and even wanted."   
  
"But the price is too great."   
  
"What price? You would have a place to live, food in your belly, and enough money to fulfill all of Elizabeth's dreams."   
  
"But I would miss seeing my child grow up. I would miss getting to spend every night with my beautiful wife. Nothing is worth that Jack, nothing."   
  
"Will," Jack leaned forward again, gesturing with his hands at their surroundings, "You have a nice place 'ere, don't get me wrong, but it's pretty small, right?"   
  
Will nodded, "But it's just for now. Things will get better."   
  
"If you came with me, you'd be better off in a matter of weeks. Elizabeth's not used to living like this."   
  
Will interrupted, "She says it's fine for now."   
  
"But how long will that last? She's used to living in big houses and wearing nice dresses. She may love you, but she's not going to want to be poor forever. Think of all that you could give 'er with the money you made at sea."   
  
Will still shook his head, "I can't Jack."   
  
"Then do this for me," Jack started, continuing when Will nodded, "jus' think about it. If you change your mind you're welcome to come with us whenever I'm in town again."   
  
"Alright," Will agreed. "I'll think about it, but you know the chances of me ever agreeing to go along are rare."   
  
"You never know what may happen," Jack said, standing and slowly stretching his limbs. "And now, if you don't mind mate, I need some rest."   
  
Will disappeared for a moment and when he came back he was holding a blanket and pillow. He extended them to Jack who accepted them gratefully.   
  
"Elizabeth usually gets up pretty early to cook breakfast. I'll tell her not to wake you."   
  
"It's fine," Jack insisted. "I'll probably be up already anyway."   
  
"Alright then, goodnight Jack," he said, leaving the room.   
  
"Goodnight Turner," Jack returned. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Miss Anya: I love your reviews! It's always good to read what someone thinks about your writing :-) I'm glad you enjoyed the characterization of Will and Elizabeth. It's difficult at times, but I'm desperately trying to keep everyone in character. This chapter is a long one...ENJOY!!!

**Chapter Eight**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, Jack was already up and shuffling about.   
  
"Good morning Jack," she said, slightly surprised to see him up so early. She had intended to get up and fix breakfast and then wake him up, therefore she was not entirely prepared to see anyone. She had put on a robe, but she had not fixed her hair or makeup.   
  
"Good morning Elizabeth," he said, turning to greet her.

When he saw how she was dressed his eyebrows shot up. Elizabeth blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear and then proceeded to begin fixing breakfast.   
  
"What's for breakfast?"   
  
"I was thinking pancakes," she said, smiling.   
  
Jack thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Sounds good."   
  
"Well, I'm glad you approve," she said, pulling out ingredients and setting them on the counter.   
  
"Where's Will?" he asked.   
  
"He's getting ready for work. I know he wants to stay here with you, but he can't afford to keep the smithy closed for more than one day. He doesn't get that much business...although, Norrington has talked to him a few times about equipping the Navy."   
  
"Hmmm," Jack pondered.   
  
There was no conversation between them for a moment, only the sounds of breakfast being prepared and then Will came in. He noticed Jack first, "Morning."   
  
"Morning," Jack nodded.   
  
Will walked up behind his wife, a concerned look on his face. "Why aren't you dressed Elizabeth?"   
  
She turned to face him, "I always fix breakfast in my nightgown Will. That way you can get dressed for work."   
  
Will hugged her, "Yes dear, but we don't always have company." He kissed her on top of her head. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll work on the pancakes."   
  
"Alright," she said, leaving the two men alone.   
  
"It's not that bad. I 'ave seen 'er scantily clad before," Jack said, "remember that night on the island."   
  
Will would rather not remember, but he did.   
  
"I know why you married 'er," Jack said, a small yet somehow dirty smile on his face.   
  
"Jack, is that entirely proper?" Will asked, correcting him.   
  
"Probably not, but then I'm not one to be proper really," Jack said.   
  
"Ahhh," Will said.   
  
"She has a beautiful body," Jack said.   
  
It was Will's turn to blush, "Thank you."   
  
"I bet she's a vixen in bed, isn't she?"   
  
"Jack!"   
  
"Well, is she?" the pirate insisted.   
  
Will hesitated before answering, "There are times when I don't think I know how to live up to her expectations."   
  
Jack smiled to himself, "I'm sure you're just fine."   
  
Will was about to add something else, but Elizabeth reentered the room. He blushed a deep shade of crimson and she shot him an inquisitive look. Fortunately, she didn't ask any questions.   
  
Soon the pancakes were ready. Jack and Will sat down at the table and waited for Elizabeth to serve them. When she had and was seated herself, they all began to eat. Jack was impressed again by how good the food was and complimented Elizabeth.   
  
"Well thank you Jack," she said. "Will taught me everything he knew about cooking when we got married."   
  
"My mother was a very good cook," Will said.   
  
"Your father used to say that," Jack commented.   
  
"Really?" Will asked.   
  
Jack nodded.   
  
It was quiet for a minute and then Elizabeth asked the question she knew that Will wanted answered, but was always afraid to ask, "What was he like?"   
  
"He was a good man," Jack said. "A good sailor. Hard worker. And a good friend," Jack dropped his eyes, staring at his plate.   
  
"But didn't he betray you?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack slowly nodded, "Yes, he did. But I don't think he had a lot to do with the mutiny that night. Even if he had disagreed, he wouldn't have had much of a choice. The whole crew wanted me gone."   
  
Will interrupted, "He could have at least stood up for you or warned you. Let you know what was going on."   
  
"He was a pirate, Will, not a saint. The first person you look out for is yourself. If he had stood up to Barbossa he would have been marooned or killed."   
  
"He was killed."   
  
"Because he was a good man," Jack replied. "Because he felt bad about what they had done. I know Bill was upset about what happened that night."   
  
The conversation at the table died for a moment as the three friends continued to eat. Then Will decided to ask a question he had wanted to know for a very long time.   
  
"Did he ever talk about me?" Will's voice came out just above a whisper.   
  
"Not often, but every now and then, when we were alone, he would mention his son," Jack said. "I think he always felt like he let you down. He wished he could have been there more for you, growing up."   
  
Will nodded.   
  
"He loved you. He wanted to be there, but your mom didn't want him coming around too much, thought he was a bad influence on you."   
  
A tear had formed in the corner of Will's eye, but the boy choked back his tears, "I remember him coming home to visit every once and a while as a child, but then he came home less and less and then not at all."   
  
"That might have had something to do with the curse," Jack commented. "I know he wouldn't have stopped coming to see you for no reason."   
  
Will shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Well Elizabeth," Jack said, carrying his plate to the counter, "this was a wonderful meal. Thank you."   
  
Elizabeth smiled with pride, "You're welcome Jack."   
  
He felt bad changing the topic, but the conversation had become a heavy one and Jack didn't want that. "So Will, I was thinking of accompanying you to the smithy today."   
  
Will and Elizabeth exchanged a glance before he replied, "Actually, I think Elizabeth had some plans for you today."   
  
"What?" Jack asked.   
  
"You'll see," Elizabeth commented, smiling slightly at him as she brought her and Will's plates to the counter.   
  
Will stood and met Elizabeth at the door.   
  
"Have a good day at work dear. I love you," Elizabeth said, hugging her husband.   
  
"I love you too Elizabeth," he said, kissing her softly on the lips and then turning to leave. "I'll be back before you leave Jack."   
  
"Have a good day William," Jack said, watching his good friend leave the house. He then joined Elizabeth. "Need any help with those?" he asked, gesturing to the dishes.   
  
"No, that's alright. I'll get to them a bit later," she said, pausing to stare at him.   
  
"I don't like that look you're giving me," Jack said.   
  
Elizabeth giggled, "I have a surprise for you." 

She left the room and Jack found himself thinking dirty thoughts about what a good surprise could be. He quickly stopped himself. _Nothing good would come of those thoughts_, he chided himself.   
  
She returned shortly and asked him to follow her. She led him down the small hallway and into a tiny room that was the couple's bathroom. Elizabeth had drawn a warm bath and she was staring expectantly at him.   
  
"Are you going to sponge bathe me?" he asked her before he could stop himself.   
  
Elizabeth laughed, "No, I'm not. Get in and leave your clothes on the chair there. Once you're in the tub just give a shout and I'll come and get your clothes for you. I'm going to wash them today."   
  
"No sponge bath?" he asked, hoping she would change her mind.   
  
"No sponge bath," she replied, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Damn," he whispered under his breath, beginning to take off his clothing. Once he was in the tub he called for her.   
  
She entered the room and picked up his clothes, trying hard to resist the urge to look at him.   
  
"Elizabeth?" he said, forcing her to look him in the eye.   
  
"Yes?" she responded, unable to stop herself from glancing over his muscular chest and toned arms.   
  
"I need a towel and perhaps something of Will's to wear when I'm done." He was slightly enjoying the discomfort he knew she was feeling.   
  
"Of course," she said, backing out of the doorway. "I'll be right back." She managed to tear her eyes away from him and scolded herself for staring. Will had a nice body as well, muscular and tan, but Jack…Jack's body was an intricate map that told his story. Several thick scars stood out on his tanned flesh, all of which Elizabeth was curious about. She knew he had interesting memories that must have gone with them, but she didn't know how to ask without being inappropriate.   
  
It took her a moment to find something of Will's that Jack could wear, but once she had, she carried it in to Jack. She tapped lightly at the door, but there was no answer. Waiting patiently, she tapped again a little louder.   
  
"Come in," he answered.   
  
She immediately noticed his wet hair. It dripped down his chest, drawing her attention once more to those interesting scars. "Here are some clothes," she offered, setting them on the counter.   
  
"Thanks luv," Jack said. "Did you bring the sponge?"   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, chucking slightly and turned to go. She spent the next hour carefully washing Jack's clothing. She went through several buckets of water before she could rinse them without the water turning black. Fortunately, she had some experience with washing Will's dirty laundry; otherwise she may have been disgusted by the pirate's filth. However Will had never come home quite this dirty. But that was ok with Elizabeth, despite their past, she actually truly cared for Jack. He was a good friend of Will's and he had proven himself to be a good man.   
  
She was hanging his laundry on the line to dry when she heard him approach her from behind. She had to admit she was impressed by the way he looked.   
  
"The pants are a little tight," he said, pulling at the waistband.   
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Guess Will is thinner than I thought."   
  
"Thank you for taking care of my things," Jack stated. "I think I'm going to head over to the smithy and see if Young Turner needs my help."   
  
"Give me just a minute and I'll fix the two of you lunch," she said, hanging his shirt on the line. "You can carry it with you. Will will be glad not to have to stop working to come home."   
  
"Alright," Jack said, following her back into the couple's bedroom and then through the house to the kitchen. He sat at the table and waited while she fixed the two lunches and then brought them to the table, sitting them in front of Jack.   
  
"There you go," she said.   
  
Jack looked up at her, "Thank you."   
  
"It's no problem at all. I'd do just about anything for Will you know."   
  
"I see," Jack said, joking with her.   
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that Jack," Elizabeth said, realizing her error.   
  
"I know."   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.   
  
"It's ok, I know you didn't mean anything by it," Jack wanted to add something, but didn't know if he should.   
  
Elizabeth could tell there was something on his mind and stayed quiet waiting for him.   
  
"Elizabeth," he finally started, "I know things haven't been easy for you and Will since you got married, but you're doing a great job taking care of him. He really loves you and I think you're good for him."   
  
Elizabeth bowed her head.   
  
"The two of you make a sweet couple. I haven't known many people who've been as in love as you are. I just wanted you to know that," Jack said, picking up the lunches as he stood.   
  
"Thank you Jack," she said. "I really am glad you came to visit. It means a lot to Will. And it means a lot to me. He looks up to you a great deal, you know?"   
  
Jack smiled, "I better get this lunch to him."   
  
"See you in a bit," she said, watching him leave.   
  
Jack was glad that Will was alone when he arrived at the smithy. "Elizabeth sent lunch," he said, approaching his friend.   
  
Will smiled, seeing him in his own clothes. "I'm glad to see you're still talking to me."   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked innocently.   
  
"You look nice cleaned up."   
  
"Ahhh, the bath," Jack said. "No worries mate. It's nice to be able to get clean every once in a while. There's only so much the sea can do for you."   
  
Will nodded, "Elizabeth washed your clothes too?"   
  
"Yeah, she was hanging them out to try when I left. They should be ready by the time I leave tonight. In the meantime, I hope you don't mind me borrowing these."   
  
"Not at all."   
  
"They're actually a bit tight," Jack complained. "I think I'm getting old."   
  
"You?" Will asked, "Never."   
  
Jack smiled and the blacksmith put down the blade he was working on to eat with his friend. Elizabeth had fixed them each some bread and cheese along with some cured ham. It was just enough to fill Jack up.   
  
"I didn't know if you would go along with the bath or not," Will confessed. "When Elizabeth asked me about it I told her it was worth a try."   
  
"Oh, so this was Elizabeth's idea?" Jack pondered.   
  
"Yes, she mentioned it last night, right before we went to bed."   
  
"I think she was just interested in giving me a sponge bath," Jack kidded. "But don't worry William, I fought her off. Told her that I couldn't do that to you. That you were a dear friend."   
  
Will started to laugh.   
  
"Well I don't see what's so funny about that," Jack said. "Seems to me you'd be upset that your wife was interested in giving me a bath…me being a pirate and all."   
  
Will shook his head, "Somehow I doubt that if that really happened you would have fought her off. I think it might have been the other way around."   
  
Jack smiled. "Alright, you're right. But you can't blame me for trying."   
  
Will chuckled, "I guess not…She is amazing, isn't she?"   
  
"She treats you very well."   
  
Will nodded, thoughtfully.   
  
"She really loves you. You're a lucky man."   
  
"I know," Will said, he paused, "I just hope I can keep her happy."   
  
Jack remained silent.   
  
"Like you were saying last night, she's not used to living like this, to being poor. What if she decides she doesn't want this life anymore."   
  
"I don't think you 'ave anything to worry about Will," Jack said, reassuringly.   
  
"I don't deserve her. I know that, but what happens when she realizes it?"   
  
"Don't even talk like that," Jack said harshly. "You know it's not true. It's ridiculous for you to even waste your time thinking about it. I won't listen to it."   
  
"Norrington has been by the house a few times," Will said quietly.   
  
"What?" Jack was shocked and slightly angry.   
  
"He comes by about once a month, to check on Elizabeth, he says. She never lets him in, always just speaks to him at the door."   
  
"You should pay him a visit," Jack said. "Tell 'im to stay away from 'er."   
  
Will had been looking at his hands, but at Jack's last comment, his eyes darted up to meet Jack's, "I'm not that type of person Jack."   
  
"Well, I'll pay him a visit," the pirate returned.   
  
"Jack," Will sighed, "I don't want that. I trust Elizabeth. I have to be able to trust her." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I brought this up. I just needed to get it out to someone. I just feel like I'm not good enough for her."   
  
"Elizabeth doesn't think that."   
  
"I know, but if she does…"   
  
Jack cut him off, "She doesn't and she isn't going to. She loves you Will. You can see it in her eyes. You're the only one who means anything to 'er."   
  
Will smiled, "She's everything to me. She's my first and only love. I could never imagine being with anyone else."   
  
Jack nodded, "Well mate, you best be getting back to work." He stood, "What can I do to help?"   
  
Will grinned, "I'm not sure you can Jack."   
  
"Fine then, I'll watch."   
  
Will agreed to that and he and Jack spent several more hours at the smithy before deciding to return to his home for the evening.

Elizabeth had dinner waiting for them when they arrived. Again Jack found himself impressed at how domestically skilled she was. The three friends enjoyed good conversation over dinner and then Jack prepared to leave. He asked them if they would mind him catching a few hours of sleep before he awoke to meet Anamaria and The Black Pearl. They both agreed that would be fine and that they completely understood.   
  
He didn't want to wake them when he got up in the middle of the night to leave so he told them both goodbye before they went to bed.   
  
"Thank you Elizabeth," Jack started, "for the food, the bath…washing my clothes." He gestured to his clean outfit. "For everything, I really appreciate it." Jack reached forward and hugged Elizabeth tightly.   
  
"You're welcome Jack," she said, holding him.   
  
"Take care of William…and that baby."   
  
Elizabeth nodded as they separated and Jack moved to shake Will's hand.   
  
"William, thanks again. Take care of your family."   
  
"I will Jack. Good luck on The Pearl. Take care of yourself and please come visit again."   
  
"Soon," Elizabeth added. "It's been really good to see you again. Don't stay away too long."   
  
Jack smiled. "I'll do my best."   
  
Will released Jack's hand and he and Elizabeth retired to their bedroom. Jack laid down in an attempt to sleep.   
  
As Will laid beside his young wife, he thought of the things Jack had told him earlier. He wanted her to know how much he treasured her, how great his love for her really was.   
  
"Elizabeth?" he asked.   
  
"Yes Will," she answered, rolling over on her side to look at him.   
  
He propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head on his hand to get a better look at her.   
  
"I love you so much," he said.   
  
"I love you too William," she said, wondering why he seemed so anxious.   
  
He kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she received it. As they continued to kiss, he gently stroked her hair and caressed the side of her face.   
  
Pulling away, his eyes searched hers. "I will always do my best for you. You know that, right?"   
  
Elizabeth nodded slowly.   
  
"You mean more to me than anyone or anything and I love you with all my heart," he kissed her, "so much," he added, returning to kiss her again, "always know that."   
  
"I know Will," she said between kisses, "I love you too."   
  
Will's kisses grew more insistent and soon he slowly began to touch her. She was enjoying his hands on her body, but she pulled away briefly when he began trying to undress her.   
  
"Will, are you sure we should? I mean Jack's right down the hall."   
  
"It's ok, we'll be quiet. I want to make love to you," Will said, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb before kissing her again. "Please let me make love to you."   
  
Elizabeth kissed him back hard and soon they were entwined in each other's arms, the bed softly squeaking in the background. As Will made love to his wife, the two held hands and tried to stay as quiet as possible.   
  
"I love you," Will said, watching her face contort in her most intense moment of passion.   
  
"I love you too," she managed, the waves of pleasure rolling over her.   
  
Will came soon after and the two lay in each other's arms as they fell asleep.   
  
When Jack awoke, it was time to leave. He quietly left the house, creeping carefully down the street and out of the town. When he reached the forest, he easily found the rowboat he had left only a couple of days before. As he drug it out to the beach, he was disappointed to find that it was incredibly foggy on the water. What had been an advantage the night he came into the city was now a great disadvantage. He hoped he could find The Pearl on the water once he got out to sea.   
  
Sighing out of frustration, he pushed the small boat out onto the water. He rowed as close as he could remember to the spot where his first mate had dropped him off, but The Black Pearl was nowhere in sight. Looking up at the moon, he knew it was the right time and he felt that he was close to the right place. _But where the hell was Anamaria with his ship?_ Jack didn't know whether he should move to try and find her or stay in his current location. He waited for what seemed an eternity, but still she didn't show up.   
  
He decided he would begin rowing and hope that maybe he caught sight of her. _Maybe I'm in the wrong place or maybe Anamaria got tied up and she's running late. If only it wasn't so bloody foggy out here, it shouldn't be this hard to find a ship as large as The Pearl_, Jack thought to himself.   
  
He rowed for a long time, but still there was no sign of his ship. He knew he had been at sea for over an hour. Nagging thoughts began to pull at him. _What if she isn't coming back? I did steal her ship at one point, what's to keep her from doing the same to me? But I trust her._ Jack was having an internal battle. _I should never have trusted her. Didn't I learn this lesson years ago?_

A/N: Bwahaha...isn't that an evil cliffhanger to leave off at? Maybe if I am feeling nice I will update tomorrow ;-)


	9. Chapter Nine

Miss Anya...I know that I would not be able to restrain myself ;-) Will would never have to know :-) Thanks for the review. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long to see what happens with Jack.

Vipera berus...Thanks for the review! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to keep y'all coming back for more somehow ;-) Glad you're enjoying :-)

_Drink up me 'earties! Yo Ho!_

**Chapter Nine**

Just as Jack thought that all hope was gone, he saw a faint light in the distance. _Please_, he thought to himself, _please let it be her!_ Jack began to row hard in the direction of the light. It didn't take him long to see that it was The Pearl. He had not felt such joy and relief since he had seen Will push through the crowd that day he was to be hung.   
  
Soon Jack was being pulled out of the ocean and on deck by several of his best crewmembers.   
  
"Welcome back Captain Sparrow," Anamaria greeted him.   
  
"Thank you," he said. Quickly dismissing the other crewmembers by asking them to take care of the small rowboat, he turned back to Anamaria. "Think you kept me waiting long enough?" His voice was angry. "I've been at sea for a bloody long time waiting on you."   
  
"Worried that I wouldn't be back to get you?" she asked, an odd smile playing across her lips.   
  
"No," Jack retorted, not wanting her to know how worried he really had been, but still mad that she would keep him waiting. "Ok, maybe. Where the 'ell 'ave you been?" He gestured wildly with his hands.   
  
"I'm sorry, things have been hectic, we got here as soon as we could."   
  
"Hectic! How hectic could they 'ave been? You were supposed to sail out and wait for me. Nothing more, nothing less. Just keep the ship safe," Jack was not in the mood for excuses.   
  
"And I did," Anamaria said, gesturing at her surroundings.   
  
Jack shook his head. "If you ever keep me waiting like that again..."   
  
She cut him off, "Then what? If I hadn't decided to come back and get you then what would you have done? That is what you did to me after all, isn't it?"   
  
"I told you I was sorry for that. I came back for you eventually," Jack said.   
  
"Eventually," Anamaria repeated sarcastically.   
  
"Yes eventually."   
  
"I'm sorry we ran late," she paused, dropping her head and then looking back up at Jack. "A few hours after we dropped you off, one of Norrington's ships got a hold of us. I thought we were far enough out, but I must have miscalculated somehow. Our sails were down so we couldn't outrun them. We had to fight."   
  
"What happened?" he asked. Jack was both surprised and slightly disappointed that Anamaria had allowed a Navy ship to catch them so fast. He had warned her they would be on the lookout for him at this time of year.   
  
"Fortunately, they were a much smaller ship running a skeleton crew. We sunk her."   
  
Jack sighed, bringing his hands to his face to rub his forehead.   
  
"None of the crew wanted to turn pirate. Some of them were shot, but most of them drowned." Anamaria's voice had become softer. She had dreaded telling Jack of the casualties.   
  
He nodded slowly, thinking to himself. "Norrington will want our heads if he finds out it was us."   
  
"I'm relatively sure he won't find out Captain."   
  
"If anyone reports seeing me in the city, he will know it was us," Jack said. "We'll have to double our efforts to stay out of his way. Will said he's making a campaign of clearing the Caribbean of pirates. Apparently he thinks he has something to prove."   
  
"Well, as I see it," Anamaria commented, "we have a few days before the ship turns up missing. They could have been caught in a storm, had a malfunction, anything."   
  
"Yes, but if someone saw me, Norrington will know what really happened. We have to get clear of the port tonight."   
  
"Do you want to take control?" she asked.   
  
"No, I think you can handle it," Jack said, surprising her. "I'm going to retire to my cabin for the evening."   
  
"I'm sorry we kept you waiting Captain," Anamaria apologized. "It won't happen again."   
  
"I hope not," Jack said, turning to go.   
  
For the first time that evening she noticed how clean the pirate was. "What happened to you?" she asked.   
  
Jack almost didn't answer; it was sort of embarrassing to think about having to tell one of his fellow pirates. He decided to give her a one-word answer, "Elizabeth."   
  
"She washed your clothes?"   
  
"And gave me a bath," he said, dejected.   
  
Anamaria began to chuckle, "I bet you enjoyed that way too much."   
  
"It wasn't like that," Jack stated.   
  
"I'm surprised Will allowed it."   
  
"He was at work."   
  
"Oh, that explains it," Anamaria laughed.   
  
"It wasn't like that," Jack insisted again.   
  
"It's ok Jack, I really don't want to know. I'll come by your cabin once we drop anchor and let you know that we've stopped for the evening."   
  
"That will be fine," Jack said, slowly walking away. 

A little over an hour later, Jack heard the knock that he was expecting at his door. He had already taken off his hat, boots and sash for the evening, but he no longer felt uncomfortable meeting Anamaria in only his shirt and pants.   
  
"Captain," she said, greeting him.   
  
"Anamaria," he said, stepping to the side to allow her to enter the room.   
  
She came in, closing the door behind her. "We've dropped anchor. I think we should be fine until early morning. If you want, I'll get up early and weigh anchor…"   
  
"No, that's alright. You've done a fine job, as long as you never keep me waiting that long again on my ship. I'll get up early and take care of 'er." he said, handing her a new bottle of rum. His temper had cooled a good bit and he was no longer mad at her as he had been before.   
  
Anamaria took the bottle, looking at it for a moment, "Where do you get all of this stuff from?"   
  
"It's always good to keep a healthy stash."   
  
"Right. I am sorry that we were late. As I told you before, it won't happen again." She took another look at the bottle and decided to pop the cork after all and begin drinking.   
  
Jack sat down on his bed and she sat beside him.   
  
"How are our friends in Port Royal?" she asked.   
  
"They're doing just fine. Married now," Jack started.   
  
"Of course," Anamaria added.   
  
"Will owns the smithy and Elizabeth is pregnant," he finished.   
  
"Wow." That last little piece of news surprised Anamaria a bit.   
  
"Yeah, I guess a lot can change in a year, huh?" Jack asked as they both took long drinks from their bottles of rum.   
  
"You actually clean up pretty nicely," Anamaria commented, looking over at him.   
  
Jack stared at her.   
  
"Not sure about the clothes, but I'm definitely glad she gave you a bath," Anamaria said, smiling at him. She took him slightly by surprise, kissing him hard and he reclined on the bed, pulling her on top of him.   
  
"You smell good," she said, sucking hard at his neck.   
  
Jack moaned, enjoying the sensations being created at the hollow of his throat. "Thank you." He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her up to meet his lips again and then moving to gently nip at her neck with his teeth before pulling her shirt over her head and then removing his own.   
  
Anamaria's hands ran over his well-toned chest as she kissed at his neck and then down to his stomach. She paused to pull off his pants and Jack sighed, feeling her hands begin to caress him. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the moment, waiting for her to begin kissing him before she lowered herself onto him, but that moment didn't come. At least not right away. The next thing he felt was warm and wet, enveloping him and he opened his eyes in wonder to watch her take him in her mouth.   
  
"Ohhh Ana," he moaned deeply. He was breathing hard now, his breath coming in short gasps. It had been so long since a girl had actually gone down on him that Jack had forgotten how good it felt. Sure, he had paid girls in Tortuga to pleasure him this way. But it was completely different for someone to decide to do it of her own accord and he never would have thought Anamaria would have agreed to it in a million years. However, she was very good at it. He fought to control himself, to make it last as long as possible. His fingers tangled in her hair as he reached to encourage her. He wondered if she knew the effect she was having on him, not only on his body, but on his brain. He had not known she would be so willing to do this for him. Soon he couldn't hold back anymore. He hoped she wouldn't stop, but he felt that he had to let her know what was coming.   
  
"Ana," he said, still holding her head, "I'm going to…"   
  
"Sssh, don't talk Jack," she said, returning to him.   
  
He moaned deeply as she continued to pleasure him until he felt he would burst. Then he came. Ana didn't back off, but continued to lap at him until he could offer her no more. When she was finished, she moved to kiss him again. He kissed her once and then began to feed hungrily at her neck. He knew he was marking her, but for once he didn't care. He pulled himself on top of her and pulled at her pants, ripping them in his effort to remove them as quickly as possible.   
  
"Sorry," he apologized in a heated breath between nips at her neck.   
  
Ana didn't care. "Just get them off," she said to him after a breathy laugh.   
  
He complied, ready to go again. An idea occurred him and he slipped his bandana from his head. He reached for her hands and she allowed him to tie them to his bedpost. He kissed her again and then entered her roughly. She moaned loudly, enjoying the way he was handling her. Now that he was in control, he took the opportunity to truly ravage her body. He took her harder and faster than he had ever had the courage to before, but enjoyed every minute of it. As she climaxed, she begged him not to stop, but to please give her more.   
  
Jack reached to untie her hands and as she was released she switched their positions. She wanted to be on top, to be in control and although she did not bind his hands, Jack laid back and let her be in charge. She handled him just as roughly as he had her and soon they were ravaging each other, biting, sucking, licking and clawing until they both could go no more.   
  
As Jack lay in his bed, Anamaria's head gently resting on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair until she began to doze off. He knew he was going to have marks from their encounter in the morning. They had both left lasting symbols of their passion on each other's bodies. For Jack, it was a new feeling. He had never in his entire life allowed a girl to mark him the way Ana had. He knew he had claw marks down his back because he could feel them already beginning to sting. He also knew that his neck would be marked for the next few days. She had known what she was doing, but he had let her. Jack had a passion for rough sex, but this night with Ana had set new records and he almost believed she had enjoyed it more than him.   
  
Anamaria woke up alone in Jack's bed the next morning. She was still nude, but Jack had covered her with the sheets when he left. As she moved to sit up, she realized how sore her body was. Maybe she and Jack had been a little too rough last night. _Nah_ she thought _it had been wonderful_. She looked down at her body and saw several large bruises. It looked like Jack had really had his way with her. But she knew she couldn't blame it all on him, she had been every bit as forceful as he had. Just then Jack entered the room.   
  
"It's good to see you're awake," he commented.   
  
"Yes, just examining my battle wounds," she said, holding her arm out to show him a bruise.   
  
Jack took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her arm. He then reached to touch her jaw, softly turning her head to the side to get a better look at her neck. "You should see your neck," he said, studying it carefully. "Sorry luv, it did get a bit rough, didn't it?" he added, kissing her softly on the lips.   
  
"It's alright, you know I like it that way," she said, pulling at his lip with her teeth before biting it.   
  
Jack smiled into the kiss. She pulled him into the bed with her and the two lay there kissing for a moment before Jack pulled away.   
  
"I've got to get back on deck," he said, giving her one last kiss before getting out of the bed.   
  
"Speaking of marks," Ana said, "you should see your own neck." She laughed.   
  
"Maybe I'll wear me coat," Jack said crossing the room to his closet. Once he had retrieved it, he moved back to the bed, dropping it in front of her.   
  
"Tell me how this looks," Jack said, pulling up his shirt and turning around. "It hurts like bloody 'ell."   
  
"Oh Jack," Ana felt bad instantly. Long red marks were clawed deep into the flesh on his back. She touched one of them softly with her finger and he cringed. "I'm so sorry," she said.   
  
"So it looks as bad as it feels?" he asked.   
  
"I would stay away from direct contact with the ocean for a few days," she commented. She kissed his back as gently as she could.   
  
The sensation made him cringe, but the thought was sweet and Jack enjoyed it despite the pain. He pulled his shirt back down, carefully rewrapping his sash. He then put on his coat, turning the collar up in an attempt to cover his neck. Fortunately his long tangled locks covered most of the marks.   
  
"Better," Ana stated.   
  
"Hurry and get dressed. I need you on deck." Jack left the room.


	10. Chapter Ten

Miss Anya: Glad you're still enjoying. Here's a bit more for you :-)

Cal: Glad to see you're back! I was wondering what had happened to you. I love reading your deliciously long reviews. I'm sorry that it's been such an ordeal for you to post them lately, but I really appreciate you taking the time to rewrite them...thank you, thank you, thank you.

Indy Croft: It's good to see a new reader. I've worked very hard at keeping Jack and Ana in character and it's always good to hear that someone thinks I've been successful. Sorry that I don't have any other stories out there for you to read, but this one has really consumed my free time. Jack is a demanding character, isn't he? Anyway, glad you're enjoying so far and I hope you'll keep reading.

And now for Chapter 10...I think this might be a slightly different format than the other chapters, hope that doesn't bother anyone. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

**Chapter Ten**

Anamaria dressed quickly and hurried up to the deck to meet Jack.

"What can I do Captain?" she asked.

"Just give orders. I want to get us out of the area. I'll stay at the helm and you give the commands to get us moving."

Anamaria nodded.

Several hours later, the captain and his first mate felt they were a safe distance away from Norrington's range. They agreed to reef the sails and just enjoy the nice weather the sea was providing them with that day.

As night began to fall, the two pirates decided to leave the sails reefed and continue to drift. Jack went to his cabin early and left Anamaria on deck in charge.

When he heard a soft tap at his door an hour later, he assumed that it was Gibbs and crossed the room to let him in. He was surprised to see Anamaria standing there and he immediately questioned her. "You're supposed to be in charge above deck. What are you doing 'ere?"

Anamaria pushed past him to let herself in the room. "I brought you something. It will only take me a minute. Take your shirt off and lie down on the bed."

Jack shot her a strange look, "What?"

"Face down, " Anamaria insisted, shutting the door behind her and crossing the room to stand by the captain's bed.

Jack followed her orders, slowly pulling his shirt over his head as he stared at her strangely.

"C'mon, hurry up. I haven't got all night. I need to get back on deck."

Jack obeyed, lying down on his bed quickly. He turned his head to see Anamaria pull something out of her pocket and sit down beside him.

"Now, this might hurt a bit at the beginning," she said, touching his back as gently as possible.

Jack cringed slightly and then the burning eased and he felt a cooling effect.

"There," Anamaria said softly, "see, it's better already, isn't it?"

Jack nodded slowly, enjoying the cool feeling as well as the touch of Anamaria's hands on his back, rubbing in smooth, soft circles.

"Decker gave me some ointment for cuts and scratches. I told him you had hurt yourself working on the ship." Anamaria continued to rub the paste into the scratch marks on Jack's back.

Decker was the ship's doctor and although he had never received any amount of formal training, he was excellent at what he did. Jack had never known a better doctor onboard a pirate ship.

"Thank you, Ana," Jack said.

"You know I felt bad this morning when I saw what I had done to you." Her voice was soft and slightly regretful.

Jack's lips curled at the ends of his mouth into a small smile.

Ana made sure the medicine was completely rubbed in and then kissed Jack sweetly on his cheek. "I will always take good care of you, for as long as you are my captain."

Jack had closed his eyes, but he opened them now to see her beautiful dark eyes staring into his. "Thank you," he said, just above a whisper.

"You're welcome," she kissed his lips, softly and he kissed her back, allowing his tongue to playfully move across her teeth and search the inside of her mouth.

Regretfully, she pulled away, "I have to get back up on deck." She brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.

Jack pulled her back into another kiss, "I am the captain, you know." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him, "I could order you to stay below deck."

Anamaria let out a small laugh, "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

She pulled away again and Jack sighed, "I suppose not."

"Don't worry," Anamaria said, patting him on the leg before standing, "I'll be back to finish what we started."

Jack smiled.

"And this time," she bent to kiss him softly, "I won't be so rough."

"What's wrong with rough?" Jack whimpered.

Anamaria smiled at him as she turned to go, "Well, if you insist..."

And then she was gone. She always left Jack wanting more, but this time he fell asleep shortly after she left.

It was much later when Anamaria snuck into his room. She made her way to the bed and sat down beside him. She began by laying small, soft kisses on his back and Jack stirred slightly. She continued, moving to kiss down his arms and then back across his back, making sure to avoid the claw marks she had left on him the night before.

He was awake now, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin. She could tell by his breathing that he was no longer asleep and kissed his lips. Jack returned the kiss, pulling her into his arms.

She was alone again when she woke up the next morning. The previous night had been passionate, but they had not marked each other as they had before. Anamaria got dressed and left Jack's room, walking down the hall and up the stairs to the top deck.

She had almost reached the helm when a shout came down from the crow's nest, "Sail ho!"

Jack moved to retrieve his telescope. Pulling it out and peering through it, he could tell the ship was a large one. He guessed that it was probably of military origin and almost decided to change their course, but stayed true to his plan.

"Does it look promising?" Anamaria asked, now at his shoulder.

Jack took the lens away from his eye. "It's a big one."

"Merchant?" she asked.

"Might be," he shrugged.

The crew was shouting to one another to get the sails up so the ship could increase her pace.

"Captain?" Anamaria hadn't liked his tone.

"I think it's milit'ry," he said, lowering his voice.

"Jack!" Anamaria never addressed her captain by his first name while they were on deck, but none of the crew were close enough to hear and most of them were too busy preparing to meet the ship. She wanted him to know she was being serious.

"I'm not positive yet..."

Anamaria didn't let him finish, "We can't pursue a bloody military ship. Not after what happened a few days ago. We'd be out of our minds."

"I don't care. If it turns out to be milit'ry, they'll still have valuables on board." Jack stepped away from the helm, taking the telescope with him. "Good morning to you too," he added, before leaving to begin giving orders.

Anamaria took her place in charge at the helm as she watched her captain hurry about the ship. When they had gained on them significantly, Jack rejoined her to peer through his telescope once again. He was disappointed to find his earlier suspicions had proven true, however Anamaria knew from the look on his face that they had made a mistake.

"It is military, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Jack dropped the telescope from his eye and looked at the deck. She was just beginning to wonder if he was going to answer her when he said, "It's milit'ry and they've changed their course. They've turned to meet us. "

"What do you want us to do?"

Jack didn't answer immediately.

"Captain Sparrow, this is not a good idea. We could still turn ourselves around and probably escape them."

Jack shook his head, "And give Norrington the satisfaction of hearing later on that we ran from them? No, we'll fight."

"Captain, we sunk a Navy ship just the other day. If we sink another, Norrington will be out for our blood."

"I don't care about bloody Norrington. We're gonna stand up to them and we're gonna fight. I want Norrington to know that his ships can't match The Pearl."

"Jack," she started.

"That's enough," he raised his voice. "I've made my decision. I don't think I need to remind you who is captain of this ship."

Anamaria did not let her hurt and anger shine through her eyes, but instead, silently stormed off to prepare them for battle. Jack knew she would be angry about his comment, but his decision was final. _They would not run from Norrington or his men. And how dare she refer to him by his first name while on duty? She had overstepped her bounds and definitely forgotten her place._

It didn't take long for the two ships to meet in the water. Jack had commanded his crew to run up the Jolly Roger and the Royal Navy ship fired the first cannon shot. The Pearl returned fire and the two ships let go anchor, stopping with about twenty yards between them.

The Navy men immediately began to board The Pearl and Jack became angry. He knew that his crew outnumbered the Navy ship's, but it would be best if Jack could keep as many of them off of The Pearl as possible. He could already hear the familiar clang of swords and he hurried to join the fight. He found himself fighting beside his first mate and he caught a glint of anger at him in her dark eyes.

Jack had killed five men so far and as he turned to take on the next, he noticed the blood that was beginning to run across the deck. Fortunately, he did not see any of his men dead, but he felt that might change if things did not take a turn for the better soon. The navy men were skilled with their swords, but the pirates outnumbered them.

Noticing that he had not heard The Pearl's cannons fired since those first few warning shots, Jack went below deck to investigate. The crewmembers assigned to the cannons were standing below waiting for orders when he arrived.

"Why the bloody 'ell aren't we blasting them with the long nines?" he yelled.

"Mr. Gibbs told us to hold fire sir," Jacobs answered, staring straight ahead at attention.

"Forget what bloody Gibbs said," Jack shouted. "I'm the Captain and I want you firing at them!"

The team shouted, "Aye!" and turned to obey their captain, quickly lighting the fuses on the already loaded cannons.

"Keep firing until you see 'er at the bottom of the ocean!" Jack commanded. Seeing that they were doing their jobs properly now, he crossed the room to get some more powder for his pistol.

The next sequence of events was a blur for Jack. He heard footsteps moving quickly in his direction and as he turned to see who was rushing his way, he heard a loud pop. At almost the exact same time he felt and saw Anamaria crash into his side. Jack fell to the floor, but the shot that had been fired hit the powder and it caught fire. Anamaria had fallen against the barrel and out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw her left arm engulfed in a flame. She began to shout for help and Cotton ran to her side.

Jack didn't think twice, but brought his pistol up and fired a shot directly into the Navy crewman's head. He then moved quickly to Anamaria's side. Cotton had put out the fire, but she was in great pain. When she saw Jack standing over her she gripped his hand tightly.

"Someone get Decker up here!" he yelled. "Now!"

Tears poured down Anamaria's face, "Jack, please. I'm fine. You need to be on deck."

Jack nodded, squeezing her hand tightly. He wiped the sweat from her brow with his sleeve. Her arm looked pretty bad, but he had actually seen much worse. He wasn't sure whether he should use his sash to wrap around her wound or not. He decided that the burn might be better off in the open air and was glad to see Decker come running up. Taking one glance at the burned pirate, he ordered, "I need to get her to my quarters."

Jack picked her up in his arms and began to carry her towards Decker's working quarters. Once there, he laid her gently on the doctor's table. Wiping her brow again, he told her, "I've got to take care of things on deck. Decker's going to take good care of you."

Anamaria nodded, but tears were still rolling down her face.

"You're going to be fine, I promise," Jack wiped her brow with his hand and then gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving the room and running up the stairs to the deck. He shouted orders to the crew and began fighting again himself, but his mind was on Anamaria. _It was his fault she was hurt. She had pushed him out of the way of that gunshot and now she was injured._

Jack had been fighting strategically earlier, but now his only goal was to sink the Navy ship and kill its crewmembers. It didn't take long for The Pearl's crew to take complete control of the situation and soon the Navy ship's captain asked to speak one on one with Jack. Jack agreed to meet him on The Pearl's deck and soon he appeared.

He was a tall and lanky man that Jack would place in his late fifties. "Captain…" the man trailed off.

"Sparrow," Jack finished. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

The man appeared slightly surprised, but Jack had a hard time believing that he had not known he was Captain of The Pearl.

"Captain Sparrow, you seem bent on destroying our ship and I feel that it is only fair to warn you of the repercussions of sinking a Navy ship."

"I know the repercussions," Jack cut him off. "I'm a bloody pirate. Do you think they wouldn't have my head whether I sank your ship or not? Commodore Norrington will hang me if I'm caught no matter what."

"If you let me go, I will talk to Commodore Norrington on your behalf," the captain pleaded.

Jack sighed loudly as his eyes moved skyward. "It's pitiful really. You standing 'ere, begging me not to sink your ship. I don't believe you would 'ave extended that courtesy to me and I'm not prepared to extend it to you. Would you prefer to die fighting honorably or aboard you ship?"

"If I must die, then I will die fighting." The captain drew his sword and began to circle Jack. A large group of crewmembers from both The Pearl and the Navy had stopped fighting to see the battle that was about to ensue.

On a normal day, the captain might have stood a fair chance against Jack, who was not typically an excellent swordsman. But today, Jack was angry and his white-hot temper led him to a quick victory. Once the captain had been killed, his crewmembers seemed to lose heart. A few volunteered to join the pirate crew, but Jack was not interested. He refused their proposals and ordered them shot.

"Captain?" Gibbs questioned. "Are you sure?" he whispered lowly so that the rest of the crew could not hear. His captain had never ordered him to shoot an unarmed man before. Especially not one who had voluntarily offered to join his crew.

Jack's eyes flashed. "Do it and sink the ship."

Gibbs remained unmoving.

"Now! The ship and the entire crew…gone! I want nothing more to do with them." Jack turned and began to walk down the stairs towards Decker's cabin. He heard the first few shots being fired and he was satisfied that Gibbs had listened to his orders.

When he got to Decker's cabin, he opened the door without knocking. Anamaria was lying on the table asleep. Her arm had been wrapped in white gauze, but bright red blood was already beginning to soak through. Decker was studying over a medical textbook. When Jack entered the room, he removed his reading glasses and left them lying in the book. He crossed the room to meet Jack, who was already by his first mate's side. Decker gave his captain a moment before interrupting.

Jack brushed her hair away from her face with his fingertips. "I'm so sorry," he whispered under his breath. A fine layer of sweat covered her brow and Jack wiped it away with a nearby rag.

Feeling Decker's gaze upon him, he turned to the doctor. "'ow is she doing?"

Decker's face was grim. "It doesn't look good Captain. Her arm carries mostly a second-degree burn, but I believe it may be third in some places. The gunshot wound…"

Jack cut him off, "Gunshot wound?" _How had he missed that? She had been hit by the bullet that she had helped him to avoid._

"Yes Captain. It caught her in the shoulder. Probably what pushed her into the fire, although it all happened at about the same time. Anyway, the bullet went straight through so that's a nice clean wound so far. If it wasn't for the risk of infection I think she'd heal fine…and she may…" Decker looked skeptical, "but I'm worried that gangrene may set in."

Jack nodded, his eyes shifting back to his wounded partner. His expression was sad and Decker marveled to see such emotion in his captain. Jack caught himself and quickly brought hardened eyes up to study the doctor.

"Do your best for 'er. Spare no expense. If you need extra ointments or medicines, we'll stop at a port to get them. She's an important part of my crew and I need her arm saved."

"I'll do my best Captain," Decker nodded, "but only time will tell if her arm will heal right. I assume she's right-handed, correct? So even if her arm doesn't heal completely, she'll still have use of her good hand."

Jack nodded, "She is right-handed, still I'd like her to have full use of both arms when she heals. I want her to be kept out of pain as much as possible. She needs to be comfortable."

"We have few pain medications aboard the ship Captain. They're an expensive lot sir. I suggest you provide her with a fair share of rum for that. She's a strong girl though. I don't think she'll show too much pain."

Jack nodded.

"She needs to be able to rest a good bit. Her body has been through a lot." Decker took the liberty to wipe the sweat from her brow this time. "You can leave her here if you want, but I wouldn't suggest putting her back in her room. It's not sanitary enough."

Jack pondered that comment before Decker continued, "That dressing on her arm is going to have to be changed frequently." He crossed the room to pick up a vial of ointment. "This," he said, handing the bottle to Jack, "will need to be reapplied at least every three hours."

Jack inspected the label and then went to open it to study its contents. The smell was terrific and he hurriedly twisted the cap back on.

Decker laughed, "It's the best thing I've got to keep the infection out."

Jack nodded, "I want her moved to my room."

Decker shot the captain a questioning look, "Captain?"

"It's probably the best place on the ship for her. She can rest in my bed. It's safe and clean and comfortable."

Decker nodded slowly, "You're right about that Captain Sparrow." He hesitated a moment. "I just don't know if that's a good idea for the crew to see."

"It's none of the crew's damned business anyway. She's my first mate and it's going to be bloody near impossible to sail without her to begin with. I want her to recover completely and quickly and if that means she needs to stay in my cabin, then that's where she'll stay."

"I understand, Captain Sparrow," Decker said softly.

The doctor spent the next hour with Jack, explaining how to apply the ointment as well as how to rewrap her arm.

"I'll come and check on her meself at least three times a day or so," Decker finished.

Jack nodded. "She'll be alright," he said, more to himself than to Decker.

The doctor began to wake the pirate girl, but Jack stopped him.

"Don't," he said, putting his hand out. "She needs her rest and I don't mind carrying her."

Jack picked her up in his arms and Decker again marveled at seeing an emotional side to the pirate. Decker opened the door for him and Jack stepped into the hallway.

"Thank you," the captain said, taking a few steps down the hall.

"Captain?" Decker called.

Jack turned to face him.

"I'm hoping for the best. I'll keep her in my prayers."

"Thank you Decker," Jack said, continuing down the hall.

As he reached his quarters, he was wondering how he was going to open the door to his cabin when he saw Mr. Gibbs coming down the hall to meet him.

"Jack!" the older man exclaimed, surprised to see him carrying the girl.

"Do me a favor man and give me a hand," Jack requested.

Gibbs did as his captain had asked and twisted the knob, pushing the door open for Jack to pass through. Jack carried Anamaria to his bed and then laid her down there. He pulled the sheets down so that he could cover her later on if she was cold, but at the moment, she was still sweating a good deal. Her eyelids fluttered and Jack thought that maybe she would awaken, but then her head rolled to the side and he knew she was still out.

Gibbs had moved across the room and was now standing by the bed, looking down on the girl. "What did Decker say?" he asked.

Jack sighed, rising and walking to sit at the large table in the center of the room. Mr. Gibbs followed his lead.

"Mostly second degree burns, but he's guessing there's a possibility of some third. It'll leave a nasty scar, but it should heal. The gunshot wound is a different story. He's worried about the potential for gangrene. She'll lose 'er whole arm if that happens." He paused for a moment, resting his head in his hands, "and it's all my fault."

"You better get it together Jack," Mr. Gibbs said, surprising him. "The crew knows Miss Anamaria is hurt, but you better not let them see it getting to you like this." He slapped Jack on the back, causing him to lift his head out of his hands and look Gibbs in the eye. "The lass will be fine, whatever may come. She's strong…be strong for her."

Jack nodded solemnly.

"Now, we took care of the Navy ship and her crewmen. They didn't have much gold on board, but what they did have we loaded into our holds before sinkin' her. The crew was a tad confused as to why you ordered those men killed when they had agreed to turn pirate. I assured them that you had good cause."

Jack groaned.

"You may want to offer some sort of explanation to them, sir. This kind of behavior has not been typical of their captain in the past."

"I don't owe anyone an explanation," Jack started, feeling his anger begin to flare again.

"No, you don't," Gibbs stopped him, "but I'm sure they would appreciate it. They respect you and your decisions, but sometimes it nice to understand them. They would also probably like to know the status of their first mate," he added, shifting his glance to the bed. "Don't be surprised if their view of the two of you changes when they find out she's recuperating in your quarters."

"Then don't let them find that out," Jack said harshly. He stood, pushing his chair back suddenly from the table. "Gather the men on deck. I'll be up shortly to speak with them."

"Aye Captain," Mr. Gibbs said, standing. "Will there be anythin' else?"

"Not at the moment," Jack dismissed him.

As Gibbs went to leave, he turned to see Jack back beside the bed, staring down at Anamaria. "She's going to be fine Jack. Just fine."

Jack studied Gibbs carefully. "I know."


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Ahoy mateys! Sorry it took so long to post this chappy, but I'm out of town so I don't have my regular computer access. Needless to say, this chapter is a short one, but hopefully it will be enough for the moment until I can get back home and post more. I don't have the time to post individual replies to my faithful reader's reviews as I normally do, but Miss Anya, Cal, and Indy Croft I appreciate you always reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me :o) "Thanks very much" mates!

**Chapter Eleven**

Nearly twenty minutes later, the men stood on deck and Jack appeared to speak with them.

"Sailors!" he greeted, shouting loudly. "I appreciate your fine work in defending us from a Navy ship that sought to threaten our very way of life. That's the second one in a week and with each we have shown that we are not scared and we will continue to hold true to our course."

A loud "Aye" resounded from the crew.

Jack nodded. "The British Royal Navy is anxious to put an end to piracy in the Caribbean, no matter what the cost. Those men that boarded our ship would have gladly joined our crew to learn our secrets and then abandoned us at a later date only to betray you all. Fortunately, we have made sure the only secrets they will learn are those of Davy Jones locker!"

Another "Aye" resounded.

"We suffered remarkably few casualties ourselves, but I know you must all be anxious to find out about First Mate Anamaria Saldana."

Jack could tell the crew was concerned from the looks on many of their faces so he did not hesitate to continue, "Anamaria is going to be alright. She has been badly injured, but given enough time to rest, her body should heal."

The crew was silent, waiting for their captain to continue.

"Her left arm was burned badly and she took a gunshot wound in her shoulder. Unfortunately, she will not be able to command the ship again for some time. Her body must have time to rest," he paused, "and to heal itself. Decker will see that she's taken care of and I am asking that you give her some peace and quiet. I'm sure that she appreciates your concerns, but she is not to be disturbed. She will be back on deck and active in her duties as soon as possible; until then, I will keep you updated on her status. Thank you for your cooperation and your hard work today."

Jack stepped down from the helm and the crew quickly got back to work. The Pearl had somehow managed to escape any major damage during the battle with the Navy ship and for that Jack was thankful. The crew was almost finished cleaning up the mess on deck, but no damage had occurred to the main body of the ship. Several more hours out to sea and the battle with the Navy ship would be a distant memory, except for the fact that his crewmate lie broken in his cabin. The thought of her coming to his mind, Jack decided to go and check on her. Although he hadn't been gone long, he hoped she would be awake by now.

He quietly opened the door to his cabin so as not to wake her if she was still sleeping and then closed it softly behind him. She was still asleep on his bed and Jack crossed the room to sit by her side. _She must be in so much pain_, he thought, picking up a rag to wipe the sweat from her forehead for what seemed to be the millionth time to him.

As he patted her skin dry, she stirred and he pulled back the rag, almost afraid that he had done something wrong. She blinked several times and then groaned aloud, attempting to rub her eyes with her hands before the dressings on her arm reminded her that she was injured. She blinked her eyes several times in an attempt to focus on her surroundings despite the pain.

Jack sat, unmoving and feeling helpless, as he watched her eyes focus slowly on him and then cloud and blur with tears as she began to notice the incredible pain. She reached for his hand with hers and seeing her attempt, he grasped it in his own tightly.

"Jack?" she was desperately trying to hold back the tears that attempted to spring free at any moment.

"I'm right 'ere, Ana," he said, squeezing her hand.

She shut her eyes tightly, wishing for the pain to disappear. "Rum," she whispered, her throat scratchy.

Jack jumped up and crossed the room to get her a bottle of the pungent liquid that would be her best hope for numbing the pain. Bringing it back, he tilted it to meet her lips, but she took it in her own hand. Jack smiled to see her fieriness coming through even at this point.

She drank the alcohol in large gulps, quickly emptying the bottle and then passing it back to Jack and wiping at her mouth.

"More?" he offered, holding the bottle up.

She nodded, "Yes, please."

Jack rose and brought her another bottle. He handed it to her and she began to drink, but more slowly this time than before. "So am I going to lose it?" she finally managed to ask.

"Yer arm?" he asked.

She took another long drink, "Yes Jack. I'm not going to be treated like an ordinary crewman. I know what's going on and if Decker's going to take it off then I want to get on with it."

"'e doesn't know yet. The burn will leave a scar, but it will heal. The gunshot wound is clean right now, but who knows what might happen." It had been hard, but Jack knew Anamaria was capable of handling the truth.

She nodded solemnly.

"Until you're better, you'll be staying in my cabin."

Anamaria cut him off, "Does the crew know?"

"No, they know of your condition, but not the location of your recovery."

She shifted uncomfortably, "I should be moved to my room. If they find…"

Jack put a finger to hips lips, "Sssh. I'll be hearing none of that now. My cabin is the best place for you to heal and rest. It's clean 'ere and that will speed your recovery. You will 'ave the best care that both Decker and I can provide."

Anamaria listened to him while continuing to drink. He could tell that she was not happy with all of the decisions that he had made, but that they were in her best interest, none-the-less.

"I need you and the crew needs you to be back up to pace as fast as possible, so all you need to do is focus on resting and healing yourself."

She handed him the empty rum bottle, "Where will you sleep?"  
"The next few nights should be more the same beautiful, clear weather we've been having. I may sleep on deck with the crew." The last thing Jack wanted was her worrying about him.

"Won't that cause the crew to become suspicious?" she asked.

"We'll see. But I don't want you worrying about any of that. You just think about getting better." Jack paused for a moment. "Ana?"

Her eyes met his.

"I know this is my fault," he started. "I know you prevented that bullet from hitting me."

Anamaria's tongue felt thick, but she knew if she had anything important to say to Jack today, that this was the time. "I don't regret for one second what I did. If that bullet had hit you, you would be dead. He was a good marksman, that's why I'm wounded the way that I am."

"I'm sorry," Jack said, reaching for her hand again.

"Don't be," she said, holding his gaze. "It was my decision and it was a good one. It's better that I be lying here than you."

"That doesn't ease my mind much."

"Well, it should," she said softly. "You're the captain and you're the man the crew depends on, not me."

Jack nodded.

She squeezed his hand, "Now go, take care of The Pearl. Make yourself useful on deck and let me get some rest."

A small smile crossed Jack's face.

"I'll let you know if I need something. Don't you worry about that."

Jack nodded and stood to go, "I'll see you shortly."

Anamaria nodded, "Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her.

"At least this will give your back some time to heal."

A small laugh escaped Jack's throat before he shook his head and left the room. As he shut the door behind him, Anamaria finally let the tears slip down her face that she had been holding in for so long. She hadn't wanted Jack to see her cry, she had wanted to be strong for him, but now she wept freely. Her arm hurt so badly and the rum had done nothing to stop the pain. If it continued to hurt this badly, she would end up asking Decker to cut the bloody thing off herself.

She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep that would be a long time coming.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Well mates, I'm finally back with another chapter. Glad to see we have new readers on board and thanks as always to Miss Anya and Cal for your reviews and for sticking with me through this bit of a dry spell I've been having. This chapter is a bit short, but I'm feeling revived and I promise to start posting more regularly again. Jack and Ana had been feeling rather "distant" to me over the last week or two, but I feel back "in touch" with them now :o) and ready to continue on our little adventure.

Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho!

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack tried to keep himself busy on deck, but he was unable to stop his mind from wandering to Anamaria. Although he had been glad to see some fire still left in her, he could tell it had been forced. Her eyes had given her away. He knew that she had been holding back the tears the whole time he had been with her, not wanting him to see her in a moment of weakness. He knew she was strong, but an injury like the one she had sustained would bring almost any pirate to tears. It wouldn't have made him think any less of her to see her cry, but he understood that it was a matter of personal pride. Personally, he would rather die than let her see tears ever come to his eyes and in many ways, although he knew that neither of them would admit to it, the two of them were very similar.

So he helped clean the deck and store the cannons and bided his time until he knew her bandages would need changing. Then he decided to go back to his cabin and check on her. Gibbs was keeping track of the crew's reactions and so far no one had responded out of the ordinary. He met Jack in front of his cabin door and asked him how Anamaria was doing.

"I'm on my way to redress her wounds right now," the captain answered.

"Aye Captain. I know the crew appreciates you explaining things to them."

Jack nodded, still slightly annoyed at the fact that he had been expected to give and explanation.

Mr. Gibbs read the look of aggravation on Jack's face. As he went to turn the handle to his cabin door, the older man stopped him by placing his hand on the pirate's. Jack's eyes fell to his hand and then rose to meet his own.

"A simple explanation can be worth a lot these days, Jack. It involves much less work later on."

Jack's expression softened somewhat.

"Now go take care of Miss Anamaria," Gibbs said, taking his hand away.

Jack nodded, patting his friend on the back, "What would I do without you Gibbs?"

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, "Be in heaps more trouble then I could ever get you out of."

Jack smiled and let himself into his cabin. The sound of the door closing behind him awoke Anamaria and she slowly focused on Jack as he crossed the room.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Not really," she answered honestly, trying to give him a small smile.

"Let me see," Jack reached for her arm and gently began to unwind the bandages.

"Is it time to change them already?" she asked, glad to see that he was attempting to be gentle while marveling at the same time at the irony.

Jack nodded, focusing his concentration on keeping her pain to a minimum. As he got to the last of the bandages, she inhaled sharply as the fabric stuck to her wound. Jack knew it was painful, but reluctantly pulled it away from her skin. He was trying hard not to let anything show on his face, but Anamaria could tell that he was slightly disgusted by the degree of her injury.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but she felt that she had to look and see what she was dealing with. Jack could see that she was struggling with a decision as he reached for the vial of ointment Decker had given him.

"It's not a good idea," he said quietly.

"I know, but I have to," she replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Anamaria took one small glance down at her arm and decided that maybe Jack was right. She didn't really need to see what she was dealing with after all. Her eyes quickly flashed up to meet his.

"I told you," he chided, in a joking manner.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't have someone do everything for me until I'm completely healed. The sooner I can deal with it myself, the better."

"I agree," Jack said, slightly surprising her, "but for the moment, you don't have a whole lot of other options."

He was still rubbing the paste into her wounds and it stung more than she could have ever imagined. The tears that she had held back earlier filled her eyes once again and she blinked hard, trying to stare up at the ceiling to keep them at bay. Jack pretended not to notice, but saw one slip down her cheek. Her eyes quickly moved to his to see if he was watching, but he was not.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he answered, taking great care to follow Decker's instructions precisely.

She reached with her right hand and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a large scar that she had noticed covered the inside of his forearm. "What happened to your arm?"

Jack pulled away and tugged the sleeve back down. "An accident," he briefly answered before continuing to apply the ointment.

"What kind of accident?" she innocently asked. She knew that if she could carry on a conversation with him, it would at least get her mind off of some of the intense pain she was feeling.

"A burn," he said. "Happened a year or so before I met you."

He was almost finished applying the medicine, but he wished that she would change the subject if she was going to talk to him.

"Jack, why did you become a pirate?"

He paused for a moment to look into her eyes and saw that she genuinely was interested. Lowering his eyes to study her arm again, he began to rewrap it with the gauze that Decker had provided.

"You know where I came from, why I decided to become a pirate. I know that Captain Kendrick told you more about me than I've ever told you myself."

Jack was surprised to hear that she knew about his conversation with the man who had practically raised her aboard his ship. He interrupted her in hopes that he might change the subject, "Yes. And now that Barbossa is dead and your brother's death avenged, why is it that you remain a pirate?"

He paused in his care of her wounds to study her expression for an answer.

"What else could I ever be Jack?" she asked seriously. "I don't know any other way of life."

Jack began wrapping her arm again. He had no more questions for her and hoped that she had come to an end in her own.

"So what was it Jack? Why did you decide to become a pirate? It can't be how you were raised." She had always been curious about his past, but had never been brave enough to ask. Now, she wasn't sure whether it was because her mind wasn't quite in its normal frame or because she felt comfortable asking him, but she had asked.

"Doesn't matter. I've always been a pirate and I'll always be a pirate." He put the finishing touches on rewrapping her arm and then laid it gently back by her side. "There, good as new," he said and then, taking a second glance added, "for the moment at least."

Anamaria attempted a small smile, but failed. She wasn't going to get her answer from him tonight.

"Try and get some rest," Jack said. "You need all that you can get. I'll be back to change them again before bed tonight."

He stood slowly, hoping that he had avoided her question to her satisfaction.

"Thank you," she said, softly, "for taking care of me. Captain."

He smiled at her proper gesture and almost bent to kiss her, but decided against it. "Get some sleep," were his last words as he left the cabin.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Once again Jack has kept me up way past my bedtime ;o) That naughty pirate. But none-the-less, his efforts have not gone unnoticed as I have another chapter for everyone to read!

Cal...Thank you as always for the in-depth review. I promise that you will definitely get more of Ana's backstory in the prequel ;o) very soon. How's that Jack punching bag holding up? I hope it's a sturdy one ;o)

C'lyn...Thanks for the review mate...good to have you back on board!

Kenn..."Thanks very much" for the review. Perhaps later, we will see a bit more of where Jack came from, but for the moment, I'm going to leave you hanging on that one :o) I was actually a tiny bit worried that Jack came off as too tender. Don't want that to happen ("No! No! Not good!") I can't see my favorite pirate being too gentle with anyone.

And now for Chapter 13..._Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Jack entered his cabin much later, and for the final time that evening, he was happy to see his first mate resting soundly in his bed. He was careful not to wake her, shutting the door quietly and then slipping off his boots before crossing the room to sit beside her. She stirred only slightly as his weight shifted the mattress, but continued to sleep.

At first, Jack couldn't help but to stare at her, taking in her beauty. Very softly, he stroked her hair with his fingertips, not wanting to disturb her rest, but also not wanting to be caught in his small act of intimacy. She looked so amazingly innocent lying there with her eyes closed that for a brief second Jack found himself struggling to see the strong spirited girl that he knew so well as his partner.

She stirred again and the spell was broken. She opened her eyes and stared up at him sitting there. His hand quickly fell from her hair and she blinked several times before asking, "What are you doing here?" in her sleep induced state.

Jack pretended as if he had just entered the room, "Time to get one final look at that arm before I go to bed."

"Ugh," Anamaria sighed.

There was a knock at the door and Jack stood to answer it. He wondered briefly who it might be before coming to the conclusion that at this late hour, it could only be Decker.

"How's she doing?" the doctor asked when Jack had opened the door to him.

"She's alright," Jack said, allowing the man to gain entrance and then peering out into the hallway before quickly shutting the door back. "As good as can be expected, I suppose."

Decker had already moved to the bed and seated himself in a chair beside Anamaria. "How do you feel?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked.

Decker let out a small laugh.

"Bloody awful! That's how I feel," she answered.

The doctor slowly began to unwind the bandages as Jack moved to stand awkwardly over the two. Decker glanced up at Jack and then continued his business. As he got to the last bandage, he looked up again to see his captain's pained expression and commented, "I can't work if you're going to stand there looking like that."

Jack raised his eyebrows and then apologized, "Sorry." He attempted to busy himself elsewhere in the room, but continued to listen to the doctor's conversation with his first mate.

"I wish this looked a little better," Decker said.

"It's only been a couple of hours," she replied, trying hard to read the doctor's face, but failing.

"I know," he paused, studying her arm carefully before reaching for the vial, "but it should look better than this." He began rubbing the ointment into her damaged skin and Jack winced as he heard her draw in a sharp breath and the disfigurement he had seen earlier came flooding back to his memory. He was glad that he was at his desk, pretending, to study a map so that neither of them could see his discomfort.

The doctor and his patient fell quiet as the treatment regimen continued and Jack found himself slightly grateful for their silence.

When Decker had finished rewrapping the girl's arm, he questioned Jack, "Are you planning on staying with her tonight, Captain?"

Jack looked up from his maps to meet the doctor's gaze, "I suppose I can."

Decker was washing his hands in a clean basin of water and Jack couldn't help but notice how quickly the liquid turned bright red. "Someone should stay here with her. Make sure she doesn't need anything during the night."

Jack stood, "I can do that."

"I didn't think it would be a problem Captain," he said, now drying his hands on a towel. Had the comment come from another crewmember, Jack may have wondered at the meaning behind it, but with Decker, he knew the man had not meant it in reference to any specific incident. "She should be alright to sleep through the night. I can come by in the morning and change the bandages out again."

"I would appreciate it, Decker, if you would address me as well as the Captain," Anamaria interrupted. "It is my health we're speaking about here and I don't like be left out of the conversation."

"I'm sorry," Decker apologized sincerely, turning to address both pirates. Jack had joined them by moving near the bed and the doctor hesitated before continuing. "I don't like the looks of your wound already. If you have any problems during the night I want to be informed immediately."

Jack studied Decker carefully, "Thank you for your help. I'll stay with her tonight."

The doctor nodded, shaking his captain's hand, "Of course."

Anamaria made no effort to say goodnight to the man and Jack let him out of the cabin without another word. When he rejoined her, he noticed that her face had fallen. She had not been happy through her latest experience, but he had seen hope in her eyes. Now, there was nothing.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" she asked.

Jack sat down beside her before gently answering, "I don't know."

"Then I want to ask you a favor," she said, determination all of a sudden sounding in her voice.

"What's that?" he asked. He still felt extremely guilty, but it was more than that alone that caused him to know he would do almost anything for her at this point.

"I want you to set a course for St. Croix," she answered.

Jack's eyes studied hers carefully. "Your home?" he finally asked.

Anamaria lowered her eyes, "It hasn't been my home for a long time, Jack." Then raising her eyes to meet his again, "The sea is my home now."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." He had no problem sailing to wherever she felt she needed to go at this point, but he at least wanted to understand her desire to go there.

She reached for his hand with hers and finding it, squeezed his fingers gently, "There is someone there who can help me."

Jack nodded, although he still didn't understand fully. "I will do whatever I can to help."

Anamaria continued to hold his hand, searching his eyes with her own before proceeding with her tale.

"When I was a little girl, I caught a fever. I was extremely sick for days, even floating in and out of consciousness at times. My mother took me to visit the local doctor, but he knew of nothing that would help my condition. Then one of my parent's friends told my mother of a woman in town who could help me. My mother was skeptical at first, but after I had been sick for a week with no signs of improvement, she conceded to taking me to see her. I was so sick that I have no memories of going to visit the woman. I only know the story because of what my mother and brother told me about that day."

Jack was listening quietly and with great interest to his first mate's story. He had heard of stories like this during some of his travels and he was very curious to see where her tale was going.

"The woman lived on the outskirts of town all by herself. She was an older woman, but still very capable. My mother said that she healed me that day. She brought me home and an hour later I was fine, completely normal and playing outside with my brother.

I don't know what that woman did that day, but I do know that if there is anyone who can help me now, she is the one."

"A witch doctor," Jack whispered, more to himself before realizing that he had actually said it aloud.

Anamaria nodded. "Do you think I'm crazy Jack?"

"No, not at all," he answered, shaking his head. "I've 'eard stories like yours before. If you want me to take you to this woman I will."

"I do," she confirmed, softly.

Jack stood quickly and moved to his desk to check his map. "Gibbs is at the helm tonight." He put a finger on the map to trace their path, "We're actually sailing in the opposite direction, but the sails are up and we should be able to get turned around and headed that way tonight." He looked up to see her studying him and moved back across the room to the door. "If the wind is good to us, we can reach the island by tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Jack," she said, watching him open the door and leave the room swiftly. He had become a man on a mission.

Minutes later he was back in the cabin. "Gibbs is turning the ship around as we speak," he said in a tone indicating he was rather proud of himself.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, this time loud enough for him to hear her.

The captain waved his hands, dismissing her statement, as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. "You," he started off, "need to get some rest."

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked. She knew that with her injury it would be impossible for him to join her and she found herself regretting it immensely.

"I think that window seat will do fine," he answered, staring across the room in its direction. "Just shout if you need anythin'," he added, squeezing her hand and finally lowering his lips to meet hers in a kiss that was all too brief. "You're going to be jus' fine," he whispered.

Anamaria nodded. Standing, he picked up a blanket that rested at the foot of his bed and then reached for the extra pillow.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

Jack blew out the remaining candles that lit the room as he made his way to his makeshift bed for the evening. The window seat was hard and awkward feeling to his body and no matter how he tried to make himself comfortable, he failed. He knew that he was in for a long night of little to no sleep.

Anamaria, on the other hand, fell asleep easily and almost instantly began to dream. In her dream, she and Jack were together on an island and The Pearl was waiting for them at sea. They were exploring the island and having a good time together when a bird appeared, descending on them. It wasn't an exotic bird, but instead a raven whose black feathers glistened against the bright light of the sun. The bird seemed to taunt them, flying close and then fluttering away just as it came into reach.

She and Jack began to chase the bird, trying to catch it as it dove and swooped around them. But no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to capture it. Even after she found a beautiful birdcage sitting under a large palm tree and they tried to lure the bird inside, it continued to taunt them, letting them think they had caught it and then flying away at the last second, only to return a moment later.

They chased the bird for what seemed like hours, but as the sun began to set decided to give up and return to The Pearl. But the bird followed them, and as they returned to their home at sea, it stayed with them. It seemed that the bird had been anxious to be with them, but only if it could remain free and able to make it's own choice.

Anamaria did not understand the dream although she felt that it must have some meaning to it, but suddenly found herself awake and in a cold sweat. Her arm was throbbing tremendously and she felt nauseated. She lay there for a moment, hoping the feeling would pass, but it did not.

"Jack?" she whispered, unable to mask the pain in her voice.

Jack, who had still been unsuccessful in his attempts to sleep, was at her side immediately. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"The pain," she began, fighting the tears, "it's tremendous. Something isn't right."

Jack felt helpless sitting at her side.

"Rum. At least bring me some rum," she managed.

Jack hurried to the cabinet that held his precious stash and brought her a bottle. He would have to be sure to get more at their next stop. He was almost out again. For now, he only hoped that he would have enough to dull her pain until they were able to arrive in St. Croix.

Anamaria consumed the entire bottle in less than ten minutes and then looked to Jack with a fire in her eyes for more. Without a word said, he crossed the room to bring her another bottle and watched as she drank it even more quickly than the first. As she looked to him again, he shook his head.

"Talk to me first," he insisted. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she choked out, her tongue feeling thick from the sensation of the liquor she had consumed. "It just hurts."

"Worse than before?" Jack was becoming seriously concerned.

"Yes, worse than before," she answered quietly.

Remembering what the doctor had told him earlier, he stood, but Anamaria read his mind. Despite the pain it caused her, she reached for him quickly with her good arm and caught his hand.

"Don't," she said, her eyes pleading with his own.

"But…"

She cut him off, "There's nothing Decker can do now. If he sees me in this condition, he'll want to take it off and that can't happen. I can't live without my arm Jack. I won't."

"It's better than the alternative," he said softly, turning again to go.

"The old woman can help me, Jack. She can heal my arm. I know she can," Anamaria insisted, still gripping his hand.

"What if she's not there anymore Anamaria? Have you thought of that? I imagine it was a bloody long time ago that your mother took you to visit."

"She will be," she stated simply.

"Anamaria…" he started.

"Please Jack," she begged.

The Captain was torn. He wanted what was best for her, but at the moment he was struggling to see what that could be. If he called for Decker, chances were that she would prove right. The doctor would be anxious to remove the appendage to prevent gangrene from eating away at her healthy skin. However, even after that was done, there was still a good chance of infection and even possibly death from it. In the best-case scenario, she would be able to function, but poorly on a pirate ship, something she had excelled at her entire life. But what if they waited? What if the old woman could heal her? Within weeks, she could be restored, almost fully, to her old self. Jack realized there was a good chance that the old woman may not be there, but Anamaria had seemed so sure of herself. How could he doubt her?

Taking one last look into her deep eyes, he realized that ultimately the decision had already been made. He could not go against her will in a situation as delicate as this one. Although he knew that she would never hold her decision against him if the wrong one had been made, he knew he would never be able to live with himself, but that was something he would have to deal with later on.

"Ok," he said, nodding slowly. "Ok." He sat down on the bed beside her and gently began to stroke her hair. "I only hope that I have made the right decision," he whispered.

Anamaria managed a small smile, "You have. You'll see."

Jack could only pray that she was right.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered quietly, still running his fingers loosely through her hair.

"How much rum is left?" she asked.

"Two bottles," the pirate answered.

"That's all?" She was shocked, knowing what a large quantity the captain usually kept on hand.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. "I suggest you save it for the next few hours if you want to make the best of it."

She moaned partly in pain and partly in desperation, but in hurt Jack to hear her.

"Is there anythin' else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Just don't leave me. Whatever happens, please stay by my side." She reached for his hand, threading her fingers through his own.

"I'm right 'ere," Jack said, "right 'ere."****


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I apologize that this chapter has been a long time in the making. As I was talking with one of my faithful reviewers several weeks ago, they mentioned an ending to this chapter that I had not thought of before and yet once they brought it up I couldn't see it as ending any other way. And so began the task of reworking the plot to make sure it would all fit...with several new twists and turns, no doubt. So here, we have what you have all been waiting for. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated, but hopefully, I now have something much more intriguing that in the future allows for a much greater level of character development. Enjoy!  
  
Cal...Thank you as always for your insightful review. I hope you don't get too angry with me after this chapter. I've still got my fingers crossed about that.  
  
Miss Anya...Thanks for being a faithful reader and reviewer. Your reviews are always much appreciated.  
  
Kenn...I'm glad to see you're enjoying. The dream was interesting to write...still not exactly sure where that one came from.  
  
C'lyn...Hope I cover Decker's feelings well enough for you in this chappy...  
  
Kungfuchick...Always good to see another reader/reviewer :o) I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for an update.

** Chapter Fourteen******   
  
The rest of the night went by in a blur. There were times when Anamaria would become so still that Jack was sure she must have drifted off to sleep. And then suddenly, her eyes would flash open and her face become gripped in pain and they would have to use pillows to help stifle her screams. Jack truly admired the bravery the lady showed through her most difficult moment.  
As the pink light of dawn slowly began to brighten the windows of the cabin, Jack said a small prayer of thanks that the night had passed. Although Anamaria's pain was still growing increasingly worse, it somehow seemed easier to deal with during the daylight. With every hour that passed, they were becoming all that much closer to the tiny island of St. Croix.  
Not long after dawn had come did Jack hear the knock that he had been dreading. He looked at Anamaria, sleeping so peacefully for the moment, and hated knowing that he would have to answer Decker's questions. The knock sounded again and Jack hurried to the door before the man could wake Anamaria with his insistent pounding.  
The doctor nodded a good morning to Jack and immediately crossed the room to stand at his patient's side.  
"How is she?" he asked.  
"Last night was a bit rough," Jack began.  
Decker began to unwind the bandages and the pressure of his touch on her damaged flesh awoke Anamaria. She came to quickly and her eyes flashed hotly at the captain as she realized that he had let Decker in.  
Several seconds later, the doctor found himself faced with one of the worst looking injuries in his entire career.  
"Captain Sparrow, you were supposed to inform me immediately if something happened during the night."  
"I know, but..."  
"This is one of the worst cases..." Decker began to interrupt.  
He stopped himself when, despite the great pain it caused her, Anamaria snatched her arm away from him. She clutched it to her chest, tears springing to her eyes as she studied the rotting flesh. Jack felt a small wave of nausea roll over him, but managed to contain it, remaining strong for his first mate.  
"Miss Anamaria," Decker said softly. "You have to let me take care of that."  
"By cutting it off?" she snapped harshly at him.  
"You're badly injured. If we don't do something for it now..."  
She cut him off again, "It's my arm and it's my pain. Therefore it's my decision."  
"Miss Ana..."  
At that point, Jack stepped in to interfere. He placed a hand on the doctor's arm and forced him to look at him rather than Anamaria. "She's made her decision Decker," he said softly, but firmly.  
Decker looked angry that his captain was second-guessing him, but it was Anamaria who snapped at Jack, "I don't need you to stand up for me."  
Jack's eyes clouded and then cleared as he desperately attempted to remind himself of her situation. It was the pain talking to him, not Anamaria. Jack stepped back, taking his hand away from the doctor's arm.  
"I've asked Captain Sparrow to set a course for my hometown," she said firmly. "There is a woman there who can help me."  
Decker looked at her strangely before it occurred to him that she was referring to a witch doctor. "Miss Saldana, I hope you don't think there's any truth to those sorts of stories..."  
"I think there's a lot of truth to those stories. I've been healed by her before when I was a child and I'm sure that this will be no different."  
"Please," Decker tried, "if that wound gets much worse, it's going to endanger your life."  
Anamaria shook her head, holding her ground. "If I lose my arm, I will be nothing."  
"Ana, you know that's not true," Jack started.  
"It is true. What good is a pirate with one arm?" she snapped, then softening her tone, "Much less a pirate captain with one arm...and a woman at that..."  
Jack wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted what was best for her, but he knew that she was as stubborn as he was. Possibly even more so at times and this was definitely one of those times. So he remained silent.  
Decker studied both his captain and his patient and found himself at a loss of words as well.  
"I appreciate your help up to this point, Doctor. But I must see if there is another way," Anamaria explained.  
Decker nodded slowly, "I understand Miss Anamaria. But I can't promote your notions that a witch doctor is going to solve this problem."  
"I'm not asking you to promote my idea nor my decision. I am only asking that you heed it," Anamaria said.  
Decker had never had a patient so blatantly ignore his advice, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince her that she was wrong, especially not with his captain on her side.  
"So what is it that you want me to do Captain?" he finally asked.  
"Stay with her," Jack ordered. "Make her as comfortable as possible. There's two bottles of rum left in the cabinet. I'm going to take the helm. See if I can't get us there any faster."  
Anamaria's eyes met his and Jack's agenda instantly changed. "On second thought, I'm sure Mr. Gibbs is doing fine by himself. I'll just go check on our status and then I'll be right back."  
Anamaria smiled gratefully as Jack turned to go. Once he had left the cabin, Decker continued to try and reason with her, but she quickly silenced him through her harsh tone and almost instantly felt bad about doing so. She genuinely liked Decker and she knew he was an excellent doctor, especially to be aboard a pirate ship. Most crews were forced to settle with a carpenter who served as a doctor only when the need came about. Fortunately for The Black Pearl, Decker had been one of the few men that Jack had actually managed to recruit during their initial voyage to Tortuga. Anamaria was still amazed that her captain had convinced someone of his caliber to join their crew. She supposed, however, that Jack could be very persuasive when he hadn't consumed too much rum the night before. It had seemed as if he had just left, when he opened the door again and briskly crossed the room, gesturing with his hands as he spoke, "Mr. Gibbs said we've made extremely good time and we should be there within another three hours approximately." Anamaria found herself impressed with the older man's sailing skills. As Jack passed the cabinet next to his bed, he took out a bottle of rum and brought it to Anamaria. She took it from him, immediately popping the cork and swallowing the burning liquid.  
The next three hours seemed surreal at times to Anamaria. There were moments of intense pain. There were seconds that the pain eased so much that she thought she must be dead and on her way to heaven. There were times when Jack and Decker were completely silent, staring on at her and then there were times when Decker wouldn't stop hounding her about letting him solve all of her problems. Finally, she let Jack speak up for her, not because she couldn't stand up for herself, but because she was exhausted from fighting the battle. Her injury had worn her down and she was beginning to struggle mentally in addition to her physical battle. It only took several sentences from Jack for Decker to be put in his place, but Anamaria could tell in his eyes that they had hurt the man deeply. She knew he must feel that his expertise had been ignored.  
"Land ho!" suddenly sounded from above and Jack, who had been resting his head in his hands, jumped up and quickly moved out the door.  
He returned shortly, the smallest trace of a smile on his lips that could be mustered at this point.  
"We're here," he said, just above a whisper.  
Mr. Gibbs and Jack were lowered in a rowboat with Anamaria into the ocean. Decker had kept her arm wrapped up and the crew was sympathetic as they saw her pass. She hated knowing that someone felt sorry for her. She hated knowing that they saw a lesser person when they looked at her. Keeping her eyes hard as she passed them, she let no one into her emotions or the pain they all knew she must be feeling. Jack and Gibbs didn't waste time getting to the small island from the ship and Gibbs agreed to wait by the small rowboat while the captain escorted Anamaria into the interior of the island. The two pirates remained silent as they took the hike through the brush that used to be Anamaria's village before the pirates had attacked so many years ago.  
Now, there was little left that even showed a village might have once been present. Several strange structures were left. Frames of houses that refused to fall and give in to the forces of nature that had swept over them time and time again.  
When Anamaria found the path that she remembered from her childhood, she turned to Jack. "I appreciate your support so far," she said, pausing, "and the fact that you've stood up for my decision. But the rest of this, I must do by myself."  
Jack nodded silently, reaching for her hand. He squeezed her fingers gently and then leaned forward to kiss her briefly. "I'm right here," he whispered, softly brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
Anamaria had been gone for almost twenty minutes when Jack got the feeling that something might be terribly wrong. He was sitting in the grass, staring through the brush and struggling to make out the outline of The Black Pearl when he suddenly felt the urge to check on his first mate.  
At first, he tried to shake the feeling, but when he could not, he stood and began to make his way down the tiny path that led through the forest where he had last seen her disappear.  
Fifty yards into a clearing he saw her sitting on a fallen tree. She was clutching her arm to her chest and crying desperately harder than he would have imagined possible. He rushed to her side, squatting on the ground in front of her and brushing her hair out of her face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, searching her eyes. "Are we in the wrong place?"  
Anamaria shook her head, pointing towards a large tree. She attempted to choke out the words to explain, "She's...not...here."  
"Well, maybe she moved," Jack attempted.  
"How stupid could I be?" Anamaria continued to weep. "She was killed along with the rest of the village when Barbossa attacked...I'm a fool."  
Jack felt his heart sink. All of the hope she had carried, all of the hope he had carried for her was gone in an instant.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
Anamaria began to cry harder, her body racked with her sobs.  
Jack felt entirely helpless. He closed his eyes and involuntarily dropped his head in a desperate attempt to try and imagine everything as it was supposed to be. But the picture wouldn't come.  
His eyes rose to meet his first mate's and he knew they had no other choice. No other choice but to go back to the ship and face Decker. Decker and his cruel, jagged saw. He felt as if he had let her down and he held back tears that threatened to flood his own eyes at any moment.  
Anamaria caught the hint of sadness, despite her own tears, and said the only thing she knew might comfort him.  
"It's alright. I don't blame you...only myself. We must do what has to be done."  
Her brave words did not make Jack feel less guilty, but they did give him the strength to stand. Surprising her, as well as himself, he stooped to pick her up and carried her back to the rowboat where Gibbs was waiting for them.  
When the man saw Jack carrying the girl, he was overwhelmed with sadness. He knew what that must mean and it was not the outcome that he had hoped for. He said nothing to either of them as Jack placed Anamaria into the boat and they began a silent trip back to The Black Pearl.  
When they were back on the ship and Anamaria was in Decker's office, Mr. Gibbs attempted to explain things to the crew for Jack. In any other circumstance, he would have insisted the captain do it himself, but for once he thought the crew would be understanding.  
As Jack stood beside Decker's operating table, holding onto Anamaria's good hand, he wondered if he would ever be able to forget what was happening today. Her screams pierced the air and Jack would have given almost anything to have his own bottle of rum to numb the pain. He would never forgive himself. Never. More shrill cries and Jack thought he might lose his mind. He had closed his eyes long ago, unable to watch the brutal procedure that was being carried out only inches away. Anamaria was gripping his hand with a fierceness that he had no idea even she was capable of and he knew her nails would leave little cuts of their own in his flesh. It seemed almost fitting, that he too be marked from her injury.  
  
The dull cutting sound of bone and flesh burned through Jack's mind and he knew as her screams continued to echo through the cabin, that he would never get this incident out of his head. Instead, it would continue to haunt his dreams for years to come. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Aha! I don't know how I finally got the Quick Edit/Preview to work again...but I did :o) Yea! Finally... Anyway, here is Chapter 15 for all you who have been awaiting :o)

**_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**

Miss Anya...Ahhh, yes, I've managed to get everyone a little pissed off at dear ol' Jack, haven't I? The poor Captain...it wasn't my intention...but I guess he will have to deal with the fact. To answer your question...I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be. I'm just writing as it comes along, but I do know that my ideas have only just begun....bwahaha!

Kenn...You know me well enough to know by now that I try to be as accurate as possible...it's such difficult work doing all this research...especially when it comes to studying the movie...and Jack ;o) I was glad to read that you think things move along well...sometimes I wonder if that's all working ok. And just for the record, no I didn't believe until that last chapter that Jack was in love with Ana...but when my fingers started typing, that's what came out...I guess if Jack can admit it on paper, then so can I.

Cal...Yep...another review in which someone is angry at Jack. I have a feeling I should be getting accumstomed to these by now ;o) Has the new punching bag arrived yet? Or are you still taking out your frustrations on the cat? Well, I hate that our poor Captain has taken a fall from grace, but I'm sure that if anyone has a shot at redeeming himself in the future, Jack is the one. How can you really say no to all that wonderful pirate charm in the end? :o)

C'lyn...Thanks for the review. I was wondering about that last comment though...do you really wonder what Jack feels? Enjoy!

Indy Croft...Glad you enjoyed! Keep the reviews coming!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nearly three full days passed before Anamaria awoke again. She had passed out almost halfway through the operation from shock and pain. At the time, Jack had been glad to see her somewhat released of her demons.

Since then, she had been resting in his cabin and he had been by her side at almost every minute. Every time she stirred, every sigh that passed her lips, he hoped that she would come back to the world of the living. But for days on end, she had stayed in her own universe, untouchable by all that was in his.

On the night of that third day, she sighed and then began to squirm slightly more than normal. Jack, who had gone without sleep since the night before they had set sail for St. Croix, thought that he might be hallucinating, but when her eyes fluttered open, he was the first thing that she saw.

"Jack?" she whispered, squinting to force his figure to come into form before the pain overcame her.

Her first instinct was to clutch at her missing arm. When she realized it was gone, she seemed shocked…Then the memories came flooding back and she began to cry uncontrollably.

Jack had been sitting on the edge of his bed beside her and when she began to cry he took her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could. He slowly began to rock back and forth, attempting to soothe her in her moment of need.

Slowly, her crying faded as she let Jack calm her. However, once the tears had ceased, she became angry, pushing him away from her. She was embarrassed by the fact that he had seen her at her weakest and even more embarrassed that he had had to pull her out of it.

"I can't believe you let them do this to me," she said spitefully.

"Ana, there wasn't any other choice…" Jack tried, confused by her sudden burst of outrage.

"Or maybe you wanted them to because you were afraid I was becoming too powerful. Was that it?"

Her words sounded white hot to Jack's ears. He had thought there might be some resentment, but not like this, and not directed at him.

"Afraid that I was going to become like Barbossa and betray you? So you betrayed me first instead."

"Ana, you know that's not true."

Jack's eyes gave away the hurt he was feeling and for some reason, Anamaria softened.

"Look at me," she whispered, her head falling, "I look like some sort of freak."

She began to cry again and Jack instantly took her back into his arms. "Sssshhhh," he whispered in her ear. "It's all going to be alright."

He could feel her shaking her head, disagreeing with him.

He gently rubbed her back with one hand while still holding her close to him with the other. "I know it doesn't seem that way now, but you'll see...with time...you'll see."

Anamaria was still crying into his shoulder, her head buried in his neck.

Jack pulled back for a moment and wiped at her tears with his fingers. She blinked and slowly met his eyes with her own. He hated all the pain he saw there, hated knowing that he was the cause.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, trying to stop herself from crying any harder than she already was by forcing herself to look at the ceiling before bringing her eyes back down to meet Jack's.

"You're going to get well and you're going to move on," he said simply.

"How? I can't be a pirate now. And I definitely can't ever hope to be the captain of my own ship someday. Not now." Small tears were still leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"It's hard enough to earn men's respect as a woman. But a woman with one arm, Jack? Come on, you know better than to think I'll ever gain anyone's respect this way." Her voice was heavy and more tears began to flow.

"Then you're not as strong as I thought you were," Jack said.

Anamaria looked at him questioningly. "I am strong, but this is too much for even me to beat."

She hung her head and Jack pulled away, studying her thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't 'ave been too much for the Anamaria I thought I knew to beat. What happened to you?" he asked.

"What happened to me?" she repeated, beginning to get angry again. "I've lost my arm Jack! Can you really in all seriousness ask me what's happened to me?"

Jack shook his head, holding her gaze. "You're stronger than that. I know you are. You're unstoppable when you want to be...don't think of this as any different. So you lost your arm? Are you going to let that stop you from finishin' your dreams?"

"I don't see how it could be possible for me to be a captain now," she answered.

"Then you won't be," Jack said, rising from the bed. He was growing tired of their conversation. The Ana he knew was better than this. She was stronger than this. "Toughen up," he said, leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

Anamaria sat, staring after him, for a moment before beginning to cry again. A small tear slipped over her cheek and then more followed. It hurt because she knew Jack was right. Or at least he would have been in the past. Now, she questioned her strength.

She looked to a nearby table and spotted a bottle of rum that Jack must have been working on earlier himself. It was half empty, but the pain in her arm was becoming unbearable and she needed something to dull it. She struggled to move her feet off the bed, sitting up straight before trying to actually stand. As her feet brushed the floor and she attempted to rise, her head whirled and she blinked back stars. Seconds later, she was lying on the floor and Jack was back by her side.

"Anamaria? Are you ok? Anamaria?"

She slowly attempted to nod in response as she felt his arms pulling her up and carrying her back to the bed.

"You're not supposed to be getting out of bed just yet. Your body's not strong enough to 'old you up." He wiped at the tears that had stained her face earlier and then handed her the bottle of rum that she had been attempting to reach.

She took a long drink and then handed the bottle back to him, empty.

"Decker is going to be 'ere in a minute. 'e was glad to 'ear you were awake," he said.

"I don't want to see him," she snapped.

"I know you're angry. Everyone understands that, but Decker saved your life. Whether you appreciate that or not at this point, you better start to realize it soon," Jack replied. She was beginning to push his limits and he knew that he was going to have to become more understanding of her situation.

Decker knocked twice before twisting the handle and letting himself in. "Good morning Miss Anamaria," he greeted. "It's good to see you awake."

Anamaria grimaced, "Good morning."

"How's that wound of yours feeling?" he asked, beginning to slowly pull at the bandages that wrapped the stump where her arm used to be.

"It hurts," she said quietly. "It hurts where there isn't even anything to hurt anymore."

"Ahhh," Decker sighed. "That's just phantom pain. You'll get used to that soon enough. Your body knows what's there and what's not, your mind is just having a hard time adjusting." He pulled off the final bandage and looked encouraged. "This looks really good."

"It's not even there," Anamaria couldn't resist. "How could it possibly look good?"

Decker ignored her comment. "It's healing very well, much better than I expected. You'll be up and back at it before you know it," he said, applying some medication to the wound.

Jack gave her a small smile, knowing that she wouldn't see the situation as a positive one, but unable to conceal the fact that she would be able to return to a somewhat normal life fairly soon.

"You ought to thank Captain Sparrow for being so kind in your moment of need Miss Saldana," Decker said as he began to rewrap her arm. "He's been at your side for the last three days and he even dropped anchor at a large port city so I could go ashore and get this medication for you. Expensive stuff and the best on the market, none-the-less. Not to mention the danger it put the whole crew in."

Anamaria glared at Jack, the pain having intensified with the application of the medicine.

"There you go," Decker said, finished wrapping her arm.

Anamaria knew that both the men expected her to say thank you, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Not just yet.

Decker understood and turned to Jack. "She needs to get a good meal so she doesn't get malnourished and give her some rum to go with it. It will help numb the pain."

Jack nodded, "You'll be back by in the morning?"

"Of course," Decker said.

"Thank you," Jack said, making sure that Anamaria overheard his words.

"Goodnight Captain...Miss Saldana," Decker turned to leave, not expecting to hear from Anamaria and left the two of them alone.

"I'm going to get you some dinner. I'll be back soon," Jack said. "It would be nice of you to thank Decker for his care," he added as he left the room.

_Nice of me to thank Decker._ Anamaria thought sarcastically. _For what? Cutting off my arm? I don't think so Jack._

Soon the captain was back with her dinner and she had to admit that it looked very good. After not eating for three days, anything would have been tasty at this point, but Jack had taken special care to bring her the best food that the pirate ship had to offer. While she didn't thank him directly, he knew that his efforts had not gone unnoticed.

Before Anamaria had been injured she had known, possibly better than even Jack himself, the quality of the food their ship held. But Jack had stopped and gotten food in the port city as well. Good food.

He had hated having to stop there. It had put them back on the map, alerted the Navy to their location. Jack rarely sacked port cities for that very reason. He was much more fond of hitting up ships at sea. It was harder for anyone to pinpoint them that way.

It was almost as if Anamaria, who had previously been enjoying her dinner in silence, had read his mind, "You shouldn't have put the crew in danger."

Jack sighed. "Decker gave you twice as good odds of surviving with the medicine as without it," he said. "It wasn't really a choice."

"Still," she insisted, "my life is not worth risking the entire crew's."

"Ana, you are an essential part of this crew. They need you to be ok," Jack tried to explain.

"But you could replace me," she argued, still eating the food he had prepared for her.

"I don't want to replace you," he said, beginning to get annoyed. "Ana, this business of you not being a pirate anymore. You can't be serious about that. Are you?"

For the first time, she looked up from her food and met Jack's eyes, "I don't know."

"But this is your life," he argued.

"It has been up until now. But who's to say that can't change?"

"But you love the sea. You love sailing. You love…" Jack started, "being a pirate."

Anamaria took a few more bites of her food. "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?"

"Then why think of leaving all that behind?" he asked, his voice softening.

She shrugged her shoulders, continuing to eat.

Jack was fighting the urge to get mad with her again. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I know 'ow you must feel..."

Anamaria cut him off, angry eyes flashing up at him, "You have no idea how I feel Captain Sparrow."

Jack cringed at the use of his proper name from her lips. "No, you're right, I'm not in your position, but I can imagine how you must feel and the hurt you must be experiencing. But it's no reason to give up. If anything, it should give you a reason to be stronger."

Anamaria remained silent, finishing off the food that he had brought her.

"You've beaten a lot of odds in your life to get where you are. The fact that you would even think of letting an injury stop you is almost inconceivable to me," Jack said. He was watching her through sad eyes as he thought of her broken spirit.

Anamaria pushed the plate away from her to show that she was done and rested her hand in her lap. Her eyes met Jack's, but she made no effort to speak. He hesitated a moment, almost hoping she would respond, but when she didn't, he picked up her plate and left the cabin.

Her depression weighed heavy on his soul as he took the plate to the kitchen and then made his way back to his room. She had already laid back down on the bed and her eyes were closed when he entered.

"Would you like some more rum?" he asked, passing the cabinet and pulling it open. "I stocked up."

Anamaria opened her eyes just enough to study the supply and nod her head in agreement.

Jack brought her a new bottle and pulled the cork for her, passing it to her as he sat down on the bed. He watched her as she took a long drink and then stared back at him. As her eyes met his, Jack thought of how glad he was that she was finally awake again, of how optimistic Decker had seemed about her making a full recovery, and a small smile touched his lips. Reaching out in a gesture of kindness, he went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but she flinched and his hand fell to the sheets as the spell was broken and the harsh reality began to set back in. Anamaria realized her mistake and reached to touch his hand. Their fingers entwined and the small crooked smile reappeared on Jack's face. Anamaria attempted one of her own, but failed.

"I'm glad that you're awake," he whispered, running his fingertips gently over the back of her hand.

Anamaria nodded slowly, her eyes focused on his small gesture.

He wanted to kiss her so badly at that instant, but he was afraid of the rejection that he was almost certain would come. "Why don't you try and get some rest?"

Anamaria let go of his hand to take up the rum bottle again. She took one more long drink and passed it back to him. "Thank you," she said weakly, hoping it would cover the multitude of things that she knew he had done for her.

Jack nodded, helping her to move under the covers. "Do you need anythin' else for the evenin?" he asked.

"No," she said softly.

Jack stood, "I'll be right 'ere if you change your mind."

He moved to a chair that sat beside the bed. Anamaria almost felt bad, knowing that he probably would not sleep again tonight, but she didn't feel that she was ready for him to join her in bed yet.

"Goodnight," he whispered as she felt herself beginning to drift off.

She could feel his eyes on her, studying her, but she couldn't bring her own to open. "Goodnight," she returned.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I have no idea where this chapter came from...ok so I do...but I'm not going to share :-) I will only say that I didn't know until this came out on paper that I might find some of myself in Jack... At any rate, I'm particularly fond of this chapter for some strange reason...so go easy one the reviews ;-) I hope you all enjoy...

**_Drink up me 'earties...Yo ho!_**

Kenn...Ah, it is so sad to see my favorite piratess so defeated :-( Perhaps Jack may have been more sarcastic, but he is beginning to feel strange things these days...

Cal...Alright, when you finish reading this chapter, you must tell me how you could possibly still be mad with our roguish pirate captain. He is the charmer, is he not? If all goes well, you can pack the punching bag away for the moment and enjoy the reading :-)

Kungfuchick...Yes, we all feel badly for poor Ana these days...and she really is one of my favorite characters from the movie. But if anyone can stay strong and pull through, I have no doubts that she will be the one.

C'lyn...Once again I'm a bit confused by your review. Uncommon words mate? Such as what, may I ask? However, I'm glad that you enjoyed the "painting of the picture"...I'm trying these days :-)

Miss Anya...Well, I suppose we will all just have to wait and see these days what will happen to Ana and Jack. I'm afraid that at this point I'm not even sure myself. The characters start speaking to me and I just type...I have very little control lately...rather annoying actually. However, I'm glad you're enjoying...this chappy is a bit more peaceful than the ones that precede it.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Over the next week Anamaria's health continued to improve. Jack stayed with her often, but he was able to resume his normal duties on board the ship and for that he was grateful. Decker continued to be impressed by her condition and he thought that in several months' time she might have a good chance of getting back to a normal life at sea.

Several months seemed an eternity to Anamaria, but Decker often reminded her that most pirates in her state didn't even live a week, much less hope to get back to a normal life, ever. Still, she had a hard time accepting the fate.

A little over a week had passed when Jack was sitting on his bed with her, watching her eat. She finished her meal and they went through their usual routine of him taking her plate to the galley and then returning to help her get ready to go to sleep.

He was still sleeping in the chair and although he would never let her know it, it was beginning to reflect seriously on his mood around the crew. Jack hadn't slept well in over two full weeks and the crew was beginning to pay the price.

Tonight, however, when he had finished tucking in the sheets around her and asked if she needed anything else, her answer was unexpected.

"You," she whispered softly.

Jack thought for a second that he must have heard her wrong. That maybe his ears were deceiving him and he was only hearing what he wanted to hear or that the lack of sleep had finally gotten to him and he was hallucinating. But then she was reaching for his hand, pulling him down closer to her. He resisted for a moment and wasn't even sure why and then he felt her warm lips on his, enveloping him into a passionate kiss. How he had missed this...these moments between them...this feeling.

And then, all too soon, it was over, almost as if she had caught herself losing control. Jack instantly regretted the separation.

"Why don't you share the bed with me tonight?" she asked. "I know you've had little sleep over the last few weeks."

While he knew the words made her feel better, Jack saw them for what they truly were: An invitation to restore a balance that had been disrupted between them lately.

He agreed to her offer, quickly stripping down to his shirt and pants and then slipping into the bed beside her. For an awkward moment, the two pirates lay there, side by side, and yet somehow miles apart. Jack was thinking to himself how nice it was to finally be allowed to sleep in his own bed again. Anamaria was trying hard not to entertain her thoughts of reaching out to Jack by focusing on the pain in her arm for once.

She couldn't stop herself, "Jack?"

"Yes," came the softened voice of the captain. She loved hearing his voice when it was full of sleep. He moved to prop himself up on an elbow so that he could communicate with her better in the darkened room.

"Do you find me unbearable these days?" she finally managed to get out.

Jack was somewhat confused by her line of questioning, but attempted an answer. "Well, I suppose we all 'ave our moments of," he paused, "unbearableness. You've 'ad good enough reason for your's 'ere lately. I don't think anyone can hold that against you."

He saw her dark eyes glisten in the pale light of the candles and wondered if she might be about to cry. He couldn't think of any reason their conversation would upset her. In fact, he had fully expected to receive a lecture on how he himself was known to be quite unbearable at times.

Ana almost didn't get her next question out, but something inside her forced her to say it. "That's not what I meant Jack."

For a second the pirate was utterly confused.

"I mean to look at," she finished softly. "Do I disgust you now?"

"What?" Jack asked, his chocolate eyes clouding.

"I've seen it in your eyes. You haven't looked at me the same since the accident." Her own eyes were tearing up and she desperately fought to contain the emotion that would soon be displayed.

Jack's expression instantly softened and for a split second Ana thought she saw something there that might prove her wrong.

"Ana, nothing could change the way I see you," he said, reaching slowly forward to gently brush her cheek with his fingertips and suddenly noticing the wetness there. "Nothing." He leaned over to kiss her briefly. "Your handicap only affects you as you allow it to. When I look at you, I still see the same beautiful, strong, pirate woman I 'ave always seen. The fact that you don't 'ave an arm now doesn't change that." He stroked her cheek again, moving in to kiss her.

This time, Anamaria deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth and allowing it to dance against his own. Jack moved closer to her, subconsciously running his fingers through her long dark hair. He wanted to touch her, badly, to feel her smooth skin against his fingertips again. To feel her body move in time with and respond to the motions of his. But he was afraid that he might hurt her, that maybe she wasn't ready to do those sorts of things again, and so he restrained himself. It was then that he felt her hand on his own, encouraging him, letting him know that it was ok. She slid his hand under her shirt to rest it on her breast and Jack instantly responded, massaging the soft flesh with calloused fingers. He kissed her harder, enjoying the feel of her body responding. He was still afraid, however, of going further.

Somehow Ana sensed his discomfort. Breaking their kiss, she said softly, "It's alright, Jack. I'll be alright."

Jack pulled back enough so that he could truly read what was in her eyes. Seeing nothing but sincerity and desire for him there, he moved to undress himself.

Coming back to her, he started things off slowly again, touching and tasting her. Carefully, he removed each piece of her clothing, caressing and kissing the exposed skin that he found underneath. When he was satisfied that she had had her fill of pleasure and she was begging him to give himself to her, he conceded. He entered her gently, pausing to ask if she was alright. Insisting that she was, she pleaded with him to continue.

Jack made love to Ana that night in a tender and caring manner that he was almost positive he had never exhibited to any other woman in his life. When he caught tears on her face halfway through, he was instantly afraid he had done something terribly wrong. But Anamaria reassured him, asking him to please not stop and promising him it was only a minor pain in her shoulder. Jack proceeded even more tenderly than he had thought himself possible of only moments before.

Soon he felt her body give way to his and he allowed himself to be consumed in the crashing wave as well. In the aftermath, he laid there by her side, wiping away the sweat on her brow.

"Are you alright?" he whispered quietly, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud the spell would be broken.

She nodded and Jack thought he saw small tears still remaining in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, brushing the tears away.

"Mmmhmm."

Jack gave her a small smile and a brief kiss on the forehead. Her eyes closed involuntarily and he knew she was fighting off sleep. Soon, sleep won the battle and Jack found himself studying her slumbering features.

He was growing tired as well, but for the moment he willed himself awake, wanting to take all of her beauty in. Memorizing each curve and each line while he had the chance.

It had been a long time since he had taken a woman that way, and never in exactly so wonderfully sweet a manner. He had been young, so young. And very much in love. Their love had been the kind told of in fairy tales, she a wealthy nobleman's daughter and he a merchant sailor, just beginning his career. Madelyn. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the memory to go away as quickly as it had come.

When he opened them, it was just he and Ana again, the memories had faded, vanishing into the darkness of the night. But he could feel those feelings still, stirring inside him. Feelings he wasn't anxious to feel again and yet he couldn't necessarily stop them. _Enough_ he scolded himself. He focused once again on Anamaria and found himself lost in her beauty. He traced her eyebrow with his fingertip and gently kissed her on the mouth. She stirred, but did not awaken.

He had never known a woman as beautiful and as brave as this one. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place, wasn't it? Well, besides the fact that she had had her own boat. A small smile touched the corners of his lips as he thought how grossly he had underestimated her at first sight. But he had learned his lesson quickly and had never again questioned her inner strength.

He thought of the night that she had taken on the filthy ruffians that had dared challenge her five to one and it came as no surprise to him to find himself thinking she probably could have handled them by herself, somehow. He thought of later that evening when she had nearly out drank him and even still later on when she had pushed him against the wall so hard that she had knocked the breath out of him.

There was no doubt after tonight that he had shared his most passionate sexual experiences with this dark-skinned lady. She had taken him to both ends of the spectrum and he could think of no one else that he would rather have shared those moments with.

He twisted a dark strand of her hair absentmindedly around his fingers. The day that she had agreed to continue sailing with him had been one of the happiest of his life. And although he knew those days were probably drawing to a close, he couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips.

He found himself sliding closer to her, draping a weary arm across her midriff and then he was drifting off, falling into a land of dreams both sweet and haunted.

Sometime near sunrise, Jack awoke. He quietly studied Anamaria, hating to wake her this early. For a second, he was swept back to memories of last night. A satisfied groan, a gentle touch, a delicate kiss…a collection of movements, motions, and memories that quite possibly made up the most satisfying sexual experience of his life. _Dangerous thoughts_ he chided himself, suddenly remembering the hour that he had laid by her side, studying her as she slept.

He didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had no choice. He had to be at the helm soon and she wasn't in the best shape to get herself dressed these days. She had made a lot of progress and Jack had no doubts that very soon she would be perfectly capable all by herself, but for now, she still needed some help.

He gently shook her, "Anamaria."

She stirred softly.

"Anamaria," he said, shaking her again, "You've got to wake up."

She groaned, rubbing loosely at her right eye.

"Ana," he insisted.

"What is it?" she asked, slowly blinking back sleep to study him.

"We've got to get you dressed. I need to be at the helm. Then if you want, you can go back to sleep."

She suddenly noticed her captain's own state of undress and realized that they had never before remained undressed in front of one another in the morning. Always before, one of them had rushed to clothe themselves before the other awoke. She wondered if it was significant or if it had simply slipped his mind as she studied his well-muscled body. He looked just as good as he felt.

"Come on," he said again, "help me get you dressed."

They awkwardly managed to get her clothes back on her and then Jack dressed himself.

"I'll be back to check on you later on," he said, moving to the doorway, "and Decker should be up with some breakfast in a bit. Until then, try to get some more sleep."

Anamaria nodded, finding herself already comfortably snuggling into the pillow. She didn't even hear him close the door behind him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: I know this chapter has been a long time coming and I'd like to apologize to all my faithful readers for keeping you waiting so long. I have been going through some personal problems and the depression that has followed has left me feeling less creative than normal. As a result, I'm afraid that this chapter is not one of my strongest. Things are starting to look up however...there are moments of brightness these days...and I promise not to keep you waiting this long again. My goal is at least one chapter a week, if not more...despite the fact that I work until 3 AM on average. And I am feeling inspired by our pirates once again so the writing should get better. Enjoy!

Carolyn...Glad you enjoy the word choice. I took all of her arm to just below the shoulder...my poor pirate lass...it's only to make her stronger in the end...but I think she's still angry with me none-the-less.

Cal...Hope I don't keep twisting your emotions too badly. I know you've been waiting a long time for an update...I just hope you haven't forgotten about me ;o)

Kungfuchick...Thank you for the review...although I'm sure Anamaria would probably rather have her arm than a night with Jack at this point.

Kenn...I can't share my secrets of what inspires my writing...sorry mate ;o) Am I so predictable that it is time to move on to Act II? Oh well, perhaps you just know me too well. I'm glad you're enjoying.

Viggorus-0506...I'm glad that you actually read through the whole thing. Makes me feel special :o) I hope you keep enjoying. Thank you for the review.

fearlessfreak...Glad you're enjoying. If I can get some free time to spend doing other things I will review your story. Work has kept me pretty busy as of late.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Jack was singing softly to himself at the helm as he watched the sun set over the Caribbean Sea. He did not hear his first mate approach.

"You love that song, don't you?"

Jack had a strange moment of déjà vu, but shook it off and turned to face the voice.

"Aye, I do," he answered.

"I've come to take over for the evening," Anamaria said.

"Oh," Jack said, turning around to face the setting sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Anamaria said, "it is." She put her arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They stood there for a moment, watching the orange globe sink on the horizon.

"Alright Jack, go get some sleep," Anamaria suggested, "or at least some rest."

Jack nodded, turning to her. As her hand slipped from his back, he took it in his own and squeezed it gently. They still kept their true relationship a secret from the crew, but at times shared small gestures of affection when no one was looking.

"I'll be down in several hours to keep you company," she said, smiling at him.

Jack gave her a wink and headed below deck.

Anamaria refocused her gaze on the horizon. Only the tip of the sun showed over the ocean, setting the sky around it on fire.

It had been seven months since Anamaria had lost her arm. It had taken three excruciatingly long months for it to heal completely and she was only now beginning to feel confident in her abilities at sea again. Jack had been supportive of her, surprisingly. He had pushed her when she needed pushing and when she genuinely needed help he had been her most devoted friend. He had been there for her through her most troubled time and now that she was feeling better she hated knowing that the time was coming when she would have to leave him and _The Pearl_ behind. She wondered if he sensed that their time together was drawing to an end.

She had always known that she would want her own ship at some point. Originally, she had thought that she would ask Jack for it immediately, then as time began to pass she saw it as something that would happen maybe five or ten years into the future. When she had injured her arm, she thought she may never sail at all again, much less on her own ship. Now she knew the time was drawing close though. She had to prove to herself and others that she was capable of running things without Jack around to help or protect her. She hoped that her captain wouldn't be angry with her. She didn't think that he would be, if anyone should understand her it should be Jack. Still, she worried about telling him her plans.

That night when Anamaria had seen that _The Pearl_ had traveled the extra distance that Jack had wanted to accomplish, she went below deck to find him. Instead of finding him sleeping as she had expected, he was sitting at his desk, rum bottle in hand, studying his most detailed map of the Caribbean. He had removed his vest, shirt, boots, and bandana and was comfortably immersed in his work. As Anamaria crossed the room she scooped up his hat and placed it on her head. She then took a seat across from the captain, who seemed only to notice her once she was seated.

"We're about fifty miles off the coast of Cartagena," she informed him.

He looked up at her as if she had interrupted him. "Thank you," he said, glancing back down at the map.

Anamaria let the silence hang for a moment before pursuing the conversation, "Jack?"

"One moment," he said, holding up a finger as he continued to study the map.

It seemed as if the moment drug on forever as she sat there, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Finally, he looked up. "Nice hat," he commented.

Anamaria gave him a slight smile and then took the hat off, placing it in front of her on the desk. Her expression became more serious and she leaned forward, "Jack, I've been doing some thinking lately and..." her eyes fell as she paused and then rose to meet his again as she continued, "I think it's time for me to have my own ship again."

She had no idea what had inspired her to ask him that tonight. She had been thinking about it earlier, but she had been thinking about it often these days. She had not, however, planned on asking him tonight. But now that she had begun the conversation she couldn't go back on it at this point.

Jack looked slightly surprised at first, but recovered quickly. "Oh?"

"I miss it, you know? Knowing that she belongs to me, the feeling of being in control of my own destiny, of being free to sail wherever and whenever I want. You understand that, right?"

Jack nodded slowly. "But you already have most of that here," he said softly.

"I know, but I've seen you with _The Pearl _and I want to have that again myself. Nothing beats the feeling of being captain of your own ship."

Jack began to nod slowly.

"I'd like to sail with you for a while, if you don't mind," she added. "It would make you a commodore." She knew that hearing the title would make him happy at the very least.

"A commodore," he said, mostly to himself.

Anamaria nodded, "Commodore Sparrow...it has a nice ring to it, I think."

Jack repeated the words, "Commodore Jack Sparrow." He rested his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand, pondering the thought. "It does sound nice." He was quiet for a moment as he continued to ponder the idea. "What kind of ship would you want?"

Anamaria shrugged, "Something smaller than _The Pearl. _A schooner probably would be best. Something easy to control…easy to captain and crew."

Jack was thinking. "I'd want twenty-five percent of your plunder."

"Jack!" The amount sounded incredibly high to Anamaria.

"I'm already giving you a ship. You can split a fourth of your plunder with me," he remained firm.

Anamaria's eyes narrowed. "You owe me a ship," she stated, "and I don't have to agree to sail with you at all."

"Fine," Jack said. "Ten percent."

"Agreed," Anamaria reached across the table to shake his hand.

"I'll start a look out tomorrow morning. Let me know if something catches your fancy while you're on duty as well. Are you sure you don't want a three-mast? Think how powerful we could be running two ships together like that." Jack smiled at the thought.

"I think the schooner will be enough Jack." She watched the smile fall from his face. "Are you mad at me?"

Jack looked slightly surprised that she had chosen to ask that question. "For asking for your own ship? No…I knew this would happen at some point. I knew you wouldn't want to sail with me forever. Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," Anamaria answered, shaking her head.

"You'll be a great captain," he said.

Deciding she wanted to change the subject, she asked, "What were you working on?"

"This?" Jack questioned, gesturing to the map. "I want to pay Will a visit again. I was just trying to figure out when we might fit that in. Although now, the distance to Port Royal would provide an excellent opportunity to look out for a ship for you. We can sail there straight away."

Anamaria nodded, "Still interested in getting him on board the crew, huh?" She paused when Jack failed to answer. "You know he's never going to come with you Jack. Especially now that he has a family."

"His father was an excellent pirate, one of the best men I've ever known."

"And a terrible father. You've commented on that many times yourself. Why would you want Will to follow in his father's footsteps like that? I don't even think that Will is cut out for a pirate's life if you ask me."

"He could 'ave been," Jack started, "if 'e hadn't let Elizabeth get in the way."

"Somehow I don't think he sees her as being in the way," Anamaria said.

Jack rolled his eyes skyward as he shook his head.

"He loves her. What's so wrong with that?" Anamaria asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, "as long as you don't let it affect your priorities in life."

Anamaria was growing annoyed with their conversation. "Maybe his love for her is his priority," she said under her breath.

"What a waste," Jack said.

Anamaria let out a heated breath to show her displeasure.

"What?" Jack asked, beginning to study his map again.

Without another word, Anamaria was on her feet, quickly moving out of Jack's cabin.

"Anamaria," he called just as the door slammed shut behind her. Taking one last glance at the map, he picked up the rum bottle. He emptied the last of the liquid in one long drink and then sat back to enjoy the burning sensation it created in his chest. Sighing aloud, he stood to follow her, slipping a shirt over his head on the way out.

Making his way out on deck, he spotted her moving towards the bow of the ship. He rushed to catch up with her, but she was walking quickly and had reached the front of _The Pearl_ before he caught her.

"Ana..." He reached for her arm, but she snatched it away whirling angrily around to face him instead.

"What makes you so cynical about love Jack?" she stabbed.

He studied her face carefully and as he searched her eyes that had been hardened by anger for the moment, she began to wish that she had not acted so rashly. She had allowed her temper to get the best of her and as a result, allowed Jack to see a weakness in her. Or at least what Jack would interpret as a weakness; Jack saw any display of feelings as weakness.

She had caught him a little off guard by getting so upset and storming off. The rum had helped to dull the sensation however and now he was pondering an answer that would satisfy her and not reveal too much about himself.

"I'm not cynical. I'm realistic," he began. "The sea and _The Pearl_ are my priorities. They are my loves. That's what being a pirate is all about, isn't it? You put something or someone else above those things and you risk losing it all. Your ship," he said gesturing towards where he stood and then out to sea, "and the ocean…those are the only things that really matter. That's where my 'eart lies."

Anamaria knew that all these things held true for pirates. She had grown accustomed to a life like that herself, but she couldn't help feeling other things as well.

"I've lost it all before Ana. I won't lose it again. I cannot," he said.

"But why do you feel such pity for anyone who is in love? Will isn't a pirate. He's a blacksmith. And yet you speak of his love for Elizabeth as a mistake…or worse, a waste." She fell silent.

"Will is a good man. He could accomplish great things for himself if 'e wanted, but Elizabeth ties him down. She keeps him from reaching 'is full potential for himself because he's concerned about her."

"Perhaps he wants to accomplish great things for his family," Anamaria suggested.

Jack shook his head. "It never works out that way. You've learned that lesson by now, 'aven't you? The only person you can count on is yourself."

Anamaria was silent.

"The first time you find yourself counting on someone else, they let you down."

"So you think Elizabeth is going to let him down?"

"Or he'll let her down," Jack stated. "But more than likely, it will be her. Look at 'er. A governor's daughter married to a blacksmith, cut off from all ties with her family and now she's pregnant with his child. 'ow long do you think that will last? 'ow long do you think she'll really enjoy living in that small house on that small salary that Will provides?" Jack asked.

"She loves him," Anamaria suggested.

"She thinks she loves him. That love won't last forever. Eventually she'll grow tired of that lifestyle, of that way of life and she'll move back to her family. Then what will Will 'ave? Nothing! Some memories of how things were and a broken heart. No, he would be much better off to move on now…to be prosperous for himself."

Anamaria shook her head. "So you think Will is going to be hurt in the long run."

"I don't think," Jack said. "I know. I've known girls like Elizabeth before. They think they know what they want, but they don't. She thinks she'll be happy being poor because she's with Will and they're in love, but she'll change. You wait and see."

"Jack," Anamaria decided to press her luck, "Who's Maddy?"

Jack's expression clouded. "What?"

"You talk about her in your sleep. You call her name," Anamaria said softly. "Who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said.

"Yes you do."

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed. We're not having this conversation. I don't know anyone by that name." Jack turned and began walking to his cabin.

"Maybe not anymore, but you used to," Anamaria said, catching up with him.

Jack turned to face her, his eyes burning a dark obsidian. "Whatever you presume to know, you don't. Do not mention that name around me again." He resumed his brisk walk to his cabin.

He knew that Anamaria would probably follow him, but he didn't care. She had aggravated him by bringing up that name. A name he did not want to hear, especially from her. He slipped his shirt over his head and got into bed, hoping that she didn't try to come after him.

He had almost drifted into dreamland when he felt the mattress shift beside him. He felt her arm go around him and then he heard her whisper softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry Jack."

He rolled over to face her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then we won't talk," she said, kissing him gently.

He responded, kissing her back. Even though he had thought he didn't want to see her, it was nice to hold her now that she was here. To feel her in his arms, responding to his touches and kisses.

It wasn't long after they finished making love that Jack fell asleep. He had been tired that day and the conversation that had taken place between them earlier had worn on him emotionally. Almost immediately he began to dream.

They were sitting in one of her father's farmhouses playing with the baby chickens. She was dressed in one of her usual frilly gowns, but she was sitting on the ground. He was stretched out beside her, petting the chicks as they ran by.

"Jack," she said in her soft, sweet voice, "when we are married…will you have as much fun playing with our children as you do the baby chicks?"

Jack glanced up at her, a smile still playing across his lips. "I imagine I'll 'ave even more fun then."

She laughed lightly and he continued to play.

"Jack," she said again, her tone more serious as she placed her hand on his knee.

The simple gesture made him stop his playing and focus fully on her.

"I want to give myself to you," she paused and he studied her carefully. "I know we are to wait until we are married, but I don't want to wait that long. I want to experience all of you before you go to sea. I need to know all of your love."

He didn't know what to say. "Maddy, are you sure?"

She nodded, small tears springing to the corners of her eyes. "I know you've been with lots of girls before Jack, but I've been saving myself for that one right man. And now that I've found him, I don't need to be officially married to share all of myself with him. Our love binds us to one another Jack and that's all that matters."

"Oh Maddy," he said, touching her cheek and then moving his hand behind her neck to pull her into a deep kiss.

She slid closer to him and he continued their kiss.

Pulling away briefly she stared into his deep eyes. "Will you be with me Jack? Will you share your love with me?"

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her again, "but not here. You deserve better than this."

"Then where?" she asked.

"I know of a place in town," he said, standing and brushing off his pants. He extended a hand to her and she rose beside him.

He took her to an inn in the town where he had friends, people who wouldn't mention their presence there to anyone, including her father. They went to a small upstairs bedroom and he did his best to fight the urge to take her as quickly as he wanted.

She was terrified and he lay on the bed just holding her for minutes that seemed like hours until she decided to give herself to him. He undressed her slowly, wanting the moments to last forever and trying desperately hard to memorize every inch of exposed flesh. She had been right, he had been with other girls, other women even, but none had been as beautiful to him as she was. None had he cherished the way he did her. She was perfect in every way.

He took his time with her, something he had not done with other girls, wanting her to enjoy it as much as he did.

Just before he entered her, he paused in his actions. "Maddy, are you sure this is what you want?" He would never take advantage of her.

She nodded. "I'm so scared Jack. But yes, this is what I want."

"I'll be gentle," he promised. "I would never hurt you."

"I know," she said. "I love you Jack."

"And I love you Maddy."

He entered her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his intrusion before beginning to move in and out.

She sighed heavily.

He immediately stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, kissing him, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Please keep going."

He continued, slowly grinding against her until he was fully sheathed within her body and then beginning to pump in and out again.

Later on as they lay sweating beside one another, he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "I love you," he said, "so much."

"I love you too," she said.

"I wish that I didn't have to leave…that I had enough money for us to get married now."

"It's alright," she reassured him. "I'll wait for you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you forever."

A clap of thunder in the distance caused Jack to awaken. For a split second he struggled to get his bearings, to remember where he was. And then the dream came back to him.

Why were the dreams coming back these days? They had not haunted him for many years and yet now they were back. He rolled over and felt a small amount of comfort at seeing Anamaria lying there beside him. He kissed her on the shoulder and she stirred slightly, moving closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and quickly fell back asleep.

The dream was not a good one this time, however.

They were going home from sea for several days. He had plans to go and see his one true love. The thought of being able to spend time with her for a few days was all that had kept him going some days over the last month.

But as the ship drew into the harbor, a feeling of dread came over him. Dark clouds rolled in on the horizon and the wind began to pick up. He saw the body hanging from afar and at first thought nothing of it. A pirate no doubt, the governor's warning to those who chose to break the law while at sea. But as they got closer he realized it was a girl, her dress billowing in the wind. One hundred yards closer, then fifty more. No, it couldn't be. Please don't let it be…

"Madelyn!" Jack screamed, sitting straight up in bed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Ahoy there mateys! I know I said once a week, but things have been pretty busy lately. I'm working two jobs and that means 16 hour days on most days and that doesn't leave a lot of time for writing. There's still some editing that I think this chapter needed, but I live in Florida and there's a good chance that after tonight I won't have power for a while. No computer :o( These damn hurricanes are really beginning to get annoying. Anyway, I don't want to keep any of you waiting any longer than absolutely necessary...so I'm gonna go ahead and post it anyway... here is chapter 18...ENJOY!!!

C'lyn...Thanks for the review. You know how it goes...I'm always harder on my stuff than anyone else is.

Cal...Glad to see you're not too mad at me (or Jack) for keeping you waiting ;o) Time to dust off the punching bag again...

Kenn...It's a lesson that I'd rather not learn, but aren't they all? Glad you like the dreams.

Miss Anya...Thanks for the review. Sorry about another cliffhanger, but I have to keep y'all coming back somehow, don't I?

Taurus Sparrow...A new reader! Does "new reader dance" Thanks for the review...I hope you enjoy...

Kungfuchick...Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Fearlessfreak...Don't you love the suspense?! Don't worry, answers are coming soon, I promise.

Wamy...It's always good to have new readers :o) Thanks for the review and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sweat poured down Jack's face as he fought to contain his terror. He attempted to calm himself by telling himself that it wasn't real, that he didn't know the girl whose body had been suspended from the cliff. But he did.

It was then he noticed that Anamaria was awake and sitting up beside him. Apparently he had awoken her in his fit. She had her hand on his back and was viewing him through concerned eyes.

"It's alright Jack," she said softly, moving her hand across his back. "It's just a dream."

But it hadn't been just a dream. The terror had actually happened and Jack fought desperately to clear his mind.

"Talk to me," she said, "please."

Jack shook his head hard, attempting to dislodge the memory. He then rubbed his eyes with roughened hands, groaning loudly.

Anamaria stayed quiet, hoping that Jack would begin talking to her when he was ready.

Once the pirate thought his head was clear enough to allow him to stand, he crossed the room to gather a bottle of rum. Returning to the bed, he took long, slow drinks as Anamaria stared on, remaining in silence. Nearly half the bottle was gone before Jack began to feel the fuzzy shading around the corners of his memory that he had been trying to achieve. He took several more sips just to make sure the fuzzy feeling would stick and then he set the bottle beside the bed and leaned heavily against the headboard, closing his eyes.

Anamaria whispered softly, "Jack..."

Jack's eyes flashed open, "Bloody 'ell woman, don't you ever stop?" He slouched into the covers, resting his head on the pillow.

The last thing Anamaria wanted to do right now was attempt to go back to sleep, but several minutes later she lay back down beside Jack. She wanted to put her arms around him, to hold him and let him know that she was there for him, but she knew that wasn't what he wanted right now. He wanted to be alone and as she laid on the opposite side of the bed she felt a distance between them, a gap that had not existed prior to tonight. She wondered if it was his inability to share his past with her or if it was the fact that for the first time they had actually made plans about getting her a ship of her own. She was afraid it was the latter, but that in some terrible way one might have inspired the other.

Jack did not attempt to break the silence that had grown between them and when he grew still, she found that she was able to drift easily back to sleep. The captain was not able to rest so soundly, however, and as soon as he was positive that Anamaria had fallen back asleep he got out of bed and quietly dressed. If he couldn't rest, then he would go ahead and begin his day.

It was still pitch black outside as he made his way out on deck. He had always found it odd that the sky seemed so much darker in the early morning hours than it did when he retired in the late evening. There were no clouds in sight and although the moon only reflected a tiny sliver, the stars glittered brightly.

Anamaria woke to find herself alone almost an hour later. The sun was just beginning to peek over the edge of the horizon, sending a warm pink glow through the captain's cabin. She stretched lazily, wondering if Jack would mind if she stayed in his bed for a few more hours. She was still very tired from the previous day's work. Deciding that he probably wouldn't, she rolled onto her side and fell back to sleep almost immediately.

She was awoken by the sound of cannon fire several hours later. She briefly wondered what kind of trouble her captain could have gotten himself into at this early hour of the morning. She should have known better than to allow him to sail without the assistance of his first mate. What would he do when he was finally on his own again? Hurriedly, she pulled her clothing back on. She loosely braided her hair into several sloppy strands and then made her way out on deck.

_The Pearl_ had been firing warning shots at a rather large merchant vessel and she joined Jack to find out what was happening.

His usual morning greeting was replaced by, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Anamaria had not anticipated the question, "Aye, she is."

"It was going to be a surprise, but since you're up now, I guess you can 'elp us take 'er," he said proudly. "What do you think?"

"She's for me?" she asked.

Jack nodded, still smiling, "If you want 'er, she's all yours."

"Jack, I don't know what to say," she attempted to disguise the surprise in her voice. "It's a lot bigger than what I had in mind. I thought we had decided on a schooner as the best option."

Jack's face fell before he could catch himself. "I know, but look at 'er. She's a beauty."

Anamaria couldn't deny that. The Spanish style galleon was one of the most beautiful ships she had seen in her life. In fact, the only ship that she could think of that was more beautiful was _The Pearl_. Jack did have excellent taste. Still, she had to wonder if he had really just happened across the nice ship and happened to like her or if he had picked her out just in an attempt to get Anamaria off of his ship as quickly as possible. She had been pretty nosy last night, asking questions that she knew he didn't want her to have the answers to.

But she wouldn't focus on that now. The ship was a three mast, its large white sails billowing out to allow it to catch the maximum amount of wind on this quiet day. She was painted a dark shade of navy with gold accents. Brightly glittering across her stern, her name stood out in gilded letters, identifying her to all passing ships.

"_La Estrella Magnifica...The Bright Star_," Anamaria whispered. Obviously, she would have to change the ship's name to prevent the Navy from tracking the stolen ship too easily, but she thought the name fit. She actually liked the name a lot.

"Well?" Jack prodded. "Do you want 'er or not?"

Anamaria had to make a decision about the fate of the ship quickly. "I'll take her," she answered, wondering briefly if she would regret her answer later on.

Jack smiled widely, proud of her decision. He took his place at the helm and began shouting orders to the crew. One of the last things Anamaria heard him yell was, "Leave 'er whole men. We're taking this one on as our own."

The battle started quickly and Anamaria found herself scuffling about hurriedly to get prepared. As large as the ship was, it was only running a skeleton crew and _The Pearl_' easily overtook the galleon with very little damage done to the actual ship.

It all happened so fast that Anamaria had not even had the chance to think through everything that would change as soon as she became a captain again. Both ships had dropped anchor and it was a good part of the Caribbean to make transitions like this in. The area was not frequently traveled and as a result, they could potentially sit dead in the water all day without having to worry about a Navy ship crossing near them.

The crewmen who had not been killed in the small battle that had occurred were taken captive. As Anamaria's first decision as captain of the newly taken ship, Jack was going to let her decide their fate. Most of them had already made it known that they would turn pirate and join the new crew if allowed.

The two pirate captains discussed the situation privately for a moment. Jack's advice was that the men should remain in prison. His reasoning was clear: the men could not be trusted as they would always have the goal of regaining control of what had once been their ship. She was a new captain and would be operating with an untried crew. Jack felt that the combination of these factors suggested more than potential trouble for his former first mate; it was practically asking for a mutiny.

Anamaria felt differently, however. She thought that the men would make a good foundation for a new crew. After all, who knew the ship better than the men who had already been sailing her? She felt confidant with her decision and reminded Jack that only she was truly capable of making the best choice for her new crew.

Jack agreed that the decision must be hers alone and his last question to her was about her intentions for the men who were not willing to turn pirate. Anamaria only provided him with a small smile before beginning her speech to the men bound to the mast as well as to _The Pearl'_s crew.

"Sailors! Your attention please!" she shouted. The pirates grew quiet at once, completely focusing on her. "Captain Sparrow has been so kind as to repay the debt owed to me by providing me with my own ship once again."

Some of the crewmembers looked on in complete confusion, while others seemed to know exactly what their former first mate was speaking of.

"Mr. Joshamee Gibbs will become your new first mate here on _The Pearl_ and I will become captain of _The Sea Witch_," she gestured towards the ship the men were familiar with as _La Estrella Magnifica_. "I have agreed to continue sailing with Captain Sparrow, for the time being, until I see fit to set out on my own. As you all know, that makes him a commodore and each of you will be best served to remember that title with the respect that it deserves."

She stole a glance at Jack as she paused and had to catch herself from smiling at the large grin that was plastered on his face. When he caught her watching him, he tried to break the smile, but the corners of his lips remained upturned.

"And what will 'appen to us?" one of the captives asked.

Anamaria looked over the men that had been bound to the mast. She stared at them just long enough to let them become truly concerned about their fate.

"Those of you who volunteered to join the new crew and become pirates will be given that opportunity. You can sign a copy of The Articles tonight," she finally answered.

"Some of us would rather die," a tall clean-cut sailor claimed, spitting on the ground to show his distaste for the pirates and their way of life.

"You will be given that opportunity as well," Anamaria stated, her gaze growing cold.

Jack looked over at her, a questioning look worrying his features. Anamaria did not look his way and he found himself wondering what she intended to do to the men who had not agreed to turn pirate. It was only then that he realized she had never answered the question previously.

"I'll ask again now. Who would like to turn pirate?" she asked.

Of the twenty-two captives, thirteen agreed.

"Heladio, Nuri, cut these men free," she ordered.

The two crewmembers of _The Pearl _hurried forward to comply. The men's bonds were cut and they moved to form a line in front of their new captain.

Anamaria looked the men over carefully. They appeared to be a strong lot and she hoped that she had made the right choice by letting them live.

"For your first duty," she paused, "and to make sure that you are truly fit for the pirate life, I'm going to ask that you remove some unwanted prisoners for me."

The men looked at her, slightly confused and not quite sure of what she was asking them to do. Jack had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he unfortunately knew exactly what she was going to request of them. When she began to speak again, he found out that he was right.

"I want these men shot," she ordered, gesturing to the men who were still bound to the mast.

A quiet gasp went through the crewmembers of _The Pearl_ as well as the new crew of _The Sea Witch_. None of them had ever seen Anamaria act so cruelly and it was a small surprise for Jack as well. It would not have been an unusual task on most pirate ships, but Jack and Anamaria had not been running a typical pirate ship. The few times that violence had occurred up to this point, it had been necessary.

To everyone's surprise, none of the men backed down. Anamaria gave them a few minutes to come to grips with their task. The men had been crewmembers together and therefore, had no doubt formed some sort of camaraderie between them.

Several minutes later, Anamaria began to pick men randomly. Eleven were selected in all to shoot their eleven former crewmates. The two remaining were ordered to toss their bodies into the ocean as well as scrub the decks to remove the bloodstains.

The first five men shot their fellow crewmembers effortlessly. The sixth man, however, hesitated, his gun beginning to shake as he raised it to his comrade's head.

"Don't think about it," Anamaria ordered loudly, "shoot him."

The man lowered the gun and then raised it again.

"Please don't shoot," his crewmember pleaded. A small tear slipped down his cheek as he mumbled, "My wife."

The man wavered again.

"Shoot him," Anamaria demanded.

"Please." The man begged again for his life.

Anamaria wasted no time raising her own pistol and shooting the man squarely in the chest. He fell dead to the deck of the ship. The man who had claimed he wanted to turn pirate stared on in shock as Anamaria turned her gun on him.

"Don't waste my time," she said before putting a clean shot through the man's forehead.

Jack's mouth dropped open. He had never seen this side of his first mate and he wondered what had caused the sudden streak of cruelty. He had, however, told her that she was in charge of what went on with her crew and he would not say anything to her at the moment. He made a mental note to ask her about the situation later on.

Once the crew got over the initial shock, the next seven men managed to complete their task relatively easily. No one else hesitated or wavered and in less than an hour, Jack and Anamaria were seated, alone, at the large table in his cabin while the crew swabbed the deck.

"Surprised by my little charade I pulled up there?" she asked him.

"Slightly," Jack answered. "I thought we had agreed to not take part in unnecessary violence."

"It wasn't unnecessary. Those men needed to prove themselves and they did. If they hadn't wanted to be pirates, they wouldn't have agreed to killing those men. They were their friends," she said. "But now, we've put them in their place. They know who is in charge and we know that they're serious about being on our side."

Jack had to agree that her logic made sense, even if he did think that so much death had been uncalled for.

"So what now, Commodore?" Anamaria asked, humoring him.

Jack smiled his golden grin and for a moment, she was captivated with him once again.

"We need to get you on your new ship," he said. "We 'aven't really been over 'er that closely. We need to get a feel for what's there, see who wants to volunteer from our crew to run with you for the moment. Then it's on to Tortuga to see if we can pick up a good crew. I think you should pick your first mate from the crew onboard _The Pearl _though. You need someone you can trust beyond a shadow of a doubt for that job."

Anamaria nodded, "Probably Nuri. He's a good man and someone I've always felt that I could trust."

"He's a good choice," Jack confirmed. "Excellent sailor, I'll be sorry to see him go."

They were silent for a minute, both thinking about all the preparation that needed to be done for the new ship.

"I'll give the men of _The Pearl_ a chance to choose to sail with you, but I don't think many of them will go. We 'ave a good crew 'ere. Most of them won't want to leave that."

"I know," Anamaria said softly. "I may have alliances here, but they would all much rather have you as their captain than me."

"We'll see," Jack said, "but for now, we need to get you on that ship, putting things the way you want them."

The two captains went back to the deck and Jack made announcements for the afternoon and evening. Fifty men from _The Pearl _volunteered to help get _The Sea Witch _to Tortuga, but only twenty of them were interested in remaining members of the crew once she was there. Jack had hoped for more for Anamaria's sake, but a part of him had to admit that he was glad they felt such loyalty to him.

Jack and Anamaria spent a large portion of the afternoon exploring the new ship. Jack was disappointed to find out that there was no gold on board, although it explained why the ship had been running with such a small crew. Anamaria reassured him, reminding him of all the gold they would be able to plunder now that they had two ships.

The captain's cabin was by far the most ornate room aboard the ship and as they stepped inside, Jack grew jealous almost instantly. It's previous owner had had excellent taste. Luxurious fabrics of dark green, purple, and gold embellished furniture around the room and offset dark paneled walls. Silver and gold accents had been added to enrich the color, making it almost seem fit for royalty.

Anamaria stared in awe, unmoving, as Jack traveled around the room, picking up small decorative objects and feeling textures of fabrics and furniture pieces. Making his way over to the bed, he flopped down on it to test the comfort level.

"Think you can make yourself at home 'ere?" he asked jokingly.

Anamaria had finally gotten over her shock and moved to join him. "I suppose," she said, sitting down beside him. She leaned over and briefly kissed him on the lips.

"When are we going to christen it?" Jack asked, smiling up at her.

"How about right now?" she said, straddling him as she pulled her shirt over her head.

The two pirates emerged from the cabin nearly twenty minutes later, both sweating heavily, but wearing smiles of satisfaction.

"We'll 'ave to start meeting at your place," Jack whispered as they made their way onto the deck. "I think it's more comfortable than mine."

Anamaria smiled back, but she found herself wondering just how often she and Jack would actually get to see each other now that she had her own ship. She had thought about it before, but she had thought she would have time to prepare. Instead, everything had happened so fast. In all likelihood they would probably only see each other intimately when they came to port from now on. It saddened her to think about, but she had other things to focus on at the moment, such as getting her stuff together to take to her new cabin onboard _The Sea Witch_.

When she and Jack boarded _The Black Pearl_ again, Muriel, the ship's carpenter, came running up to her with a bucket of bright red paint. He had been assigned to painting over the old name on the stern of the ship and giving it the new name of _The Sea Witch_. Anamaria had chosen red and had asked that Muriel try and make the new letters look like smears of blood.

"Ms. Saldana, I mean Captain Saldana," Muriel began, quickly correcting himself.

Anamaria smiled to let him know that the mistake was expected. Her title had only changed hours ago.

"Captain, I painted the new name on your ship. Look!" he exclaimed.

She could see the bright red letters from her vantage point on _The Pearl_ and they looked beautiful. He had done an excellent job making them appear bloody and Jack thought the sight was a tad disgusting himself. Muriel was a gifted painter, but he was also mentally retarded. Jack had never grasped a full understanding of how the man could accomplish the brilliant work that he did, but as long as he could continue to do such a good job, he had full intentions of keeping him aboard the ship.

Muriel was very proud of his work and Anamaria thanked him accordingly, "It's perfect, Muriel. You did an excellent job. It will invoke fear into the hearts of everyone I come across I'm sure."

Muriel smiled one of his goofy smiles broadly, "You like Ms. Anamaria? You like it a lot?"

"I do Muriel," she smiled at him, ignoring his forgetfulness to refer to her as captain. "Thank you very much."

Muriel smiled again, taking one last look at the freshly painted letters and then headed to put the paint can away.

Anamaria shook her head, still smiling.

"I will never understand that man," Jack said. "Things that come so difficult to me seem so easy to him and things that should come so easily he makes so difficult."

Anamaria nodded, "He's definitely one of the most talented carpenters I've had the chance to work with though."

Most of the work that had needed to be done had been accomplished and Jack made his way to the helm for what seemed like the billionth announcement that day.

"Thank you for your help today men. We've all worked swiftly and smoothly and in a short time, I believe we will be ready to begin making way towards Tortuga."

"To Tortuga!" the men shouted, echoing their captain.

"To Tortuga," Jack whispered softly to himself.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I know, I know...it's about time I updated, right? Well, things have been busy...good, but busy. As a result, this chapter has been a long time in the making. It's a bit longer than the last ones and it answers some of those questions you've all been asking :o) (This was another reason it took so long to write and edit...I desperately hope that I meet your great expectations). Enjoy and I promise to have the next one up very soon.

fearlessfreak...Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Glad you're enjoying.

Indy Croft...It's good to see you back :o) I thought that adding some characters from Jack's past would add a little twist to the story.

C'lyn...A nice mix, eh? Sex and violence...that's all a story really needs, right? I guess this is why I love pirates so much :o)

Cal...Made it through another hurricane! How is your family doing? I hope they are safe and well. I'm glad you're enjoying Ana's ability to be a bad-ass pirate when she must. I really hope she makes an appearance in the second films because she's by far one of my favorite characters. ..that coupled with the sexual tension I can feel when she and Jack are on screen together :o) Of course since it's a Disney film we won't get to see any of that :o( Damn rat....

Kungfuchick...kept you waiting a while this time, didn't I? :o) Sorry about that mate...Enjoy!

Rose Noire le Mort...Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I do rather admire the way Anamaria handles herself...such a strong, bold lass...and she gets to sleep with Jack. I'm incredibly jealous ;o)

**_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**

**Chapter Nineteen**

An hour later, both ships had weighed anchor and were on their way to Tortuga. They couldn't have asked for better weather. The sky was clear, the sun burned bright and for the next few days there were perfect sailing winds against an ocean that stood almost completely still. It was perfect for getting the two half manned ships to the port city.

The two captains were unable to see or talk to one another for the three days it took them to reach their destination and Jack found that he missed not only Anamaria's company, but also her counsel. Gibbs was a skilled sailor and served as a good first mate, but Anamaria was wise beyond her years. Together they would always have made an unstoppable team.

When the boats were docked, Jack met Anamaria on the pier.

"Are you going to stay with her tonight?" she asked him, nodding towards _The Pearl_.

"I might," he smiled back as they began walking towards the town. "'ow is she?"

"I'm already in love," Anamaria said.

Jack nodded, "I thought you might like 'er."

"I thought she was going to be too big, but she's perfect. And the crew, the ones who are staying at least, are great. Hard workers," she added.

"'ow does she feel?" he asked.

"So smooth," Anamaria said. "She's amazing. You have to sail her at some point."

"She'll never be _The Pearl_," Jack said.

"I know, but she's damned close."

They stepped inside _The Briar Rose_ and checked to make sure that Mr. Gibbs and Nuri had followed them. The two first mates had wanted to give the captains room to speak privately in the town, but knew their presence would be required at the meeting once inside the tavern. Anamaria chose a table while Jack went to get the first round of drinks.

He returned soon with four mugs of rum. Mr. Gibbs lifted his to prepare a toast.

"To our newly named Captain, Anamaria Saldana and to Commodore Jack Sparrow," he said.

Jack smiled widely: he was enjoying the title already. The pirates raised their mugs and then brought them to their lips. Mr. Gibbs and Nuri only took brief drinks, but Jack and Anamaria drained every last drop of theirs in one long gulp. Jack finished first, only by a second, but slammed his mug down on the table to celebrate his victory none-the-less.

"The next round's on me," Anamaria stated, rising to get more alcohol.

When she returned, the pirates were ready to begin a more serious discussion about future plans.

"I've got to find a crew here," Anamaria started, "and that could take some time. You need to go to Port Royal."

Jack nodded.

"What if we sailed to Port Royal while Miss Anamaria found herself a crew," Gibbs suggested.

Anamaria could tell that Jack was turning the idea over in his head.

"It would save us both time," Nuri added. "You could go ahead and get the trip to Port Royal out of the way and by the time you got back we would have a crew put together, waiting on you and ready to go."

Jack studied Anamaria carefully, "How do I know for sure that you'd wait on _The Pearl_?"

"Oh Jack, please," Anamaria said. "If you don't trust me by now, we shouldn't even attempt to sail together."

Jack nodded. In truth, he did trust her. She knew that, but she also knew that he would never let on to anyone that he believed in her so strongly.

"It's a fine plan," Jack said. "It makes sense. The trip should take us about a week and that gives you more than enough time to find a full crew. There's only one problem."

"What's that?" Nuri asked, still feeling a bit new to the pirate's important meetings.

"I'm not going to enjoy the week in Tortuga," Jack said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

The other pirates shared a laugh.

"So I suppose you won't be leaving this afternoon," Anamaria joked.

"Are you kidding? Definitely not," Jack confirmed. "You have to allow me to enjoy at least one night's worth of fun in my favorite city."

Anamaria nodded, smiling, and then took a long drink of her rum.

"So that's the plan?" Mr. Gibbs asked. "We sail for Port Royal tomorrow?"

"Aye," Jack agreed.

Mr. Gibbs finished his rum in one final long swallow and stood to leave. "I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon," he said to Jack. "Best of luck to you Miss Anamaria."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," the new captain responded.

"That's all?" Nuri asked. He had not expected the meeting to end so soon.

Jack nodded, "Actually, if you don't mind Anamaria, I'd like to speak to Nuri in private for a moment."

Anamaria eyed her former captain for a moment before agreeing, "I'll go get the next round."

"Thank you Captain," Nuri said quickly, "but this one is all I need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes ma'am, I'm just fine. Thank you."

Mr. Gibbs accompanied her to the bar before making his way out onto the rowdy streets. As soon as they were out of earshot, Jack leaned closer to Nuri.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to Captain Saldana what I am about to say to you," he began.

Nuri nodded slightly. Jack had peaked his interest.

"Nuri, you were always an excellent sailor while on my crew and I'm sure you will do the same for Anamaria. She's a strong lady and she'd rather die than have anyone's help, but you keep an eye out for 'er none-the-less. The crew you pick this week is going to be essential. Anamaria was key to attaining almost all the crew for _The Pearl_ last time around and I'm sure she'll do a great job once again. Just keep a sharp eye. If anything 'appens to 'er, I'm going to 'old you personally responsible."

"She's a strong woman Cap'n," Nuri agreed. "I'll keep me eyes open, but she's probably much more capable than me of stayin' out of trouble."

"Aye," Jack nodded, pausing briefly to take a drink of his rum. "I'm going to miss you Nuri. You've been a good sailor."

"Thank you Captain. I'm going to miss sailing on _The Pearl_ as well, but Miss Anamaria needs me," he stated.

"I know," Jack said, "and you'll do fine by 'er."

"I'll try me best Cap'n."

Jack nodded just as Anamaria returned with two mugs full of rum.

"Are you giving my first mate a hard time?" she asked.

"Me?" Jack returned, his eyes immediately reflecting innocence. "I would never."

"Captain, do you mind if I go spend the night in the town?" Nuri asked.

"Of course not," Anamaria replied, waving her hand to shoo him away. "Go, have fun. Meet me in my cabin in the morning. After we see _The Pearl _off, we'll discuss plans for recruiting crewmembers."

Nuri smiled as he stood, "Thank you. You two have yourselves a nice evening."

"Oh, we will," Jack failed to hold back, immediately receiving a sharp smack to his arm by Anamaria.

The remark appeared to make Nuri uncomfortable and he smiled awkwardly as he left the table.

"Jack!" Anamaria scolded, hitting the pirate again.

"What?" he said, remarkably managing to maintain his innocent features.

"Nuri doesn't need to know those kind of things."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Jack asked, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"What?!" Anamaria was shocked that even Jack would ask a question such as that. "No! Why in the world would you even think something like that Jack Sparrow?"

"Just wondering," Jack said. He took a long sip of his rum before meeting her eyes again. She was quietly fuming. He could tell, but he managed to side step around her anger and change the topic, "So, you like being on your own again?"

Anamaria's eyes softened and she ran her finger around the rim of her mug, carefully thinking of the right way to answer Jack's question. She finally settled for, "Yes, I do."

"I'm glad you're happy then," Jack said. "We miss you on _The Pearl_."

"I miss being on _The Pearl_," Anamaria said, "but this is good for me. It was time for me to be on my own again."

"I miss you," Jack said suddenly, surprising himself as well as Anamaria.

Her remark was witty and quick, "You just miss having someone to fill your bed every night."

Jack smiled. "Never luv, never!" he chuckled.

Anamaria shook her head in wonder at the captain's cockiness, but cracked a small smile.

"Speaking of empty beds though," he pulled his most pitiful poor me expression, "I 'ave been kind of lonely lately."

"Oh yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?" Anamaria asked ignorantly.

"Are we going to stay on _The Sea Wench_ tonight?" he asked.

"Who says we're staying anywhere?" she replied, carefully stressing the "we".

"Are you finished with that?" Jack asked, ignoring her last remark. He picked up her mug and drained the remaining contents.

"Jack! I was going to drink that!" she exclaimed.

"I'll buy some bottles on the way back to _The Sea Wench_. You should keep a good supply on hand anyway." He stood to leave. "Come on, let's go."

"Well, well, if it ain't Captain Jack Sparrow," a female voice called.

Jack turned to see Giselle standing behind him, her right hand holding several mugs of liquor and her left propped on her hip. He stumbled over a few attempts at words first and Giselle took advantage of the situation.

"And if 'e ain't with the same girl. I'll be damned Captain, it's been over a year now, 'asn't it?"

Anamaria was enjoying watching Jack squirm, but she decided to briefly interrupt. "We may be here together, but I'm not with Captain Sparrow." She paused before deciding to add, "My tastes run to much higher bred men."

Jack snapped his head around to meet her eyes and it only made him angrier to see a joking twinkle there. Her facial features, however, made no betrayal that her remark had been made in jest.

Giselle poorly managed to stifle her laughter, "Still can't manage to get your hooks into this one, eh? Well, you're a smart woman Miss, knowing not to get involved with a man like him. 'e'd be out to steal every woman's 'eart if 'e could."

Jack was quite ready to leave at this point. "I must be returning to me ship now," he said. "If you two ladies will be so kind to excuse me."

He walked away from the table and was halfway to the docks when Anamaria caught up with him.

"Hey! There's no need to get all upset," she joked with him.

Jack kept up his pace, answering as he walked, "I don't like being made a joke of."

"I wasn't trying to make a joke of you," she apologized. "I just like to see you squirm every now and then."

Jack didn't reply.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" she offered. "I didn't know you were going to get all moody on me."

"I'm not moody," he defended. "I just don't appreciate you helping 'er out."

Anamaria almost thought that Jack may have forgotten about the rum, but they stopped in the last small tavern on their way back to the ships. He bought eight bottles of rum for Anamaria to keep on board her ship. He had intended to buy more, but the dark-skinned lady assured him that six would be enough. Still, he had picked up two extra bottles just in case.

Anamaria did allow him to join her once they arrived back at _The Sea Wench_. As they entered her cabin, she noticed that he was intent on taking in the surroundings. He was still impressed by the ornateness of the room, not to mention slightly jealous.

Anamaria gave him a moment to take it all in as she stored the bottles of rum in a cabinet close to the portion of her room that served as a study. She then met Jack in the center of the room. He was studying a piece of artwork that she supposed was possibly her favorite in the room.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she asked.

"Why is it that I decided to give you the new ship?" Jack asked, turning to face her.

"Because you love _The Pearl_ and wouldn't give her up for anything, no matter how jealous you are right now," she answered simply.

"Ahh, I suppose I do," Jack said, pulling her into a loose hug.

"So I guess you're not still seeing her? The girl from _The Briar Rose_?" Anamaria quizzed. "What was her name again? Giselle?"

"No, I told you that's been over. She said I broke 'er 'eart," Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, I've heard you're quite the romantic," she joked with him, nipping at his neck.

As it turned out, they didn't drink any of the rum Jack had made a point of purchasing that evening. Instead they made their way straight to the bed, taking their time this time and christening the room properly.

As they laid side by side several hours later, both of their bodies still glistening in the moonlight from their combined sweat, Jack thought of how much he was going to miss these times shared between them. He wouldn't lie; he was going to miss having her in his bed every night. She was the one woman he had met in his life that shared his extremely high sex drive and they had been enjoying each other's bodies every night for months now. But there was more to it than just sex, Jack was going to miss her companionship and more importantly, her counsel. How many times had he gone to her in the past and asked for her advice on a matter? How many times had she saved him from making a stupid mistake in regards to the crew? Or a navigational error? She had been his right hand man, his most important, trusted, and closest confidant. He had no idea how he was going to make it without her. And yet he didn't have a choice. She had her own ship now, her own priorities, her own life...different and separate from his.

"Ana?' he asked softly.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, already well on her way to the land of the sleeping.

"Are you still awake?" he asked.

"Mmhm," came another, and shorter, mumbled reply.

"She was going to be my wife," he said.

Anamaria was confused and she wondered if she had dozed off at some point in their conversation. "What?" she asked.

"Maddy, or Madelyn. We were engaged to be married," Jack said quietly.

Anamaria had to strain her ears to pick up his words. But she had heard the name and now finally, after all this time, she was going to get an explanation. She rolled onto her side so that she could hear him better, but he pulled her closer to him and she ended up resting her head on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She found someone else," Jack said.

Anamaria wondered if he was going to end the story there, if he felt that he had shared enough of his past with her at that moment. She decided to press her luck.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Jack let out a heavy sigh and for a minute she thought she was going to be reprimanded as she had been the last time. The remark had stung and she almost cringed in anticipation, but then he continued in his soft whisper. It was a tone she loved for it's ability to inspire so many different responses from her.

"We were young, so young," he started. "Back when we thought that love was all you needed, that love was all that mattered. Before you find out that it can crush you, that it can bring you to your knees and break you in half in a moment's time."

Anamaria thought she might have heard the pirate's voice crack, but she couldn't be sure and she tossed the thought aside, crediting it to her own imagination.

"I was sixteen when I met Madelyn and she was fifteen. We met at the docks, down by the ships. She was there to inspect one of 'er father's newly purchased ships and I was there looking for a job on a merchant crew. I would say it was love at first sight, but it wasn't. It was a basic attraction. What she saw in me I'll never know, but for me, she was the most beautiful girl I 'ad ever seen in my life."

Jack paused to scratch his chin before continuing, "I didn't grow up around girls like that you know. I was raised on the streets. My mother was a gypsy and I never laid eyes on nor 'eard anything about my father. That's why I was down at the docks that day. I was tired of moving around from town to town with my mother and our surrogate family. I wanted some stability to my life and I know 'ow strange that must sound to you. I moved from one traveling life to another, but I guess looking back on it, I've never really known another way.

"The second I noticed Madelyn staring at me I felt my whole world turn upside down. Here was this girl in this beautiful dress, hair styled, holding an umbrella to shade 'er ivory skin from the sun and she was showing interest in me. It wasn't a curious sort of interest either, or that sort where you stare at someone like they're out of place. Even at sixteen, I was well experienced in the sexual realm and I had seen that look of desire before."

Anamaria smiled to herself at the thought of a sixteen year old Jack. He was bragging on himself now, but she would have been willing to bet that he had been more than a little awkward at the time.

"The problem was that I wasn't sure of whether to approach 'er or not. As I said before, she was inspecting 'er father's new ship so I couldn't very well go onto the ship to speak to 'er. I continued about my business and it was much later on in the day when I was about to steal my lunch from a vendor's cart that she came up behind me, giving me such a scare that I dropped the apple I was trying to slip into my pant's pocket and almost got caught red-handed. She giggled a high girly laugh when she saw what she'd nearly done and when I looked into her eyes I saw such an innocent twinkle there that I thought I could spend the rest of my life gazing into those bright blue orbs."

It was odd to hear Jack talk so openly and to hear his thoughts as he reminisced. Anamaria was enjoying hearing him recount the tale.

"She asked my name and what I was doing there at the docks that day. Apparently she was accustomed to spending time there because she commented that she had never seen me there before. Somehow we ended up on a secluded little part of the beach just sitting on the rocks and talking. We lost track of time and it wasn't until the sun began to sink that we realized 'ow late it was. She got upset because she thought 'er father would be angry with 'er and she dashed off before I could find out when I would see 'er again.

"I went back to the docks the next day, still searching for a crew I could join, but also in hopes that she would stop by. She was there, with her father again, and I tried to keep myself busy, all the while hoping that she would find me. It was after lunch when she finally caught up with me, but we spent another wonderful day on the beach together. We shared our first kiss that day," he added, "under the sinking sun and it was pure magic. I 'ad never known that feeling…but I knew when she kissed me that it was love. There was no other explanation.

"We spent nearly every afternoon together that summer and I only grew to love 'er more. Her father was a nobleman in the town and I should 'ave known better than to get involved, but she 'ad me wrapped around 'er finger from the beginning. I adored 'er. I met 'er family after several months and her father immediately disapproved. I wasn't the type of person that 'e even wanted to see hanging around his daughter, much less having a romance with. He forbid 'er to see me, but she defied him and we kept seeing each other anyway. It wasn't long before we found out that we couldn't live without one another. I proposed to 'er early that winter and she accepted, much to 'er father's disapproval. We couldn't 'ave been happier though. We were young and in love and that's everything you need, isn't it?" Jack let out a tiny scoff, mocking himself.

"The only real problem we saw at that point was money. I 'ad nothing and 'er father had cut 'er out of his wealth. He didn't banish 'er from his life completely, but from the beginning he made it clear that I wasn't welcome to anything that belonged to him. Maddy and I agreed that it would be best if I went off to sea for a few years and earned a good living. When I came back, we would be married.

"I 'ad found a good crew to sail with, but I 'ad only been making short trips with them, earning just enough money to get by so that I could see Maddy as much as possible. It was 'ard, but I agreed to write as often as possible and she agreed to wait for me. She told me that it didn't matter 'ow long I was gone, she would wait forever if the need be.

"We 'ad planned to wait until we were married to be together, but several weeks before I was to sail out she said that she couldn't wait. We ended up making love a few times before I left town. I was so in love with 'er. She meant everything to me…the whole world."

Jack paused in the telling of his story. The memories were so vivid to him at that moment that it was starting to scare him. He could almost picture Maddy at his side right then, could feel the weight of her head on his chest, her warm breath at his throat. But no, it was Anamaria, not Madelyn, and it relieved him somewhat to realize he was not disappointed in his discovery. He cared for Anamaria just as deeply as he had Maddy. She stirred at his side and he remembered to pick up the story again.

"I was gone for nearly three years. I wrote to Maddy almost every day and thought about 'er constantly. I visited 'er several times during those long years and each time we both feel deeper in love than we 'ad ever been. As she grew into a woman, she became increasingly beautiful. The last time we were together I realized how stunning she had truly become and I remember thinking that it wasn't possible that she could really love me, that she would really want to be with me. She 'ad these huge blue eyes and long dark brown hair. It was a unique combination and I think she was probably the most beautiful woman I 'ad ever known up until then. I admired 'er…doted on 'er…and she knew it.

"What happened?" Anamaria asked, interrupting for the first time.

"We 'ad a few days off at one point, after almost a solid year of never going home. She didn't know we were coming and I was going to surprise 'er. I went by 'er father's house to see 'er and I was told that she had married. I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I 'ad been told and I thought that perhaps they were all playing some sort of cruel joke on me and that her father was at the crux of it all. I gathered myself together and asked where she and 'er husband were living. Amazingly, the butler told me and I headed across town to find 'er.

"The house 'e 'ad given me directions to was a mansion. I knew I must 'ave been in the wrong place. My heart still told me that this couldn't possibly be happening and then I saw 'er. She was standing in the garden, picking flowers and placing them in a little vase. She was radiant, more beautiful than I 'ad ever remembered 'er and in that instant I forgot everything I 'ad been told. She was mine and I went running to meet 'er. I was only a few feet away from reaching out to hug 'er when I saw the sparkling ring on her finger and even closer before I realized that she was several months pregnant, 'er large belly bulging out from the long white dress she was wearing.

"She looked surprised to see me and I felt a complete fool all of a sudden, standing there in 'er garden, thinking that she might possibly still 'ave been mine. It 'ad been over a year since the last time we had made love.

"She started to try to explain everything to me. The distance had been hard. She 'ad had to wait so long and she didn't really know if I was ever going to come back. Her father had pressured 'er and at one point even told 'er I 'ad been proclaimed dead at sea. None of it mattered. I walked out on 'er as she screamed her love to me out loud on the street. It was the worst I've felt in my entire life. To be betrayed like that, by someone who is supposed to love you…nothing burns hotter.

Jack drew in a deep breath, trying to focus on not getting upset again, and then he continued.

"I 'ad saved up a lot over those three years and I took my money straight down to the harbor and I made my first investment on a little three master you now know as _The Black Pearl_. I poured everything I had into her and she became my love, my fixation…a positive bright light to come out of all that darkness. The first day that _The Pearl _was to set out with me as 'er captain I awoke from my cabin to find Maddy standing in front of my bed. She was dressed in rags and she was crying. 'er eyes were bloodshot and puffy as if she'd been crying for days. She looked entirely disheveled and my 'eart immediately went out to 'er before I could stop myself.

"I listened to 'er entire story, that she still loved me, that she didn't want to be with anyone but me, that she would leave him right now and sail all the way around the world with me and only me. She begged and pleaded but as she stood there all I could focus on was his ring that had replaced mine. She was pregnant with his child, wasn't she? Therefore, she must 'ave 'ad some feelings towards 'im. She insisted there were none and I think I believed 'er. The simple fact was still 'er betrayal however. She 'ad forsaken our love, 'er promise to me, to be with another man and no matter 'ow badly I wanted to, I could not forgive 'er.

"I personally rowed 'er back to shore and after I 'ad dropped 'er off on the shore with a relatively difficult struggle, she dove into the water and attempted to swim out to the boat. It was a very hard day, but I left her there in the town, with her husband and future child. I left 'er with the life she 'ad chosen over me."

Jack stopped there. He was pondering whether or not to continue when Anamaria asked him, "Did you ever see her again?"

"It was almost a full year before we came to port there again. I was reluctant to go into town, but I got drunk one night and felt inspired to search 'er out. That's when I found out that she 'ad hung herself…not long after I left apparently. She 'ad penned a letter to 'er husband telling 'im that she 'ad never loved 'im and that if she couldn't be with me, she would rather die. Then she hung herself from the rafters inside their barn."

Anamaria didn't know what to say. The ending to the story had really surprised her.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"For what?" Jack said. He shifted his body and when she lifted her head he rolled onto his side, putting his back to her.

"It was 'er choice. She chose to be with him."

"I guess she couldn't live with the choice she had made," she whispered softly.

Jack shrugged, sighing heavily.

"I'm still sorry," Anamaria said, pulling his body to hers. She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I suppose it's as much my fault as it was 'ers. I just couldn't forgive 'er for what she'd done."

"It's not your fault," she said. "I know you'll probably always feel in some way that it was, but it's not. Like you said, it was her choice."

Jack remained silent.

"How long will you be gone to Port Royal?" she asked.

"Not long," he answered, glad for the change of subject. "A few days maybe."

"Then we'll put back out to sea?"  
"Yeah," he said quietly.

She moved to kiss him on the lips, "Then I guess I should make the most of my time now, shouldn't I?"

Jack returned the kiss, pulling her roughly into his arms.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Yes, I am well aware of how long it has been since I updated and I apologize for keeping you all waiting. Since it has been so long, I will keep my Author's Note brief and just offer a thank you for anyone who is actually still reading...my faithful readers. Try not to be too harsh, but keep those reviews coming in!

**Chapter Twenty**

Anamaria woke early the next morning and rolled over to study Jack's slumbering features. He had opened up to her last night, really opened up to her, for possibly the first time in their relationship. His story had touched a chord inside her and she felt a sadness for him as well as a desire to tell him her feelings. But she couldn't do that, it would be the last thing he would want to hear from her. She had kept them to herself for so long now and she supposed that it was part of the reason she wanted to be on her own again.

She needed the time away, time on her own again to grow and be herself and not rely on Jack for things. It would be good for her. She hadn't really been on her own since she had lost her arm and she wanted to prove to everyone, and to herself for that matter, that she could do it.

She studied him for several minutes more, trying to memorize everything; moments like these were going to become rare now that the two had separate ships. She would miss feeling the warmth of her captain beside her.

She gently shook his shoulder, but Jack snored on. He managed to look so innocent as he lay there by her side. He mumbled some nonsense and she chuckled to herself as she watched his whiskers twitch.

There was a knock at the door and then she heard Mr. Gibbs, "Captain Sparrow, the crew is ready to set sail sir."

Anamaria smiled to herself. The captain had not heard a word, but was still sound asleep at her side. She wondered how he would ever manage to survive without her taking care of the small details, such as making sure he was up on time.

"Jack," she said, shaking him slightly harder than the first time.

He shifted positions, but did not open his eyes. She proceeded to shake him harder and finally the pirate awoke.

Blinking back the sleep from his eyes, he managed a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she returned, lowering her lips to meet his in a brief kiss before adding, "your crew is ready. Get up and get dressed. It's time to set sail for Port Royal."

Jack pulled her down into another kiss, "But this is so much more fun."

Anamaria straddled him, indulging his kisses a moment longer. He moaned under her and she gave him one last kiss.

"But you have to get up," she said, pulling away. "I have to start searching for a crew and you need to check on Will and Miss Elizabeth."

Jack pouted as he watched Anamaria putting on her clothes and then drug himself across the room to pull on his pants and shirt.

In less than half an hour, the Black Pearl was weighing anchor and making way for Jamaica. Despite the fact that he was leaving Anamaria behind to find a crew for herself, he was looking forward to seeing the young Turner family again. Perhaps Elizabeth would be kind enough to give him another bath. He smiled to himself as he remembered the reward that had brought him the last time. Then almost as quickly he was reminded of the events that had occurred that next day and he dismissed all the thoughts at once. Maybe a bath would not be such a good idea after all.

At that moment Jack wondered if giving Anamaria her own ship had been the right thing to do after all. He sighed heavily as he watched the details of his favorite port city fade away. Right or wrong, it really didn't matter; it had been what she had wanted and in the end she would have gotten her way whether he had helped her or not.

The trip to Port Royal without her was going to prove to be a long one. He guessed he should probably begin to get used to it though. Now that they had separate ships, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that eventually Anamaria would decide to truly be on her own. He wasn't sure that he would ever be ready for her to leave his side. He needed her, even if he was hesitant to admit it.

The trip to Port Royal was rather uneventful. Jack spent most of the voyage in his cabin brooding over the loss of his former first mate.

As he had done the last time he had chosen to visit, he did so under the cover of darkness. Unlike the last time, he went straight to the Turner's house where a slightly agitated Will greeted him. However as soon as the blacksmith recognized the pirate he immediately broke into a grin.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, pulling him into a rather uncomfortable and strong hug.

Jack reluctantly hugged him back before breaking away as he saw Elizabeth walk into the room.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, rushing to wrap her arms around him.

He accepted this hug much more gratefully, pulling her tightly into his chest and burying his face in her hair. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of her. The girls in Tortuga never smelled like this. It was a cleanness, a healthy smell and he knew he should take advantage of it while he could.

Just then there was a cry from their bedroom and Jack was instantly reminded of the baby. Elizabeth broke away and rushed into the other room.

Will smiled, "I don't think he ever really stops crying. He just takes a moment to breathe every now and then."

Jack gave a small smile and Elizabeth appeared from around the corner with the child in their arms. She was bouncing him gently on her hip and for a split second, Jack was staring in awe. He couldn't believe that the baby he was looking at belonged to them. Elizabeth and Will had actually had a child, had actually brought something alive into the world. It was a little miracle.

"Jack," Will moved to take his son from Elizabeth and give a proper introduction, "this is the new love of mine and Elizabeth's life. Meet Thomas."

Will took the baby's tiny hand in his own and made a small waving gesture towards the pirate. Jack felt himself soften inside for a brief moment and smile at the child who grinned toothlessly back at him.

Jack did not notice both of the parents crack small smiles at seeing his reaction to the child. Elizabeth brought an end to the small spectacle by moving across the room to get a stuffed bear for the baby. She held it up in Thomas' face and shook it gently. The child's tears were beginning to dry and despite the bear dangling in his face, he still seemed distracted by the odd-looking stranger that was now in their house.

Elizabeth reached to take her child back with a simple explanation, "I'm going to go feed him now Will."

She gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek and took the baby into the other room. Jack thought it was a strange thing to think, but he found himself wishing he could peek in on the feeding session that was about to take place. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts he was having about his good friend's wife and moved to sit down in a nearby chair.

"Well, mate," Jack said, wiping his hands on the thighs of his pant's legs.

Will was still smiling broadly as he sat down near Jack. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" he asked.

"He looks just like you," Jack said.

"He has Elizabeth's eyes," Will said, his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

"I didn't actually notice that mate," Jack said.

"He's amazing. He's just great. You should see him, the little things he does around the house. The way he smiles and giggles at the things Elizabeth and I do. He's perfect."

Jack nodded, trying to appear interested. The fact of the matter was, now the child wasn't in the room, Jack no longer felt entranced by him and he was ready to move on to other topics of conversation...such as Will and his future in Port Royal.

Will hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry Jack. I got so caught up, I failed to ask how things were going on _The Pearl_."

"Things are fine, good actually," Jack said. "You're speaking to a commodore these days."

Will looked shocked for a second, "What?"

"Anamaria has 'er own ship now...a nice one at that. If I didn't 'ave _The Pearl_ I believe I'd 'ave to be jealous, but as you know, nothing beats _The Pearl_."

Will gave a small smile.

"So we're sailing with a fleet now. Two large three masters with able-bodied captains and crews. 'ow can we go wrong with that?"

"I'd venture to say you can't Jack. Things must be going well. Mr. Gibbs is your first mate these days?" Will asked.

"Aye. He's not as good as Ana...and definitely not as good looking...but he's loyal and those are the kinds of men I choose to be around these days."

Will nodded, "I see."

"But there's always room for you mate. I could use another good friend on board," Jack began.

Will started to shake his head almost as soon as the words came out of Jack's mouth.

"Now that the baby's been born you're going to need more money Will. You've got a family to support. This is the perfect way to do that. Do you know 'ow much gold you could earn?"

"Business at the smithy is going well now. People in town are beginning to recognize my work. I'm being appreciated and hired out to do more work. I told you the last time you came that Norrington had been commissioning jobs for the Navy. That's good work Jack, honest work."

Jack feigned anger, "What are you saying? Are you saying that I'm dishonest?"

"Jack, you're a pirate!" Will said.

"And a good man," Jack added, so that Will would know he was joking.

"You are a good man Jack, but you know as well as I do that you aren't making an honest living..."

"And why would I when I can do what I love and make more profit," Jack interrupted.

"And it's fine for you. You don't have a family. You don't have anyone you're accountable for."

"I beg to differ," Jack stated, "I've got an entire crew I'm accountable for."

Will sighed heavily, "I can't go with you Jack."

"Please," Jack lowered himself to begging.

"No," he said, holding his ground.

The only thing that kept Jack from begging further was Elizabeth entering the room.

"Where is Thomas?" Will asked.

"I put him to bed. He sleeps more soundly after he's just eaten, you know?" Elizabeth crossed the room and sat in her husband's lap. She lowered her head and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

Had they not been his close friends, Jack thought he might have gagged at how cute the two were together.

"Jack here was just telling me that he's become a commodore," Will explained to Elizabeth.

"Really? Jack, that's wonderful, congratulations," Elizabeth said, her arms still around Will's neck.

"Thank you," he said.

"Who are you sailing with?" she asked.

"Anamaria," he answered simply. "She's got her own ship now, _The Sea Wench_."

Elizabeth looked slightly surprised, "So, she's a captain now?"

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"Does that happen often?" she wondered aloud, "Girls pirating ships of their own? It seems like such a dirty place, not girly at all."

"Well, Ana's not all that girly to begin with," the pirate started. "She's one of the best pirates I've ever met though. It's not that it's common but it's not unheard of."

"Oh, of course," Elizabeth nodded.

Will kissed her neck right under her ear. Jack gave a small chuckle and Will smiled and winked at his friend.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just hard for us both to envision someone like yourself at sea," Will answered.

"You both ought to remember that I handled myself very well at sea, thank you," she stood up for herself.

"You're absolutely right darling," Will kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I know my way around a ship as well as any man. I was practically raised on one."

"It's one thing to know your way around luv and another altogether to live on a ship. You're not the seafaring type. That's all William and I were implying."

"If you say so Commodore Sparrow," Elizabeth responded.

"So, how long will you be staying with us Jack?" Will asked, trying to draw his wife away from the subject at hand.

"A day or so. I need to be back on my ship tomorrow night. Last time I left 'er out at sea alone too long and let's just say what followed was not good," he answered.

"We actually heard something about that," Will commented. "We didn't know for sure at the time if it was _The Pearl_ or not. Norrington came by the smithy and said something about a couple of his Navy ships being in trouble with pirates. He asked me if I knew anything, but I told him that I didn't. So it was you..."

"Well, Anamaria sunk the first one," Jack said, "but yes, the second one was mine." He lowered his head and dropped his eyes to his hands. "Anamaria lost her arm that time," he mumbled in a low voice.

"Her arm?" Elizabeth repeated, unable to hide the disgust of his implications.

Jack coughed in an attempt to clear his voice. "Yeah, right under the shoulder," he paused briefly before looking up to meet their eyes again, "It's been a pretty rough time since I last saw you two."

Will shook his head, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Is she going to be ok?" Elizabeth asked. "How will she captain her own ship like that?"

"Anamaria is more competent with one arm than most men with two are at sea. Sailing comes natural to her," Jack explained.

"That's impressive," Will commented.

Jack nodded, his mind still focused on thoughts of the pain he knew he had caused her.

The friends spent several more hours catching up. As usual, time passed by quickly when they were together. When they had grown tired, Will and Elizabeth went to their room and left Jack alone to sleep by himself on the sofa. He had already drifted off to sleep when the soft sound of feet padding across the floor awoke him. He tried to wake himself up quickly and then the weight on the sofa shifted as someone sat down beside him.

"Jack?" he heard Elizabeth whisper softly.

He knew that her husband was in the other room and that he should let her know that he was awake, but the simple fact was that he was enjoying feeling her lean over the top of him. He was enjoying smelling her clean, fresh scent so close to him. None of the girls he came in contact with on a regular basis were like this.

She leaned closer and this time he could feel her hot breath in his ear, "Jack?"

He shifted as if he was just waking up and opened an eye to peek at her.

"Elizabeth," he said softly. "Did you finally decide to leave William and go to sea with me?"

"Jack!" she punched him softly on the shoulder.

"I was wondering if you had forgotten about our night on the island," he joked with her, pretending his feelings were hurt.

"Jack, if you keep saying that people are going to think something actually happened," she whispered loudly.

He sighed softly. "Fine, I won't tell anyone else," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You are impossible," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"What do you need luv?"

"Will said that you were asking him about sailing with you," she began.

Jack wasn't sure whether Elizabeth saw that as a bad thing or a good thing and so he remained quiet.

"How dare you come to our house and ask my husband to leave his family." She seemed to be getting angry now and Jack felt uncomfortable.

"You don't have to worry, he's not coming with me," he said. "He wouldn't even entertain the idea."

"Because he belongs here," Elizabeth said. "His place is with us, his family."

Jack did not feel like arguing with her. All he really wanted was to go back to sleep, but he sat up on the sofa to talk to her better.

"Look Elizabeth, I don't see why it matters so much to you since he's not going anywhere."

"Because he looks up to you Jack. He wants you to approve of what he's doing and he feels like you don't."

"It's not that I don't approve. I just thing that he could do better," Jack defended himself.

"He owns his own smithy Jack. What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. She was having a hard time listening to Jack criticize Will.

"I know and that's great, but he's a good sailor. Pirating is in his blood Elizabeth. He could become rich quickly, make a name for himself."

"So he can be sought after by the Navy? So he can always be on the run, wondering if he'll be caught and hung? He's made a name for himself here." Elizabeth looked as if she was about to cry.

Jack rubbed Elizabeth's arm gently, hoping to comfort her before she broke down. He couldn't stand to deal with girls crying. It never failed to make him feel very awkward.

"He's not going with me," Jack said again.

"But you want him to," Elizabeth muttered, the first tear slipping down her cheek.

"Yes, I want 'im to. He's an excellent sailor and a good man. I trust him with my life and men like that are hard to find these days. 'e could make a lot of money, very fast, and be able to make sure that you and Thomas are extremely well off. It's not that I'm not thinking about you, Elizabeth, I am. You're used to a certain type of lifestyle. It would take a fool to not realize that William is never going to be able to provide you with that. Pirating could give you those things again."

"It's not about the money," Elizabeth said. "I love him. I just want to be with him."

Jack leaned back, "And that's why he's not going."

It was quiet between the two for a moment and then Elizabeth sighed, "I just don't want you to bring it up anymore."

Jack put his hand to his head, "Fine."

"If you want to sail the world and pirate then that's a fine lifestyle for you and we love to have you visit Jack, but don't try and bring William into it."

Jack nodded and Elizabeth went to stand.

"Please, keep this between you and I," she requested. "I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Elizabeth," he said, lying back down. He propped his head up on the pillow, but although he was tired, sleep was a long time coming this time around.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

_Ahoy there mateys! Arrgh! I'm finally back with another chapter. To all my loyal fans who are still reading at this point, my dearest apologies and I can only hope that my writing in the future will somehow begin to make up for the lack of what has been written over the past few months. Please, please, please review and let me know you are still out there :-)_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Anamaria's first day of searching for a crew had been rather uneventful. She had only managed to recruit a total of twenty sailors and at the end of the night she found herself at the bottom of her second bottle of rum at _The Briar Rose_. Gathering herself together, she was beginning to make her way to the door when she saw Giselle serving mugs of liquor to a table of rowdy pirates. The women locked eyes for a brief moment before Anamaria began moving towards the door again. She was getting close when she heard the heavily accented voice behind her.

"Well, well, who do we 'ave 'ere. If it ain't Cap'n Jack Sparrow's good friend," she paused before adding, "And it looks as if she's drinkin' alone."

Anamaria turned and gave a sarcastic smile to the buxom barmaid. She then proceeded to make her way out of the room again.

"I'd ask where the captain is tonight, but it isn't nice to tell people I told you so," Giselle said.

Anamaria sighed heavily and then turned to face the girl again. She really didn't want a confrontation. She was tired, feeling more than a little tipsy, and to top it all off, she had a lot of hard work to look forward to in the morning. All she really wanted was to go back to _The Sea Wench_ and get some sleep.

Giselle took Anamaria's pause as an opportunity to continue with her assumptions, "I'm sorry, you're probably 'urt that Jack's gone, but that's jus' the way 'e is."

Anamaria didn't usually lie in situations like this, but she wanted to shut the girl up with as little conversation as possible. "Jack is waiting on the ship for me: my ship actually. Yeah, like I've told you before, I can take care of myself. I've got a real job and I earn real gold. So before you start assuming things that you don't know anything about, you better learn what's really going on. Otherwise you better keep that pretty mouth of yours busy with the things it's really good at."

Anamaria turned and left a speechless Giselle behind, moving quickly out of the tavern. When she arrived back at the ship she went straight to her cabin. All she wanted was to be left alone to get some sleep. Her head was pounding and she knew that she had serious business to attend to tomorrow. She hadn't thought it would be so difficult for her to find a crew. When Jack had established his on _The Black Pearl_ she had easily found seventy-five percent of the crew. Why was she now having such a hard time doing the same for herself?

She sat on her bed and began to pull off her boots as she continued to ponder her situation. Some of the men she had spoken with today had almost seemed scared of her. Of course, she guessed that she did make quite an impressive sight: a one armed woman who captained her own pirate ship. It made a fearsome statement. To be in her situation she would have to be tough as nails, possibly one of the best pirates of her time. She could only hope to earn that kind of a reputation over the next couple of years. Slipping out of her sash she found herself wondering if that was possible with Jack at her side. Sure, they had made a name for themselves in the Caribbean as far as the amount of treasure they had accumulated, but fearsome was not a word that would be associated with them.

Anamaria shrugged her shoulders; maybe such a title wasn't necessary. They had done very well for themselves without ever becoming overly violent. There was a knock at her door and she sighed heavily. She had just gotten back from the tavern and she was fairly sure that no one had seen her on the ship. Besides, it was late, who could possibly need her at this point? She debated over leaving her boots on or off, but ultimately decided that she should be prepared just in case.

Groaning as she slipped her feet back inside them she called, "One minute."

She then crossed the room and unlocked her door, pulling it slowly open.

"Nuri," she said, a little surprised to see him at her door at such a late hour.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Captain Saldana, but I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk about our future crew," he sounded apologetic for disturbing her.

"No, no, it's fine Nuri," she said, moving away from the door. "Come on in."

Nuri followed her across the room and she led him to the conference table. He chose the chair beside her, but almost immediately slid it backwards so as not to get too close. She thought how different this scene was from the one she had shared with her captain. Even during meetings Jack had always been overly sexual towards her. She supposed that some people would try and say that he had pushed himself on her or acted inappropriately, but she didn't believe that. It had been obvious from the beginning what the two of them had wanted from one another. Why deny that? She had wanted him and he had wanted her, there was nothing wrong with the acknowledgement. They had a good relationship because not only did they not deny their feelings towards each other, but they also had a great deal of respect for one another's sailing abilities.

"Captain Saldana, I'm just a little concerned about the state of our crew after today," Nuri began.

Anamaria sighed heavily. She was well aware of the lack of success they had suffered today and did not feel like hearing about it at this particular moment.

"We will find more crewmembers Nuri. Don't worry about that. And they'll be good ones."

"I don't doubt that Captain," Nuri said. "It just seems as if we filled Captain Sparrow's ship so easily. Why does this seem so much more difficult a task?"

Anamaria sighed as she rubbed her temple, "I should have warned you that it wouldn't be easy Nuri. Not only am I a woman, but I'm also what most people see as severely handicapped. Until I establish my reputation, people are going to be skeptical of my sailing abilities."

"Captain, I think you're doing a great job." Nuri leaned forward, gesturing with his hands emphatically. "I must admit that the crew wondered what would become of you after the accident, but you've become an even stronger leader than before."

"Thank you, it hasn't been easy," she admitted.

There was silence for a moment and then Anamaria stood, "Well Nuri, if that's all for the evening, I believe I'm going to hit the sack."

Nuri stood.

"We have a few very long days ahead of us," she stated, crossing the room.

Nuri was close behind her, "Captain, there's one more thing I wanted to ask."

"Sure Nuri, what is it?"  
"Well, I was just wondering how many crewmembers we will be sharing with _The Pearl_?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly sure I understand what you're asking," Anamaria said, smoothing her long dark hair and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Such as Decker and Muriel, people like that. Are we looking to find our own doctor and carpenter or will we share with Captain Sparrow?"

"We're running our own ship Nuri. We'll just be sailing alongside _The Pearl_. We'll have our own pilot, and boatswain, and master gunner. As for Decker…well, Jack's lucky enough to have happened up on his own doctor himself. I've never sailed with any other crew that had an official doctor on board."

"I see," Nuri said, nodding his head as he stepped towards the door. "You have yourself a good night Captain. Get some rest, you'll need it."

"Thank you Nuri," she said, opening the door for him.

After closing the door she made her way back across the room to her bed, but she never even finished getting undressed, falling asleep on top of the sheets instead.

Jack awoke the next morning to the scent of bacon cooking. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma and thinking that things like this could definitely spoil him.

Stretching, he yawned, "Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good morning Jack," she smiled.

Jack stood and after pulling on his boots, made his way into the kitchen.

"Where's dear William?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled again. "He's giving Thomas a bath. Early mornings are their time to share together."

Jack watched Elizabeth cook for a minute. He was disappointed to see that she was completely dressed this morning. He had hoped for a repeat of the nightgown or at least the robe from last time, but Will must have said something to her. He took a step closer to her and her eyes looked up, meeting his.

"When are you going to run away to sea with me?" he asked, just above a whisper.

Elizabeth giggled, "You're lucky Will admires you so much. Otherwise, he'd never let you get away with comments like that."

Jack smiled and took one more inappropriate step closer. "Well?" he asked, putting his hand gently on her back.

Elizabeth's eyes met his again, "Neither Will nor I are going to be sailing off anywhere with you Jack."

Just then Will stepped into the living room carrying a grinning Thomas. Jack quickly removed his hand from Elizabeth's back and smiled at Will.

"Good morning," he greeted them both, crossing the room to plant a small kiss on his wife's lips. "Jack," he nodded at the pirate, passing Thomas to Elizabeth and then taking over what she had been cooking on the stove.

Elizabeth carried Thomas down the hall explaining, "If you'll both excuse me, I'm just going to give him his breakfast."

"So Jack, can I convince you to join me at the smithy today? I've got a few large orders I need to work on, but nothing I can't handle. Maybe you could even help me."

Jack let out a small laugh. "I'd rather spend the day staring at Elizabeth. Any chance she might decide I need another bath?"

Will flipped over the bacon and laughed, shaking his head. "You're hopeless Jack."

"What! You can't hold it against me. Elizabeth is much better to look at than you."

"I can't disagree with you there," Will continued cooking. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Didn't take long for her to get her figure back either. But she's so young. I suppose I am a lucky man."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Indeed you are. She's beautiful, young, and she loves you. That's a rare combination my friend."

Will chuckled, continuing his cooking, "I would suspect you've found yourself in that position more than a few times Jack."

Jack smiled, giving a small nod. "But you love her back and that's the real thing. I haven't found myself in that uncompromising position but once in life."

Will cracked a few eggs, placing them in a skillet over the stove. Smiling, he commented, "I had to teach Elizabeth how to make scrambled eggs, but she still seems to have a hard time with it."

Jack laughed, "I wouldn't 'ave imagined 'er to be the housewife."

"She was definitely spoiled growing up," Will agreed.

"I hear you two talking about me," Elizabeth said, appearing from around the corner.

"I speak only in love my dear," William explained.

"I'm sure," she said, kissing him softly on the lips as she propped Thomas loosely on her hip. "I think I do a pretty good job of taking care of our home."

"You do an excellent job," Will confirmed. "Jack and I were just discussing that it's not how you were raised," he added, taking the skillet off the stove. "Breakfast is ready."

Elizabeth passed Thomas to Will and began serving the plates. Will placed Thomas in his small crib and then joined Jack and Elizabeth at the table.

"I believe I will accompany you to work today William," Jack said, his mouth full of his first bite of eggs.

"Great. We'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast," Will said.

"No bath?" Jack asked, feigning innocence.

Will turned hard eyes to the pirate, "No bath."

While Jack joined Will at the smithy, Anamaria was busy recruiting sailors. She had gotten up early and immediately began wandering the docks. The stress was getting to her, but by lunch she had enough sailors to crew the large ship. That evening while the sun sank below the horizon, Anamaria stood aboard her own pirate ship and read her copy of the Articles to a group of men large enough to more than comfortably crew _The Sea Wench_. Her articles matched Jack's to the letter and the men signed it, eagerly awaiting their turn to leave port. Anamaria hated having to inform them that their departure was still a few days off, but she couldn't leave without Jack and he wasn't due to arrive back from Port Royal for at least a couple of days out.

As she sat at her desk later that evening, she pondered her good fortune. Was it possible that Jack's uncanny good luck was beginning to rub off on her? She smiled to herself, thinking how he always managed to get himself out of difficult situations at just the right moment. If she really thought about it, she missed him a little right now.

She yawned. It had been a long day, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Stretching, she stood slowly and decided to head into the busy nightlife of Tortuga.

In an attempt not to run into Giselle again, Anamaria decided to visit a somewhere different than _The Briar Rose_. Eventually she settled on _The Blue Dragon_, a small noisy tavern right in the middle of town. Several hours later, and as everything around her started to haze over, Anamaria decided it was time to head back to _The Sea Wench_. While she had been drinking, several sailors had attempted to strike up a conversation with her, but she had managed to ignore them all. Now that she was headed back through the busy streets, she recognized one of the men approaching her. She quickened her pace in hopes that he would give up his pursuit, but he did not.

"Hey there," he called, beginning to catch up to her. "I don't think women like you get to be too picky about who they spend the night with. You should feel lucky I'm willing to spend some gold on ye."

"Excuse me?" Anamaria said, whirling around and catching him off guard. "I think you've made an error sailor."

The man looked confused. "No error. You're a wench on the streets selling her services, just like the rest of 'em."

Anamaria laughed off the comment in her drunken state.

"Try the captain of _The Sea Wench_," she said, turning to leave.

The man came up behind her, grabbing her arm hard and spinning her back around to face him. "I don't like being told I'm wrong by a woman."

"Then it's a good thing you're not a member of my crew," Anamaria said, struggling to pull free from him.

Her answer seemed to make him even angrier and his hold on her arm tightened. "Now me and my friends here don't care what you think you're captain of. We want ye to show us a good time like you're supposed to."

For the first time, Anamaria looked over his shoulder to see two other large men leering at her. She knew that no matter how strong she was, she was at a definite disadvantage and she began to grow a little concerned. Where was Jack when she actually needed him? All of a sudden she heard a voice over her shoulder.

"Captain Saldana," the young sailor asked, "is there a problem here?"

Anamaria racked her brain to think of the man's name she remembered having recruited earlier that day, but unable to come up with it, settled for, "I believe these scoundrels have mistaken me for a common whore."

The distraction allowed her to finally manage to wrestle her arm free and draw her sword.

But the man underestimated Anamaria, drawing his own sword as he laughed. "Now she thinks she's going to challenge me," he said, tossing the comment over his shoulder to his two friends.

Despite the fact that she was highly intoxicated, Anamaria managed to disarm the man in only several minutes time, wounding him fatally in the chest. His two friends who had been fighting with her crewmate grew frightened when they saw that she intended to go after one of them next. Seeing their friend lying dead on the ground, a large pool of deep red spreading around him, they turned and fled.

Wiping her bloody sword against her sash, she turned to thank the young man. "I might have found myself in quite the predicament had you not come to my aid. I appreciate your help."

"It was my pleasure Captain. I'm Braden Rivens. You recruited me as a sailor on _The Sea Wench_ earlier today."

"Ahhh, Braden. I remember now. You're a good man."

Anamaria began to walk away, but Braden stated, "I just happened by at the right time, that's all. I'm sure any of your fellow sailors would have done the same."

"Nonetheless, thanks are in order, I believe. Keep up the good work and you'll see yourself promoted in no time."

"That would be an honor, Captain," he said.

Anamaria turned and began making her way back to _The Sea Wench_. As thankful as she was that Braden had happened by, she was slightly embarrassed to have gotten herself into a situation where she needed someone else's help. The memory of the night she had first met Jack came rushing back. Her temper had cooled slightly since then, losing her arm had forced her to rely on other's help when it was really necessary. Still, she was glad now that the threat was over that Jack hadn't been there to see it. It was better that she not receive help from him if she could avoid it.

She was back at _The Sea Wench _now. She did not speak to anyone on her way to her cabin and made a conscious point to not speak to anyone who spoke to her. She would feel better in the morning, after a long rest.

Braden seemed like a nice enough man, but she hoped that he did not brag about his exploits to the crew. If her men found out she had required someone's assistance, it could be detrimental to her. She already had a hard enough time trying to get men to see her as captain. If they found out about tonight, it would be damn near impossible.

Snuffing out her candles, she relaxed into her bed. Briefly her mind wandered to Jack. She hoped his visit in Port Royal had gone well, but a small part of her wished he had been here, with her. She imagined feeling his warm skin brush hers. Drifting into a deep sleep she began to dream of him.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

A/N: So I know it's been almost a month, but I think the dry spells are at least getting better. This chapter happens to be my favorite so far because of the ending so go gentle on me if you have reviews :o) In all seriousness, the scene with the island is probably what I think of as the best thing I've written so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

an-angel-in-hell: Why is it that there are so few Jack/Ana fics out there? They seemed an obvious match to me in the movie, but it is so difficult to ind good stories about them. I'm glad you decided to check mine out and very happy you enjoyed it.

Neri: _Thanks very much_...glad you enjoyed it.

Cal: Still alive and kicking, just been really busy lately. Sorry to keep you waiting so long last time, but as you can see, I'm doing better these days...or trying to at least. Your wonderfully long reviews are definitely an inspiration. I think you will be very pleased with the ending to this one.

Kungfuchick: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy!

Rose Noire du Mort: If it took you a while to read I guess it held your interest and that's a good thing, right? Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Hoist the sails!" Jack shouted. "Come on man, can't you get this ship moving any faster?"

"The weather is too calm to move her very fast Jack," Gibbs answered. "It's best it you just relax and try and enjoy the sail back to Tortuga. We shouldn't be too much longer."

Jack had gotten up early that morning to help get the crew moving as fast as possible. He was ready to be back in Tortuga, drinking and having a good time. The day he had spent with Will had been a long and tedious one. He was glad that he had joined him at the smithy, but he and Will had had a serious talk while Will accomplished his work for the day.

"Jack, I've been doing some thinking," Will had begun, "and I haven't spoken with Elizabeth just yet, but I've given the idea of joining your crew some serious thought."

Jack's ears had immediately perked up, but he was instantly reminded of the conversation that had taken place when Elizabeth had snuck in to speak with him the night before.

"I don't want to give up the smithy because it's something I've worked hard for, but maybe I could sail with you for a couple of months out of the year."

Jack shook his head, "I don't think so William."

"What! Every time you've visited you've been interested in nothing but getting me to sail with you and now you say no?" Will was confused.

"A couple of months a year? So that Norrington can figure out where we are and when we're going to be there? You'll make an excellent tracking device that way. No, if you want to sail with me it has to be full time. Too many people here would like nothing more than to see me dead already as it is. I can't put my ship or my crew in danger like that."

"Well, what if I said ok to that?" Will asked. When Jack failed to respond, he continued. "You're right about Elizabeth. She needs someone who can provide for her."

"She needs someone to be there for her," Jack corrected.

"I will be there for her, by providing for her and Thomas. I want to give them the best life possible."

"Then you'd best not go to sea," Jack said. He couldn't believe that he was actually trying to talk William out of becoming a pirate.

"But I've heard you talk about my father. You've said yourself he was a good man and a good pirate. I can be both as well."

"He may have been a good man William, but he wasn't a good father. Keep the smithy, you've made a life for yourself. Be there for Elizabeth, for Thomas. You don't need a life at sea. Hold on to them, they're what should matter."

Will dropped his head in thought. "All I've ever wanted is to be someone my father would have been proud of."

"Then learn from his mistakes. Take care of your family by being there for them," Jack's tone had softened.

Will nodded slightly as if he now knew what he must do. He then picked up the sword he was working on. Fingering the dull blade, his brow furrowed.

"When my father was alive, he always sent us just enough to get by. My mother was always worried that one day the money would just stop coming so she always had a job working odds and ends somewhere. When we got word that he was dead, I came out to sea, looking for work. We had nothing and I swore to myself that if I was ever lucky enough to have a family of my own, I would always make sure they were well taken care of, even if something should happen to me," Will looked up, meeting Jack's eye. Giving a small sarcastic laugh, he added, "but look at me now. I have nothing to leave Elizabeth and Thomas if that time comes."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Will," Jack said. "You're going to take care of them until you're old and gray. You and Elizabeth will be sitting in rockers on the porch together."

Will gave a small smile before becoming serious again, "Jack…"

"William, I'm not going to entertain this conversation any longer. If something ever were to happen to you, you know I'd make sure your family was well taken care of," he paused as Will's eyes met his, "as if they were my own."

"Thank you Jack," he said, clapping his shoulder.

"Now, you better get to work on this order or Norrington is going to have your head," Jack said. "I'll just sit back and watch, don't mind me."

Jack had sat back and watched, for almost a full ten minutes before he began to snoop around the smithy in search of something interesting to occupy his time. His snooping distracted Will and the two had ended up deciding to take the day off in town and enjoy the local taverns. Jack had left as soon as the sun had fallen over the horizon giving his young friend a fond hug before heading out in his rowboat for _The Black Pearl_.

Realizing he had been lost in thought, Jack shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He checked the horizon for signs of danger with his telescope and finding none decided to heed Gibbs advice and head back to his cabin for some rum and a nap.

Several hours later, the sounds of his crew making ready to drop anchor awoke Jack from his sleep. Peering out his window, he was greeted with the sight of his favorite port city.

"Welcome back ol' Jack," the pirate said under his breath, a warm smile spreading over his face.

A full hour later Jack was almost ready to give up his search for Anamaria when he happened across _The Blue Dragon_. As he crossed the room, he barely gave notice to the young man sitting across from her.

"Anamaria," Jack said, slightly frustrated, "I've been looking all over for you. I thought for sure you'd be at _The Sea Wench _or in _The Briar Rose_. You knew I was coming back today."

Anamaria looked uncomfortably across the table at her companion and then back to Jack. "Commodore Sparrow, this is Braden Rivens, one of the men I recruited for the crew of _The Sea Wench_. Braden, this is your Commodore, Jack Sparrow."

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you Commodore," the young man stood, holding out his hand to shake Jack's. "Captain Saldana has told us all so much about you."

Jack disregarded Braden's hand, "Yes, nice to meet you. Give us a moment, thank you."

Braden looked to Anamaria who gave him a small nod. As soon as he was out of earshot, she attacked Jack, "Don't you ever talk to me like that in front of my crewmen again."

"It would have been nice for my fellow captain to meet me when I arrive back in town. I leave for three days and you choose a new tavern to frequent."

Anamaria had risen to her feet now. "I wasn't anxious to run into your whore again Jack so yes, I chose a different tavern. I've been working hard while you were out visiting friends so I'm sorry if I didn't have my feet kicked back waiting for your return with rum bottle in hand, but I've had more important things to take care of."

Jack instantly felt guilty. How was she always able to so quickly put him in his place. "You're absolutely right Ana."

"What!" she asked, shocked that he had given in so easily. She wasn't used to him not getting his way.

"I said you're right. How is the crew coming?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

Anamaria started to speak, but was so flustered that no words came out. She shook her head and managed to get out, "They're fine. I mean, the ship is ready to set sail. Over the last three days I have managed to gather a crew large enough to crew _The Sea Wench_. We can sail immediately."

"I knew you could do it," Jack said. His elbows were propped on the table and he touched his fingertips together in front of his mouth as he gave her a smile. "Rum!" he shouted to a passing barmaid.

She was still stunned as she sat awkwardly across from Jack. "I would ask if Elizabeth gave you another bath except you don't look any cleaner."

Jack stared at her silently.

"Did you finally get lucky with young Mrs. Turner?" Anamaria asked. "That what's put you in such a good mood? Coax her into your bed while your closest friend was away at work?"

"I didn't do anything with Elizabeth," Jack started.

"Not for lack of trying I'm sure," she interrupted.

"and I don't want to talk about it because it's deeply disturbing to me, but I talked Will out of becoming a pirate and into staying at home with Elizabeth and Thomas."

Anamaria looked slightly amused. "So there is a small part of Jack that believes in love."

"What! Agh! I just think that's the best place for William right now. I said I don't want to talk about it. Now, tell me about the crew."

Just then a young barmaid came over to bring Jack his rum. The girl was very pretty and Jack did not fail to notice the wink that she gave him as she leaned over. Anamaria rolled her eyes as she watched Jack's eyes fall to the girl's generous cleavage.

"It never changes does it Jack?" Anamaria asked.

"What!" he asked, his attention turning back to his fellow sailor.

Anamaria shook her head, "Nothing. So, the crew is ready. I found a good group of sailors, capable men. Some of them have military backgrounds, all of them are highly competent in their fields and have good knowledge of a running ship."

"They signed the articles?" Jack asked, taking a long sip from his rum.

"Of course."

"And none of them had any problems?"

"No, I wouldn't imagine that they should," she answered.

"So, when do we weigh anchor?"

"You're the commodore. That's your decision," Anamaria chuckled.

When Jack failed to respond, she continued, "Although the men seem anxious. I thought it would be best to set out as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow morning perhaps?" Jack asked.

"Afternoon, to make sure we don't leave anyone behind," Anamaria said.

"Very well then." Jack had finished his rum and was quiet for a moment.

It didn't happen often that Jack was left without words to say and she badly wanted to ask him about the situation with Will, but she didn't want to upset him.

"Miss me while I was gone?" Jack asked.

"Miss you? Getting me into trouble and having my way with you?" she asked, a smile, spreading across her face. "Of course."

Jack grinned back, tiny flashes of gold sparkling in the dim candlelight of the tavern.

"So shall we retire to _The Sea Wench_ or _The Pearl_ this evening?" he asked.

Anamaria dangled a pair of keys in front of his eyes. "I've already rented a room here for the night. We spend enough nights in floating beds."

"It feels like home to me," Jack said. He was, however, glad to be spending the night for once in an actual room on land. It would give him a change of scenery for a bit. The particular tavern they were in also happened to face the ocean and the pirate had a feeling that their room would overlook the crashing waves and sand.

Several mugs of rum later and the two pirates were tipsy enough to begin making their way to the room for the evening. As they stumbled up the stairs, laughing as Anamaria clung to Jack for balance, he realized he had never actually seen her drunker than him before. He supposed that she had been drinking much longer than him today. She had already seemed well on her way when he had arrived at the tavern hours ago. Still, it was a unique situation and he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed knowing that she was clinging to his side, even if it was for the briefest of moments.

When they got to the door, she fumbled with the keys and Jack had to take them from her to properly unlock the door himself. He had been hoping for a replay of the night she had pushed him up against the wall and as soon as the door shut, he got it. Due to the effect the rum was having on her, her movements were a little clumsier on this night, but the effect they had on Jack was the same. Having any woman force herself and her desire on him was a huge turn-on for Jack, but there was something especially unique about Anamaria. She was a pirate and that was the only way he could sum it up. She took what she wanted and she never looked back. For Jack, there was nothing better in a mate.

As it turned out, Jack and Anamaria didn't wake up until early afternoon. He supposed they had been later getting to sleep than he had expected they would. Despite the fact that they had little time to get prepared to set sail, the crew all seemed to be in place by late afternoon. Anamaria had been right, the men were eager to begin their pirating careers.

She met him in his cabin along with Gibbs and Nuri an hour before they were scheduled to weigh anchor from the port city. Jack had devised a small, but efficient plan for the next few days and he shared it with them before dismissing them to do their jobs aboard their respective ships. Anamaria was the last to leave his cabin and she pulled the door shut behind the two first mates after they left and turned to face the man she had known not long before as captain.

"As much as I love being in control of my own ship, I have to tell you that I miss not having responsibilities onboard _The Pearl_," she hesitated before adding, "and to you."

Jack smiled, "Gibbs could never fill your shoes."

Anamaria laughed. She knew that was as close as she would get to having Jack ever tell her he missed her.

"Come on," he nudged her. "You've got to get to your crew."

"I know," she almost kissed him then, but she held herself back. "Keep me posted."

"Aye," Jack said, opening the door for her. "Let's head up on deck."

When they reached the top level, Anamaria didn't turn to say goodbye, but kept walking, down the dock and up the gangplank to her own ship. She waved farewell to the commodore from the deck of _The Sea Wench_ as both ships weighed anchor and began to make way out into the open waters of the sea.

Over the next few days, the ships crossed paths with several other boats, but none that Jack was inspired to take over. He was bored and even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed Anamaria. He decided it was time for a special stop that for once would not involve his favorite drunken port city. _The Black Pearl_ was overdue for a careening and technically, they didn't know the status of _The Sea Wench_'shullHe directed the ships to a small cove he had found many years ago and as the men careened the ships in the hot sun, Jack convinced Anamaria to slip off with him to the interior of the island.

"Where are we going Jack?" Anamaria asked. "We should be helping the men?"

"We should," Jack agreed, "but you're not a captain and I a commodore for nothing. With responsibility comes extra rewards and this is one of them."

As they stepped over brush and fallen tree limbs, Jack was glad they were both protected by their boots and clothing. This side of the island looked as if it had not seen occupants in some years; Jack did not remember the disrepair being to this extent. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to be disappointed when they got where they were going. Then several miles in, he found what he had been looking for.

Anamaria's mouth dropped open at the beauty of the waterfall and private beach surrounded by the lush green forest in front of them. Tropical flowers and plants dominated the area giving it a strong but enticing aroma. Sparkling clear water revealed a shallow but lovely expanse of warm water that remained untouched. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, much less been, in her entire life.

When she regained her ability to speak, her voice came out just above a whisper, "Jack, it's gorgeous."

"Not a bad way to spend the afternoon, eh?"

Anamaria shook her head, still in a state of disbelief.

"Better than havin' to careen the ships?" he asked.

"Definitely."

Jack quickly stripped off his clothing and got in the water. Although she had seen it many times before, she still momentarily marveled at her fellow captain's strong, tan body. If it was possible, she thought he might even look better wet. As he came up for air, she admired his long dark locks now dripping with water.

"Stop starin' and get in," he demanded.

Anamaria chuckled softly and then pulled off her clothes and joined him. The two spent the rest of the day enjoying each other in their private paradise. They made love multiple times, bathed each other and sunbathed in the warm late afternoon sun.

As they lay on the sand together, Jack picked up a perfect seashell and fingered the smooth edge. It had a small hole near the top and looking at Anamaria dozing softly by his side, he was inspired. He reached over and began tying the shell into one of her braids. She stirred slightly, sensing him leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Just a little trinket," he explained, finishing the knot.

She opened her eyes in time to see him release the braid and picked it up herself, toying with the shell. "I thought you were the one who collected the trinkets," she said, reaching to play with one of her lover's braids.

"It's a gift," he commented, his dark eyes smiling at her. "A perfect trinket to remember the perfect afternoon."

Anamaria smiled at him. "Thank you Jack," she said, leaning over to kiss him.

He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, but soon pulled away.

"We've got to be getting back to shore," he explained. "Don't want to get the crew too mad at us for being gone all day while they slaved away."


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

A/N...Well, I finally finished the big move...except now everything is in a box :o( This chapter was written in a bit of a cold medicine induced stupor so I hope you don't find too many errors. ;o)

As always, you know I thrive off of reviews so keep 'em coming!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

During the best sailing season of the year, the two pirates established a reputation like none before had ever managed in such a short time. It was a strange feeling to walk into a tavern and hear the brief silence followed by the hushed voices that Jack knew spoke of him. And yet, he enjoyed it. In fact, he thrived off of it. Anamaria was not as keen on the popularity their success had drawn, but she did like the respect it drew her.

The two captains had become possibly the wealthiest seamen this side of the world in a matter of months. Pirates respected them, the navy had been chasing after them for months, townspeople feared them, and entire islands had surrendered their wealth to prevent attacks. The combined crews were definitely a force to be reckoned with.

However, for all the success that was brought them, the time they spent apart from each other seemed to wear on their relationship. As the weather grew warmer and hurricane season rapidly approached, _The Black Pearl _and _The Sea Wench_ dropped anchor in Tortuga for the first time in many months.

Anamaria met Jack on the dock, "Don't even think about heading into that town."

Jack smiled a lusty smile at his former first mate, "But I'm out of rum."

"I don't give a damn what you're out of, we're getting back on that boat," Anamaria stated.

"What say we compromise and we get a room in town? I've had enough sleeping on a ship."

"I don't think I can wait that long," she grinned.

"Sure you can," he offered, beginning a brisk walk into the crowded streets.

"Jack!" she shouted, hurrying to follow after him before she lost him among the other sailors.

_The Blue Dragon_ had become Jack and Anamaria's favorite tavern over the last six months in an attempt to stay out of Giselle's way. It was close the docks and had a nice view out back that overlooked the ocean. By the time Anamaria found Jack inside, he was already dangling a key from his fingertips. Anamaria was just reaching for it when one of the barmaids called out to them.

"Captain Sparrow?"

Despite being distracted by his lustful thoughts, Jack turned to the young girl, "Yes?"

"You had a letter come for you," she said, turning her back to begin looking through a cabinet. "Where did it get off to?" she wondered aloud. "I believe it was originally delivered to _The Briar Rose_, but one of the girls brought it by here, saying that she heard you had been frequenting here lately instead. Ah, here it is," the girl said, pulling out an ecru envelope with neat script across the front. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what exactly it's in regards to." She handed the letter over the counter to Jack who looked at it strangely before placing it inside the pocket of his coat.

"Thanks very much," he said.

Jack and Anamaria practically raced each other up the stairs. It was all either of them could do to get the key in the lock of the door and turned under their extreme excitement. Jack knew the last couple of months had been busy ones, but he wasn't sure that he had ever gone this long without having sex. Sure, the pirates had had their share of rendezvous at sea, but it had still been a while.

By the time they had made it halfway across the room they had managed to rip each other's clothes off. Jack pushed Ana onto the bed and entered her forcefully. She screamed out half in pleasure and half in pain, digging her nails deep into his back, causing him to moan as well. She thrust her hips against his as he ground against her forcing him deeper and deeper inside her until he could take no more. Jack halted his motion to stop himself from coming too soon and Anamaria took the opportunity to get on top. She rode Jack hard and it seemed that in only a moment's time he was ready to come again. He grabbed her waist to get her to stop, but she continued to grind against him, meeting his lips with fevered kisses. He couldn't control himself any longer and a deep low moan rumbled from his throat as he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her and she put her arms around him, pulling him into an intimate embrace as she shook against him. He lay there for a minute against her, letting the rest of his seed spill into her as he felt her contracting muscles pulling it out of him. He lay there for a minute against her, letting her contracting muscles pull the rest of his spilling seed into her. He lay there for a minute against her, feeling her contracting muscles pull the rest of his seed into her body.

It took a great deal of effort, but Jack did manage after a while to pick himself up off the top of her and roll to the side. The weather made the room stifling hot and sweat still dripped down Jack's face as he rested his head on the pillow to stare at her. She picked her head up to kiss his lips softly and he returned the sweet gesture.

"Who needs rum anyway?" he asked just above a whisper.

Anamaria giggled as she caressed his face with her fingertips. Putting his hand behind her head, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Even though Jack had just come, he felt his body stiffening, preparing to go again. Anamaria felt it too and she stroked him roughly before mounting him again.

By the third time, both pirates were so worn out that the sex was much more romantic and at a slower pace. Their eagerness had worn off and as a result they were able to go much longer and pleasure each other more fully. Before they drifted off to sleep, Jack could feel the familiar burning sensation across his back that Ana's nails left. He smiled to himself and pulled her closer into his arms just before he slipped into dreamland.

The late afternoon sun was spilling through their window by the time Jack and Anamaria actually got up the next day. Jack stretched his muscles and probably would have fallen back asleep had Anamaria not poked and prodded him to get up and cracking at the day. He dressed as she watched with mild interest. It was much better to see the man undress, she thought, but at least for a brief moment she had gotten to see those tanned chest muscles. The scars that might make most girls flinch in imagined pain actually attracted her. She saw them as an autobiography on sketched on canvas and stretching their way across his body. A romantic tale of sea, and sun, and sailing.

"You're not going in to town with me?" he asked, adding his hat as a finishing touch to his ensemble.

Anamaria realized she had been staring and hurried to dress. "I've got some things I need to tend to today so I'll join you, but at some point I've got to go my own way."

"Alright," Jack agreed as they stepped out the door.

The tavern Jack bought his bottles of rum from was just across the street from _The Blue Dragon_. While _The Dragon_'s atmosphere was good for privacy and it's prices for mugs of rum were reasonable, Jack had found the bottles to be rather expensive for his taste. Therefore, he continued to stock his ships with rum from _Dead Man's Lair_. Short Leg Petey had always given Jack a good deal and today he slipped Jack an extra two bottles since it had been so long since the Captain had stopped in to see him. As Jack reached into his pocket for the money, he drew out the letter the barmaid had given him the previous night.

"What's this?" he said to himself, turning it over. Seeing the neat script writing that bore his name on the front he remembered that in his and Anamaria's haste they had completely forgotten about the odd letter.

"Oh yeah," Anamaria said, taking it from him and tracing her finger over the looping letters as Jack paid Short Leg Petey.

It took both of them to lift the two boxes full of liquor and carry them back to _The Black Pearl_. Anamaria had insisted that she would buy rum for _The Sea Wench_ at a later date.

After they had made sure the rum was safely in Jack's room, he took the letter back from Anamaria.

"What do you think it is?" she asked.

Jack had crossed the room and seated himself at his desk to study the wrinkled off white envelope. The swirling ink had come from a blue quill and was slightly smudged as if perhaps the letter had gotten wet during its journey. Jack turned it over and studied the dark blue wax seal that was stamped across the back. An exquisitely embossed S stood out.

"S?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Well," Anamaria said, "open it."

Jack traced a finger across the wax one final time before sliding his thumb under the edge and breaking the seal. He slowly withdrew the sheet of paper enclosed and began reading to himself. Anamaria peered over his shoulder and her mouth dropped open.

Jack,

I have no way of knowing when you will receive this letter

and no assurance that you will at all, but I have no one else to send

it to. William is dead, killed by the same fire from which he tried to

rescue our son. Because of the rift between my father and I, caused

by my marriage, I have no family and few friends here in Port Royal.

James Norrington has called on me, but I want neither his support

nor his sympathy. I do not know what I am asking of you, Jack.

perhaps a comforting voice, if nothing else? I just thought you should

what is going on here.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth

The paper slipped from his hand as Jack remained seated and speechless. Anamaria's hand rested on Jack's shoulder, but she dared not speak. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands and causing her hand to slip down his back.

"I have to go see 'er," he said, his voice sounding gravelly in his throat.

"I'm coming with you," Anamaria said.

Jack raised red eyes to meet hers. "You should stay here, be with your crew. Enjoy the time off."

"It wasn't a request Jack." Anamaria's tone was firm. "The weather is about to get bad and I'll not have you sailing around out there without me. I'll prepare a minimal crew, but a good one. We'll sail first thing tomorrow morning."

Anamaria stepped to the door to begin her preparations and then turned to add, "Don't console yourself with too much rum tonight. I need you to be clear minded and able-bodied for this run."

Anamaria left Jack to his thoughts and his rum as she began her trek around town to find the crewmembers she trusted to sail with them. She planned on leaving Nuri in charge of _The Sea Wench_ while she was gone. Even though the ship wasn't leaving port, she would still need someone to take care of her. It took her almost all night to round up the sailors they required.

As dawn broke on the horizon, Anamaria made her way up the gangplank and onto _The Black Pearl_. She made her way straight to Jack's room and without knocking, twisted the handle, allowing herself access to the room. She trusted that Jack would forget to lock the door behind her and her theory proved correct.

He remained sitting at his desk, his shirt open, boots kicked off and lying on the floor. An empty bottle of rum sat beside him and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You should have tried to get some sleep, but at least you didn't drink yourself into a stupor," she told him.

Jack did not respond.

"Come on. Snap out of it. He's dead Jack. You've seen death too many times to let it affect you this way."

Jack blinked several times and then raised his eyes to meet hers. "He was the only memory left of one of the few men I have ever been able to consider my friend."

"I know," she said softly.

"Are you ready to set sail?" he asked, slowly rising from his desk.

"Your crew is ready."

Jack nodded as he led the way out of the room.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

A/N: Another update! Yay for me! This one is not as long as some of the other chappys, but I like it. As always, keep those great reviews coming...they are good inspiration for me to keep writing and trust me, I need inspiration these days. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Even though they were aboard _The Black Pearl_, Anamaria served as the captain for the first day of the voyage. Jack wandered the deck of his boat with a distant unhappiness in his eyes. By morning of the second day, Anamaria was ready for a nap. She had been without sleep for nearly three full days, choosing to stay awake and make sure the ship made good time. Jack seemed to be doing better and he agreed to take the helm while she got some rest.

Anamaria retired to Jack's cabin and after several minutes, the pirate captain snuck below deck to see her before she fell asleep. Anamaria had already removed her hat and boots and had almost drifted off into a dream when she felt someone's weight shift the mattress. She blinked several times to bring Jack into focus.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Jack whispered softly.

Anamaria's lips formed a small smile as her eyes closed again unvoluntarily.

Jack watched her sleep for a moment and then whispered, "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you," brushing a loose strand of hair off her face he added, "without your strength."

He kissed her softly on the lips and then moved to get back to the helm.

Anamaria slept for several hours before awakening and convincing Jack to come and rest with her while Gibbs took watch. She assured him that he would need the rest before they arrived at their destination. Jack laid beside Anamaria while she slept for what seemed like hours to him before getting up and going back out on deck. His body had enjoyed the rest, but his mind needed to be occupied.

In another fourteen hours, the island of Port Royal loomed into sight.

"Be careful Jack," Gibbs warned.

"Watch out for the weather," Anamaria offered, gazing up at the overcast sky. "It looks like it could get nasty."

Anamaria and Gibbs helped Jack with the rowboat and wished him luck before he dropped into the murky darkness.

Jack had made a quick trip back to _The Blue Dragon_ before they had set sail for Port Royal to inquire as to how long it had been since the letter arrived for him. With the barmaid's calculations, he estimated that nearly two months had passed from the time Elizabeth had sent the letter to the time he arrived on the shore of Port Royal. Dragging the rowboat onto the sand and then up into the trees that stood on the edge of the city, Jack wondered how Elizabeth was holding up. Looking into the sky, he was glad he had rowed quickly, the clouds were growing darker.

It was nighttime, but it was not as late as it normally was when he visited and upon approaching her house, Jack saw one tiny candle burning in the window. He gave a few knocks and then waited patiently for her to open the door. Several seconds passed before he heard a shuffling inside, the lock twisted, and the door was opened for him.

Elizabeth looked as if she had aged ten years since the last time he had seen her. Deep circles were carved under eyes that shone with a profound and inescapable sadness. Her long blond hair that had been rarely out of place and always styled in the latest fashion was piled on top of her head and secured, loose ends sticking out every which way. Since that first day when she had made pancakes for Jack while dressed in her robe and Will had become so angry, she had never presented herself without makeup to him. Now, she stared at him with a bare face. But unlike that day that now seemed so long ago, her skin was pale and splotchy, red in places as someone who had spent too many nights crying herself to sleep. Her clothes were worn and wrinkled, even ripped in places as if they hadn't been changed in weeks. Her shoulders slumped and Jack saw none of the fiery boldness he had been so fond of when he first met her. She had been defeated, the flame extinguished.

Jack was speechless, but it was Elizabeth who spoke.

"I knew you'd come," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. She began to cry and he felt odd standing there holding her. It shouldn't have been his place to comfort her, it was Will's. But Will was gone, a thought that seemed impossible to Jack even now. So he stood there, holding her, until it began to lightly rain and she invited him in.

Elizabeth had not only neglected her appearance, but her surroundings as well, Jack noticed upon stepping inside. Dust covered the furniture, leaving a hazy coat that made the room seem cloudy. A raggedy blanket and pillow rested in the largest chair and Jack assumed Elizabeth had been sleeping there. Dishes were piled high in the kitchen and there was a slight odor of spoiled food. The floor that he had once felt uncomfortable walking on in his boots now made him glad of the protection they gave his feet.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I could fix you something if you are."

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright," she said, sitting down in her chair and wrapping the blanket around her.

Jack stood there awkwardly wondering how long he could put off sitting down when she commented, "Please make yourself comfortable, have a seat."

Jack looked around at the mess. "Alright," he said, pushing some things around so he could squeeze into a chair. He didn't know what to say so he started with the obvious, "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She stared at him for a moment and then said, "Do you know how many people tell me that each day?" She paused for a moment, the tears coming to her eyes again, but she continued. "And what am I supposed to say? That it's alright? That I'm going to be alright?"

"Elizabeth, no one expects…"

She cut him off, "But it's not and I'm not. Will left me nothing, not because he didn't care, but because he had nothing. Everything he had was in that bloody blacksmith shop and now that it's gone, I have nothing."

Elizabeth began to cry and Jack sat in silence, feeling very uncomfortable and having no idea what to say to make things better.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, sobbing harder. "I have no skills to get a job. I've been working for the Bancrofts for now as a maid. The Bancrofts! They're a wealthy political family who were at one time on social terms with my father, but they don't pay me well. I suppose they think it's a joke, my father disowning me even after the scandal he went through. It must make a good laugh for them seeing me slave away for them."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, before adding, "A couple of the girls I work with have mentioned prostitution. They think I could make good money that way or at least enough extra to get by."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He had a hard enough time believing that he had heard that word come out of her mouth, much less that she would think about going into the business. After his initial shock, he felt an enormous wave of sadness. He stood to fish a bag of coins from his pocket. "I want you to have this."

He held it out to her and she reluctantly took it.

"I also want you to know that you're welcome aboard _The Pearl_ or _The Sea Wench_ if you want."

Through her tears, she managed a laugh, "I don't think I'm cut out for life on a pirate ship Jack."

"I just want you to know that the offer is there. It would be better than selling yourself, would it not luv?" Jack reached forward and gently brushed one of the tears rolling down her cheek away with his thumb.

Elizabeth shook her head, burying it in her hands as she started to cry harder, "I don't know."

Jack watched her for a moment before getting up and moving to sit on the edge of her chair. She had pulled her knees into her chest and it made it awkward for Jack to get his arms around her, but he pulled her into a hug and began to rock her back and forth, "Ssshhh…you're ok…Ssshhhh," he whispered in her ear.

Had Elizabeth not been so upset, she might have thought how strange it was that Jack was here playing the caretaker role, but the thought never crossed her mind. He held her until her tears had almost subsided when the knock surprised them both.

Jack was not going to get up and answer it because it was not his place and Elizabeth did not feel like seeing anyone. However, the person who knocked gave them no chance to answer because seconds later, he busted through the door.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has stayed tuned in to this fanfiction through my long hiatus away from writing. Things are flowing much more easily these days, but I am forever grateful to those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning. Also, to those of you who are just now jumping aboard, welcome and I hope you enjoy it as much as my faithful readers have.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Elizabeth may have been startled to see Norrington standing there, but she was nowhere near as shocked as Jack was. The pirate jumped to his feet, but he was too late, Norrington had drawn his pistol. Jack froze, his hands raised in a small gesture of surrender. Without taking his eyes off the pirate, the commodore reached to push the door closed behind him. Jack was glad to see he was alone.

Elizabeth had risen from her chair, anger spreading over her features, "What do you thing you're doing, James?"

Jack shot her a strange look. Obviously she knew this man better than Jack thought she probably should at this point.

"I heard from one of the townspeople that you were harboring a pirate in your home. I should have known it would be you," Norrington said, switching his glance from Elizabeth back to Jack.

"It's good to see you again as well James," Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Quiet!" Norrington shouted, cocking his pistol.

Jack squirmed, taking a small step back.

"Elizabeth, I've done everything in my power to help you over the last three months," he started.

"I know," Elizabeth said, unable to meet his eyes.

"But I don't know if I can get you out of this. Your neighbor saw you outside together and harboring a pirate is a crime against the crown. You may get off easily, but you will have to serve time for this."

Jack broke in, "It's not her fault. She didn't know I was coming. You could tell them she had no choice, I held 'er against 'er will." Jack knew Norrington would love nothing more than to pin a crime of that nature on the pirate.

"I said quiet!" Norrington shouted, taking several steps closer and aiming his pistol at the pirate's head. He switched his glance from Jack back to Elizabeth, "Your neighbor saw the two of you in an embrace outside," he said, his voice faltering. "I thought that maybe we could start over, that maybe eventually we could get to the point where I could give you what you needed. But from what I've seen myself now, I know that's not possible."

"James, it's not what you think," Elizabeth said, more tears leaking down her tear stained face.

"Maybe not," he said, "but I don't think I can ever make you happy Elizabeth. I may want to, but I can't."

Jack wanted to interrupt, but he knew that this conversation was much deeper than what he was able to understand on the surface.

"James," Elizabeth started.

"So I'm going to give you a choice Elizabeth. You can stay here and go to jail for your crime or you can leave Port Royal right now forever. I'll tell everyone that when I arrived you were gone. But if that's your choice, you must go now."

Elizabeth looked to Jack for help.

"Anamaria has _The Pearl_ in the harbor right now," he said.

Elizabeth looked back to Norrington. He had lowered his pistol and was waiting for an answer. She crossed the room and picked up the sword that had been her husband's and a stuffed bear that must have belonged to her son.

"Let's go," she said to Jack.

Jack looked to Norrington one last time, noting the sadness in his eyes before tipping his hat in a small gesture of thanks. The commodore gave him a small smile and Jack took first the sword from Elizabeth, sheathing it in his sash and then grabbed her hand.

"Jack?" Norrington called, causing the pirate to pause briefly before he got to the door. "Take care of her. My men will be right behind you, but if you play your cards right, I trust you will have no problem in escaping them."

Jack gave another small nod before escorting Elizabeth outside into the rain. They hurried down the streets of the city and then into the woods to the boat Jack had hidden as he came into the town.

The ride back in the small rowboat was a quiet one. Although Jack had faith that Norrington would not directly chase after them, he didn't want to press his luck. The rain made it more difficult, but Jack rowed hard and fast against the growing waves as Elizabeth sat with her arms pulling Thomas' teddy bear close to her chest as she shivered in the cold. Jack's mind was occupied by the difficult task at hand of keeping them safe and he was glad for her silence during the trip.

After what seemed like days, _The Black Pearl_'s hull loomed into sight. Jack's arms were burning from the rowing and he was beginning to worry about Elizabeth's health as she sat shivering in the cold rain. In no time, strong arms were hoisting them out of the sea and into _The Pearl_. Jack was glad that Anamaria had had the foresight to station someone in the crow's nest for the sole purpose of awaiting his return. Since they had left shore, the sea had only grown rougher, making it extremely dangerous for their tiny rowboat to get close to _The Pearl_ for any length of time.

Anamaria was standing by Gibbs' side as he helped them on deck. Jack could tell she was surprised to see Elizabeth, but she said nothing.

Mr. Gibbs offered, "Miss Elizabeth, I'm terribly sorry to hear of your loss."

Elizabeth's honey eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"Gibbs, hoist the rowboat in. Anamaria, man the helm until the rain lets up. I'm going to tend to Elizabeth and then I'll be back to discuss further plans for weathering the storm."

Anamaria stepped up, "The lass is going to need some dry clothes. She can stay in my cabin. I'll take care of her."

"Thank you Ana," Jack welcomed.

"Come, come dear," Anamaria said, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders to lead her below deck.

When the two were out of earshot, Gibbs leaned in to Jack, "So you brought 'er back here. It must have been worse than we thought."

"Can't you tell?" Jack asked. "She looks terrible. She has no one and nothing to go to."

"It is a sad state of affairs," Gibbs nodded.

The men worked in silence until Anamaria returned. The meeting that would normally have taken place between the three of them in the privacy of the captain's cabin was now relegated to the deck of the ship because of the bad weather.

"I gave her some fresh clothes and told her to get some rest. I'll get Edward to gather some food together to give her in the morning. She needs to eat something. Other than that, I'm not sure what to tell you Jack. I know the lass is in bad shape, but I'm not sure a pirate ship was the place to bring her."

"I had no choice," Jack started. "She has no money and no family."

"You could have left her some gold," Anamaria suggested.

"It was more than that," Jack shouted over the crashing thunder. "Norrington showed up."

"What!" Anamaria and Gibbs said, almost in unison.

"He's been watching the house, or someone has, expecting me to show up. He gave Elizabeth an ultimatum, leave with me or we'd both be arrested. I suppose he still has somewhat of a soft spot for the girl."

"Or he could have been setting us up Jack. We've got to get moving. He could be on top of us by now," Anamaria worried.

Jack tried to calm her, gesturing with his hands. "I don't think so. He had the perfect chance to capture me earlier, caught me completely off guard and unarmed, but he didn't. With the weather like this, there's no way the Navy is going to follow us."

"We're a main force in the Caribbean. There's no way they're just going to let us go. It's possible that he wanted you to lead him to our ships, Jack," Mr. Gibbs said.

Jack was beginning to get aggravated, "Norrington told me we had a chance to get away."

"And you trusted him?" Anamaria shook her head as she raised the telescope to peer at the shoreline of Port Royal.

I'm not going to argue with the two of you," Jack shouted over another clap of thunder.

"You haven't forgotten what happened the last time they caught up with us, have you?" Anamaria asked.

The remark came bitingly harsh to Jack.

"I think we should make way as quickly as possible. Given the weather, I know it won't be easy," Gibbs stated, trying to break the tension

"What are we going to do with her?" Anamaria asked.

"We're going to take her with us until I figure something out," Jack stated simply.

"She's going to stay in Tortuga?" Anamaria asked.

"Unless you have a better plan," Jack retorted.

It was silent for a minute before Anamaria mumbled, "You should have left her with Norrington."

Jack's face darkened. "Well, seeing as how she was going to be imprisoned on my behalf and I promised William she would always be cared for, I didn't see as how that was an option."

"It would have at least given us a chance to get away," Anamaria said under her breath.

"A lady like Miss Elizabeth is going to have a hard time in Tortuga, Jack. Someone will have to be responsible for her at all times," Gibbs said.

Anamaria crossed her arms over her chest, "You brought her. I've done my part."

Jack knew that the two women had never gotten along well, but he thought Anamaria was being a bit harsh on someone who had just lost their husband and only child in a tragic accident. "Then I guess we'll have to convince them she's with me."

Gibbs nodded and Anamaria shrugged.

"Now, we've got serious sailing to attend to tonight," Jack started.

"This rain's not gonna let up," Anamaria added. "It's going to require all of us and some of the crew to keep _The Pearl_ sailing."

"Gibbs, awaken the men we'll need. Anamaria, man the helm. I'm going to take William's sword to Elizabeth and then I'll return."

Jack was below deck before Anamaria could disagree with him, making his way to the old cabin. When he got there he knocked several times before hearing a quiet response. He twisted the handle and let himself in, shutting the door behind him. Elizabeth was dressed in Anamaria's pirating clothes and was sitting on the edge of the bunk hugging Thomas's teddy bear to her chest.

"Hi," Jack said softly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

The only response was the creak of the ship sailing through the rain. Jack knew that if Elizabeth weren't so absorbed in her sad little world, she would not be happy in her surroundings. Anamaria had made the room nice enough for herself, but facing facts, they were still on a pirate ship and Anamaria, although a woman, was still a pirate. Jack wondered if he should offer his cabin for her accommodation.

"I brought you this," Jack said, pulling the sword from his sash.

Elizabeth did not reach to take it, but replied with a hushed, "Thank you."

Jack leaned the sword against the wall in front of them before hesitating and then standing to leave.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," the captain responded, turning.

Tears had filled her eyes again, "Please don't leave me."

Jack moved to sit beside her again and embraced her as she began to shake from crying. "Shhh," he whispered in her ear, "You're with ol' Jack now. Everything is going to be fine."

Elizabeth continued crying hard for several minutes as Jack rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, until finally, the tears began to slow.

"That's a girl," Jack said. He pulled back to look in her eyes, moving his hands to rest loosely on her shoulders. He then ran one hand behind her neck and the other across her cheek, allowing his thumb to wipe away her tears.

She blinked several times and then her eyes focused on his.

"Shhh," he whispered, "see, it's going to be fine."

One more single tear escaped down her soft cheek and was caught by Jack's thumb. For some reason, and Jack wasn't sure why, the moment seemed intense and that thought caused him to suddenly pull away.

"The storm is going to get worse tonight. If you don't feel comfortable here, you're welcome to enjoy my cabin," he offered, handing her the key. "I won't be using it."

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said, suddenly wiping her face of tears. "You've been very kind to me."

Jack nodded, leaving the room to make his way back on deck.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

A/N: Another new chappy! This one's short...I know the last several have been, but it's been keeping me posting regularly so I figure no one really minds. Right? Anyway, this story has been on my mind a lot lately and the ideas are really starting to come back so watch for things to start picking up.

Cal, you know I love you and your wonderful reviews. Try to stay calm for me and trust that things are going to work out in the end ;-)

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The storm hadn't shown signs of letting up that night, but by morning the sky, though still cloudy, had closed its floodgates. While the lack of rain was welcome, _The Black Pearl_'s captain and important crewmembers knew that it would only bring Norrington chasing after them more quickly. Therefore, it was a mixed blessing until they safely reached Tortuga.

Jack offered to let Anamaria rest first, but she said she wasn't actually tired yet and told Jack he should go instead. This way, he would also be the one responsible for bringing them into port.

Jack, remembering having given Elizabeth his key only at the last minute, first went to Anamaria's room. Upon knocking and finding no one, he made his way to his cabin, again knocking several times. This time, however, Elizabeth came to the door. From the dark circles under her eyes, he guessed that she had yet to fall asleep. She did not speak to him, but crossed the room to sit on his bed. Jack noticed she was still holding the teddy bear and William's sword was resting safely in a corner. He removed one bottle of rum from his cabinet and brought it to her.

"This should help," he offered.

Elizabeth looked up and took the bottle. "I've already had two," she said, gesturing to the floor beside the bed as she popped the cork and started her third.

Jack was shocked to see that there were indeed two empty rum bottles on the floor. He pulled his boots off and then unwound his sash. He was still drenched from the rain.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've got to put on something dry and get some rest."

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked.

"I'm not shy luv," Jack said, beginning to peel off his clothes.

Elizabeth quickly covered her eyes with her hands, only to be reminded in a visual image of Jack's well-sculpted, yet interesting chest. It had been nothing like Will's and before she could stop herself, her mind had already wandered to what else might be different than Will's. Elizabeth shook her head to dislodge the thoughts.

"You can uncover your eyes now, luv. I wouldn't guess a naked man would be such a surprise to a woman who's been married before, but then I also have to remember you're a member of high society."

Elizabeth took a small peek at Jack to make sure he was fully clothed before adding, "Was."

Jack, who had changed into a pair of pants and loose fitting shirt almost identical to the ones he had been wearing minutes ago except for the fact that they were dry, plopped himself down on the bed behind Elizabeth. He reached around her to take the rum from her and after a long swallow, passed it back. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the back of her head

"You've got to snap out of this at some point, you know?" he asked her.

When she failed to respond, he continued, "Everyone understands, Elizabeth. You lost two very important people in your life. The only two that really mattered actually."

At this point, Elizabeth raised the rum bottle to her lips for a long drink.

"But at some point, you've got to put your life back together. Maybe that means getting back in touch with your father."

Elizabeth took another long drink. Now, the rum bottle was almost empty.

"But you have to move on. Now you're always welcome here on board _The Pearl_, but let's face it, whether you grew up sailing or not, you're never going to be happy on a pirate ship."

Elizabeth finished the bottle of rum and sat it on the floor beside the others before standing to retrieve another one. But Jack grabbed her wrist before she took her first step and she stumbled, falling on the bed across him.

"That's enough for tonight Elizabeth. No one likes a sloppy drunk."

Elizabeth's eyes were glazed as she stared back at him before sitting up and straightening her clothes.

Jack continued his speech. "You're very pretty and very young. You can still find someone and raise a happy family and live a good life with them. There are better things than a life of piracy for you."

Jack had said it as a joke, but it was the first thing Elizabeth really responded to. "It's what you wanted for William."

"Piracy would have made a good life for him Elizabeth, but let's be honest. You're not really in the same category at all, are you?"

Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes again and Jack felt bad. "Come here," he said, pulling her to him.

"Just because we were born into different social classes, no one understands why we wanted to be together," she cried.

"Because love doesn't see social class. But not everyone understands that or agrees," Jack comforted, hugging her to his chest. "I was in a situation much like William's at one point meself."

Elizabeth didn't speak, her tears slowing as she rested in Jack's arms.

"Our situation did not turn out so well," Jack whispered.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, wiping her eyes and then resting her head on Jack's chest.

"Her father changed her mind," Jack sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I loved him," Elizabeth said, a tear rolling over her cheek.

"I know," Jack whispered, rubbing her arm gently. "When you are ready, I want to hear about the fire."

"I'm not sure what happened that day Jack. It was just like every other day. Thomas and I got up and dressed and went to see Will at the shop. We were having lunch in the little back room when we smelled smoke. Will went out to see what was going on. I don't know how we missed it, how we hadn't smelled it before, because it was huge, just blazing. There wasn't a good way for us to escape really. It had already begun to consume most of the main floor. Will told me to go first and he would carry Thomas. I thought they were right behind me, but they didn't come…and then…there was this huge crash."

Elizabeth, whose voice had been cracking periodically throughout, now began to sob. Jack, who had been surprised to hear her suddenly begin recounting the incident, wasn't quite prepared to react.

"I called for help, but no one came and I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I stood there and just screamed and screamed until finally this old man showed up. He got others to help, but everyone said that there was no way they could still have been alive in there. The fire was finally put out by some of the townspeople, but the building was destroyed. Their," Elizabeth choked on the words, "bodies were found, and a funeral was held. It was so awful Jack. When I sleep, I dream about it. I can't get away from it. It never goes away. The smell, the memory, it won't go away."

Elizabeth cried and Jack pulled her into him. He knew what that feeling was like and he wished he could tell her it would go away, but he knew it wouldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and held Elizabeth tighter. She cried for what seemed like hours, but Jack knew could only have been minutes. And then finally, the tears began to subside.

Elizabeth pulled away enough to wipe her eyes before resting her head on Jack's shoulder again.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"I have to used the bathroom," Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled, sitting up. It had seemed a silly remark for such a serious conversation. "Come on," he said, helping her.

The alcohol was beginning to take full effect and she stumbled as she tried to stand. Jack caught her, taking her arm, "Easy there."  
"I've got it," Elizabeth insisted.

Jack walked with her and waited outside the door for her. When she came out chucking to herself, he didn't ask about what. He helped her back to his cabin and she seemed almost giddy for a few minutes, but Jack wasn't easily fooled. He knew it was the alcohol talking. When they got back inside the cabin, Elizabeth danced across the room to the bed before flinging herself onto it. As she did so, her shirt slipped down off one shoulder and Jack was exposed to one small glance of smooth flesh. He moved to pull up the sleeve at once and found himself inches away from her engaging eyes. Jack felt extremely awkward and he wasn't even sure why. Surely he wasn't thinking "those" thoughts about Elizabeth. Not that he hadn't thought them before, of course, but it seemed different now that his best friends was, dead.

He backed away instantly before the thought could continue to plague him. He laid down beside her, gauging from her reaction that she must have felt awkward for that second too before stating simply, "I'm going to get some rest now."

Jack closed his eyes and before he could even think anymore about it, he was asleep, leaving Elizabeth to entertain her dark thoughts alone.

A pounding at his cabin door awakened Jack hours later. He knew unmistakably it had to be Anamaria. Moving sleepily towards the door, he unlatched it for the captain to storm past him and into his room.

"I can't find Elizabeth anywhere," she shouted before catching a glimpse of the blond sitting on her captain's bed.

Shaking her head, she managed, in a very low, even tone, "I should have expected as much."

"Anamaria," Jack attempted to catch her arm as she was storming out of the room, but she was too quick for him.

As she got to the door she turned to meet Elizabeth's shocked eyes with a white-hot glare from her own. "The next time you decide to disappear from your cabin to share another sailor's bed, you might want to let someone know. That way we don't think you've fallen overboard."

Elizabeth was too surprised to respond, but Jack went after Anamaria despite his state of undress. Catching up with her in the hallway, "Ana," he spun her around to face him. "What was that?"

"What was that? I don't know, maybe you should tell me Captain Sparrow," she tossed the title spitefully. "She's been on your ship for less than a day and you've already managed to seduce her into your bed?"

Jack stared open mouthed at his fellow captain.

"For heaven's sake Jack, her husband is dead. He was your best friend."

"He wasn't my best friend," Jack refuted. "His father was."

Anamaria rolled her eyes incredulously at his response before Jack realized it should not have been his first answer.

"And that's not what happened. I did not seduce her," he argued.

"Well, you could have fooled me," Anamaria said, starting to walk off again.

"Ana!" Jack said, grabbing her arm again.

She shook him off, giving him a look that let him know it would be wise not to touch her again.

"Come on Anamaria. She was upset. She didn't want to be alone. It's nothing more than that."

Anamaria kept walking, her back turned to Jack's pleas.

"She's not even my type," he tried.

"Every girl is your type Jack," she tossed over her shoulder.

Jack knew better than to go after her at this point. She needed to cool down, needed to be given time to think over the situation, then she would be able to be reasoned with. He knew her well enough to know that. Begrudgingly he went back to his cabin.

Elizabeth was wide-awake and sitting on the edge of his bed uncomfortably when he entered the room.

"I'm sorry," she offered. "If I'd known she was your girlfriend…"

Jack cut her off, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"If I'd known it was going to cause a problem. I'm just going to go back to the little room now," Elizabeth finished quietly, slowly rising from the bed and not meeting Jack's eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous luv. Anamaria will get over it. She's just a bit jealous that's all. Give her some time to cool down and it'll all blow over," he offered.

"I think I'd feel more comfortable there," Elizabeth said, moving away from the pirate.

As she left the room, Jack sighed heavily. Two women on one ship was one too many.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Jack didn't think he had ever been gladder to see his favorite port city than he was when Tortuga finally came into view. He called a brief meeting with his most important crewmembers and went to find Elizabeth. He practically had to drag her into his cabin and he was even more surprised when Anamaria actually showed up. She sat as far from Jack and Elizabeth as possible and didn't once look his way. He knew he would have to try and calm her down later, but at least for now, she was here.

"As you all must be aware by now," Jack began, "Elizabeth will be staying with us for at least the next few months until I can come up with somewhere safe for her to be."

Jack caught Anamaria rolling her eyes at the statement, but proceeded, "It is imperative that we do not leave her alone at any time in this city. She will remain with me or in a room I will rent for her at most times, but if any of you see her at any time alone, please take charge of the situation at once. Since she so obviously is not part of a pirate crew, nor is she a town whore, we will need to have a good reason as to why she is with us." Jack took a deep breath. "This is what I've come up with.

"She is the daughter of a governor in a city we sacked several weeks ago. The governor had been having problems with his younger daughter wanting to run away from home with her no count boyfriend. Wishing to teach her a lesson as well as save his citizens from financial destruction, he gave her to us."

"It will never work," Anamaria said, finally meeting Jack's eyes.

"I think it's an excellent plan Captain," Gibbs inserted. "She's your prize and that should get the other pirates to leave 'er alone. You're teachin' 'er the ways of the world and if she gonna lose 'er innocence, it'll be 'er Captain who takes it."

Jack smiled at Gibbs, but ignored Anamaria for the moment. Hadn't he talked to her before about confronting him with the crew around?

"She is to be respected by all members of this crew at all times. The weather should be clear enough for sailing again in two months time. Make sure you and your entire crew are on either _The Black Pearl_ or _The Sea Wench_ at that time."

Anamaria was the first one Jack saw getting off the ship once docking was successful. Burdened with Elizabeth, he would have to wait and catch up with her after he got his best friend's widow settled.

Anamaria headed straight for her favorite tavern where she knew Jack would be unlikely to look for her. She ordered a mug of rum and had it down in less than three minutes time. As she began her second, an unfamiliar young man started to approach her.

Nodding, he greeted her, "Captain Saldana! And where is Commodore Sparrow this fine evening?"

"How should I know?" she mouthed off hotly. "The commodore and I are not together!"

"Oh!" the young man said, seeming surprised. "Well, I guess we all expected it at some time. I mean, you both have quite strong and competent crews all by yourselves. You'll probably make less of a target for the Navy sailing alone as well, huh?" He then hurried on his way, not waiting for Anamaria to comment. She seemed angry enough already, as if parting company perhaps had not been her choice.

It was only then that Anamaria realized what he had been asking. Feeling incredibly stupid, she poured the rest of her second mug of rum down her throat and ordered another.

After her tenth, she decided she'd had enough and that it was time to make her way back to the room she had paid for to share with Jack several nights before. She hoped against all hopes that he would not be there to greet her. However, as she unlocked the door, she found him lying comfortably relaxed on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she yelled, crossing the room angrily.

"Well, we did pay for the room for both of us to stay here," he paused briefly, "and I thought it might be a good idea if I came and made amends."

"I don't want to hear your lies Jack. I just want you to get out of my room and let me get some sleep."

Jack stood up. "It wasn't what you thought Ana. Not at all," he explained calmly. "She was lonely and scared. It had nothing to do with sex."

"I don't believe you," she said.

"I know the two of you have never gotten along, but it's something you're going to have to move around. She has no interest in me, nor I in her. She's lost her husband and her baby. She has no relatives and no friends and no skills to get any sort of job to support herself unless she decides to do something drastic."

"I don't want to hear it Jack," she was standing in front of him now.

"Why don't you cut her some slack Anamaria? What's the big deal anyway?" Jack said, starting to darken.

Anamaria was growing more frustrated by the minute. The truth was she couldn't put her finger on exactly why she was so angry that Elizabeth was around. She knew the girl had been through a lot and she knew that it probably made her situation only feel more desperate knowing that Jack was the only friend she had. She realized that was why Elizabeth probably clung to the pirate more than she should. Not because of any sort of sexual chemistry, but for the sole reason that he was all she had.

"Give me one good reason," Jack commented, "for Elizabeth not to be here."

Anamaria knew she didn't have one, but tried, "What do you think the crew thinks? Seeing her stay in your cabin?"

"You already know how I feel about the crew keeping their noses out of what goes on in my cabin."

"It's irresponsible Jack," she argued.

"Irresponsible?" he quizzed. "That wasn't what you said when it was you and I in my cabin."

Anamaria was drunk and angry and she couldn't resist. She slapped him hard across the face.

Jack was stunned for a second before he moved forward to kiss her. She turned her cheek and brought her hand up to slap him again, but Jack grabbed her wrist. Twisting her arm, he pushed her onto the bed.

Anamaria was fiery hot as her fury raged. "What are you doing Jack? Get off me!"

Pushing himself on top of her, he told her, "You know you like it like this."

She knew he was right. Even if she was mad at him, something about the force and roughness of their anger was still a turn on for her. Still, she wasn't going to give in easily.

"Nothing happened between me and Elizabeth, Anamaria. You of all people should know that. She's a proper lady. This sort of rough sex that you and I prefer to engage in wouldn't interest her in the least." As Jack spoke he struggled to hold Anamaria's wrist as he tugged at her pants.

Anamaria kicked at Jack and he responded by loosening his grip on her wrist. She rolled to her right and made it into a standing position. She was panting hard from the struggle, but glad to see that for the moment, she was free.

"Come on Anamaria," Jack said. "Are you really still mad at me?"

"Where is she staying now?" she asked, trying to fight to get control of her thoughts. She had had way too much alcohol to try and outthink Jack tonight. "Waiting in your cabin for you back on the ship?"

"What! No, I got her a room across the hall," Jack answered, moving around to stand on the same side of the bed as Anamaria.

She backed away, but soon felt the wall hard against her back, "So when you're done with me you can go fuck her?"

"Give it a rest Ana," he said, pushing himself up against her. She allowed him to kiss her roughly this time. "After I finish with you, I'll be too tired to fuck anyone else." In a fluid motion that surprised them both, he had her shirt over her head. But before his hand could make contact with her exposed breast she punched him hard in the shoulder. Jack's instant reaction was to grab his injured arm.

"Ouch!" he said. She had hit him as hard as possible.

"I swear Jack. If I find out you're lying to me," she started.

"I'm not lying. Nothing happened," he said, still studying the arm she had punched.

She pounced him then, throwing them both off balance. They hit the floor hard, but were on each other at once, ripping away clothes like two wild animals. The sex that night was rough, maybe rougher than the two pirates had ever experienced before. They both managed to mark each other through biting, sucking, and clawing at one another. And once they had both come, they decided immediately to go for another round.

Anamaria took out her drunken anger on Jack's back and neck and most of Jack's marks were left in the form of bruises on his female captain's arms and thighs. In the midst of tossing one another around the room, Jack was sure that several pieces of furniture were broken. He would have to pay for them in the morning, he was sure, but right now, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Anamaria in the heat of the moment they shared.

Sometime around dawn, as a faint light began to crawl through the window, they both drifted off to sleep. For the first time that night, they had found themselves lying on the bed after their climax and the comfort level was too great. Within seconds they were both snoring softly side-by-side.

After only a few hours of sleep, both pirates awoke. They hurriedly pulled on their clothes. Jack finished dressing first and stepped in the hallway only to find Elizabeth coming out of her room.

"Oh Jack!" she exclaimed, moving forward to hug him. "Thank God, you're safe!"

Jack patted her awkwardly on the back before taking her shoulders and gently pulling himself out of her embrace. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," Elizabeth explained. "I was going to knock on your door, but I heard the most awful sounds coming from inside your room."  
A small smile crossed Jack's face.

"A girl was screaming for her life Jack. What happened in there? Did you," Elizabeth hesitated, "did you kill her?"

Jack actually began laughing at this point.

"It's not funny Jack. If you killed some innocent girl last night, I'd like to know. I don't want any part in this. I don't want anything to do with it at all. Drop me off at the closest island and I'll be on my way."

"Well, first, she wasn't innocent," Jack said, a dirty smile spreading over his face. "And secondly, she's just fine. Probably feeling rather well this morning, actually."

It was at that precise moment that Anamaria chose to open the door. Her timing couldn't have been better. Seeing Elizabeth standing there in the hallway, she was unsure of how to react and so she shut the door and headed down the hall, not saying a word to either of them.

Elizabeth blushed a deep crimson as it finally began to dawn on her what must have taken place the previous night.

"Don't look so surprised luv," Jack chuckled.

When Elizabeth still remained speechless, Jack dropped the smile, "I suppose dear William never showed you the pleasures of a rowdy night."

"Jack," Elizabeth paused, studying him, "your neck. Does that hurt?" she asked.

Jack flipped up the collar of his jacket and pulled his hair over his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Those bruises," Elizabeth said, pointing towards his neck.

Jack quickly took her hand in his own, pulling her down the hallway. "Come, come, dear. Time for breakfast."

"But Jack," she protested, trying to pull her hand free.

The pirate, however, would have none of it. His hold on her was firm and he entertained none of her questions until they were down the street and seated in a small restaurant. At this point, Elizabeth was too embarrassed to inquire any further less someone overhear them speaking of such inappropriate matters.

As Jack focused his attention out the window, Elizabeth sat with her hands kneading one another while they rested in her lap.

"One of the best parts," Jack began as Elizabeth finally met his eyes to mutter, "I'm sorry Jack."

The odd pair laughed uncomfortably before Jack nodded at her to continue.

"It was none of my business really," she managed. "Had I known, I mean, I never would have thought…I'm sorry."

Jack gave her a warm and sincere smile, "It's fine. You'll never embarrass me luv. Despite your marriage to Mr. Turner, you still remain a good deal innocent. Nuthin' that living on a pirate ship wouldn't cure you of."

Elizabeth smiled uncomfortably.

A middle aged woman appeared to take their order and Jack placed an order for two breakfast plates. When she had left, Elizabeth was curious as to what "breakfast" would consist of.

"You never know here. Whatever's on 'and to cook up. It'll be good though. You can rest assured of that."

"I see," she commented.

It was silent for a minute and then she asked, "So what does a pirate crew do in Tortuga while they wait for sailing weather again?"

Jack pondered her question for a moment, his fingers loosely twisting one long braided strand of his beard. Unable to come up with an answer he believed Elizabeth would find satisfactory or even one that would justify the next tow months in his own head, he told the truth, "Squander our gold on rum and women!"

"Of course," Elizabeth responded.

"Now come on luv, don't be so hard on a pirate's life. We put in a good day at sea, my crew deserves to spend their treasures on a good time if they wish."

Elizabeth nodded as the older woman returned with two plates full of pancakes.

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded, picking up her fork and knife.

As she began to eat, Jack couldn't help but to stare. She was so proper, using her utensils correctly, wiping daintily at her mouth. Odd, Jack thought, how he had seen her eat many times before and thought nothing of it, but that it should seem so out of place here in Tortuga. He and Anamaria had enjoyed meals together many times before and never did he recall her eating so gracefully. She was a pirate after his own heart and yet he had never been fascinated watching her eat as he was now.

Elizabeth slowly placed her fork and knife down. "Is something wrong Jack?"

Jack quickly snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry. No, nothing's wrong." He picked up his fork and dug into the meal that had been set before him.

Elizabeth studied him a moment longer before resuming her own meal. "So what exactly do you expect me to do for the next two months Jack? While you chase down women with rum?"

The pirate captain, who had been intent on his buttery pancakes, looked up to meet two doe like eyes blinking softly back at him.

"Well," Jack began, swallowing hard before he began licking the thick syrup off his fork, "you're not going to be going too far from where I go. Therefore," he sat the fork down and folded his hands in front of him on top of the table. "I suppose for all intents and purposes, you will be my wench for the next two months.

Elizabeth did not put her silverware down, but she stopped eating for a moment. "I don't appreciate the lewd comments you and the crew make about me Captain Sparrow. I'm not some whore that's yours for the taking."

Jack's face fell. Why did it seem that the only time the women who were around him used his proper title was when they got angry with him? "I didn't say you were my whore. I called you my wench. And you'd be best off if you realized from the top that you're much safer in this town if people think I'm the one that's gonna be takin' your innocence."

Elizabeth gave a sound of distaste to Jack's comment.

Jack leaned forward and lowered his voice, "I'm not going to hurt you, but you 'ave to trust me. William was a dear friend and I will do anything to protect the girl that he loved. Anything. But you've got to trust me."

Jack paused and Elizabeth slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

"I'll try," she whispered, scooping another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

A/N: Alrighty, here's the next one for you! I realize that parts of this may be up for individual interpretation and that was my goal. It should leave you wondering a bit at this point as to what is going on. I need to leave a bit of guessing for the story to work out right in the end. So by all means, interpret away!

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing…I love you guys!

Kungfuchick…Yes, Jack and Ana making up…isn't that everyone's favorite parts? Enjoy!

Captain-Ammie…Lizzie actually gets on my nerves a great deal. I hope I've somehow managed to capture that a bit

Cal…what would I do without your long reviews! I love them! Thank you, thank you, thank you.

An-angel-in-hell…Yep, Elizabeth's innocence is something I wanted to play on…now the big question…how am I going to corrupt her!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

After spending a full day dragging Elizabeth around Tortuga with him, Jack had no doubts that this was going to be the least amount of fun he had ever had in his favorite port city. By a long shot.

When they had finished eating breakfast that morning, Jack had offered to take Elizabeth shopping for proper clothing, things a lady could wear on and off a ship without feeling uncomfortable. Since she was to be playing the part of a governor's daughter, Jack consented to letting her buy several nicer garments. Elizabeth was overjoyed with being given permission to actually shop. Will had been too poor to afford to buy her nice things and although it hadn't bee something that upset her a great deal, shopping was something she missed.

Jack had instantly regretted his decision as she drug him into one of Tortuga's few clothing shops. It wasn't that he didn't have the money, truth be told, Elizabeth, even with her expensive taste, probably couldn't truly break Jack even if she tried. After their past year of good fortune, Jack and Anamaria were both worth a slight fortune. Although the crew would never find out, Jack split the same share of the spoils with his female first mate. He knew it was rare, but he felt she deserved it and from the beginning, he hadn't minded paying her a little extra to be assured of her loyalty.

What the pirate did mind, however, was waiting on Elizabeth to try on dress after dress and then appear from behind the curtain to model them for him. After the fifth dress, Jack had had enough.

"Oh come on, it doesn't bloody matter," he sighed, exasperated, "just pick one. They all look the same anyway."

As Elizabeth's smile fell from her face, Jack instantly regretted the comment. Seeing the frown form, he realized that the smile previously occupying its place was the first one he had seen from her since he had picked her up several days ago.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," he said, reaching out to her as if afraid she might start crying. The young girl did not cheer up, however, and Jack was forced to try and remedy the situation.

"That one's actually very nice," he tried.

"You're just saying that," Elizabeth retorted.

Jack fought the urge to shrug and managed, "No, that shade of green is a wonderful match with your skin tone."

"Do you really think?" Elizabeth asked, searching his eyes with her own.

"I do," Jack controlled a sincere expression.

Elizabeth hesitated a moment longer, studying herself in the mirror. "I suppose you're right," she concluded. "I'll have this one," she added, ducking back behind the curtain.

She reappeared minutes later in a pink frock that for all intents and purposes looked the same as the last one to Jack.

"What do you think about this one?"

Jack stifled a yawn, "Beautiful."

"I don't know," she said, twisting to see the back of the dress. "I believe it's a bit too tight."

Jack looked without even thinking. It was innocent at first, but then he realized exactly what she was talking about. He would never have called it too tight though. To him, it featured her assets nicely. An impure smile crossed the pirate's face before he could stop himself.

"I suppose it would never be tight enough for you Captain Sparrow, but that smile tells me I'm right."

Jack was going to protest, but she was back behind the curtain before he could get the words out. He leaned his head back, resting it against the wall and let out a sigh. It was going to be a very long day.

It took Elizabeth almost seven hours to pick out five dresses. At the last shop they visited, Jack took the liberty of picking up five extra garments that she had tried on and discarded. They had looked fine to him and she was going to need quite a few to choose from if she was going to go for months without really washing them.

"Let's try this shop next," Elizabeth said, holding Jack's hand as she attempted to cross the street.

Jack, however, did not budge. "That's it Elizabeth. I can't take it anymore. We're going back to the room. You can change clothes and then I'm going to have my rum."

Elizabeth's face fell, but this time Jack didn't let it affect him. He led her back down the street to the hotel and up to her room.

"Don't keep me waiting," he warned.

As she closed the door behind her, he had visions of her trying on every dress over again just to find one to wear. "The green one!" he shouted, hoping she could hear him and would take his advice.

She was gone for at least fifteen minutes, but when she came out she was wearing the green dress. Jack had only been trying to pacify her at the time, but when she smiled at him and took his arm he realized he had been right. The green suited her well.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thank you."

Jack had checked his room for signs of Anamaria while he had waited on Elizabeth, but there had been none. He had realized she hadn't told him where she was going or when she would be back. He had only assumed he would see her later in the day. But it wouldn't be the first time she had disappeared on him. It wasn't rare for them to split up and go their separate ways while in Tortuga. She would find him again before they set sail. He shrugged at the thought and headed down the stairs with Elizabeth on his arm.

Jack decided to drink at _The Blue Dragon_ that night. That way he would be assured of drinking in the company of his crew. He knew that the first time he truly introduced Elizabeth into society in Tortuga, he would need people he could rely on to back him up in case things went wrong.

Within an hour, Jack found himself seated at a table amidst his crew and acquaintances from the city. Up to this point, everyone had been surprisingly accepting of his story regarding where Elizabeth had come from. He knew it was probably impossible for his luck to hold out all night, but at least for now, things were going well.

Some of the men around had tried to hit on or pick up Elizabeth, but she had stuck close to Jack's side. Her timid and at times fearful expression fit perfectly with Jack's story. He was mostly glad that no one had offered her money for her body. A small accomplishment that Jack recognized was largely due to the fact that she remained so proper. Jack knew she realized she was drawing a lot of attention that night, but what he thought she was probably oblivious to was that much of it was his own. She was so different from the women he was used to being around. She was proper, reserved, a little intimidated, and yet that only made her more beautiful to him.

"Captain Sparrow!" a tall dark skinned man approached him, breaking him out of what was not his first fixation on Elizabeth for the evening. What had she done to get to him like that? For goodness sakes, he scolded himself, her husband and his friend had just died.

"Captain Aquino!" Jack greeted his long time acquaintance, rising to shake the man's hand. "Have a drink with us. It's been too long!"

"Aye," the captain said, clapping Jack on the back, "it has."

He took a seat close to Jack who shouted to the tavern wench, "One rum for my good man 'ere."

Jack's smile was genuine, "How 'ave things been?"

"From the stories I've heard, no where near as good as they've apparently been for _The Black Pearl_ and _The Sea Wench_. Where is dear Anamaria tonight?" The man spoke with a Spanish accent and Elizabeth found herself curious as to where he might be from. He was fairly attractive with dark features and long black hair that was groomed much cleaner than the captain's with whom she was most familiar.

"A night out on the town perhaps?" Jack shrugged. "She works hard while on board, but she's particular to unwinding by 'erself."

Elizabeth was sure that Jack was on his fifth or sixth rum by now. He was beginning to slur a tiny bit and becoming a bit looser although she knew he'd never admit to it.

"And who is your lovely lady friend?" the handsome captain inquired, staring directly into Elizabeth's eyes.

"This," Jack said, wrapping his arm around her, much as he had done on the stand and yet this time without her look of disgust, "is my latest bit o' shine."

Jack waited a moment as he took a long drink of rum to continue his story.

"This is Elizabeth Turner, the youngest daughter of the governor whose island I plundered just before I arrived. Apparently, the old man 'ad been having a bit of trouble with this one wanting to run away with an unsavory boyfriend."

At this point, Elizabeth gave him a nasty frown as they had previously discussed would be appropriate.

"When we attacked his island, he found a way to settle two problems at once. He gave me a bit o' gold and this pretty lass. I agreed to teach 'er a few ways of the world," Jack ran a few fingers down her arm and then kissed her neck, surprising them both and drawing an appropriate shiver of what appeared to be fright from Elizabeth. Her eyes immediately dropped from Captain Aquino's to her lap. "And return her remotely unscathed. In turn, he got to teach her a lesson."

"You have been lucky this year, haven't you?" Captain Aquino laughed.

"You have no idea," Jack said, uncoiling his arm from Elizabeth's shoulder and finishing off his current mug of rum. "More rum!"

Elizabeth found herself desperately wishing for a mug of her own, but she was unsure of how Jack would react. She had become a regular drinker since Will had died and with everyone drinking around her she felt it only made her long for it more. She leaned towards Jack and whispered in his ear.

"I want a mug of rum."

Jack laughed and almost spat out his mouthful of the strong liquid. He wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

"What's so funny Sparrow?" his friend asked. "You're not going to keep it from the group, are ye?"

"That's a fine plan," Jack concluded. "If you want to start with rum, we'll start there. Just don't make me force it down your throat once you've had your first sip," Jack warned, a slight tone of cruelty in his voice before he demanded a mug for her.

Elizabeth caught his hints. She could have her poison, but she had to pretend it was something new to her. She tried to recall those first bitter sips she had taken while abandoned on the island with Jack. By the time the wench brought her the mug, she was ready. Her obvious look of distaste was good enough for the pirate, who provided her with a small smile of approval.

"Remember, don't let it go to waste."

Elizabeth sipped the pungent liquid slowly while the fellow captains continued their conversation. She was sure that in the amount of time she was forced to draw out her consumption, the pirates had enjoyed no less than six mugs between them. It wasn't really fair, but she was trying to trust Jack.

Elizabeth listened with vague interest to Jack and Captain Aquino's conversation, but since it was only remotely interesting her mind wandered as the pirates discussed plans.

"Have you heard the stories coming from the Indian Ocean?" Captain Aquino asked Jack.

"Not really. Just that it's profitable and less dangerous on that side of the world."

"I was thinking of sailing me crew that way in the next few months. Would _The Black Pearl _and _The Sea Wench_ be interested in joining _The Devil's Dowry_?"

"Personally, I like my hunting grounds in the Caribbean just fine," Jack replied. "I'm not anxious to go off anywhere else."

"Ahh, but you and Anamaria might become world renowned pirates in that case. Eh?"

Jack shook his head. The offer was tempting, but they were successful where they were. Why go changing things now? Plus, they had nicer weather on this side of the world.

"Well, if you ever were to change your mind, we'd welcome the both of you."

"Thanks very much."

It was late into the night when Anamaria finally made an appearance.

"Well, there's our beautiful captain of _The Sea Wench_," Captain Aquino greeted her, having been the first to catch a glimpse of her in the crowd. Offering him her hand, he pulled her closer for a brief kiss on the cheek which she returned.

"Anamaria," Jack nodded, his arm draped loosely across Elizabeth's shoulders once again.

Anamaria acknowledged him, but it was not with the greeting she had given Captain Aquino. She ordered a mug of rum and sat down a few seats away from Jack and Elizabeth, but entertained conversation with the other captain. As a courtesy to Jack, he did not bring up the discussion of the Indian Sea again. Jack was the commodore and his answer would have to be good enough.

Anamaria had only begun her third mug of rum when a very drunk pirate stumbled up behind Elizabeth.

Tapping her on the back, he remarked, "Hello there. Pretty little wench, aren't ye?"

With the exception of Elizabeth, the group managed to ignore the comment fairly well. She turned to stare at the man only to be reprimanded by Jack, but it was too late.

"Whatever 'e's paying you, I'll double it."

Jack turned to face the overweight pirate, "The lass' not for sale."

"Oh, she's not, eh?" the pirate countered.

"No, she's not," Jack replied, turning back to his conversation and pulling Elizabeth a little closer to him.

"Oh, I see, this is your girl? Your wench?" the pirate asked.

The group clearly ignored him, but he refused to stop there. "If she's your wench, then why do you have 'er propped up on that stool lookin' like she's fer sale?"

As drunk as he was, Jack still managed to ignore the comment. Elizabeth was turning a deeper shade of crimson as the comments continued and Jack pulled her even closer to protect her.

"I could do a better job pleasin' ye tonight lass. Why don't ye come home with me?" the pirate insisted. "I'll show you a time like he's only dreamed of."

Anamaria watched as Jack's eyes melted into a dark chocolate that she recognized as a shade he reserved for his most angriest moments.

"Come on sailor," Captain Aquino cut in, "you don't want any trouble from us. The lass is clearly spoken for."

The man took a small step back, putting up his hands, "Just waned to show her some pleasure, that's all."

Anamaria saw it coming before any of the rest of them, she was sure.

"You weren't concerned about givin' 'er pleasure when you thought she was a common whore," Jack said, red-hot. "Why be concerned with it now?"

"Ahhh, come on, they're all common whores really, aren't they? Look at the one over there," he said, gesturing to Anamaria, "You've probably gotta work a lot harder than the other girls for your money, don't you? Bet you've learned all…"

Had she not been across the table, she would have beat Jack to it, but as it was, he got the first hit in, cutting the man's statement short. Elizabeth screamed and Captain Aquino thought enough to get her out of the way before a full brawl broke out in the tavern. Jack had failed to notice that the overweight and foul pirate had friends of his own to back him up. Although Jack had gotten the first hit on him, Anamaria took over with the man who had insulted her. It became clear very quickly that he and his friends were not only outnumbered, but outskilled as well. When Anamaria drew her sword, he called for his fellow pirates to back off.

Anamaria was half tempted to attack him anyway, but her good form prevailed and the men quickly scattered. Elizabeth, who had been studying the fight through one squinted eye as she huddled in a corner, hurried over to check on Jack. His lip was cracked and bleeding, but he would recover. As Elizabeth tended to cleaning his scratches, Jack looked over the room to find Anamaria who didn't have so much as a scratch on her. She was however, taking care of Captain Aquino who had caught the brunt of someone's wrath.

His eye was a deep purple and beginning to swell shut. His upper lip was busted and bleeding freely. Anamaria was bent over him wiping at the blood with a handkerchief and for a brief second, Jack wished it were him. Just then, Elizabeth hit a sore spot and Jack winced.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, pulling away.

"Sorry," Elizabeth muttered. "Jack, I'm sorry I got you into a fight over me. You didn't have to defend my honor like that."

"It's fine," Jack comforted, but as she continued cleaning his wounds he realized that Elizabeth was not the reason he had gotten into the fight. Oh sure, it was the comments about her that had ignited the spark, but it wasn't until the daft man had insulted Anamaria that Jack had really gone off.

He looked across the floor to study her again, swatting at Elizabeth's hand as it obstructed his view. Several people were in his way now. Fights were a regular occurrence in Tortuga's taverns and business continued as usual.

He saw her helping Captain Aquino to his feet and brushing off his coat. As they walked towards the exit, Anamaria tossed one glance over her shoulder in Jack's direction. Elizabeth was still attempting to dab at the blood trickling down his chin and he pushed her hand away again. Anamaria's eyes caught Jack's for one brief moment before she turned back to Captain Aquino. Jack thought he might be imagining things, but it seemed as if Anamaria leaned a little closer to the captain as they made their way out the door.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

A/N: So I know it has been a _very _long time since I have updated. I haven't forgotten my loyal readers and I am keeping my fingers crossed, hoping that you have not forgotten me. During the fall, I felt a shift in where I saw this story going and some major plot points in my outline had to be readdressed. I have also been working on a novel on the side so things have been getting in my way. It is my goal to finish this before the sequel to the movie comes out this July, but I suppose we'll all just have to see. Regardless, I will not be keeping you waiting so long in the future for an update.

I am really hoping to see some comments, so please don't forget to let me know what you all think! I feel like I've been out of the pirate loop for too long :o)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Jack let Elizabeth escort him back to his room, but his mind was on Anamaria. She had not even asked him how he was after the fight and it had been her honor he had been defending. As Elizabeth took a damp cloth to his cuts and bruises, his mind kept flashing back to that final white hot moment when her eyes had met his own before she stepped out into the night with another captain. What had she been thinking in that instant? Her eyes had most definitely not given her away.

"Jack? Jack?" Elizabeth insisted, bringing him back into the present.

"Ah! Yes?" he muttered, focusing his eyes on hers.

"Well? Don't you think you should take it off?" she asked.

Jack tilted his head, slightly confused at the turn in their conversation. He must have missed something important. "What?"

"Have you not been paying attention at all?" Elizabeth asked. "Your hand, it's beginning to swell. Don't you think you should take this ring off before it gets stuck?" As she tugged on the ring, Jack did recall having felt a similar sensation minutes earlier.

Embarrassed to have been so lost in his thoughts, Jack pulled the ring off in one hard tug.

"There you go," he said. "Now I trust that you will keep it safe for me," he smiled.

Elizabeth gave a small smile in return, "Sure Jack." She studied it for a moment before slipping it on her middle finger to find the fit surprisingly snug.

"It seems to fit you quite nicely," the pirate commented. "Perhaps you should keep it. Your husband always had a particular liking for it."

Elizabeth smiled, studying the green stone. "Where did you get it?"

"I can't tell you luv, a pirate never tells his secrets," Jack said, giving a small smile.

"Was William with you when you found it?" she asked, running her finger gently over it's polished surface.

"No," Jack said, his smile turning sad, "his father was."

"Oh," Elizabeth responded, "no wonder William found himself fond of it."

She tore her attention away from the ring and began tending to the cut across Jack's knuckles again. A rag dipped in warm water had removed the dirt and most of the dried blood, but the wound was still dripping red.

"Should I wrap it up for you?" she asked.

"No," Jack said, pulling his hand away from her. "It'll be fine when it scabs over. Nothing to worry over."

He had not been injured in the fight, but from the way that Elizabeth had been worrying after him, he would not have known. She had rinsed most of the blood away and with the exception of his hand, it was doubtful that anyone would have been able to tell he had been in even the most minor of scuffles less than an hour ago.

"Well, I guess you're going to be fine now," Elizabeth said. "Here's a dry cloth for that," she offered. "If you're not going to let me wrap it then at least keep it from bleeding in your bed."

Jack accepted the cloth, wrapping it loosely around his hand.

Elizabeth stood, "If you don't need anything else, I guess I'll be going…"

Jack reclined on the bed, propping his feet up on top of the sheets.

"Oh, let me get those for you," Elizabeth interrupted herself moving to pull Jack's boots off.

The gesture took him slightly by surprise. He was perfectly capable of accomplishing the task for himself, but as she worked to loosen and then remove his sash, he found himself enjoying having a woman like Elizabeth take care of him. At one point as she was untying his sash, she looked up only briefly to meet his eyes and the moment seemed, for a second, slightly uncomfortable, but then she had gone back to working at his sash and Jack dismissed the thought.

She placed his boots on the floor and wound his sash up to place it on the dresser. "Comfortable now?" she asked him.

"Very much," Jack answered. "Thank you Elizabeth."

"I'll be across the hall if you need me. Goodnight Jack," she said, blowing out the candles that flickered on his dresser.

Jack had only to close his eyes to fall into a deep sleep. He wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours later when he heard the door open again. Looking across the room, he could make out the form of a girl crossing the room. The deep sleep had been disorienting for him and he thought briefly that it must be Anamaria, come to make amends.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be alone," came Elizabeth's voice.

Jack cursed silently. "That's fine luv. Come sit with dear ol' Jack. Let him know what's on your mind."

Elizabeth sat down beside Jack and he was surprised to see that she was only wearing her nightgown. It wasn't revealing, but it seemed out of character for her he thought, realizing that he had not seen Elizabeth anything but fully dressed since that morning she had made him pancakes. Apparently, the talk William had chosen to have with her that day had made an impression. He sat up, unable to help himself from hoping to get a better view in the moonlight. Unfortunately, however, he found the cotton too thick, allowing him to see nothing.

"I miss him Jack," Elizabeth whispered.

"I know," Jack said, instantly feeling guilty. "I miss him too. Some days are going to be worse than others, but you'll get through it."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment and then Jack saw a tiny tear roll down her cheek. "It's too hard."

"Now don't start that," Jack said, patting her thigh.

She leaned hard against his shoulder and without thinking he put his arms around her in a hug. "Shhh," Jack whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her as she cried in a scene that seemed almost all too familiar to the pirate. He placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing it softly before moving to loosely run his fingers through her hair, all the while cooing in her ear. Eventually her crying began to cease.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said wiping her tears away with her fingers.

"No need to apologize," Jack said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's just, sometimes I have nights where my thoughts of him are too haunting," she said.

"I know," Jack said, his voice barely above a whisper. "And you'll never forget him," he said, still stroking her hair gently as he stared into her eyes, "but as time goes by, it will get easier."

Elizabeth shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes again. "I don't know."

"It will," Jack said, convincingly.

"Why did I have to lose them both?" she asked, her voice cracking as she began to weep again.

Jack pulled her tightly into his embrace this time, rocking her back and forth.

"Hush, hush," he tried to calm her. A fresh batch of tears came that he would have thought impossible after she had only just finished crying so hard, but he continued to hold her. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally pulled away, wiping and rubbing at her red eyes.

"When the season for bad weather ends, I promise you I'm going to get you out of here and into a new life," Jack whispered.

Elizabeth blinked several times, meeting his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to get you a nice house, new clothes, give you a chance to start fresh and new," he smiled softly.

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes growing wide, "Jack, I need to tell you something."

Jack's eyes clouded, showing his confusion. "Alright," he said hesitantly.

"I've been thinking a lot about this," she explained, "about when the time would come for me to go back to living what most would consider a normal life for me."

Jack was growing more confused by the minute, but he didn't interrupt.

"I know what I'm getting ready to say is going to surprise you and I hope I can get you to agree with me, but I want to stay with you. I want to be a part of the crew on _The Black Pearl_."

Jack didn't know what to say. The sincerity of her tone and expression had genuinely left him speechless.

"I have nothing to go back to Jack. You heard Norrington, I'm not even welcome in Port Royal," she started.

"I was thinking you could start a fresh life in the new colonies somewhere," Jack stated. "I would provide enough so that you'd never have to work a day in your life." He reached out to stroke her cheek very gently. "You could focus on putting your life back together," he paused, "possibly meeting someone."

"I don't want to start over Jack. I don't want to meet anyone new. If I can't be with Will then I'd rather be alone. I'll have nothing there, no friends, nothing. You are the only person I know anymore. You are the only person I feel that I can even remotely trust."

Jack was speechless again, reminded of the night on _The Dauntless_ when they had both confessed their distrust of one another. So many things had changed over the last couple of years.

"I know you think that I will be a liability to you," she said.

Jack's eyes confirmed her thoughts although he said nothing.

"I won't be," she said. "William passed on some of his knowledge of swordplay to me. He was teaching me to fight. I grew up on a ship. You know just as well as anyone that I'm familiar with the workings of a tall ship."

"Elizabeth," Jack stopped her, shaking his head, "being familiar with the riggings of a ship and actually having to do the work required to sail one are two different things. I know you were raised on a ship, but standing in a dress on deck and looking pretty is a far cry from having to hoist the mizzenmast."

"I know a good deal more than you think about sailing Jack. If you don't believe me ask your fellow captain, Anamaria. She's seen my decisions regarding the handling of a ship during difficult times."

Jack was unsure of the reference. Anamaria had never mentioned anything about Elizabeth's sailing ability to him.

"Jack, this is something that I want very badly."

"I understand that Elizabeth, but if something were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself," Jack explained. "I promised William if anything were ever to happen to him that I would take care of you. I can't say that bringing you aboard a pirate ship as part of our crew would be taking care of you in his eyes."

"You wanted William to sail with you. Now that he's gone, take me on instead," she offered.

"Elizabeth, a woman's place is hardly on a pirate ship," Jack argued.

"You're a fine example to say anything about a woman's place on a ship Jack Sparrow. You have one of the most feared pirate crews in the entire Caribbean and you've put a woman in charge of the only other ship in your fleet. Don't tell me you don't think women belong on ships. I won't accept that excuse from you."

"Anamaria isn't like you Elizabeth," Jack started.

"Then maybe you just don't know me all that well because I don't see how we're all that different. She lost everything she had to come and be a part of a pirate crew. I've lost everything I had and now I'm asking for the same thing."

"She wanted revenge," Jack argued.

"Please Jack," Elizabeth's eyes pled with his own.

"If something were to happen to you," Jack started, but was interrupted again.

"It's my choice. It's what I want Jack, more than anything. I know how to fire a gun. I have a basic working knowledge of a ship. I've got a basic knowledge of fighting with a sword. If you worked with me some, I could be just as fearsome as any of the men on your crew."

"Somehow, I just don't see you as fearsome Elizabeth," Jack said. "And what would Anamaria think?"

"She should be glad for another woman's company I should think," Elizabeth said.

"You don't know Anamaria," Jack said.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, Jack. You're the commodore. This is your ship, your show. You make the decisions."

"I'm going to have to give this a lot more thought Elizabeth. I can't promise you anything," Jack admitted.

"Just give me a chance. While we're here, train me with a sword. You'll see that I'm serious," Elizabeth said.

"You're not going to need those dresses if you decide to join a pirate crew," Jack said.

Elizabeth dropped her eyes, "I know."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know Elizabeth. I have a lot of doubts."

"I know you don't see me as a pirate Jack, but I know you think I'm smart. I know you think I'm capable of matching wits with you. I survived being stranded on a desert island with you."

Jack reclined on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "And I don't recall you being happy about it."

"But I was the one who got us off the island. What would you have done if I hadn't been there? Drank yourself to death?" she shot back.

"I wouldn't have burned the rum," Jack said.

"Yeah, well, you'd probably be dead then. I saved our lives."

Jack was quiet for a minute. Elizabeth was making an interesting proposition. On one hand, he could never see her really being happy on a pirate ship. She was used to a fancy life. He doubted she knew how to lace on the bonnet, parry or thrust with a sword, and he could hardly see her eating the food he was accustomed to as a pirate. On the other hand however, Elizabeth was smart. She was hard working and this seemed to be something she wanted badly. She had a fiery spirit and he had seen her buck authority more than once. He found himself in quite a dilemma.

"Please Jack," she whispered again.

"I need to sleep on it," he started. "I'll work with you on your swordplay tomorrow and then we'll see. We still have a month, maybe more, before we'll be ready to sail again."

Elizabeth nodded. "I just want a chance to prove myself to you."

"We'll see," Jack said.

The two sat in silence for a moment and Jack found himself slowly beginning to drift back to sleep.

"Jack?" came Elizabeth's voice.

"Mmm?" he managed.

"I don't want to go back to my room," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he blinked several times. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to be alone."

Jack raised his eyebrows, trying to convince his eyes to open again. "Alright, well, do you want to sleep here? I'll sleep in the chair." Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes as he thought of another night of no sleep.

"No," Elizabeth said, touching his arm to keep him from standing. "I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"It's fine," Jack said.

"Just let me lay here beside you for a while," she whispered.

Jack thought the request odd, but the opportunity to actually get to rest in a bed instead of a chair was appealing. He closed his eyes and felt Elizabeth lie down beside him. As much as he would have like to enjoy the thought of sharing his bed with her, he found himself falling asleep too quickly to properly give the situation any thought.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

When Jack awoke the next morning, a steady stream of sunlight was already pouring through his window. He rolled over to get out of bed and was surprised to find Elizabeth sleeping soundly beside him. He was unsure of how to react at first, whether to wake her, or let her continue to slumber. He felt very uncomfortable knowing that she had slept in his bed. He remembered her telling him that she didn't want to go back to her room, but he thought she just wasn't tired. He had felt that surely she would sleep in her own room.

From the looks of it, she hadn't even accidentally fallen asleep there. She was under the sheets, her head resting comfortably on his extra pillow. Jack felt very disturbed watching her lying there. It wasn't as if the pirate had never fantasized about finding the blonde beauty in his bed before, but now that his best friend was dead, the thought somehow felt dirty and wrong.

Jack stared at Elizabeth for a moment before moving to get out of bed. As his weight shifted the mattress, she awoke. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked Jack into view.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning Elizabeth," Jack said, still feeling uncomfortable, but feeling slightly better as he pulled his vest on and wrapped his sash around him. "We need to have a little talk."

Elizabeth sat up in the bed, pushing her hair behind her and giving Jack what he was positive she must not have realized was a clear view of her perky cleavage. He crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed and realized his words were caught firmly in his throat.

"What is it Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

This was why he felt awkward knowing that she had slept in his bed. He had a very strong sexual attraction to her. But then who was he kidding, he thought, there was a strong sexual attraction to most girls for him when he found himself in a bed with them. _Dark fantasies often lead to troubled waters Sparrow_, he reminded himself. He forced his mind back to their present conversation, shaking his lustful thoughts loose as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"What got into you last night?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"Was the rum from the tavern too much for ye? Did seeing me get into a fight upset you?" Jack asked.

"What?" she asked again, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I've seen you drink much more and I know that you have to have been privy to an argument of that nature before. So I don't know what it was…but the whole conversation about wanting to join my crew, what brought that on?" he insisted.

Elizabeth was silent, her eyes dropping to her hands that rested in her lap.

"It's not going to work Elizabeth," he said, getting up to retrieve the deep maroon bandana he wore on his head. "There are too many problems, too many things that could go wrong."

Elizabeth didn't answer, but kept staring at her hands.

"You and I have both said that you don't belong on a pirate ship," Jack said.

"Then why did you keep asking me to sail away with you?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

Jack smiled uncomfortably. "Elizabeth," he started, "I think we both know that's not what those requests were about."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"The truth is, you're not meant for a pirate's life Elizabeth. It's too dangerous for you. If something were to happen to you…"

"What is going to happen to me Jack?" she interrupted.

Jack sat down beside her on the bed again. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he tried to be as comforting as he knew how. "I'll get you a nice place, somewhere in the new colonies. You can have a good life."

Elizabeth shook her head, tears beginning to fall into her lap. Jack ran his fingers through her loose curls. "You've got to stop crying all the time and talk to me," he tried.

"I feel so lost," she whispered.

"I don't know what to tell you Elizabeth. I wish I had a better solution, but I don't. All I know is that a pirate ship is no home for you. It's dangerous…"

Elizabeth cut him off again, "I told you, I know how to use a sword."

"That doesn't mean you'll be safe. Anamaria is one of the best damn swordsmen I know and she still got…she was still…" Jack couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

A pause hung in the air.

"And it's not just that," Jack managed to continue, "if the Navy is to catch us at some point, we'll be hung. It is a very real consequence every pirate must face. If you willingly sail with us, it's a very real consequence that you must face as well. If we are to attack or be attacked by another group of pirates or simply a group of rowdy sailors and we are overtaken, they would love nothing more than to get their hands on a woman like you."

Elizabeth gave a slight shudder.

"You could be severely injured in simple everyday activities on board a ship. If a sailor joins us somewhere and takes a shine to you, I can't watch you every second of every day. You would be a weakness for our crew. You would be a weakness for me," Jack trailed off.

"Then why isn't Anamaria a weakness?" she asked.

"Anamaria chose the life of a pirate long before she met me. She's strong and capable. She knows what she's up against. I'm not responsible for Anamaria, but because of my relationship with William, I would be responsible for you."

"I see," Elizabeth said softly.

"I promised him you would be taken care of," Jack said.

"Then don't you want to see for yourself that I am?" she asked.

"Yes, and I plan to, but I can't watch you on a pirate ship like I would have to. If you are in a town, in a home, living a normal life, then I can know you are taken care of."

"And what if pirates attack the town I am living in?" Elizabeth proposed.

"Don't come up with ridiculous situations," Jack said.

"I don't know what you want from me," Elizabeth said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I don't want anything from you," Jack said. "I am keeping my promise to William. You will always be taken care of. I'm sorry if you don't see that I have your best interest at heart." He stood, crossing the room to pick up his hat. "Now come on. Get up and get dressed. I want to spend the next couple days on board The Pearl. I have a course to plot out."

Elizabeth pushed back the sheets and got out of the bed. For a brief instant, Jack was rewarded with a view of her lean pale calves all the way to her knees. How smooth and soft her legs must be, he thought.

"Be sure to grab all of your things from the room. I want to leave this place for now. We'll be spending our nights on board The Pearl."

Elizabeth nodded, leaving the room.

Jack picked up his sword and pistol and left the room as well, heading down the stairs to take care of the cost of the rooms he and Elizabeth had been occupying for the last few days. Once the rooms had been paid for, he went back upstairs to help Elizabeth with her things. She had changed clothes and was halfway out the door, but she was struggling under the weight of everything she carried.

"Here," Jack said, taking most of the boxes out of her hands, "let me get that for you."

The young widow and the pirate captain made an odd pair on the streets of Tortuga. To an onlooker watching only the two of them, it would appear as if the captain were completely in charge of the young lady, but when her belongings were added to the picture, burdening the captain, it became difficult to tell who was really in charge.

When they arrived back at the ship, Jack made his way directly to his cabin. "I still don't want you out of my sight for too long," he said, allowing Elizabeth to enter the room while he held the door for her. "You can spend your days in here with me. At night, you can use Anamaria's old cabin."

Jack crossed the room to open a rather small closet that Elizabeth had never noticed before. "I'll just leave your dresses in here for you. Although you probably won't be needing fancy things like this on the ship."

Jack settled for an apple to snack on while he got to work with his maps at his desk. Elizabeth took a bottle of rum from the cabinet and seated herself on his bed. She attempted to make conversation with the pirate, but he was deep into the plotting of his next attacks and treasure hunts and kept failing to respond. Eventually she grew bored and got up, walking over to Jack's desk. Setting the rum bottle down, she announced, "I'm going to explore the ship."

Jack looked up with a mild interest. "Alright, be careful and don't make me come looking for you."

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Very well," Jack agreed, taking a long sip of rum and then hunching over to study his maps again.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon exploring every nook and cranny of one of the world's greatest pirate ships ever known. Overall, it was a lot less interesting than she would have thought it to be. Jack's cabin was by far the most interesting place on the ship and she couldn't very well snoop through there. The powder room also held a deep fascination for her. The smell intrigued her and she enjoyed looking over the different types of weapons. As a lady on her father's ships, this room had always been strictly off limits to her. Now she wished she knew more about the weaponry contained inside.

As the sun began to sink, Elizabeth found herself back in Jack's cabin. He had lit several candles, but was still in deep concentration over his maps.

"Back already?" he asked, glancing up at her as she stood over his desk.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm hungry."

"Hungry, eh?" Jack answered. He took one final glance at his map and then laid his quill pen down. "Well, I suppose we could go into town and get something to eat."

The trip back to Tortuga was a quiet one. Jack was still thinking about his maps and Elizabeth seemed deep in thought over something he wasn't quite sure about so he let her be.

Once in town, he picked a small place on the harbor to eat and requested a table for the two of them that would be somewhat private. When he had ordered their food, Elizabeth finally began to speak.

"What exactly are you plotting Jack?"

The pirate pretended not to hear her, "Did you enjoy your explorations today?"

"I did," she answered. "Don't ignore me Jack."

"We can't talk about it here," he lowered his voice, looking suspiciously around. "It's not important, just a small treasure hunt."

"If it's not important then why spend so much time planning it?" she asked.

Jack took a deep breath and a long drink of rum. "It's planning what comes before it that is taking me so long," he finally answered.

"Finding somewhere to take me."

Jack nodded, "I was thinking of a place called Charlestown. Are you familiar with it?"

"I've heard of it before," she replied.

"It's a fairly new town. It has a beautiful harbor and because it's so new, many of the people there would be starting over like yourself."

"I see," Elizabeth said.

"It wouldn't be like you were someone new dropped into an older community. No, this way you would fit right in. No one would question your background. I'll buy you a nice house. You can be a widow using your husband's money to start a new life for yourself. No one will even ask questions in a town like that."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I can give you enough money to become an acceptable part of high society."

"I don't know that I want to be a part of that lifestyle again Jack," she interrupted.

"Fine, you'll be able to be a part of whatever part of society you want."

Just then the brunette wench Jack had ordered their food from delivered their plates. "Jus' give me a shout if ye will be needin' anythin' else."

"Another round of rum," Jack said, shaking his mug.

The wench leaned over and picked up Jack's mug as well as Elizabeth's, flashing him with a nice view of her ample cleavage. Jack gave a small toothy smile as a token of his appreciation.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Please," the pirate's voice came out low and husky, "it's more than I get from you."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, getting angry.

"I've been looking out for you since we arrived in Tortuga. How many women do you think have expressed an interest in ol' Jack with you constantly by my side?" he asked.

Elizabeth, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way the conversation might be turning, dropped her eyes to her plate.

"You don't have to be ashamed, luv," Jack said, taking a bite of his food. "It's just that a man has needs and with you always near me, it's hard to find women willing to fill those needs. Are you going to eat at all?" the pirate asked, noticing Elizabeth was merely picking at her food. "I thought you said you were hungry."

"I guess I'm not so much after all," she answered softly.

"Well, whatever you decide not to eat, just pass it over here to me. We don't want it to go to waste, now do we?"

"Is that why you're so anxious to get rid of me Jack? Because I'm a burden to you? I'm a burden to your womanizing ways? A burden to the way you prefer to live your life?" her eyes flashed hot, meeting his.

Jack found himself slightly taken aback. "If that's how you want to see it Elizabeth, then fine. I'm not going to waste my time trying to change your mind. I already explained to you that you are a burden to both myself and my crew, but apparently you weren't paying attention because it wasn't in those ways. You are a burden because I have tried to see that you were properly cared for in ways you would be accustomed to."

Elizabeth instantly felt bad. She knew Jack had gone out of his way since he had picked her up to make sure she felt comfortable and for the most part she had shown little to no appreciation. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Finish your meal so we can go back to The Pearl," the captain said, unwilling at this point to entertain further conversation.

The pair ate the rest of their dinner in silence and when they were finished, began making their way out onto the streets. A few dark clouds had rolled over the sky, covering the moon and a light rain had picked up. The rowdy crowd that normally filled the streets had pushed it's way closer to the buildings in an effort to stay dry. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her to him for her protection.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

If he had seen her before he heard the voice he would have done almost anything to avoid her, but it was too late now.

"Scarlet," he greeted.

"Well, I 'ad 'eard that you 'ad a new lady friend, but it's good to finally see 'er for myself."

Jack nodded.

Scarlet reached out a hand and touched Elizabeth's chin, turning her face one way, "She's a beauty," and then the other until the young girl managed to pull her head away, "and she's got a fire within."

Elizabeth scowled.

Scarlet tisked, "You should learn to take compliments better for your master. You don't want to shame him, now do you?"

"Jack is not…" Elizabeth managed to get out before Jack squeezed her shoulder so hard that she let out a small whimper.

Jack gave Scarlet a small smile, "I'm afraid this one is still in training."

"Ah," Scarlet said. "Well, at least with this one I can see why you haven't been in need of my business."

Jack refrained from the sarcastic smile that would have given away how ironic her comment had been.

"I can't say that I understood with that pirate wench you've been dragging around, but this one," Scarlet nodded in Elizabeth's direction, "this one, is definitely a step up. Once you've broken her in, I might be interested in hiring her for myself. Do you think her madam would be willing to let her go?"

"No, I don't believe this one will be for sale," Jack said.

Scarlet reached forward and squeezed Elizabeth's breast so unexpectedly that no one had the chance to stop her.

"A bit less firm than expected, but very nice none-the-less."

Elizabeth's jaw hung open.

"I'd offer a nice price for her. You see, the thing is, Captain Sparrow, I would do almost anything to get your business back. You were someone I had learned to count on."

"I see," Jack said. "Well, I can almost promise you that this one will never be up for sale to another madam. Now, if you'll excuse us, we really have somewhere we need to be."

Jack pulled Elizabeth even closer and began to squeeze past Scarlet.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes," Jack answered, feeling her breath in his ear.

"You will let me know if you change your mind?"

"Indeed," he said, taking a step away.

"I've got some of your favorite mind numbing passion in stock for you as well. Takes those demons away in a flash."

Jack did not acknowledge her final remark, but made his way quickly out onto the street despite the rain.

"Are you ok?" he asked Elizabeth.

"I feel a bit awkward, but yes, I'm fine," she answered as they made their way towards the ship.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Not here, let's get back to the ship first," the pirate said, picking up their pace as he pulled her as close as possible.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

A/N: Yes, it's true. I have finally returned. Sorry for the time spent away, but I needed a tiny break. My world has just been too complex lately. Anyway, I am going to start updating on this fanfiction again regularly. I hope that I still have some readers out there somewhere. Please leave comments...it fuels my drive to write more! I have seen Dead Man's Chest quite a few times, however, I am not integrating that story line into this one at all so there will be no spoilers. I have had the outline for where this story is headed for too long to make changes like that now. I do however, have some ficlets planned that include DMC updates so keep a weather eye open for those. Enjoy!

Drink up me heartie's, yo ho!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Jack apologized once they were back onboard the Pearl and had changed into dry clothing.

"Never a dull moment with you, is there?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled, glad to see that she had not been too upset by the evening's events. Taking out a bottle of rum, he crossed the room and sat down on his bed. His feet were already bare and he reclined against a pile of pillows, pulling loose the cork and taking a long swallow as Elizabeth stared on.

"Come," he said, patting the spot on the bed next to him, "a little rum can only help you take the edge off of that one."

Elizabeth found herself crawling over Jack to the empty spot on his bed and reclining beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, offering her the bottle.

"Thank you," she said, taking a long drink and savoring the burn as it slid down her throat. Passing the bottle back to Jack, she asked, "Did she actually squeeze my breast?"

Jack fought not to spit out the liquid he had just taken into his mouth before swallowing. "It's good to see you have a sense of humor about it," he commented.

Elizabeth started to laugh and her laughter was contagious to Jack, who began laughing as well. As they laughed at the situation and laughed at one another, their laughter grew louder and louder. The laughing lasted for minutes until Elizabeth actually began to cry from laughing so hard and Jack, watching the tears slip down her cheeks began to really study her features. Elizabeth, feeling his eyes resting heavily on her, started to feel uneasy and her laughter began to cease.

"What?" she asked.

Jack smiled, "It's nothing, just that I don't think I've seen that sparkle in your eyes since I picked you up."

Elizabeth's eyes dropped and she wiped at the tears on her cheeks with her fingertips.

"It's refreshing," the pirate added.

"Oh," she said.

Jack shook his head and then took another long sip of rum, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just, you really do have a beautiful smile." He touched her chin lightly with his thumb, allowing his other fingers to caress her cheek.

Elizabeth felt slightly embarrassed by his attention. "Thank you," she managed.

Jack took another drink from the bottle and then offered it to Elizabeth, "Mmm?"

She accepted the rum, "Dare I even ask who she was or what exactly that was about?"

"I told you I had needs," he said, taking the bottle back.

"So she's a whore?" Elizabeth asked.

"Back in her day, Scarlet was the finest whore in all of Tortuga. Now she's owns her own whorehouse. I used to be one of her most faithful customers," he replied, taking another drink.

"Used to be?"

"I found someone I didn't have to pay," the pirate answered. "I should have known better though, as it turns out there's always a price."

The two were silent for a minute, passing the rum bottle back and forth between each other, taking more and more prolonged drinks. When the bottle was empty, Jack got out of bed to get another. After retrieving the next bottle, he moved towards the windows of his cabin.

"Doesn't look like this rain is going to let up tonight," he said, his voice low and husky.

"A possible hurricane?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Jack shook his head, making his way back to the bed. "It's not going to get that bad," he said, plopping himself down beside her again.

She snatched the bottle from his hand, taking a long drink while he looked on, ever impressed with her drinking ability. Handing the rum back to him, she studied his features carefully as he took a drink only slightly longer than the one she had just finished.

"I'm sorry I am such a burden to you Jack," she apologized.

"It's not really that bad luv," Jack admitted. "I mean I'm pretty sure my fellow captain is avoiding me at all costs and I'm most definitely going to have to pay if I expect to get any sort of pleasure out of this trip, but it's not that bad. We're going to get to spend some time together Lizzie and I suppose that's worth it."

"You suppose?"

"Mmhmm," Jack nodded.

"Jack, when Will came to Tortuga with you that first time, did you entertain him with the company of one of your whores?" Elizabeth had the feeling she might not want to know his answer and she wasn't even really sure why she had asked. Will had never given her any reason to doubt his faithfulness, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"What makes you ask that?" the pirate wondered out loud.

Elizabeth shrugged, drinking more rum.

Jack seemed thoughtful and was quiet for a second too long and she began to wonder if maybe she should have never asked the question at all.

"Elizabeth, Will had no interest in this sort of life whatsoever. His heart belonged to you. I don't think he would have entertained another woman in his bed for the world." Jack took a swallow of rum and chuckled to himself. "In truth, I believe young Will was quite naïve when it came to women."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, taking the rum bottle back.

"Do you disagree? Did William know his way around a woman's body?" Jack leaned closer. "Around your body?"

Elizabeth lowered the bottle from her lips and met the pirate's dark eyes with her own. "That's private."

Jack reclined against his pillows once again, letting out a sigh. Elizabeth finished off the rum and asked for more. He obliged her wish and made his way back to the bed. After a few minutes of silence had passed between them, she resumed their conversation.

"Your life here is very different than what Will and I were accustomed to, than what we might have even expected," she said softly.

Jack merely nodded.

"Jack, I know how many times you tried to talk Will into setting sail with you. Why did you want him to come with you so badly? Did you think he would even fit into this way of life?"

Jack hesitated to answer her question at first, searching for the right words. "I trusted William, just as I trusted his father. When you have lived this life as long as I have, you learn that being able to trust someone is rare. It's not so much that I thought Will would fit in here as I thought he would be able to survive. Will had a talent for sailing, for fighting. He may have been naïve and innocent, but he would have prospered on the seas, just like his father."

"I think sometimes Will felt you saw him as weak because he was more interested in staying with his family than going to sea. He always kind of looked up to you Jack."

"It's not that I saw him as weak. I…," Jack paused. "I just didn't always agree with his priorities. Will and I are two very different people. His father left him at a young age to go pirating and he had to grow up with that. He didn't want to leave you and your son behind because he knew what that would feel like to you. I chose pirating. Everything else in the world has betrayed me, but the sea, my ship, this is something I understand. This is what I'm good at."

"Will and I were very much in love. I wish you could have understood that Jack."

Jack took a long drink of rum. "Will was lucky to find someone like you."

"Surely you've had your share of girls. I can't believe that no one has ever looked into your eyes and found you irresistible. That no girl has ever confessed her undying love to Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack took another drink before passing the bottle back to Elizabeth. He gave her a small smile. "True enough luv, many girls have offered their words of adoration to your favorite pirate. But true love is hard to find and it's not something I have ever even sought after."

"Don't you want to settle down someday, Jack?" she asked, standing to gather another bottle of rum. Her legs felt wobbly underneath her as she stumbled to the cabinet. Perhaps she had drank too much she thought to herself.

Jack sighed, folding his hands under his head as he waited for her to come back. "I don't think settling down is even in me, Elizabeth."

She handed him the fresh bottle before crawling over him again. This time she stumbled slightly and almost ended up sprawled in his lap. The mental picture alone made Jack pull the cork and begin drinking.

"So when will we see Anamaria again?" she asked.

Jack choked on the hot liquid flowing down his throat. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I really didn't mean to disrupt things between the two of you. I didn't know you two were…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Anamaria and I have an understanding. We are very much alike, the two of us. We simply enjoy one another's company. No more and no less."

"How many girls have enjoyed your company Jack?" Elizabeth asked, catching him slightly off guard. "How many ladies have you made love to?"

He almost reached for the rum bottle, but decided against it. If she had had enough to drink to cause her to inquire into his sex life maybe she only needed a bit more to decide to become part of it. He knew it was farfetched, but he could hope, couldn't he? It wasn't as if he was going to get it anywhere else from the looks of it.

"One," he answered.

"One what? Hundred?" she asked.

"Only one," he repeated. "I've made love to one girl."

Elizabeth's eyes reflected confusion. "All this talk about your grand understanding of the female and you've only been with one girl?"

Jack was quiet.

"But I thought you said you were with Anamaria the other night. And then what was that about frequently visiting Scarlet? That's at least two and I'd be willing to bet that more than that have shared Captain Jack Sparrow's bed."

"You didn't ask how many have shared my bed luv. You asked how many I'd made love to," Jack answered, his voice deep and low.

"Oh," Elizabeth managed. "I didn't know there was a difference. Well, then how many girls have you taken to bed?"

"There's a big difference. I have only made love to one woman. I have had sex with so many that I don't even know Lizzie. Too many to count and not enough to remember. What about you? Was dear William the only man to ever make his way between your thighs?" Jack asked, slightly aware of the inappropriateness.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"Oh come off it," he said. "You asked me and expected an answer. I'm only returning the question."

Elizabeth took another long swallow of rum as Jack watched the deep colored liquid empty from the bottle. "Of course William is the only man who has ever made love to me."

Jack couldn't resist, "So how many men have you fucked?"

"Don't use that word, it's dirty," she reprimanded. "And none, Will was the only man who ever laid eyes on me."

"Were you the only girl Will ever bedded?" Jack asked.

She hesitated before answering, "Yes. We were both virgins on our wedding night."

"Why the hesitation then luv?" the captain asked her.

"There were other activities we participated in before our wedding," she replied, unsure of why she was answering his questions so simply. The rum had definitely worked to loosen her tongue. On any other given night, she would never have humored his questions.

"Such as?" Jack knew he was pressing, but she hadn't asked him to stop yet.

Elizabeth met his eyes for a brief second, realizing that his arm was around her shoulders again and his face was very close to hers. She emptied the fourth bottle and leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his chest because the room was beginning to spin. At least this way she could avoid his eyes on her.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yes luv?"

"It's your turn to get the rum," she slurred.

"I think you've had enough rum," he offered. "Remember what I told you. No one likes a sloppy drunk."

Elizabeth giggled.

"So, are you going to finish telling me about you and William or are you going to leave me wondering?" he asked.

She sighed, "Just little stuff, touching and things. I was always the one pushing. Will was content to wait until we were properly married."

"I told you he was naïve."

"He was a gentleman. There's nothing wrong with that. He was so sweet on our wedding night. It took him forever just to undress me. His hands were shaking so badly."

Jack was fairly sure he had never been that intimated about touching a girl. He saw what he wanted and he reached out and grabbed it…or touched it, he thought, in an attempt to make himself seem somewhat more gentle in his own eyes.

"When he finally reached out to touch me you would have thought my skin actually burned his hand." Elizabeth felt a small tear in the corner of her eye as she reminisced.

"He was so scared of possibly hurting me. I knew it was going to be a little painful in the beginning, but I wasn't all that worried. I just wanted him. I just wanted to finally be with him. But Will, he was so concerned. Always so proper. He made love to me so beautifully, asking if I was alright, kissing me, holding me. It was amazing. I've never felt so loved as I did in that moment. We were finally connected as one and it was more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Jack found himself turned on imagining the young Turners wedding night, the innocence and rawness of it all, and he hoped that Elizabeth was unaware of his predicament. He had a feeling she would find his thoughts about their special night somehow dirty.

"Of course, I had hoped that after that night we would get to experiment with other more exciting things, but Will was always a bit hesitant. He said the ideas I had weren't proper."

If Jack had been turned on before, he was painfully hard by now. Elizabeth being improper? What kind of ideas did she have in that pretty little head? He must have been underestimating her all this time.

"Well, what kind of ideas were those?" he asked, completely unable to resist, although fairly certain that she would never answer him.

But the rum had worked more than wonders to open her up to him. "Just different positions, different ways of turning each other on."

"Mmhmm," Jack mumbled, afraid to break whatever spell was getting her to actually tell him these things.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh to herself. "There were a few times where I refused to take no for an answer. I think he enjoyed those times more than he let on."

"Oh?" Yes, he could imagine those times must have been very enjoyable. How had he gotten himself into this situation after all?

She had clearly had too much to drink. Her head was still resting on his chest and her fingers were playing with the laces to his shirt which he was fairly sure was purely innocent on her part, but was turning him on a great deal none-the-less.

She lifted her head slightly to look at him and saw the bruises on his neck again. She touched one softly, "Does that hurt?"

Jack was distracted by her fingertips on his flesh, but managed a "No." He really was fighting his desires hard right now. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to take her, but he knew she would never let him have her.

"I left a mark on Will one time, but he was upset with me. He said it was improper for him to have to go to work and out into town with a bruise on his neck that I had clearly given him during our lovemaking. He wouldn't let it happen again," she said, slightly disappointed.

"I don't mind," Jack said. "You can leave one on me anytime."

He had finally said too much and the spell was broken.

"Jack! What would ever make you think…" she trailed off, realizing that she was lying in his arms, in his bed. She pushed herself into a sitting position before her head started swimming again and she was forced to slouch against him.

"It's best not to try and sit up when you've had that much to drink," Jack suggested. "It's alright though, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I was just making an offer."

"Things between Will and I were never perfect, but we were very happy. I miss him so much," she said, another tear slipping down her cheek.

"I know," Jack said, pulling his fingers through her hair. "Why don't you lie down."

Jack moved the pillows around and got them into a more comfortable position. She was still resting her head on his chest, but they had reclined a bit more. Jack kept his arm around her, running his fingertips loosely up and down her arm.

"Jack?"

"Yes luv," the pirate answered, his voice low and husky as the weight of the day descended on him.

"What's it like to be with so many different girls?"

The question was odd to him. He wasn't sure exactly what she was getting at.

"What do you mean luv?"

"Is it easy for you? When there's no real connection there? How can you take someone to bed that you don't even know and have no real feelings for?"

"It's a different world than you live in Elizabeth. It's not about showing your feelings for someone. It's carnal. It's about satisfying myself. It's about physical pleasure, not love."

"Oh."

"It's about doing what feels good," Jack said, tracing her collarbone with his fingers.

"How do you know what feels good?"

"By experimenting. Trying different things. It's basic instinct really. You know what you think might feel good. You know what you want to touch," his hand brushed her shoulder, pushing her shirt open far enough for the flesh to be exposed. "Where you want to be touched." He ran his fingers from her shoulder across her collarbone again, up her neck. "You let that instinct take over," he touched her chin, lifting her head so that her eyes met his own. "Let it tell you what you want, what you desire."

She could smell the rum on his breath, she could almost taste it she was so close. His lips fell softly on hers and a warmth spread through her that she could not explain. She wasn't sure why, but she kissed him back, unable to pull away just yet as his fingertips caressed her cheek. The kiss was intoxicating and as Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth she responded to it with her own. The kiss deepened and Elizabeth found Jack's advice to be true. She let instinct take over and she kissed him like she had never imagined kissing anyone before. He took her lip between his teeth and suckled at it and she found herself turned on and wanting more.

Jack's hand slipped from her cheek to her shoulder and down her arm. He paused only momentarily before allowing himself to caress her breast through the shirt she had borrowed from Anamaria. He felt the nipple grow stiff under the workings of his fingers and he longed to pull off her shirt and have his way with her, but he would force himself to take his time.

Elizabeth's body was responding to Jack's, but her head was beginning to think too much to let instinct continue to take over. His touch felt so good. He was an expert at pleasing her, at pleasing women. He knew his way around her body; his lips and tongue knew their way around her mouth. How many women had he seduced this very same way? Her body was already craving his. He was touching her in ways that Will had fumbled through so many times, unsure of himself, unsure of how he was making her feel. Jack had no questions for her. He knew what he was doing to her. He knew what desires lay within.

What would Will think to see her lying in bed with Jack Sparrow? To see her drunk and letting her instincts take over? To see her kissing him while he fondled her? And now that those thoughts were there, she found herself unable to make them go away.

"Jack," she mumbled through their kisses.

His hand moved to caress her jaw again. "Elizabeth I want you."

She broke free from their kiss, pulling away from him despite the entire room spinning around her without his support. "I can't do this."

He leaned towards her, stroking her cheek.

"I can't do this to Will."

"Will is gone luv," Jack said, wanting her back in his arms so badly he could taste it.

"I know," she said, a tear escaping down her cheek, "but I'm not ready for this."

"Please," the pirate responded.

"I need to be alone," Elizabeth tried to crawl over Jack, but he held her there.

"It's fine. Everything's fine." He kissed her softly on the mouth.

Elizabeth shook her head, struggling to get up. "Please Jack, I need to be alone."

"Alright, alright. Stay here. You're too drunk to wander the ship at this hour."

He stood, leaving her in his bed and began to dress himself. "I'm going into town. Don't leave this ship until I'm back for you in the morning."

It took Elizabeth about five seconds of deep thought before she passed out in the captain's bed for the evening. Sleep would be a lot longer coming for Jack.

He wandered into town, looking for Anamaria in all their old haunts, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Bloody hell," he cursed to himself, giving up in his search and digging in his pocket for some coins. He wasn't sure whether he was more frustrated with Elizabeth for leading him on or himself for letting her get to him like this. It had been a long time since he had been denied any woman that he wanted once he was that close.

He picked up a whore he had never met before off the streets and offered her twice what she usually charged. She wasn't particularly attractive and she looked as if she had been whoring for too long to care what he did to her. He was wound too tight and he had a feeling he was going to be a memorable customer.

"I like it rough," he informed her as they stepped off the streets into a nearby alley.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

A/N: Wow, what an encouraging response! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed this time around. My next chapter is ready to be posted. I am going to try and update more frequently these days.

As I posted the last time, the outline for this story in its entirety has been complete for some time now. DMC has changed nothing in my storyline or any of the outcomes.

To my Jack/Ana fans…We are entering a new act in this story…I will only give you one spoiler. This story only came to me one way. I, too, find Elizabeth quite annoying at times, but she is essential to this act of the story. I promise that if you trust me ("Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?) and hang in there through the entire story you will be happy with the way it ends. I really think you will enjoy Ana's part. She is definitely my favorite character, other than Jack of course, and I promise you will be happy, even giddy possibly, at the end. But you have to trust me.

LongingforLlangarlia: I missed Ana in DMC too. I kept checking to see if she was on the list, but she never was. Very disappointing. Although I thought Tia Dalma could have been her long lost sister. Something about her was very similar.

Johnnycakesdepp: Pirate! The last line actually made me laugh too when I wrote it.

Kungfuchick: I'm glad to see you're still reading. Hang in there with me mate, we've got some rough waters ahead, but Ana will be back I promise.

Captainme: I love Jack and Ana together too. I think she is the only woman Jack could ever possibly love. But will the Captain ever actually realize that? Jack can be so daft.

JackNanamaria: Yes, everyone has been very kind to remind me of how much we all love Jack and Ana together. I am trying to develop this story a bit more by adding some depth to all the characters involved. I don't want it to turn into one of those "Disney" pirate stories where everything is happy all the time…lol. But I do promise a happy third act.

An-angel-in-hell: Don't we all envy anyone who gets to be with our sexy pirate :o)

Fredsonetrueluv: Don't give up on me yet mate. I'm back! And with regular updates! I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying!

Eddie: Ahhh, yes, very touching isn't it? Elizabeth mourning her loss of Will even in the Captain's bed. Can't say I would be doing the same, but I guess that's what keeps it interesting ;o)

And here's Chapter 32. Trying not to keep anyone waiting too long these days!

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

After finishing his business with the whore, Jack continued his search for Anamaria. The whore hadn't satisfied him, not way he needed to be satisfied at least. He stopped and had a drink or two at every tavern he thought she might possibly be in, hoping at the very least someone would mention her name and he might draw a clue as to her location, but he had no luck.

After a seemingly endless search, he thought for sure he had found her, but as he drew only steps away he realized the person he had been staring at was a young man. Apologizing awkwardly, Jack decided to abandon his search in Tortuga and try a visit to _The Sea Wench_. He was growing very tired and since the rain had yet to let up, he had been soaked to the bone for hours now.

There were few crewmembers to be found when Jack stepped on board Anamaria's ship and he went directly to her cabin, pounding several times on the door. His knocks went unanswered and Jack cursed silently under his breath. He made his way back up to the deck, passing Nuri in the process.

"Where's your Captain lad?" Jack asked.

"I haven't seen her in a few days Commodore Sparrow," her first mate answered. "Since that night the fight broke out actually, but I'm sure she's fine. You know she likes to go her own way when we make port."

"Aye," Jack agreed.

He was beyond disgruntled at this point. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon and Jack found himself in an unusual predicament. He was not nearly drunk enough and highly unsatisfied. To top off the night, he was soaking wet and wanted nothing more than to strip down to nothing and fall asleep in his nice warm bed, a bottle of rum in his hand. But he couldn't do any of that because he had told Elizabeth he would stay away. What had he been thinking?

He could see her now in his head if he tried hard enough. He could see her lying there dozing soundly. Sighing as he rubbed his head, he decided to go back to _The Black Pearl_. He would sleep in Anamaria's old cabin for a few hours and then he would go back to his cabin and hope Elizabeth would either be willing to share the bed or ready to get up for the day.

As soon as he shut the door behind him he stripped off his wet clothes. He laid down on the bed, wishing more than anything that Anamaria was here with him. The bed was hard and uncomfortable and he tossed and turned uncomfortably for a very long time before finally giving up. He put his wet clothes back on, hating the way they stuck to his skin, and went back to his cabin.

Letting himself in the door, he noticed the sunlight pouring through the windows. Elizabeth lay asleep on his bed, sprawled out and taking all the room, but looking very peaceful. For a brief instant, Jack felt a twinge of regret for coming to disturb her. However, his poor frame of mind didn't allow him to feel bad for long. He pulled off his wet clothes again, not really caring if Elizabeth woke up or not, dropped them on the floor and pulled out a piece of cloth. He dried his wet skin and tried to dry his hair somewhat, but this process, as he had learned many years ago, was useless.

He pulled on a pair of pants and pondered whether or not he should bother to cover his chest. Deciding against it, he went over to his bed. Elizabeth remained sound asleep and he was able to push her over enough to make room for himself without waking her. She must have been drunker than he thought to be in such a deep sleep. Any other night and he would think she would have been awake in an instant. Jack shrugged to himself. It felt slightly unusual lying down beside her, but they had slept in the same bed before and he was incredibly tired. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of what a long night it had been, but thoughts continued to pop in and out of his head until he fell asleep and even then, he dreamed.

The dreams came in odd flashes this time. He was there, flirting with Elizabeth, touching noses before he kissed her. Then it was Madelyn and he was making love to her on the beach just outside of town at sunrise. A flash again and he was throwing Anamaria up against a wall before she licked at his throat and took him as her own screaming his name. Three very different women. Three very different relationships. What was it that connected them in his head? He had been on the verge of making a connection when it had only been Ana and Maddy, but now that Elizabeth had entered the picture, he was more confused than ever. Of the first two, one had been his one true love, the other, his closest companion, but the third, the third he wasn't close to at all.

Ahhh, the kiss. The kiss had been nice and yes, there were definitely other activities he might enjoy with the young lass. A dirty smile spread over Jack's features as his mind carried him further into the dream. But there were no feelings there, not the deep camaraderie he shared with Anamaria and definitely not the love he had felt for Madelyn. It was shallow, superficial lust, nothing more and nothing less. The pirate slipped back into the dream, failing to interpret it tonight, as sleep refused to let go of him this time.

Elizabeth awoke a couple of hours later to find Jack lying beside her and snoring soundly. In an instant, all of last night's memories came flooding back to her…the rum…the talking…the kiss. It had all seemed such a natural progression.

And then she had thought of Will. She had betrayed Will. Except that Will was dead. So she couldn't really betray him, could she? Then the weight of it all began to set in and her head started to swim, much as it had last night.

She tried to switch her thoughts' gears. Hadn't she asked him to leave her alone? And he had deliberately ignored her wishes. Her head was starting to pound from drinking too much rum. No wait, he had left. She had seen him go. She took a glance around the room and noticed his wet clothes crumpled on the floor. She almost felt bad for sending him out in the rain like that.

Rolling over, she studied his peaceful features. He had been almost gentlemanlike the night before. She had actually been slightly surprised he had left her alone as easily as he did. Of course, he had promised Will he would take care of her. She wasn't sure whether that included getting her drunk and taking advantage of her or not, but then she had kissed him back, hadn't she? Her mind was playing games now, seesawing back and forth as to how exactly the kiss had happened.

Out of curiosity she slowly pulled the sheet back to expose his chest, being very careful not to wake him. The two bullet wounds drew her attention first, as they always did. He had shown them to her on the island, but had never explained them to her. She had seen them again on the day she had given him a bath, but hadn't really thought it was an appropriate question to ask. They seemed so close to his heart, how had he managed to survive that encounter? she wondered, vowing to ask him the next time she remembered her question.

Will's skin had been so smooth. Granted, his hands had been rough from all of the work he had put in at the blacksmith shop, but Jack, Jack's body was rough all over, weathered from his time spent at sea. She studied the intricate sparrow tattoo on his arm and ever so gently fingered the raised welt where he had been forever branded with his career. Jack stirred in his sleep and Elizabeth pulled her hand back, going back to mere observation.

Jack was dreaming. He was at the beach with Madelyn playing one of their silly little games. He would stare out at the horizon while she would trace letters on him arm with her fingertip. He would guess what word she was spelling when he thought he had enough letters.

During this particular round, he wasn't paying attention very well because there was a big three master on the horizon and he kept finding himself lost in thought. P. She was huge, so beautiful, her sails billowing out in the wind. A. One day he'd get his own ship. T. He was just beginning to work his way up, but he wouldn't be working for another captain for the rest of his life.

"Jack," Madelyn was shaking his arm. "What word?"

"Pat," he answered.

"Jack," she sounded as if she was starting to get angry, "You're not even paying attention!"

Jack took her hand in his own. "I'm sorry my love. I was just thinking how wonderful it's going to be when I own my own ship. How we can go out to sea together. I'm going to make you the happiest wife on earth."

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled broad, kissing him on the mouth.

"Ok, I'm paying attention," he said. "Try again."

P – I – R – A – T – E

"Pirate," he whispered. "Where did that come from?"

Madelyn rarely ever picked serious words. It was usually just fun nonsense. She squeezed his hand in hers.

"Jack, what if you run into a pirate ship out there?" she asked, focusing on the ocean, rather than meeting his eyes.

"It's going to be fine Maddy," he reassured her. He knew she was worried about his safety at sea.

"Would you decide to turn pirate if they asked you?" she asked, seeming very concerned.

Jack shrugged, "Only if I could give you a better life that way."

Her eyes clouded with tears as she stayed focused on the ocean, "No Jack, you can't do that."

"Why not?" he asked, unsure.

"My father already hates it that we are together. If you ever became a pirate, it would only give him a reason to hunt you down. To make sure you're hung. Promise me, Jack. Promise me you'll never decide to be a pirate no matter how bad things are," she said, finally meeting his eyes.

"I promise I will always do my best for us," Jack said, laying a small kiss on her knuckles.

A flash and the dream changed. It always did. Some happy memory always turned horrific. They were sailing back home after months at sea and he was finally going to get to hold Maddy again.

Then as they got closer to the harbor, he could see the dress billowing in the wind. The girl, pregnant, hanging from the noose. His head screamed for the dream to stop.

_Please, no. Please don't let it be her. Don't let it be Madelyn. Not my Maddy._  
And for the first time in roughly twenty years, Jack found himself not staring into the face of his dead fiancée. He let out half a sigh before he realized it was Elizabeth.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

A/N: Another chapter! And it hasn't even been a week! Yea!

As always, no DMC spoilers since I'm not using it in my storyline at all. I am a Jack/Ana shipper, but everyone's gotta trust me as we navigate some rough waters. I do love Ana and Jack together, but I have also been writing long enough to know that conflict must arise to keep the story interesting…especially when you are writing about people like these two. I can't just write about them falling in love and sailing off into the horizon together or everyone would get very bored very quickly. I have a plan, you've just got to trust me…and Captain Sparrow…I'll let you determine which of us is easier to find your loyalty with.

Captainme – I already had most of this written when I read your review so it made me chuckle a little to myself. Things are always too complicated for Jack, aren't they?

JackNanamaria – I think we all have some girl pictured in the back of our minds from Jack's past. One who caused him to become what he is today and make him feel the way he does about love. Madelyn is my solution to that love gone awry. She came to my mind without me having to dig at all for her and I have loved telling their story.

Johnnycakesdepp – Thanks very much mate!

Kungfuchick – This should hold you over for a bit.

An-angel-in-hell – Jack does seem to miss the obvious at times, doesn't he? Or does he just not want to admit what's right in front of him?

Eddie – Yea! You reviewed again! Is it a curiosity for Elizabeth or his looking to deny what he knows he must feel for Anamaria? How will those feelings fuel him in future chapters! Only I know…and I'm not telling…yet…Mwah-ha-ha!

Fredsonetrueluv – Ahhh yes, Jack and the whore…or should we say whores? I'm sure there have been many. Well, this should pacify you for a little while.

NinaSky – It's always good to have a new reader on board! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for reviewing!

Drink up me hearties! Yo Ho!

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Jack sat straight up in bed, the face in his dream haunting him even now that he was awake. He startled Elizabeth who had still been hovering over him. She reacted just quickly enough to prevent them from bumping heads.

"Elizabeth," he mumbled under his breath, trying to bring the situation into perspective.

"Jack, I'm right here," she offered, concerned because he looked so upset.

"Elizabeth," he whispered again.

"Jack, were you dreaming? It's alright. I'm right here."

Jack looked over at her as if seeing her sitting there for the first time. "What?"

"I think you were having a bad dream," she suggested.

Jack rubbed his eyes and a sudden rap came at the door.

"Captain Sparrow?" he heard Anamaria's voice call.

Jack looked around him, still trying to bring the situation into focus while Anamaria's presence worked to clear his mind. He knew what she saw inside was not going to make her happy and he hurried to the door, opening it just a crack.

"Good morning Anamaria," he said, his voice low in his throat as he poked his head out.

"Nuri told me you were on board _The Sea Wench_ early this morning looking for me? Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Jack said, going to shut the door.

"Jack," Anamaria said, putting her hand out to touch the wood.

"Yes?" the captain said, looking up to meet her eyes again.

Anamaria thought Jack was acting rather odd and tried to peer past him into the room. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Anamaria took a step forward, "I need to talk to you about a few things. Do you have a minute?"

Jack scratched his moustache, staring down at the floor for a brief second. "Sure," he said, making no move to step back and allow her entrance to his room.

"We're going to need to use your maps," she said, gesturing towards the room.

Jack paused a beat before offering, "I had a very rough night Ana. Can we talk about this later?"

"Actually, it's something rather important to me. I'd like to talk about it now."

Refusing to put up with his odd behavior any longer, Anamaria pushed past him. She came to a halt ten steps in upon seeing Elizabeth in the pirate captain's bed. Jack turned to face her, raising a single eyebrow as he watched her survey the situation. Elizabeth remained silent.

"It's not what it looks like, I can assure you," he started.

The anger that had clouded her brow upon her first discovery now turned to realization.

"This is why you came to see me last night?" she asked hotly, pointing towards Elizabeth.

"Anamaria…" Jack started.

"How dare you set foot on my ship looking for me to fill your bed? And you even asked Nuri where I was? I thought surely you had some sort of problem going on, but I should have known better."

"She couldn't sleep. She wanted to rest in here. We were just talking. We have already been through this," he said, his voice growing angry.

"I suppose for you, not having someone to sleep with is considered a problem," she laughed, trying to mock the situation, but she was angry and hurt and her voice couldn't hide that.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You disappeared three nights ago with another captain. Where am I to assume you ran off to?" Jack tossed out.

"How dare you accuse me of trying to find someone else to sail with," she shouted.

It wasn't at all how Jack had meant the comment, but he failed to correct her.

"You're the one who left me behind that time Jack, not the other way around. I've never once thought of leaving any port without you." She rolled her eyes at him, "Wow, you really don't trust anybody, do you? I guess that's what happens when you're so untrustworthy yourself."

Jack didn't respond.

"It's good to see you found someone to get out of the rain with last night," she said, nudging his wet clothes on the floor with the toe of her boot.

"Anamaria," Elizabeth started. "Jack didn't…"

"And you even get her to lie for you," Anamaria interrupted. "Now that's fairly impressive Jack."

"Oh come off it, Anamaria," Jack said hotly. "You and I both know what goes on when we come to port together and go our separate ways."

"I get my supplies together and prepare for the next time we're going to set sail. Clearly, you spend your time in other ways," she argued.

"Don't feign innocent in this situation Anamaria. I've seen you leave a tavern to spend an evening with another sailor," he pointed out.

"I have every right to enjoy my time in Tortuga just as much as you do," she threw out, realizing that if it were true there was a certain double standard taking place here. She hated that she had let him get under her skin the way he had. Hated even more that she had allowed him to see that he had gotten to her.

"As do I," Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"So you do admit…" she began, twisting his words.

"But that is not what happened here," Jack continued, gesturing with his hands.

Anamaria sighed. Clearly they were not going to resolve this argument right now. Especially not with Elizabeth sitting there, listening so intently to their every word. She wasn't even really sure what the point of their arguing was. She knew that she had feelings towards Jack that she not only wasn't sure whether she was ready to acknowledge, but also knew weren't returned or at the very least would never be admitted. She had known that going into her affair with Jack. It was what had attracted her. They shared a passion, a drive, a lifestyle, and an inability to really let anyone into their world for fear of getting hurt in the end.

"Get dressed," she suggested. "I'll be back. We need to discuss our plans for when we sail out."

She shot Elizabeth a sideways glance and let herself out of Jack's cabin.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth started.

"It's fine," Jack said, pulling a shirt over his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She crawled out of his bed as he continued to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go back to her old cabin. I don't want to cause you anymore problems," Elizabeth said softly.

Jack stepped into her path, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He reached out and lifted her chin with his finger. "You haven't caused a problem, alright?"

Her eyes met his, but she didn't respond.

"You have to understand where Anamaria is coming from. She's used to being the only woman around. She's not used to having to compete for my attention," he said.

"I'm not trying to compete for your attention Jack," Elizabeth said. "I'm not even interested in you that," she trailed off as the kiss came to her mind. If she wasn't interested in him, then what had that been about? Curiosity? Indulgence?

Jack hadn't said anything, but he seemed to be looking at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I'll be in Anamaria's cabin," she said softly, slipping out the door, as he made no effort to stop her this time.

Once she had gone, Jack poked his head out the door into the hallway. Anamaria was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"I thought you might still be out here," he said.

"Well, I wasn't going to go back out in the rain," she said, pushing past him. "It's getting worse out there, you know?"

"I noticed," Jack said, lighting several more candles around the cabin in addition to the ones that remained lit from the previous night.

"You should be in town, not out here on this boat. This storm might get bad."

"The Pearl is perfectly safe," he said, sitting down at his desk.

"What are you doing Jack?" she asked, her tone disapproving as she crossed the room to join him.

"I'm looking over the maps," he answered simply.

"With her. What are you doing with Elizabeth?" she tried again.

"I'm telling you the truth Ana. Nothing happened."

"It's not even that," she started, hoping that by saying the words she could convince herself they were true. "You promised Will you would take care of her. Do you have even the slightest idea how you might go about doing that?"

"When the weather gets better I'm going to sail up to the new colonies, find her a place there. She can start fresh like that."

"Jack," Anamaria said, "Captain Aquino is talking of sailing to Madagascar and then the Indian Ocean," she paused, "later this week."

Jack looked up at her, shocked. "Is he insane? This is not the time of year to go sailing off anywhere. This weather is not going to let up."

"I thought you just said The Pearl was safe?" she remarked, a slight tone of mockery to her voice.

"It is," he shot back. "We've put into port. No one should be out on the open ocean in these conditions. It's too unpredictable. You know that."

"We could set out once this storm is past. There's usually some time between them," she suggested.

"Who even said that I wanted to go?" Jack asked.

"Come on Jack. It's a new adventure," she sat down beside him. "They're going to put an end to piracy here eventually, you know? The Navy is already out for our heads. They're too focused on us even now. It's only going to get harder and harder."

The captain shook his head. "Impossible," he replied.

Anamaria kept talking, "What if we went somewhere else for a while? Took ourselves off their maps? Let them pursue someone else for a while."

Jack looked at her with doubtful eyes.

"There are supposed to be riches untold there," she added, hoping to peak his interest. "And whatever happened to becoming known the entire world over? The freedom that The Pearl offers you? Are you going to sit here trapped in the Caribbean forever or are you going to explore the world?"

Jack sighed. She had struck a chord within him. He knew that he had grown complacent, the same routines day in and day out and he did want more.

"Very well," he agreed, "but I don't want to put us in danger. We wait until the season has past. We make sure Elizabeth has somewhere safe to live and then we sail for the Indian Ocean. If Captain Aquino wants to leave next week then I'm sure we'll meet up with them someday in the future."

"But we're going to be sailing into unfamiliar territory," Anamaria worried. "Wouldn't it be better if we were sailing in a fleet?"

"First, its not completely unfamiliar territory. Many years may have past, but I have been on that side of the world before," Jack admitted.

The remark caught Anamaria slightly off guard. He had never mentioned sailing the Indian Ocean to her before. It had been a dream of hers for a long time now and the fact that the captain had already been there somehow dulled that excitement for her.

"Second, we are already sailing as a fleet. We would be a hard team for any single ship to decide to pursue.

"Finally," Jack said, leaning forward and squinting his eyes, "I'm sure we're going to run into a fair share of ships along the way. I don't want to split the treasure three ways, savvy?"

Anamaria nodded.

"It's just you and me, mate," Jack smiled broadly, the gold glinting in the candlelight. "We still have a month, maybe more, depending on how bad the storms are this year."

"We should go ahead and draw up a course so we're ready when the time comes," Anamaria commented.

The two leaned over the map, drawing and tracing lines through the water with their fingers until Jack decided that they really did need rum for this chore and moved to the cabinet to bring back two bottles. Anamaria gladly accepted one and the pair continued on with their project.

Elizabeth sat alone in the dark in the small cabin that had once belonged to the woman who had gotten so mad at her presence only minutes earlier. She felt horrible for making things so difficult for Jack. Whether either of them would admit it or not, there was something there between he and Anamaria. She could see it in the way they looked at each other.

She would never understand men like Jack. It was one reason she had been so happy to find someone like Will. He had loved her and only her, deeply and sincerely. He had never looked at another woman, never wanted to be with another woman, and had never given her any doubts as to his good intentions for the two of them. She felt stupid for asking Jack if Will had bedded a whore when he had come to Tortuga. She had known the answer in her gut. Will was nothing like Jack.

Why had she kissed him? It was a question that no matter how hard she concentrated on, she failed to answer. It had seemed right at the time. He had kissed her and she had kissed back. She had marveled how different he tasted from Will, how different he smelled, how his lips crashed against hers when Will's kisses had been so soft, so gentle, so reserved.

Will had been the first boy she had ever kissed. They were twelve and had been down at the docks all day watching the boats come in. He had turned and kissed her on the mouth and it had happened so quickly that she had barely had time to react, much less kiss him back. He had immediately turned bright red, apologized, and fled. Looking back, it had been that day that their friendship had really changed. As children they had had grown up together, played together often, but the older they had become, the more their social classes had started to separate them. Will had always felt below her, never deserving of her attention, no matter how diligently she had pursued him. She had courted other boys, even kissed other boys, but it was never more than a peck, not until she had met Captain Jack Sparrow.

She supposed she did have a few things to thank him for. She had watched Will transform from a teenage boy into a man almost over night and he had never appealed to her more. Plus, something he had picked up from being around Jack had given him the courage to come out and show her how he really felt. Despite what it had done to her social status, she had found love. She had felt a slight twinge of guilt about James. She hadn't set out to hurt him, but he had to have felt that something was missing when they had touched hands, when they had kissed. There had been no spark, no catch in her breath, no pounding of her heart, as there had been with Will.

He had been everything she had ever dreamed of and then, all too soon, he had been gone. She missed him so much right now as she lay on the tiny bed, hugging Thomas' teddy bear to her chest and trying to stifle the tears. She missed having someone to hold her, someone to make her feel secure. Was that what she was doing with Jack? Was she using him? Using him to make her feel better?

And if she was, was that such a bad thing? It wasn't like Jack was going to get hurt. It wasn't as if he was going to fall madly in love with her. The simple thought of it brought a smile to her face. She had needed someone to lean on and he had been there for her. The kiss had simply been a thank you of sorts. It meant nothing, nothing to her and certainly nothing to Jack.

Elizabeth's head was starting to hurt and she wasn't sure if it was a hangover or if it was from all the thinking she had been doing. She closed her eyes and tried to drift back into sleep as she listened to the storm setting in around them.

"What makes you so damn irresistible, Jack?" Anamaria asked, sitting back from the map for a moment. She reached for a bottle of rum as she studied him.

Jack gave a small knowing smile.

"Thirty minutes ago I was ready to rip your head off and now here we are side by side, pouring over maps together and planning our next adventure."

"It's endearing, isn't it?" the pirate asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of annoying," she said, half jokingly, but more sincerely.

There was a silence between them for a minute, each studying the other in the candlelight.

"I want a compromise, Jack," she started, picking up his quill pen.

He leaned forward to listen to her proposition.

"I understand why you don't want to sail out with Captain Aquino on account of splitting up the treasure three ways and all, but I don't want to wait another two months to set out. I need to go now."

"Why the urgency?" Jack asked, twisting the beads braided into his beard between his fingers.

Anamaria shrugged, "I don't know. I can't explain it. I can just feel it calling me. It's something I need to do."

"Convince me," the captain said, just above a whisper.

"Convince you?" she laughed out loud.

"Convince me," he said, his voice slightly lower as his eyes darkened. He stood and moved towards the bed.

She wanted to laugh at him again, to say no to him, and she almost did. She was so close, but in the end, she couldn't. Her mother had once told her that love and hate were closely related. Both emotions were fueled by passion. For the first time she thought she might understand what her mother had been trying to tell her.

Anamaria pushed him to the bed, enjoying the sense of power she had over him at the moment. She quickly removed his pants, surprising him by taking him in her warm mouth and swirling her tongue around him. It had been a long time since his last proper bath and he tasted salty, of the sea and of his sweat mingled together. It turned her on to watch him wiggle and squirm beneath her and in less than five minutes, through his moans, he announced one simple word.

"Convinced."

Anamaria didn't stop however, and Jack found himself anxious for once to return the favor. With common whores it was different, but Anamaria had done this to him once already and he wanted to thank her properly. He asked her to turn around and he lapped at her anxiously as she sucked on him. Their orgasms came not far apart and the two used the storm to go at each other without being heard much as they had only nights before.

There would be marks later on and Elizabeth would probably have a slew of questions for him, but it didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered except that he was convinced.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

A/N: This story still has no spoilers for DMC. I did include a reference however, for those of you who have seen the movie. I thought it might be entertaining. For those of you who haven't…it should go right over your heads. I am also aware that the word "teenager" was not used in the times this story is set in, however, I am using it for practical purposes…to keep everyone on the same page and what not. Sorry that it took me 2 weeks to post this time, I promise, promise, promise I will do better.

NinaSky…Oh yes, the storms are going to be a bit tricky, aren't they? But it wouldn't be as much fun without all the drama on the high seas!

JackNanamaria…Now, now, we don't have harsh feelings for Lizzie, do we:o) Jack and Ana having kids…hmmm…I suppose I could tip you off now and not keep you in suspense…but really, what would be the fun in that! Mwahaha…you'll just have to keep reading. You know, I feel bad too about Ana's lack of an arm. I hated writing that, but it did seem to develop her character as well as Jack's feelings for her. We saw a softer side of him for a while.

Kungfuchick…Another bit of Ana goodness :o) Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

LongingforLlangarlia…Elizabeth's mind is fun to play with…she always seems such a contrast. Makes for a good story, I suppose. Now, if only I could get Jack to want to "Convince me" :o)

Captainme…Another Elizabeth hater, eh? It is so odd to me because I do find her so annoying and I sit down to write this and this story is what comes out. I suppose she makes an interesting drama queen, however. I also love reading everyone's thoughts on what is going to happen. Having the entire story outlined already makes it all the more interesting.

Fredsonetrueluv…Yea! A boost to my ego! Thanks very much mate! I hope you keep enjoying more and more with each chapter.

Eddie…"Vintage Captain Jack"…I love it! I could just picture him peeking out of the cabin…it all came through very clear in my head. Glad I passed on the pictures to the reader.

An-angel-in-hell…Yes, I agree. If everyone just had more sex things would go much easier and everyone would be a lot happier.

Johnnycakesdepp…Glad you are enjoying. It's good to "convince" my readers too :o)

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Jack drifted in and out of sleep for a couple of hours and when he awoke, he found Anamaria shuffling over the map at his desk. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself from the bed to see what she was up to.

"It's about time you woke up," she said. "Did I tire you out?"

Jack smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked, gesturing towards the map.

"Just redirecting our course a bit. I want to try and stay away from the storms as much as possible," she said, setting down his nautical ruler.

Jack put a hand on her back, rubbing softly, unconsciously.

"Yes, keeping us safe is a good thing," he confirmed.

"I need to go back into town. I was hoping to wait until the rain let up," she said, glancing at the windows, "but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"Leaving so soon already?" Jack pouted.

"I'm sure if you get really bored, you can entertain yourself with Elizabeth," she said. She wanted to take the comment back as soon as it had left her lips, but it was too late.

Jack pretended to ignore it and she tried to skip over it, "I've been here longer than I planned on in the first place. I've got some things to do and I need to catch up with Captain Aquino."

"As if I wasn't enough for you?" the captain pouted again.

Anamaria stood from his desk and went to reply, but thought better of it. Instead she kissed him briefly on the lips. "I'll be back in five days. Be ready to sail out," she said, leaving him and his questions about Captain Aquino behind.

Jack got dressed properly and spent some time hovering over the maps, plotting more of their course. Why was Anamaria so anxious to leave, he wondered. She seemed to be very close to Captain Aquino these days. Was there more to that than met the eye? He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but he trusted her. Who knew though, it could be his downfall. He was already going against his better judgment by agreeing to sail out at this time of year.

Yet she had seemed so insistent. He could have told her that she could go ahead and he could meet up with her later, but he didn't want to split up. He was afraid that time was coming soon enough as it was and he wanted to put it off as far as possible.

He spent the day plotting and replotting their course. There was simply no good way to get where they wanted to go this time of year, especially when dropping Elizabeth off somewhere was considered. He also had a strong suspicion that most of their regular crewmembers would not be anxious to go to sea this time around. They were accustomed to taking this time off to spend their loot and make merry. Only the ones who were already running short on gold would find themselves in need of making this trip.

Jack smiled to himself, thinking that with the men he knew, he could actually see them being out of money already.

As it grew later in the day, Jack found himself growing sleepy. With the heavy rain that had been pouring down since the previous evening, it was impossible to tell what time of day it was. Dark black clouds covered the sky, refusing to let even the smallest ray of light through. The wind had picked up and the ocean was rough, he could feel the ship pitching to on the water's surface. If he stayed onboard through the night, it would be unpleasant at best.

He decided to find Elizabeth and go back into town. Knocking on the door of her cabin, he was greeted with a faint hello. Pushing open the door, he found her sitting on her bed, clutching Thomas' teddy bear to her chest. A steady stream of tears rolled down her face and she appeared disheveled.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Elizabeth answered, softly.

For the moment, he ignored her tears.

"I was thinking of going into town for the night. The storm is getting rough and I think we'd be better off on land," he announced.

"Alright," she said, gathering the bear and Will's sword, which still sat in the corner.

"You won't need these," Jack said, pulling the items from her hands and setting them on the bed. "They'll only get in your way. It's going to be a bit of a walk to the nearest inn and we're going to get quite wet on the way."

Elizabeth gave a pitiful look at being torn from her possessions.

"They'll be 'ere when we get back. _The Pearl_'s not going to sink in Tortuga's harbor. This is as close to a home as she's got," he exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to take for clothes?" she asked.

Jack hadn't thought of that. Usually clothes weren't a necessity when he spent the night in Tortuga.

"Good question," he replied. "I'm not sure."

Trying to think quickly, he headed back to his cabin with Elizabeth following several steps behind. He picked up a small chest from the corner and stuffed a pair of his pants as well as one of her shifts inside. The chest barely closed, but he managed to get the latch in place. Taking a single bottle of rum from his cabinet and closing it he announced it was time to go.

Elizabeth led the way out of the cabin, Jack backtracking to get one more bottle of rum before locking the door behind them.

Making their way onto the deck and then out towards the dock, they were both soaking wet in less than five minutes. As they stepped onto the town's muddy streets, Jack passed her the two bottles of rum and wrapped an arm around her for protection. In a short time, he pulled her into the nearest inn. As he had expected, all of the rooms were already full for the evening. He cursed himself silently for giving up their room earlier and deciding to go back to _The Pearl_.

It wasn't until they were at the far edge of town that they finally found a room that was available. Unfortunately, the price included a whore and was typically only rented by the hour. An entire evening would cost the captain more than a shiny penny.

Too tired and wet to feel like negotiating, Jack pulled the eight shillings from his pocket and a young brunette peered around the corner at him.

"Jacquelyn, show this young couple their room and make sure the captain here gets what he paid for," the madam stated.

The young girl was quite pretty and Jack suspected she must be new to the trade to be as relatively cheap as she was. In a few months time, this girl would likely bring in an hour what he was now paying for the entire night. Once she was properly trained, that was.

Jack briefly thought of Scarlet, who undoubtedly would have had a room for him even tonight, despite the crowded conditions. Ah yes, he had helped train quite a few of her more talented whores back in his day. Breaking in the new ones had been one of his favorite tasks. She had given him a cheap price and he had turned her students into masters. He had trained her girls in the things that had brought huge sums of gold into her inn time and time again.

Jacquelyn led them upstairs to the second floor and let them into a room in the far back corner. Elizabeth went straight to the bed and Jack was left with the odd task of letting the whore know they weren't going to require her services. She pushed herself on him and Jack gripped her shoulders.

"It's alright luv, there'll be none of that this evening," he said.

She looked disappointed and he found himself wishing that he didn't have to send her away. She looked like she would be fun for one night, a lot more fun than Elizabeth was going to be. He glanced her direction to find her staring hard at him. If anything, she was just going to get him all worked up and then leave him with nothing as she had done the night before. He ran a finger across the whore's cheekbone, contemplating his situation.

Not missing an opportunity, she tugged at his pants, groping him hard. Jack gave a small grunt, reaching to pull her hands from him.

"You're very eager, aren't you?" he commented. "But as you see," he began, gesturing towards Elizabeth, "I'd have my hands full with the two of you."

"She doesn't seem very anxious to make sure you have a good time," Jacquelyn whispered hotly, managing to get one hand down the front of his pants.

Jack willed himself to pull her hand away. She was very good at what she had learned thus far.

"She's just being shy," he said, trying to hint towards her. "I thought you said you were ready for me luv," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, yes, I am," Elizabeth tried.

"Well, go ahead and get that dress off then," Jack said.

Elizabeth realized that he was putting her in a difficult position on purpose and she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Jacquelyn noticed her discomfort and took it to her advantage. "Let me show her how to be good to you," she said, dropping to her knees and working at his pants.

Jack grabbed her elbows and pulled her to her feet. He slipped two shillings from his pocket. "For your enthusiasm," he said, holding them out to her. "The lass on the bed will be the one showing me a good time tonight though."

Elizabeth pulled her dress loosely down from her shoulders, hesitant to show too much skin. It suddenly struck her however, that she should use this time when Jack was probably the most distracted for the evening to change out of her wet clothes. The whore was clearly holding his attention well and she might not have much longer.

She moved from the bed to the corner of the room in a few short strides, retrieving her shift from the chest Jack had brought with them. She slipped the wet dress over her head quickly and began pulling on the shift despite it sticking to her wet skin.

Jack, still slightly distracted by the whore, was never one to miss an opportunity when the time was right. Sensing Elizabeth's movement, he turned just in time to see her pull the shift down over her body. He sighed to himself. The one time Elizabeth was going to change clothes in front of him and he had missed it, all because he was trying to convince a bloody whore to leave him alone. The whole situation seemed very ironic to him.

"Ye see? She's embarrassed. Go on now luv," Jack encouraged.

Jacquelyn took a reluctant step out the door.

"I paid you for the entire evening so your madam doesn't even have to know. Just go on home," he tried.

She still seemed disappointed and Jack wasn't quite sure why. He had not only paid her for the evening, but he had also slipped her something extra and she hadn't had to do a single thing to earn it. As he had suggested, she could go straight home and no one would be any wiser.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, he turned to see Elizabeth wringing the water out of her hair onto the floor.

"You know if you'd pulled that little disrobing trick a bit earlier, it might not have been so hard to convince her to leave," he said, crossing the room.

"Oh, but you seemed to be enjoying it so," she replied, a small smile creeping over her face. Despite the fact they had both been soaked in the rain and almost unable to find somewhere to sleep for the night, she appeared to be in a better mood than she had been back in the cabin. He wondered briefly if his company was to blame for it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow turning away a whore," she continued. "I thought I'd never live to see the day."

"Yes, let's not rub it in, alright?" he frowned. "I didn't even get to take what I paid for."

Elizabeth let out a small laugh.

"And I missed you changing clothes during the midst of it," he added, pouting.

"Yes, I know," she said, a full smile over her features now.

Jack took off his hat, slinging the rain from it before he sat it on the dresser in the corner of the room. He rang the water out of his bandana and his hair before pulling his shirt over his head. He sat his boots off to the side and moved to get the extra pair of pants from the chest they had brought.

Elizabeth found herself staring at his tanned and scarred chest for what was far from the first time in her life. She was so distracted that she almost forgot to look away as the pirate began to slip out of his pants.

"Admire all you want luv," he said smugly, causing her to snap back to attention and just barely miss seeing him entirely undressed before her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, willing her eyes closed. "A better warning next time, please."

"I didn't know I needed to give you a warning when you'd been standing there watching from the beginning," he commented.

She heard the bed creak and assuming he had sat down on it, cracked one eye open to ensure he was clothed. Jack held back a laugh as he pulled the cork from a bottle of his rum and waited for her to sit down beside him.

"This all seems very familiar," he said, taking a long drink and passing the bottle to her. "Now where were we?"

"No thank you," she refrained. "I learned my lesson about drinking in bed with Captain Jack Sparrow."

She crawled farther up onto the bed, crossing her legs underneath her in an effort to get comfortable. Jack pulled himself fully onto the bed as well, leaning against the headboard and taking another long sip of rum.

"So when are we leaving port?" she asked quietly.

"Anamaria plans to head out in five days. We'll be sailing for Madagascar, but first we'll need to find somewhere to drop you off."

"Five days!" Elizabeth was shocked. "It's the storm season Jack! We can't just head out into open water at this time of year."

"We've plotted the safest course possible," Jack said, sipping his rum. "We'll be fine. Anamaria is anxious to get things underway."

"Is she mad at me and is trying to kill us all?" Elizabeth asked, half joking and half serious.

Jack turned a curious eye to her, letting the hand holding his rum bottle fall into his lap briefly. "Why do you think Anamaria has it out for you?"

Elizabeth's face crumpled. "Jack, I'm sorry. I know I've completely ruined your normal way of life."

He brought the bottle to his lips once more and took a long drink.

"I just," she was crying now, "I didn't know what else to do when I lost Will and Thomas. You were the only person who I knew wouldn't turn your back on me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," the captain said, his voice low and thick. "I've told you so before and I'm not going to keep explaining myself. I'm a pirate. There is no normal way of life. Today I'm in Tortuga, tomorrow on the Spanish Main, and next month I could be sitting in a Turkish prison. It's all a matter of chance." He took another long drink of rum. "For you to sit here and cry day in and day out and say you're sorry you've ruined my life is ridiculous. I won't hear anymore of it."

Elizabeth dried her eyes and tried to hold in her tears. The silence grew between them as Jack continued drinking his bottle of rum. He offered it to her several more times, but she repeatedly refused.

"Jack?" she said softly, several minutes after his most recent offer.

He held out the bottle towards her, not even looking in her direction.

"No, I don't want the rum," she said.

"Oh," he commented, turning dark kohl rimmed eyes her direction.

"Where did you get those scars from?" she asked, gesturing towards his chest.

"I can't tell ye luv," he said, taking a long swallow. "We're not properly acquainted for that kind of storytelling just yet."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. She was beginning to grow sleepy and decided to lean against the pirate's shoulder.

Jack resisted the temptation, instead putting an arm around her shoulder and allowing her to rest her head on his chest. It was a kind gesture, one that two close friends might participate in when they found themselves exhausted after a particularly long day and Elizabeth felt glad for Jack's company.

"Have you been a pirate all your life, Jack?" she asked.

Jack was curious as to why she had chosen that particular question. It was not one he normally entertained from anyone, but the past two days' events were wearing heavily on him and he felt inclined to share a very small glimpse into his past with Elizabeth.

"Believe it or not, I used to do a speck of honest sailing Elizabeth," he commented.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"I wasn't born into a naval family," the pirate began. "My mother was a gypsy. I never knew my father. As a child, we moved so often that by the time I was a teenager, I wanted nothing more than a permanent home. I took to the sea as a way to earn enough money to provide myself with that."

Elizabeth was growing sleepier by the minute, but she was also listening intently to Jack's story. He had never told her anything about his past. From as much as she could tell, Jack never really opened up to anyone. The only stories she had ever heard about him were the sensationalized tales of his adventures on the high seas. She wanted more than anything to know the true stories behind those experiences.

"I know it may seem a bit strange. In searching to settle down I only transferred myself into another life of constant traveling, but it's different here on the ocean, especially with _The Pearl_. She is my home.

"As a young man I worked on merchant ships. Being at sea came naturally to me. Hauling lines, furling sails, dousing canvas, all that had to be learned, but I was eager and it came easily. I had an honest goal at that time and the work was nothing compared to what I was to gain."

Jack took a long drink of rum.

"My plans fell through, but the money I had saved from the years' work at sea was enough to buy what you know as _The Black Pearl_. Back in our first years together she was simply _The Pearl_.

"When I first went out on my own, it was as a merchant captain, but it didn't take me long to learn that wasn't where the gold was. When the queen of Spain called for privateers and issued letters of marque, I decided to sign on. I had no loyalty to any particular country, but times were tough. Tides were always changing between the British and the Spanish and information traveled slowly overseas. I attacked a British ship two days after a peace treaty had been signed. We had not received news of the treaty and the ship happened to be of the British East India Company.

"Save for the men who jumped ship, my entire crew was captured and imprisoned. We were branded pirates and sentenced to be hung," Jack stopped, taking a long drink of rum.

"How did you escape?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's actually rather ironic," Jack began. "I'm sure he had no idea we were there. It just happened to be coincidence, but Captain Sewell and his crew of pirates from _Neptune's Fury_ attacked the port that evening. We happened to escape during the chaos that ensued.

"After that, I turned pirate. I'd already been labeled that way and there was more gold in it for me anyway. I figured why not?"

"How did you get _The Pearl _back?" Elizabeth asked.

"Another time luv," he answered, reaching down to set his empty rum bottle on the floor. "Ol' Jack is very tired."

Jack stretched out on the bed and Elizabeth lay down beside him. In less than a minute, the captain was sound asleep. She listened to his steady breathing for a moment and then, deciding he must be fairly innocent in his sleep, curled up against him.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this time. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story. I've left a single little goody for those of you who have seen DMC. Those of you who have not, don't worry, it will go right over your heads…

Kungfuchick…Glad to see you're enjoying…at least the scenes without Jack/Elizabeth…lol. Thanks for reviewing mate!

Johnnycakesdepp…Anamaria and Captain Aquino…what is going on between those two, eh?

JackNanamaria…Thank you, thank you, your comments meant a lot. I have actually been writing for most of my life…short stories, novels, etc. but until I posted this fanfiction I was always too shy to really show anyone my work. This has really helped to bring me out of my shell as people here have been very encouraging. I have tried diligently to keep everyone in character, so the fact that you think I am doing a good job means very much. Thanks again!

Fredsonetrueluv…Lots of questions about Captain Aquino this time from everyone. I'm sure he will be explained soon enough…until then, drink up me hearties yo, ho!

LongingforLlangarlia…Thanks for the long review and I'm glad to see you're enjoying! I know Elizabeth can tend to be annoying, she can grate on my nerves as well, but I'm glad to see she's growing on you a bit.

Eddie…I could visualize poor Jack turning down the whore as well. Not something I'm sure he felt comfy with…

An-angel-in-hell…I agree, I'm sure Jack is never innocent :o) And yes, getting Anamaria mad has been keeping things interesting lately, hasn't it?

Captainme…Squirms under pressure…a second vote for a good explanation of how The Pearl became The Black Pearl…ummm, I'll get right on that :o)

Tami…So you didn't post a review here, but you did visit my MySpace and leave a comment. 34 chapters in one day, eh? Quite impressive and glad to see you're finally hooked! Perhaps a review on here next time mate! Enjoy! And glad to see you here!

**Chapter Thirty Five**

The rain came down steadily all day the next day and Jack spent the majority of it trying to locate another room for he and Elizabeth to rent out at night. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to find anywhere and that he would have to continue paying for a whore he wasn't even going to get to use. However, just before the time that the sun would have sunk over the horizon had there been a sun to light the sky, Jack found a room above _The Faithful Bride_ tavern. He paid for four night's rent and went back out to get Elizabeth.

Had he thought there was any way he could get two rooms, he would have paid for her to have a separate place to stay, but he was lucky enough to come across the one. His boots sloshed through the rain on the muddy streets as he hurried quickly back to the room they had stayed in the night before. At this point, he was also beginning to enjoy Elizabeth's company, though he would never let on to anyone. Although she was still very upset about losing her son and her husband, some of that spunk he had seen in her when they first met was coming back. As he had seen last night, she provided him with a captive audience in listening to his outrageous and mostly fictional stories. And when it all came down, she was actually very sweet and caring as well.

His mind shifted to Anamaria. If she found out that he was spending so much time alone with the former governor's daughter, she would be angry enough to spit at him. He could hear her yelling at him now in his head. What had happened to Anamaria lately?

When they had sailed on _The Black Pearl _together, they had been the closest of friends. More really, when it got right down to it. She had been his first mate and the best navigator he had ever had the good fortune of sailing with. She had slept in his cabin almost every night and while every now and then they had gone their separate ways when they made port, for the most part, they had stayed together. They had been cut from practically the same mold, both understanding the other's needs and almost always being on the same page at the same time.

Then she had asked for her own ship. He supposed that was when things had slowly begun to change. They had really only seen each other when they came to port and in the beginning they had been inseparable at that point, but slowly they had gone their own way more and more. Jack couldn't hold it against her. He knew that she was desperate to prove to everyone, including herself, that she could become successful on her own since she had lost her arm and he had always felt that as long as they were sailing together he would hinder her in that. In the end, however, his selfishness always won out; he didn't want to imagine what it would be like without her.

They had started arguing more often lately and he knew that at some point they would probably split up and sail in opposite directions. Somewhere inside, he knew that was the reason he was about to embark upon this dangerous voyage that he would never have even considered before now. He was postponing their separation as long as possible.

He was inside now, tapping at the door to the room to pick up Elizabeth and when she stepped out into the hallway, she broke his train of thought. She had changed back into her dress from the evening before and it was still slightly wet and cluing ever so slightly to her form. She was carrying the small chest that he assumed contained both of their dry clothing and he took it from her, curling it under his arm.

"I thought you weren't going to find anything," she greeted him.

Jack smiled at her, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?"

Elizabeth smiled back, stepping to his side. Jack put a loose arm around her and they made their way back to _The Faithful Bride_. Stopping to pick up a few bottles of rum first, they then proceeded upstairs. Jack unlocked the door, letting her in ahead of him and following behind her made his way to the window. _The Faithful Bride_ looked out towards the sea and despite the heavy rain, he could make out the waves pounding across the shore in the distance.

"Go on and change out of those wet things," he said, waving a hand in the air. "I won't look."

Elizabeth quickly pulled her shift out of the chest and tugged the wet dress over her head. As soon as Jack heard the wet garment hit the floor, he turned to face her.

"You know I'm going to have to spend the next few days back and forth between _The Pearl_," he said.

"Jack!" He startled her so that she dropped her shift and stood before him completely naked, her mind not processing the situation fast enough to remedy it. She scrambled to pick up her clothes and noticed the pirate smiling.

"We have to get 'er ready to make sail," he commented, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

She slipped the shift on quickly and then crossed the room to stand before him. "You scoundrel," she said, slapping him hard on the arm.

Jack tensed and peeked through one eye before opening them both.

"You said you wouldn't look," she said angrily.

"And I did not," he defended himself.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going to tell me more pirate stories or not?"

Jack smiled a toothy grin at her. So she did like his stories! He stared back out at the murky blackness for a moment.

"Can you imagine what it must be like to be on the ocean on a night like tonight?" he asked, softly.

Elizabeth shook her head, entranced for a moment in the rain and the waves. "No, I'm glad we're safe inside."

Jack nodded. "It's definitely going to be a messy few days trying to get 'er prepared to go out in it."

"Jack, what if this happens while we're out at sea?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, it'll take a while for the next big storm to build up," he comforted her. "That's why Anamaria wants to go now. The better chance we have of making it to Madagascar. Of course, we're going to have to add in the time it takes us to drop you off."

"I want to go with you," she said.

"Elizabeth, we've talked about this," Jack said.

She turned to face him. "Please," she asked, bringing her fingers up to play with one of the loose ties on his shirt.

Jack turned confused eyes towards her. Was she trying to convince him by using her charm?

"It's not safe," he said, turning his eyes back to the sea.

"I'll be fine. Will taught me how to use a sword I told you," she tried. "Please?" she said, using her dewy honey gaze to try and melt the captain's own deep chocolate stare.

He'd be damned if it was almost working too.

"Elizabeth," he asked. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She faltered here, the tie slipping through her fingers as she fumbled for a response.

"Come on, let me tell you about what happened after I sacked Gibraltar."

Leave it to Jack to change the subject now, Elizabeth thought, following him across the room as they sat down.

"Now remember, this is after I lost _The Pearl_, when I was sailing with thirteen other pirate ships," Jack began, picking up the story where he had left off last night. "As we came back to Maracaibo I saw three Spanish warships on the horizon, blocking the channel that was our only way out. The odds were terribly against us and a letter was sent out, demanding our complete surrender. It was signed by Admiral Don Alonzo de Campos y Espinosa of the Spanish West Indian fleet. I suppose you've heard of him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"The mutiny fresh on my mind, I decided to let the other captains help make the decision, even though I was the one ultimately in charge. We sent back an answer shortly after our meeting informing them we would meet them in battle.

"We spent the next few days preparing our ships. They sent over spies and we fed them information. We were outfitting a captured Cuban merchant ship as my flagship. We were mounting guns on her and carpenters were working on her hull to make her battle ready. We also led them to believe we were rigging a sloop as a fire-ship.

"We waited until the wind and tide were in our favor and made a run for freedom. My banner flew high on the main mast of the Cuban flagship and its deck was crowded with men," Jack told, gesturing with his hands to express the men who covered the deck.

"Two small frigates flanked the flagship. When we were in range, the two frigates, with all guns firing, broke their ranks and sailed to either side of his flagship, the _Magdalena_. My flagship continued firing and headed straight for her center. As the two ships crashed, we grappled onto the Spanish flagship and jumped overboard into a waiting canoe.

"Several seconds later my flagship exploded, bursting into flames. The winds fanned the fire and enveloped the _Magdalena_, destroying her in minutes. Espinosa's men jumped overboard and he tossed them planks to save them from drowning. He only jumped overboard himself at the last minute and was unfortunately picked up by his longboat.

"One of the other captains cut his anchor and sailed for the safety of the fort, running his ship aground on a sandbar. He then torched his ship to keep her from becoming one of our own.

"The third captain cut his cable and set out his sails. Something happened, not quite sure what, and he was unable to maneuver his vessel as it drifted out of the protective range of the fort's cannon. We sent eight ships in hot pursuit. She ran aground in the swamp and her crew escaped. We took the ship as our own.

"See my flagship had been the fire-ship. We made sure misinformation got back to the Spanish because we were aware of their spies. We cut fake gunports along our flagship's hull. We used logs painted black to look like extra guns, hollowing them out and filling them with explosives and short fuses. Then we treated the entire ship with a combustible mixture. We packed anything we found in town that would burn onboard. Only 12 of my men had actually sailed on my flagship and grappled onto the _Magdalena_. To make it seem like more we tied logs upright to the railing and dressed them like sailors with painted faces," Jack smiled broadly, clearly proud of the accomplishment.

"Next we stormed the fort, but it was far more difficult than we expected and they repelled our assault. We were trapped once again. I attempted to negotiate a truce, but Espinosa had assumed command and rejected my offer. I'm sure he felt some pressure upon thinking of going back to Spain and reporting what had happened to him, how he had practically let us get away by falling for our trick.

"I allowed the men to salvage the _Magdalena_ for any sunken treasure while I met with the other captains to try and come up with a plan. Our prisoners let us know that only six cannon in the fort were actually operational. With our large fleet and only six cannons, we knew they couldn't sink us all. If we fled under the cover of darkness at high tide, we had a pretty good chance. I shared the treasure outright with all the men then and there to give them incentive and ordered them all to their ships.

"Later in the day, we sent canoes of armed pirates to the swamps just out of sight of the fort. The canoes then returned to the fleet empty with only the paddlers and we'd send them out again, carrying more men ashore. This led the Spanish to believe we were going to attempt a land assault on the fort. Espinosa had all of his cannons, save for one, repositioned to cover the land routes and posted guards at every angle on the fort, just as we were hoping.

"At dark, we cut all our anchors and allowed our ships to drift with the tide across the channel. We were spotted almost immediately and the single cannon pointed towards the sea was fired at us. By the time any additional cannons were repositioned, we had drifted past their firing range and had received only minimal damage to our ships.

"Now you see, each time our canoes had emerged from the swamp, the boats had still been full. All the men, except for the paddlers were simply lying flat under the canoe thwarts, giving the appearance of an empty canoe.

"We freed the prisoners the next morning and sailed back to Jamaica on a new flagship," Jack stopped there, waiting for Elizabeth's dramatic reaction.

She stared on at him with a questioning expression. "I thought that was Henry Morgan," she said softly.

"Ah!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Same story, different version. Want to get a bite to eat downstairs?"

The pirate was already up and across the room, grabbing his hat along the way.

"Jack, I'm not properly dressed," she complained, remaining on the bed.

"Oh, that's right," he said, turning as he reached the door. "No worries then, I'll just bring something back up to you."

Jack didn't return for over an hour and Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicion that he had been doing more than just waiting for her food. Her first clue was the unmistakable smell of rum that came off his breath, followed by his happy chatter that consumed their dinner conversation. She wasn't mad, though, she enjoyed his company and his stories, regardless of the fact that most of them weren't true. She had studied pirates since she was a little girl and she knew which stories were his and which ones weren't, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that he kept her entertained and kept her mind off of Will and Thomas.

When they were finished eating, she curled up beside him on the bed and asked for another story to help her fall asleep. Jack willingly obliged although she found herself staying awake just to hear all of the details rather than trying to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep luv," he said, bringing the story to a close.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, settling down into her pillow.

He leaned over and blew out the single candle that sat on the table beside the bed and then leaned over her. She felt his beard tickle her chin as she stared into his dark eyes. He laid one single soft kiss on her lips that she received before he lay down beside her.

"Sweet dreams," he said lowly.

"Sweet dreams," she returned, as her mind began to race. What had his kiss meant? And why had she returned it?

What she didn't know was that Jack's mind was wandering as well. He wasn't at all sure why he had lowered his head and kissed her so softly. It was his second night in a row in Tortuga that he hadn't gotten laid and if anything, he supposed that would be enough to cause any man to begin to go mad.

A bit shorter than usual, but tis all I've got at the moment. A note of thanks to Gail Selinger and W. Thomas Smith Jr. from whom I took this particular version of Henry Morgan's story. I wanted to share it very much with everyone since it is my personal favorite pirate story through history at this point in my research.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

A/N: Ahoy there mateys. At the moment, my Internet is not working so I could only get on just briefly enough to post this chapter. My apologies that I cannot personally thank each of my reviewers this time. You know I love all of you and I love reading your reviews so keep 'em coming.

Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

For the next three days, Jack prepared _The Black Pearl_ for their upcoming voyage and for the next three nights, he stayed with Elizabeth, telling her stories of the sea and his adventures. It was an enjoyable mixture. Despite the rain, it was nice to prepare for heading out to sea again and after a hard day's work, it was even better to have someone to sit down with who enjoyed his company.

On the day that Anamaria had specified he meet her back on his ship, she sat waiting in his cabin. They had both put out the word that _The Black Pearl_ and _The Sea Wench _were going on the account, but less than half of the crews that they normally sailed with had actually shown up. Anamaria was worried and Jack was nowhere to be found.

The thought crossed her mind to leave him. He knew better than this. They always set out at dawn. Both ship's crews were anxiously waiting to set sail and their "commodore" hadn't been seen since yesterday afternoon. It was a bad impression to place on the men this early in the voyage. She could take both crews and sail out on _The Sea Wench_. It would give her an adequate crew for the difficult conditions they were about to face and it would put her in charge in their eyes, but for reasons unbeknownst even to herself, she found she couldn't do it.

Almost an hour after she had first let herself into Jack's cabin, the captain finally straggled in with Elizabeth in tow. He was a bit taken aback upon seeing her sitting at his desk, her boot clad feet resting on his maps, but he ignored it.

"Ready to make sail?" he asked.

"Am I ready to make sail?" she repeated. "That's a fine question for me Jack. Where the hell have you been? We've been ready to make sail for near two hours now. I almost left you behind."

Jack seemed surprised, "But I'm right here."

"We've never left this late before. The crews showed up at dawn. How do you think it looks for them to see you coming in at such a late hour and with a girl following behind?" she snapped.

"Everyone knows why Elizabeth is here so let's not make out as if that's what this is about. We'll drop her off and then be on our way," Jack said, shooing at her feet with his hand. "I've been studying the maps and I've come up with a perfect sailing route to take her right to Charles Town and then head down and over towards Madagascar."

He leaned over the maps to begin tracing the route he had ever so carefully plotted out.

"Are you daft? Have you even looked up at the sky? It's still raining cats and dogs here and it's headed north. We can't sail towards Charles Town, it would be suicide."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to take her with us," Anamaria said, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"I thought we discussed that wasn't safe," he argued.

Elizabeth had been hovering quietly in the background, but she stepped forward now, "I'd love to go."

Both pirates turned harsh eyes on her.

"It's not your decision," Jack stated.

"You could leave her here, let her sell her services," she suggested, taking the young girl in with her eyes.

"Anamaria," Jack scolded.

The lady pirate turned hardened eyes back to her former captain, "But if the lass wants to come, if she thinks she can hold her own, you might as well bring her with us so you can keep an eye on her."

Jack didn't respond and Anamaria stood. "It's going to be a long voyage, I suppose she's better than a cabin boy for filling your bed." Turning to Elizabeth she added, "I hope you know how to keep him happy. He can be terribly…"

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so that she could smell the strange lack of rum on his breath. "I warned you," he said, his voice a low grumble.

"Forceful when he doesn't get what he wants," Anamaria finished, despite the tight grip he had on her arm.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, stepping forward.

Anamaria pulled her arm free and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to make sail Captain Sparrow. Are you going to set out with us or are you not?" she asked, pulling the door shut behind her in a slam that echoed through his cabin.

He was two steps behind her when he felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm.

"Jack?"

"Don't," he warned. "You're lucky enough to 'ave made it onboard. If you want to stay you better prove you can be a useful part of me crew. I suggest ye be on deck when I give the orders."

_The Sea Wench _cut anchor and unfurled her sails before _The Black Pearl_, but Jack's crew wasn't far behind. Since they weren't following his original plans he assumed Anamaria had mapped her own route and it annoyed him. He was the commodore and his ship should be the one in the lead, not hers. Was she actually challenging his authority?

Jack gave the crew and then his first mate, Mr. Gibbs, orders and went to his cabin to map his own route. He had half expected to see Elizabeth there, but she wasn't and he was glad she was following his orders. He had asked her to spend the day mending sails, but had been unsure of whether she would actually follow through or not. From the looks of it, she actually was and he wondered if she might pull her weight after all.

Sitting down at his desk to study his maps and charts, he noticed a handwritten letter from Anamaria. She had charted their course and left him detailed notes. Jack smiled. So she hadn't been trying to challenge his authority. She had still given him the power to be in control. He felt bad for rough handling her in their recent argument.

Anamaria was sitting in her own cabin, thinking of their latest disagreement as well. Why did she get into a fight with Jack almost every time she saw him these days? And this time, he had actually grabbed her, had put his hands on her like a common sailor who had been out of line. Of course, she realized she had been out of line. She was the one who always initiated the fights between them. It should have been business between them on a day like today and she had turned it personal. She had been the one to make inappropriate comments.

In fact, ever since Elizabeth had come onboard, she had made inappropriate comments. So it really should have come as no surprise that her commodore had finally grown tired of listening to her mouth and laid his hands on her. Had he still been her captain, it would have most likely come even sooner. As a sailor, she should have been prepared for the commodore's response, except she hadn't been. For not too long ago, he had been more than her commodore or her captain.

Was that what was really going on here? Was she letting her feelings get in the way of her pirating? Did she even really have feelings for Jack? Sure, she cared about him. They had been there for each other for too long, had had each other's backs from the start. Everything else had just been fun. The timing had been right. They had discussed that so many times. They were both in love with the sea and she was the only one they would ever allow to lay claim to their hearts.

The distance had begun when she had gotten her own ship and both captains had seen it coming. They spent less time together on land, developed different friends, different drinking taverns, but it wasn't until Elizabeth had shown up that they had begun to fight.

Why did Anamaria have it out for Elizabeth? Jack wondered. The poor girl had lost her husband and her only child and had gone from being a member of Port Royal's wealthiest society to being a crewmember on a pirate ship in only several years time. He had believed the two would bond in the beginning, but that theory had quickly been disproved. Elizabeth had been polite, sociable, but Anamaria had been nothing but nasty, a hellcat with her claws out at every opportunity.

He had not thought his former first mate could be so cruel. He had seen her smiling that night in the tavern when the drunk had asked Elizabeth about her services. He had seen her chuckle as Jack tried to defend her, but her smile had quickly faded when her own skills had been questioned. He had been the first to join in a brawl on her behalf, but it seemed as if it had meant nothing to her. She had jumped to her own defense and when it was all said and done, it had been Captain Aquino's side she had rushed to, not his own.

No, Anamaria almost shouted, practically laughing out loud at the thought as it entered her mind. It was ridiculous! And yet, it did make all those fights with Jack make sense. It wasn't possible though, not really. Was it? She had never let anyone get to her like that. It would have been a weakness and she didn't have those. Not large noticeable ones like that at least. Well, there was her arm, but it wasn't a weakness anymore. She had learned to live with it.

She tried to make herself laugh again, but it was a failed attempt and it sounded false in her own ears. She bounced the thought back and forth and back and forth. She was so bloody moody these days. She supposed it was all the stress she had placed on herself planning this particular trip. The lack of any real support from Jack, not that she could blame him. Setting sail at this time of year might truly be a fool's errand and yet waiting had not been an option for her. She had to leave now; even the few days they had waited had put a strain on her. She didn't understand her desires these days. She was completely confused, but she knew this voyage was what she needed, was what she had to do. It was her destiny.

The realization began to set on her as a knock came at her door and Braden entered.

"Captain," he nodded, "Nuri sent me to let you know that the rain has stopped and _The Black Pearl_ is following. She's flying the French flag. Did you want us to raise the French colors as well?"

Anamaria nodded. "That will be fine. Let her pull ahead if she tries to pass. She's our flagship so she should be in the lead."

"Aye Captain," Braden answered. " Is everything alright? You seem a bit pale. You're not getting sick on us, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm fine," she answered. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Nuri seems to have things under control if you want to lie down for a while. With the weather just clearing up it should be smooth sailing for some time."

"Thank you Braden," she replied. "I'll consider getting some rest."

Braden nodded, "Don't work yourself too hard Cap'n."

Anamaria let out a sigh as he left. The sky was still dark from the cloud cover and she was glad the lit candles seemed to mask her emotions so well. Braden had not commented that her eyes had been filled with tears and she had done a good job of keeping them in place while they had been talking. However, as soon as he left, the first of several slipped over her cheek. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew now that it must be true.

She was in love. And it was that love that had led her on this mission, this seemingly impossible voyage across the Atlantic in the middle of hurricane season. The only problem was that she had talked Jack into coming with her.

Ahhh, I'm evil, aren't I? Could I have been more vague? I would love to know what my faithful readers are thinking at this point. So she's in love, eh? With who? Captain Aquino? Commodore Jack Sparrow? Her first mate Nuri? Did I blur the line enough? Hmmm…the possible twists and turns. Yes, I love to keep you all guessing.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N: Another chappy! Yea! I'm on a roll these days at least…I'm trying.

Captainme: So I threw you off my trail, did I? Got to keep y'all guessing somehow :o)

JackNAnamaria: Yes, I know how we all love Jack and Ana together. You've just got to trust me ;o)

An-angel-in-hell: Skin me? Ahhh! Begins applying weird tribal makeup…Not sure how exactly that helped Jack escape, but I'm sure it worked somehow ;o)

Kungfuchick: Hmmm…that's an interesting scenario. It would make things a bit more dramatic and interesting, wouldn't it!

Fredsonetrueluv: It's good to hear that I'm keeping the suspense levels up. I must admit I have intentionally not provided any chappys on Anamaria and Aquino just to keep everyone guessing what's going on there…mwa-ha-ha…I'll never tell. Ok, ok, well, eventually I'll tell…just not now. :o)

Eddie: "This is not the time for rash actions"…lol…almost like in the first movie, eh? Ahhh, yes, love. It does make things so much more difficult, doesn't it? As I've said before…I think sex is much more fun and easier! Love only complicates the world.

Chapter Thirty-Seven 

The rain continued off and on for the first month of their voyage. Some days it dripped out of the sky just enough to keep the crew wet and unhappy and other days it was a constant downpour that required every man on deck to tie himself to the main mast and work to keep them from capsizing. _The Black Pearl _had taken over the lead now with Jack using Anamaria's notes to travel her carefully plotted route, but it didn't matter which ship led, they were both dealing with the poor conditions and a less than happy crew.

Three weeks in the weather had turned it's most violent. In the middle of the night there was a storm like neither Jack nor Anamaria had ever sailed through before. If he had to guess, Jack would have bet _The Black Pearl_ herself that they were sailing through the worst tropical storm of the season and quite possibly the entire year. The waves were huge, most of them breaking over the deck of the ship and most of the crew were sent below deck to wait out the storm.

Jack kept himself and Mr. Gibbs as well as several of his best crewmembers on deck to make sure they were able to sail through it, but he was more worried about Anamaria. To his knowledge, she had never captained a ship through a storm like this and definitely not a ship of _The Sea Wench_'s size. He knew she was smart enough to tie herself to the mast as she manned the helm, but he hoped she knew enough about the sails and steering to keep her crew safe.

The ships were too far apart and the night was too dark to make anything out onboard _The Sea Wench_ and Jack had enough going with _The Pearl_ to keep himself busy. Had he been able to keep watch over his former first mate, he would have been even more concerned than he already was. Either because of her less experienced captain or just the way the weather was coming at them, _The Sea Wench_ was taking more of a beating than _The Pearl_. Her sails had knotted into each other and she was beginning to spin out of control, being tossed this way and that on the waves. It quickly became apparent that someone was going to have to climb up and unknot the sails if they were going to stay afloat.

While Anamaria wouldn't have minded being that person, she knew that because of her injury, she would never make it and she hated finding there was a job she couldn't accomplish on her own ship. Lightning lit the deck of the ship every few minutes, managing to provide the crew with a good view of the sails that were giving them the problems and Anamaria started shouting orders. She wanted Heladio to be the one to untie himself and climb the rigging, but the rain drowned out her voice. Suddenly Nuri was there by her side.

"Someone's going to have to fix that Captain!" he shouted, gesturing at the sails.

"I know!" she yelled back. "Heladio!" she shouted just as lightning lit the sky and the thunder boomed.

"I'll go!" he yelled, reaching to untie himself.

"NO!" she shouted, shaking her head furiously. He was her first mate, the most important member of her crew and for those reasons he was the last person she wanted to go. She reached for his hands to make him stop, to make him realize that she didn't want him to go, but just as she almost had her hand on his, a huge wave hit the ship and washed over the deck. She lost her footing and fell to the deck. Nuri had already untied himself, but somehow managed to keep his footing and rushed to her side. He helped her up, making sure she was still safely connected to the mast and then headed towards the rigging.

Anamaria shouted at him again, but he couldn't hear her. He was already half way up the line and still climbing. She didn't want to watch, but she had to. She needed to know that he was going to be safe.

Nuri reached the affected sails and began tugging at the wet material to pull it loose. His captain stared on in horror as he was tossed back and forth in the wind, but amazingly managed to keep a firm hold on the sail. After watching him struggle with the knotted mess as the agonizing minutes passed on, the crew began to lose hope. They were already taking on a good bit of water and Anamaria found herself straining her eyes through the night to see if she could get a glimpse of _The Pearl_.

A bolt of lightning struck, briefly lighting the sky and there, far in the distance, she could make out the shadow of Jack's ship. Most of her men couldn't swim anyway, but on a night like tonight it wouldn't matter. If they were to turn over, none of them would make it to safety. The seas were too rough and they would get lost easily once in the water. _The Black Pearl_ was too far out to offer a shelter and for all Anamaria knew, she wasn't that much better off than her own ship.

She glanced back up at the rigging and saw that Nuri had actually managed to untangle a good portion of the sails. A few more tugs and he had them unfurled again. She almost jumped for joy. They were going to survive this night after all. She looked out towards the sea again in the direction of her commodore's ship just in time to see the huge wave crash across their deck. The entire boat lurched and she looked up to see Nuri lose his footing and dangle in the rigging for a brief moment before she saw him thrown into the sea.

"Nuri!" she screamed frantically. She reached to begin pulling at the ropes that bound her only to be reminded that she only had one arm. Why was it that she always managed to forget her limitations when she was thrown into situations like this? Without giving any more real thought to her actions, she drew her knife from her pocket and began sawing at the rope, her only real thought to get to Nuri.

She finally felt the rope snap free and she rushed to the side of the ship. Looking out over the harsh waves, she saw nothing, no possible indication of where her first mate had been thrown at all. She was about to jump overboard herself when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Captain, no!" a deep voice shouted in her ear.

She fought the arms that restrained her as hard as she was physically able, but she was unable to throw them off.

"Is it not bad enough that we have already lost our first mate?" the voice shouted over the thunder. "Do not force us to lose our captain as well."

Anamaria strained again to fight the hold he had over her before collapsing into his chest and beginning to sob. The strong arms pulled her back away from the railing of the ship and towards the mast. She was disappointed in herself for letting her first mate drown and for wearing her emotions on her sleeve in front of her crew, although she doubted they could make out her tears in the rain.

She felt the arms let her go as they worked to pull a tight rope around her waist and anchor her back to her ship that she should be so bravely captaining. Fighting to control her tears, she put on a brave face as the sailor who had rescued her from her own foolish plan stepped in front of her.

"We will mourn him later," Braden shouted. "We need you to be our captain right now."

The words had not been a reprimand, but merely a statement from a sailor to his captain of what he needed. His eyes were kind, understanding of her pain, but requesting her leadership. This was the second time Braden had saved her from a fate, which she was sure she would not have escaped without him, and she found herself glad that it had been his arms around her. Any other crewmember might have found himself in a place above his captain, having saved her life twice now, but she could tell Braden was not that type of person. For whatever reason, he seemed to have great faith in her, despite the fact that she knew he must have felt her sobbing against him only minutes ago.

She knew that it would probably upset the crew, but in the morning, when the weather had passed and Nuri's death had been announced to everyone, she would make Braden her first mate. He deserved it. She could trust him and it was clear he had a good heart. Those were the qualities she needed in a first mate; those were the qualities she had used to choose Nuri.

The tiny thought of him brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, but she didn't have time for that now. She had to be strong, had to be brave, had to lead her crew through this disaster. With Braden at her side and the sails unknotted, she pulled the crew together on deck and began shouting orders again.

By morning, the storm had blown over and the seas were calm again. Anamaria had barely slept the night before. Even after the worst of it had passed, she had still wanted to be on deck to help out. She had needed to stay busy just to keep her mind off of what had happened, off of Nuri.

In the end, it had been Braden who had convinced her to try and get some sleep, but she had not slept. She had laid awake for what seemed like hours, in her soaking wet clothes and wished she had never left the safety of _The Black Pearl_. Finally she had drifted off to sleep only to be woken by the men's shouts up on deck. Listening briefly, she realized they were in no danger; she had just been sleeping so lightly that their normal working conditions had woken her. Not wanting to lay in her cabin anymore, she decided to put on some dry clothes and go back up on deck. But almost immediately she was met with a wave of nausea as the thought of Nuri pulled on her mind. Without changing clothes, she rushed to the deck just in time to lean over the edge of the ship.

Braden rushed to her side, "Are you alright Captain?"

Anamaria nodded slowly. The nausea had been odd, but the feeling had passed now.

"Just the thought of…" she couldn't get his name out, "everything last night."

Braden nodded. "It's alright Captain. No need to explain. Did you get some rest in?"

"No," she answered. "Braden, I need you to get the men together for me. We need to go over some things this morning."

Braden nodded, eager to please. Fifteen minutes later, her entire crew was gathered on the deck. Anamaria greeted her men with a long face. Most of them had already heard of the previous night's events, but she wanted to acknowledge it officially among them all.

"As most of you know, last night during the storm our sails became entangled and Nuri was brave enough to go into the rigging to unknot them. If he had not, we most definitely would have capsized. Thanks to his bravery we are still alive today, but unfortunately, he is not. After he had fixed the sails, a wave crashed over our deck, jarring the ship, and caused Nuri to lose his footing. He fell overboard and most surely drowned. He is definitely someone we will all miss, as he was a vital part of our crew and a close friend, but we must continue on. For now, I have decided that Braden Rivens will serve you as a first mate.

"Braden has proven to me that he is trustworthy and bold. He has always stepped up when needed and has never let me down no matter what I asked him. I know some of you may be dissatisfied, as Braden is a newer member of the crew, but I ask you to trust my decision. I only want what is best for us all. You will treat him with no less respect or honor than you did Nuri, for that is what is expected from you.

"Braden, if you don't mind, I would like to see you in my cabin," she finished, turning to the truly shocked sailor.

"Captain Saldana," he stammered.

"It's wasn't a request, Bo'sun," she stated.

"Of course," he nodded, dropping his head as he followed her down the stairs and into her cabin.

When Anamaria had finished letting her new first mate know what was expected of him, as well as congratulating him on his successes, she sent him topside to try and close the gap between _The Sea Wench _and _The Black Pearl_. While Braden needed additional minor instructions that more experienced seamen would probably have already known, he was eager to learn and by midday, his captain was able to lower a lifeboat into the ocean so that she could row over to see their commodore.

Jack could tell by looking at her as she hauled herself up the side of his ship that something had gone terribly wrong. She rarely, if ever, lost her cool, but she looked distraught now and he began to worry.

"Captain Saldana, it's good to see you this morning. I see you and _The Sea Wench_ have seemed to weather the storm quite well and yet it seems as if something is troubling you," he said as she stepped aboard.

"I'd like to see you alone in your quarters," she stated simply, happy to see that Elizabeth was already on deck and would therefore not be a part of their meeting.

"Of course," Jack said, stepping off. From the simple tone of her voice he could tell her sincerity.

Anamaria followed him into his cabin where they sat down at his table.

"What's going on?" he asked her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Nuri drowned last night," she said simply, her voice catching in her throat.

"What?" Jack was surprised. "How?"

"The sails got tangled. Someone had to go up and unknot them. I wanted him to send Heladio," she shook her head, "but in the rain and with the thunder I don't think he could hear me. He volunteered to go himself."

Jack sighed, "Terrible shame. He was a good man."

"Yes, he was," she confirmed.

Jack didn't know what to say. He had had such a terrible feeling that something like this was going to happen.

"It's all my fault Jack," Anamaria stated, half angry and half tearful.

Jack stood and moved around behind her chair to rest his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault. These things happen, especially now that you're captain of your own carrack. You're going to lose sailors."

Anamaria shook her head, "No, this is my fault. It was my idea to sail out at this time of year. It was my ship where things went wrong and because of my bloody arm, I couldn't stop him." She turned hardened eyes towards the commodore. "Do you think that's right Jack? To ask your own first mate to do something you can't even do yourself?"

"That's what I 'ave 'im for," Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not a joke Jack. I'm not fit to be a captain," she said. "Everyone thinks I am, but I'm not. My first trip out, my location, my route, even the time of year we sailed out was my choice, and a month in I lose my first mate. What kind of leader am I?"

"That's nonsense and you know it," Jack said, sitting down beside her, putting his hand on her knee. "You're not going soft on me, are you? Because the Anamaria I know is tougher than this. She's a captain and she was always my strongest sailor, even after her injury."

Anamaria looked up to meet Jack's eyes.

"As I said, these things happen. They're expected to happen. A life at sea is never going to be easy. You've got to learn to deal with situations on your own time, never let your crew see this side of you. They'll just use it to take advantage of you."

"He was my first mate, Jack," she started. "Do you even have any idea…"

"Every day luv. Look at what I did to you," he interrupted. "I don't let it show, but it eats me up inside. It should have been me."

A silence hung between the two of them.

"I don't know what's going on with me lately Jack," Anamaria said, just above a whisper.

"You're going to be fine. You're doing a good job as captain, making your own decisions. Who's to become your new first mate?" he asked.

"Braden Rivens. I announced it to the crew this morning."

Jack stroked his beard in thought, "Not sure I know the lad."

"He's young, blond headed guy. He hasn't had any real experience in leadership, but I trust him and he's saved my ass a few times now."

"Ahhh," Jack said, quirking an eyebrow as he wondered what sort of situations this Braden character had rescued her from. He found it hard to see Anamaria ever needing rescuing, but if she had, it should have been him rescuing her. Was that a twinge of jealousy he felt?

"You know better than I that it's all about trust," she commented.

"True enough," he said.

"So how are things with Elizabeth working out?" she asked. She had tried to resist the urge, the need to question, but she had failed. "I was surprised to see her up on deck."

"She's not half bad," Jack said. "She's quite good at sewing and she doesn't mind helping Edward in the galley either." Jack let out a small chuckle. "She actually challenged me in a swordfight yesterday when she found me disagreeable, but I didn't take her up on it."

"Scared she might beat you, eh?" Anamaria joked.

The smile dropped from Jack's face. Clearly the thought of her being triumphant had yet to enter his head.

"She did learn from William Turner," she added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

Anamaria shrugged, "Well, he was one of the best, wasn't he?"

"Dear William never beat me," he spat out.

The dark skinned pirate lass held her hands up, "Alright, alright, but it's less of your swordplay and more of your mouth that usually wins your battles Jack."

He clapped his hands on the table. "I think a bit of rum is in order after the trials of that last storm," he said, standing.

Anamaria rose as well, "No Jack, I need to get back to _The Sea Wench_. The crew needs me there today and I've got to go over some things with Braden."

"Oh," the commodore said, turning to allow a lusty look to pass over his features. "So that's why you picked him for your first mate."

"It's not like that Jack," she said, stepping up behind him.

"Oh no?" he asked, his hot breath on her cheek.

She almost kissed him then, she wanted to so badly, but she managed to hold it in. "I won't let myself make that mistake again."

Jack reached for a bottle of rum. "What mistake is that Anamaria?" he asked, obviously disturbed by her comment.

She shook her head, unable to put into words what she wanted to say. "Should we encounter any more problems, I suppose I'll see you again, but if not, we'll meet at port in Madagascar."

"Sounds good," he said, taking a long drink of rum before offering her the bottle.

Despite her earlier refusal, she took the bottle and drank from it. "Take care Jack."

"You too Captain," he said softly.

She turned to leave and he stopped her right before she came to the door, "Ana?"

She turned to face him, "Yes?"

"You're doing a wonderful job," he said, taking the few steps across the room to stand in front of her. He paused for a moment, taking his fingers to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She flinched slightly feeling his rough hand on her cheek, but he paid it no attention. "Don't let your spirit get down with this. It happens to the best of us."

She nodded, dropping her eyes from his, "Thank you Jack."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

A/N: I know this one took a bit longer for me to post than usual, but this chapter literally drained me every time I sat down to write it. I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long and I hope everyone enjoys!

JackNAnamaria: Thanks for the review and I love you too! In a totally platonic, thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfiction, I know we'd both rather have Jack/Johnny sort of way :o) Sorry mate, things are a bit depressing, aren't they? True enough, Jack hasn't really lost anything, but he did and still does carry a great bit of guilt about Ana's arm...and maybe his time for losing things will come…

NinaSky: Sorry for keeping you waiting! But here's the next one! Enjoy!

Kungfuchick: I'm glad to see so many people actually miss Nuri since he was one of the first characters I developed from my own mind for this story. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

LongingforLlangarlia: Another vote for a pregnant Anamaria! An interesting idea…

Fredsonetrueluv: Hehe…tricky, tricky, eh? Jack…Braden…Captain Aquino. My the lovely Ana has so many wonderful men to choose from these days, doesn't she!

Kim: Good catch! The ironic thing was I wrote that whole part about Ana going to to untie herself until she remembered she only had one arm. And I wrote that part where she wondered why she always forgot she only had one arm during the important moments…that was about me…I always forget she only has one arm during important moments! I guess this one slipped by…Thanks for the correction.

Eddie: A sensitive side from our Captain…yes, Jack is always into the surprises, isn't he!

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

When Anamaria arrived back on _The Sea Wench_ she went directly to her cabin. She was still very sad over the loss of Nuri and although Jack had been very consoling towards her on _The Pearl_, she had still been annoyed by Elizabeth's presence. She had been glad to hear that the girl was pulling her weight, but she still felt at some point she would end up being a great disadvantage to the commodore.

A knock came at her door not long after she let herself into her cabin and she debated not answering.

"What is it now?" she shouted.

The knob twisted and Braden peeked through a crack in the door, "Is everything alright Captain?"

Anamaria leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head, "Come on in bo'sun."

Braden let himself in and closed the door behind him. Crossing the room, he took a seat opposite her, the wide expanse of mahogany that was her desk separating them.

"Rum?" she offered, holding out the bottle.

He shook his head. "Sparrow wasn't too hard on ye, was he?"

Anamaria studied Braden, pausing a moment before she spoke, "Commodore Sparrow?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry, Captain," he said, looking down.

"I'm harder on myself than the commodore would ever be," she said, a tight smile on her lips.

"So he wasn't angry over Nuri?" Braden asked.

"Angry?" she asked, taking a long drink of rum. "Why would he have been angry?"

"I don't know. He can be a bit hard sometimes, don't you think?" Braden suggested.

"Sparrow?" she laughed. "Not hardly."

"I just," he paused. "I don't always agree with the way he handles things between the two of you. It seems he always gets what he wants, regardless of how it affects others."

"He's your commodore," Anamaria reprimanded sharply.

"But you're my captain," he replied.

"And he used to be mine," she spat. "Do not let your promotion think you are entirely free to speak your mind about issues of that nature."

Braden knew he had overstepped his boundary. "I'm sorry Captain."

"I have great respect for Jack Sparrow," she said sitting up straight in her seat, "and you'd be best served to remember that before you start running your mouth."

"Of course Captain," he apologized. "It was not my place."

"Jack Sparrow is one of the best pirates, one of the best men, I know," she stated. "I owe him a great deal so if you don't believe in what he's trying to do for us, I'll dock ship in the closest port and you can go on your way."

"No Captain," Braden shook his head, meeting her eyes with his own. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise you it won't happen again."

"Sail on any other ship and the commodore hears you speaking about that? You'll be marooned on the closest spit of land without a passing thought so you best be glad you're sailing with a man like Jack Sparrow," she took another long drink from her bottle.

"Of course." Braden was ashamed that he had broached the subject with his captain. He had not thought she would take the comments so seriously, but she was true to Jack through and through. That much was obvious to him now.

Anamaria wondered briefly, as Braden slunk out of her cabin, if she had been too harsh with the boy. He had only been looking out for her best interest after all and she had jumped down his throat. She hadn't meant to be hard on him, but he had some learning to do still and one of the first things he must recognize was the fact that he had to respect both his captain and his commodore.

She sighed softly and kicked her feet up on her desk. Nuri's death was changing her, she could already tell. Something deep inside would never quite be the same and she wasn't exactly sure why. She took a long drink of rum and hoped for the day to pass quickly.

A week after the storm that had killed Nuri, the skies cleared and _The Pearl_ and _The Sea Wench _experienced smooth sailing. Jack decided this would be a good time to prey on other ships in the area to try and make a bit of shine before they landed in the port of Madagascar. The first ship he chose was a large galleon sailing so low in the water that he knew immediately she would make an easy target, probably loaded so full of gold that she had little means of defending herself. It was extremely odd to spot a ship like her in this part of the world, as it was not a normal sailing route for a ship of her nature, but Jack was never one to question good fortune.

_The Sea Wench_ was a good distance behind them, but Jack knew they didn't have to have her crew to win the battle. He also knew that once Anamaria saw the ship, she would almost certainly know of his plan to attack. When they had sailed as captain and first mate they had always been able to guess almost immediately at the other's move, sometimes before he or she even thought of it themselves. Ahhh, how he missed her company.

Within several hours the two ships had gained significantly on the galleon and Jack began giving orders to his crew for the coming attack. As soon as he had finished speaking to the crew, Elizabeth rushed to his side.

"We're going into battle," she said excitedly.

"Not you," he said, taking her arm and leading her away from the helm.

"What do you mean not me?" she said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

Jack guided her down the stairs to stand in front of his cabin. "I mean you're not going into battle."

"Why not?" she asked. "You told me you would give me a chance just the other day!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Did she really think he was going to let her fight in an actual battle? "What I said was I would give you a chance, just me an' you," he started, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "not in an actual battle. Besides, there's a good chance we won't even be going into battle today. She doesn't look all that well armed." He gestured towards the galleon. "She won't put up much of a fight."

"Then I won't be in very much danger," she responded. "You should let me fight."

Jack unlocked his cabin door and whisked her inside. "I said no. I won't put you in danger. You'll wait in here until it's over."

"No!" she exclaimed.

"It's not an option," Jack insisted.

"I told you, I know how to fight," she said.

"And even if you did, I wouldn't let you," he argued. "Not to mention how long it's been since Will let you play with his sword. You wouldn't even remember what to do with it."

"I didn't play with his sword," she grew heated. "I know how to fight."

"No," Jack said, stepping quickly out the door before she could catch him and locking it behind him.

Elizabeth rushed across the room to pound her fists on the doors. She was furious with him. How dare he lock her up instead of letting her fight! She pounded harder and screamed his name, but it was still to no avail as no one came to let her out.

Jack leaned heavily against the doors to his cabin, feeling the wood throb behind him. She was very insistent that she knew how to fight and it was entirely possible with Will as her tutor that she did indeed know what she was doing, but he couldn't put her in danger like that. It was one thing to learn how to fight with one's husband, but it was another altogether to go into a battle and fight for one's life. No, he couldn't let her do it; the danger was simply too great.

As _The Sea Wench _and _The Black Pearl_ continued to close the gap on their prey, they raised their black flags of fear. Neither captain was surprised when the galleon stopped dead in the water and hoisted a white flag of surrender. It was just as Jack had thought, there wasn't going to be a fight at all. He almost went to let Elizabeth out of his cabin, but thought better of it. Just in case something went wrong, he would wait until they were finished taking what they wanted from the galleon and then let her out. There was no need to chance their good luck now.

The two ships closed on either side of their victim and dropped anchor as well. It was then that all the gun ports were pulled open and their victim fired a first round of grape shot at them.

"What the bloody hell?" Jack shouted.

_The Sea Wench _bared the brunt of it. Several of the gun ports that faced _The Pearl_'s side appeared to be blocked and Jack guessed it was by the treasure she carried, but he couldn't be sure. Men swung onto the decks of both _The Pearl_ and_ The Sea Wench_ and began fighting. There weren't many of them, but it was an annoyance to Jack and he wondered why the captain would be willing to put his men's lives on the line to kill what would amount to merely a few members of his attacker's ships. He could only assume they were carrying something of great value.

The victims were quickly picked off by both pirate crews and within a few minutes time, the captain asked to speak with the commodore. His first mate escorted him to the deck of _The Pearl_ where the fighting halted for the moment, although the battle continued to rage however, on the deck of _The Sea Wench_.

"I commend you for your courage," the pirate began, "but don't you believe it's a bit foolhardy to lead your crew into a battle when the odds are almost six men to one?"

"Some of your men have already fallen," the captain stated. "My men are competent fighters."

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack glanced around the ship. He saw two of his men lying on deck and nearly 20 of the other captain's. "And apparently they're not that good mate," he smiled. "But there's no sense for all this," he gestured at the deck, "I'm sure we can come to a simple agreement and you and your crew can go on your merry way."

"We'll never surrender," the captain insisted, drawing his sword.

Jack appeared confused. "We're just going to lighten your load mate. What if I tell you we won't take it all? We just want a share."

The captain swung his sword at Jack, but the pirate dodged the blade, unsheathing his own sword. "Clearly you don't know what my ship is carrying."

"Why don't you tell me?" Jack offered, his curiosity peaked.

"We're carrying sacred relics found in Africa. We're transporting them back to the Pope in Rome," the captain shouted, jabbing his sword at Jack again. "Surely you wouldn't steal from the Lord your God."

Jack fought back, silent for a moment, before stating, "It's not your relics we're interested in. Keep those! We just want the gold, precious jewels, things of that nature."

"You'll have to take it all, for those treasures are an offering to God as well," he finished, increasing his momentum.

Jack thought it strange that a man of God would be so intent on killing him, but he supposed that the man was defending what he believed in. He was contemplating his finishing moves, as the captain was not a very skilled swordsman, when the captain's first mate joined in the fray. Two against one? Jack wondered. This is madness! He wasn't that strong of a swordsman on his best days and now he was going to have to fight two of them. This was supposed to have been an easy battle and now they were pushing him into a corner. What had gone wrong?

But as soon as Jack was beginning to wonder how he was going to get out of his precarious position, one of his own men came to draw the first mate off. His first assumption was that it was Mr. Gibbs, since he was indeed his own first mate, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was not. Jack's crewman fought with his back to Jack so that the pirate captain could not recognize his face, but he was almost positive that he did not know the young man. Jack finished off the captain, grateful that his crewman had drawn off the better fighter of the two. Whoever the boy was, he was extremely skilled with his sword and Jack made a mental note to reward him for his assistance later on. The pirate captain watched on and in less than five additional and rather impressive moves, his crewmember pierced the first mate's heart with the tip of his blade. He then withdrew his sword and wiped the man's blood on his sash as he waited for Jack's orders.

Jack shouted to gather everyone's attention, but most men were already aware of what was going on and had halted in their battles.

"With both your captain and your first mate dead, I can't imagine that any of you are as devoted to this cause to risk your lives when I have already agreed to let you live and keep your sacred relics."

Many men nodded in agreement and Jack began giving the orders to load the gold and treasure into _The Pearl_'s holds. His earlier assumptions proved correct and not only was _The Pearl_'s entire holdfilled, but a quarter of _The Sea Wench_ had to be used to store the loot as well. Once they had loaded all the treasure onto the two ships, Jack kept his word and allowed the few men who remained alive to sail away with their ship and their sacred relics. He had not even bothered to glance at the relics to see what the ship's captain had so fiercely protected. They were ultimately of no value to him anyway and he thought it unnecessary to get caught up by a bit of shine that he had promised in advance not to lay claim to.

Jack briefly met with Anamaria about future attacks and both pirates agreed they would like to sail into Madagascar with their ship's holds full of swag, but not so full that it would interfere with their sailing ability. They decided that one to three attacks might make them rich enough. Although if they came across another ship like they had today, they would have even less work in front of them, which was good as they had already put in a great deal of work merely sailing through the storms.

Jack crossed back over to _The Black Pearl_ and found his men waiting on deck for orders. They would continue on to Madagascar, only stopping to attack if the ship was easy prey or heavily weighted down.

He then turned to the sailor who had helped him defeat the first mate, "I'd like to see you in my cabin son. I 'ave a bit of a reward for you."

"It was very brave, what you did today," the captain stated, as his fellow crewmember followed behind him. "He was a skilled fighter, was he not?"

The captain removed the keys from his pocket, jingling them in front of the door until he drew the correct one. "In truth, I've never noticed your talent fighting before. Are ye new to the crew? Won't take you long to work your way up to an important part of me crew with skills like those. "

He opened the door for the boy to go in first, pulling the door shut behind them before really turning to look the young man in the face. He had tossed his hat to the floor and Jack eyed him suspiciously as he removed his bright blue bandana, obscuring his face for a moment as he shook his long blonde hair out.

"So I guess I proved myself to you then?"

Jack blinked several times in confusion. "Elizabeth?"

"I can't believe you didn't even recognize me!" she said, smiling. "Not to mention the fact that you didn't even notice I wasn't here when you unlocked the door."

Jack looked uncomfortably around his cabin, truly surprised that she had escaped and he hadn't even noticed. "How did you get out?"

"So I guess it's a good thing I know how to defend myself, otherwise, I could have been kidnapped and you wouldn't have even known."

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders," he stated sharply.

"Only five seconds ago you were singing my praises, but now, suddenly, because it's me, you're going to be angry with me?" she said, her voice growing louder.

"You could have been hurt."

"Or you could have been if I hadn't been there," she argued.

Jack was struggling to make sense of the whole mess in his head and he couldn't do it with her standing there in front of him.

"I need some air," he said stated.

"You just got here!" she insisted.

Jack gave a brief nod before heading out of his cabin and back to the deck.

He entertained himself with work on deck most of the day, only giving a few moments thought to what had transpired with Elizabeth. He should be angry with her for her disobedience, but he wasn't. She had fought a strong fight and shown that she was capable with a sword. He had had no idea she was so talented, but she had proven him wrong. There was a lesson for him to learn in that he was sure.

When he did give it more thought, he realized he actually found himself quite proud of her, if he was willing to let on. As he finished up his tasks for the day, he decided to go back to his cabin, hoping in the back of his mind that she would be there waiting for him.

The sun had set several hours ago and Elizabeth was indeed waiting in his cabin already. He greeted her and proceeded to make his way across the cabin, removing various garments as he went along. His lack of conversation made her wonder how mad at her he really was from the day's events. Usually he was talkative and seemed to enjoy her company, but tonight he seemed agitated.

She remembered how the very first night out on their voyage, she had come to his cabin explaining that she couldn't sleep. He had stayed up with her, the two of them talking before he began telling her stories of adventures on the high seas, just as he had done on occasion in Tortuga.

Every night after that, she had come to his cabin every night when the two were finished with their work for the day. She had grown to truly enjoy their evenings, passing the time by trading stories with the Captain. She found his tales of the sea and his adventures incredibly interesting and it seemed he had begun to enjoy having someone to tell them to.

Tonight, however, he settled quietly on the bed beside her after stripping down to his pants and shirt. Elizabeth wondered if perhaps she shouldn't have bothered coming. The last thing she wanted from him right now was a lecture. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, deciding to wait for the pirate to speak first.

Jack took a deep breath, "I 'ave to admit luv, I didn't want to see you involved in what happened out there today."

Elizabeth remained quiet, dropping her eyes to her hands. She had a feeling he was going to be angry with her. He wasn't going to yell, but she would receive some sort of discipline.

"But I can't say that I wasn't impressed," he finished.

She met his eyes.

"You know what you're doing with a sword."

"I told you Will taught me how to fight," she stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you luv," he said quietly.

Did her ears deceive her? Had Jack actually just apologized to her? And had he ever done that to any other woman in his life? She doubted it, other than Anamaria possibly, and then it had probably only been because she made him. She considered her accomplishment.

"Does that mean you'll let me fight the next time we attack a ship?" she asked.

"I still don't want to put you in danger, but I guess I know now that I can't keep you from fighting even if I say no."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Not to mention, you're just as good a swordsman, if not better than most of the men on my crew," he added.

"Now earlier you said I was one of the best," she reminded him.

"Did I?" Jack said, recalling his words.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, smiling proudly. "Rum to celebrate?"

"Of course," he said, standing and crossing the room to bring back a bottle.

They took turns taking long sips before Jack set the bottle aside and they continued their conversation.

"You do understand I was only trying to watch out for you," he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "It's just that Will made sure I didn't need anyone to watch out for me."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize that blade," he nodded towards Will's sword that lay across his desk.

"To be honest, I thought you were on to me from the beginning," she said softly.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I was too caught up in things. Why did her captain fight when they were so outnumbered? What were they guarding so carefully?"

"You didn't even take a look at the relics?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "No, didn't want to get my hopes up."

Elizabeth smiled softly. Leave it to Jack to miss out on finding out about secret new relics that had been discovered just so he didn't get his hopes up about stealing something he'd already promised not to take. There was a brief moment of silence between them before Jack spoke again.

"I really was very impressed Elizabeth," he said kindly. "You definitely picked up a lot of Will's talent in your training. He must have been a good teacher."

"He was Jack," she said sadly as the memory came to her. "He definitely was."

"Now, now, luv," Jack said, lifting her chin. "There'll be none of that tonight. You 'ave a lot to be proud of."

He brushed his hand across her cheek and as the conversation came to a quiet lull again, he leaned over to kiss her softly as he had done many nights in the past weeks. He ran his hand gently over her jawbone, enjoying the softness of her creamy skin, and slowly reclined on the bed with her beside him. Opening her mouth, she allowed his tongue entrance, meeting it with her own in an intimate dance only they could share.

Jack enjoyed kissing her, but he had to admit she was beginning to test his patience. They would start to get involved and then Elizabeth would pull away. However, night after night, she would return to his room and sit on his bed and ask him to tell her his stories. Did she not know what she was doing to him? The only reason Jack had not pushed the issue was because he constantly reminded himself how devastated and fragile she must still be having lost her only lover. She was young and vulnerable and although she was driving him crazy, she had grown on him and ultimately he didn't want her to do something she would regret.

He ran his fingertips gently across her shoulder and down her arm. She shuddered slightly and snuggled closer to him. Reaching to take her small hand in his own, he held it for only a moment and then ran his fingers against hers in one of those tiny acts of intimacy that Jack would never let anyone see. Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a light kiss on her knuckles, watching her open her eyes and smile at him. He grinned back, gold flashing softly in the candlelight.

He cared about her he realized and as he gazed into her eyes, he wondered if he might even be beginning to feel something for her. He had thought himself incapable of feeling anything ever again after Madelyn, but things had changed for him since he had gotten _The Pearl _back. Things had changed even more since he had brought Elizabeth on board. But then that had been why he had been so intrigued with her from day one, hadn't it? She was different. She had been just independent enough, but still a lady; that was what had attracted him in the first place. Then she had pushed off his advances on the island. She had been so in love with Will and the puppy love had been cute, really. So he had stuffed all his ideas for a potential of anything between them inside and ignored them, turning himself off as he had taught himself to do many years ago to the possibility of potential rejection. But now, here she was, lying in his arms, holding onto him, kissing him. If he admitted it to himself, he was still very aware of the possibility that he was in a position to be used. She wouldn't even intend to do so, but her attempt to mask the pain she was feeling over losing her husband and her child may result in her leading them both to believe she felt something she did not.

Regardless of the potential for being misled, Jack wanted her. And maybe he wanted her even more because for so long she had been unattainable to him. Her sword fighting techniques today had only solidified his desire for her to him. Beyond that desire, it didn't matter what happened all that much to him at this point, the reality of it was that he was just as much in a position to use her as she was to use him.

"Elizabeth, do you know what you are doing to me?" he asked, his voice a low growl. He gripped her hand firmly in his own and led her to his hardness.

Elizabeth's breath caught. Of course she knew what happened. Will had made love to her dozens of times, but it wasn't like this with Jack. Will had been gentle, loving. He had never forced himself on her. If she hadn't wanted to participate he would disappear down the hall to their living area and distract himself with who knew what. After several months, she had begun to speculate, but neither of them would have ever actually brought the issue up. It was inappropriate, even for a married couple.

She was being unfair to Jack, she supposed. She could be accused of leading him on. This nightly ritual had been going on for quite some time. The stories, the talking, the kissing, the caressing, and night after night she would put him off and he would let her, rolling over and falling into his fitful sleep.

"I'm sorry Jack," she attempted, "I'm just not ready."

Jack breathed hotly in her ear, "You're driving me mad luv."

Elizabeth kissed him on the lips briefly. "I know and it's not fair to you. I like you Jack and I enjoy our time together. I'm just not ready for anything more. Not yet."

Jack sighed.

"I can leave if you want," she said sitting up. "I don't want to lead you on."

Jack pulled her back down beside him, "No luv, you're fine." He kissed her again and then rolled onto his side to try to fall asleep.

TO MY JACK/ANA FANS: I told you this chapter took a lot out of me and I guess you all must understand as well now. I can't give away any major spoilers, but I will tell you all this. You have my PROMISE that I will reward you with Sweet Redemption at the end of the long dark tunnel. A day will come when you will praise (I expect some cursing this time around :o) ) both myself and Jack again and you will be glad you stuck with it through the end. Thank you for your faith in me…


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, my faithful readers. It has been one hell of a month. I bought a house and as it turns out I moved into The Money Pit! Does anyone remember that movie?! It has been one thing after another and I have just unearthed my pirate notebook and my laptop computer from the pile of crap that is in boxes all across my living room. I am sorry for the wait and as an apology I am rewarding you with an extra long chapter.

To all my loyal readers and reviewers, I am truly sorry for the extended wait. You have no idea how hard I have been trying to get this chapter up and written. Please forgive me and continue to read and review!!! Reading your reviews is quite literally my sustenance!

To my Jack/Ana fans…I know I am testing you lately and again, I just ask you to trust me. Conflict makes a story interesting and that is what I am going for. If everything were always perfect and Jack and Ana were always happy, you wouldn't be nearly as entertained or emotional about them! You have my word (which means everything to me, by the way, I do not make promises lightly) that you will be satisfied, happy even, at the end. You just have to hang with me. We all know that Jack is so stubborn he needs some good lessons to really appreciate Anamaria for who she is. As a writer, I must provide him with those lessons so please bear with me and keep reading.

I promise not to let you guys down!

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

As the sun peeked over the horizon turning the sky a bold shade of pinky orange the next morning, Jack awoke to find Elizabeth sleeping silently beside him. Her arm was wrapped loosely around his waist and her head rested softly on his shoulder. He tried hard not to wake her as he slid off the bed and began to pull on his clothes. She stirred quietly, rolling over onto her other side before falling back asleep.

Jack breathed a small sigh of relief. He had been disappointed about last night, frustrated with her continual put offs, and he wasn't ready to talk to her this morning. As he tied his bandana on and grabbed his hat, he made his way out of the cabin and up to the helm.

He first noticed _The Sea Wench_, wondering briefly what Anamaria was up to this morning. He took out his telescope and scanned the deck of her ship where he saw her talking with Braden. The two were standing very close and whatever he was saying had brought a sincere smile, followed by laughter to the dark skinned girl's face. Jack felt a pang of jealousy that he tried to stifle immediately.

He turned to study the waters around them and was surprised to find a ship far off on the horizon. Upon closer inspection, he realized two smaller ships flanked the ship. Judging from their positions in the water and their size, all three of them appeared to be military. Although they were closer to _The Sea Wench_, Jack was fairly sure, judging from the smile of his former first mate, that her crew had not yet seen the impending fleet.

His mind began to race. If three military ships were headed in their direction this far out to sea, chances were it was not a coincidence. They were coming directly after them and it left Jack to wonder how far the ships had been trailing them and why they had decided to make a move now.

It must have been the ship they attacked yesterday. Her captain had assured them she was carrying precious relics and although he had let the crew continue on, the pirates had stolen a sizeable amount of treasure. If the ship had passed the military fleet and alerted them to what had taken place, it was possible they were making their move to catch the pirates in the act.

The winds this morning were not particularly in their favor and Jack began to wonder what would happen if the two pirate ships could not out sail the military fleet. They would be forced to go into battle. While Jack was sure of _The Pearl_'s capability when fully crewed, he was not especially comfortable going into battle against a military fleet with two ships who were running on much smaller numbers than usual.

Jack decided to wake the crew and see if they could put some distance between the other ships in hopes that _The Sea Wench_ would see their scramble and check the horizon for themselves.

By midday, _The Pearl _and _The Sea Wench _had managed to turn themselves around and alter their course, but Jack was fairly sure they hadn't moved quickly enough. The three ships had somehow even managed to gain on them significantly and after another glance through his telescope, Jack had a bad feeling that he just might recognize the leader of the fleet. If _The Black Pearl_ ran out her sweeps, she alone could probably outrun the attack, but _The Sea Wench_ did not have that option and Jack wouldn't leave Anamaria to fight for herself, no matter how badly he wanted to save his own skin.

In those minutes Jack made a gut decision, they would turn and fight. There was no point in wasting their time and resources, altering their course, when they were only running from the inevitable. For a fleeting moment, he remembered the events that had followed his last decision to fight a military ship. The consequences had been devastating, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head for now. This outcome would not be the same.

When Anamaria saw Jack cutting _The Pearl_ around, she cursed Jack, "Damn it Sparrow. Wasn't the first lesson bad enough?"

"What was that Captain?" Braden asked, appearing suddenly behind her.

She had not realized her first mate was near or she would not have commented out loud. She mentally scolded herself. "Nothing sailor. Just cursing our luck today."

Braden was fairly sure of what he had heard from his captain's mouth, but he decided this was not the best time to approach the issue and did not question her.

"Have you and Captain Sparrow faced the Navy before?" he asked, nodding towards the approaching ships.

"Just once," she nodded, cutting the wheel hard to begin turning them around.

An hour later _The Pearl _and _The Sea Wench _met the three military ships and both crews began firing without hesitation. Jack had tried to convince Elizabeth to stay in his cabin, but she had refused. Pirates boarded the Navy ships and military sailors swung onto the pirate's ships. _The Pearl_ was hit quite a few times in the cannon fire and despite the fighting that was raging all around him, Jack was more concerned about his ship than anything else.

From across the deck, Elizabeth managed to catch his attention and nod in the direction of the officer in charge. Jack was not overly surprised to see Norrington, dressed as an Admiral and fighting against several of his crewmen. Disengaging himself from his own fight, Jack began to make his way over to the man, but Elizabeth somehow beat him to it.

Norrington's blade crashed against hers with a force that left the pirate captain feeling fairly certain that the Admiral did not know with whom he was parrying. He rushed across deck, delayed by almost every sailor he encountered. He knew that Elizabeth's motivation for challenging the Admiral was noble, but he also knew that while she was a skilled swordsman, she was no match for James Norrington.

Jack saw the scene unfolding just as he arrived within several feet of the two. Norrington struck hard and although Elizabeth attempted to block, it was not enough and his blade slipped down her arm. She recoiled in pain and it was then that the admiral paused long enough to look and see who he was really fighting.

"Elizabeth?!" he asked, surprise in his voice.

Jack stepped between the two to offer her safety and to continue where she had left off.

Norrington turned hard eyes to Jack as Elizabeth continued to study her wound. "You were supposed to keep her safe," he threatened.

"As it turns out, she doesn't really need anyone to keep her safe," Jack argued. "She's rather capable of that herself, don't you think?"

Norrington accepted Jack's challenge and the two began where he and Elizabeth had left off.

"You turned her into a pirate," he shouted.

"She chose this life," Jack said, jabbing his sword at him.

"Her husband and her son just died, she doesn't know what she wants," Norrington argued.

Despite the blood running down her arm, Elizabeth stepped up, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Don't get involved in this, Elizabeth," Norrington said.

She took another step forward and the admiral lowered his sword. Jack followed suit, but kept his blade slightly raised in case the need arose to defend himself quickly.

"Why are you here Elizabeth?" he asked. "Why didn't you just go somewhere safe?"

Jack thought how surreal the situation seemed. In the midst of all of his crewmen fighting, he was having an in depth conversation with an admiral and the former governor's daughter.

"I have nothing left James," she said sadly, only steps away from him now.

"You could have started over," he said, his sword hanging loose by his side.

"I did," she said.

Norrington shook his head. "Come back with me," he offered.

"You made an agreement with me," Elizabeth marveled. "You said I could never come back."

"Not on your own, you couldn't, but if I brought you back with us," Norrington tried, "we could say you were kidnapped, held against your will."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "My life is here now, with Jack."

Jack had stepped back from their conversation, not wanting to be involved, but now the admiral pulled him in again.

"You," he said, his voice full of anger. "You were supposed to take care of her. To make sure she was somewhere safe."

"I did," Jack offered.

"A pirate ship is no place for a woman like Elizabeth," he argued, raising his sword.

Elizabeth stepped forward, touching his hand with her own, "It was my choice James."

"Feisty, isn't she?" Jack asked, a dirty smile touching the corners of his mouth. It was just enough to set the admiral over the edge

Norrington jabbed his sword at Jack, but it was Elizabeth's sword that he made contact with. "That's enough," she fired back.

"I'm not coming back with you and it has nothing to do with Jack. I'm here because it's where I want to be, not because anyone forced me." She took a deep breath, "So unless you're going to call off your men, we're on opposite sides of this battle and I suggest we stop talking like old friends."

Jack marveled at her abruptness.

"I can't call them off," Norrington began. "You're guilty of crimes against the crown and must be punished, but know that watching you die will not be easy for me. I have always only wanted the best for you." The words seemed to touch him deeply and Elizabeth knew he was being sincere.

At that moment a cannonball struck _The Black Pearl_'s deck and all three of them were thrown to their knees.

"Are you alright?" Jack checked with Elizabeth.

She nodded, clutching her arm still.

The impact had thrown the admiral several feet across the deck and a fight taking place there briefly distracted him. Jack used the opportunity to help Elizabeth to her feet.

Almost immediately one of the ships beside them began to sink. Jack was briefly amazed by Anamaria's attention to detail in the midst of a major battle. He had no doubt that it was her command that had sunk the opposing ship. Men from the navy began to crowd onto _The Pearl_'s deck as she was the closest ship and the fighting intensified.

"Lock yourself in my cabin now," Jack shouted to Elizabeth. Stubbornly, she refused, challenging yet another sailor.

There were too many men on deck for Jack to keep worrying about Elizabeth and he was forced to leave her on her own while he fought off the navy's crew. Seeing Norrington engaged in a battle across deck, Jack slowly fought his way in the Admiral's direction. By the time he had arrived in Norrington's vicinity, Anamaria had taken careful aim at another of the Navy ships and with the loud blast of the cannon, another of their opponent's ships was headed to a watery grave.

Norrington, who had originally had the upper hand, was now on the losing end of the battle. His men continued to fight hard, but they were growing afraid of what the end result was going to be. _The Black Pearl_'s captain managed to draw the Admiral away from the fighting and Jack began to try to negotiate with him.

"It's not looking so good for you mate," he threatened.

"You know I can't let you go Sparrow," he sneered.

"You've already lost two of your ships," Jack snapped, blocking Norrington's blade. "Are you really going to sacrifice your entire crew just for the sake of two pirate captains? We're on our way to Madagascar anyway so it's not as if we're even going to be a threat to you."

"You and Captain Saldana have made quite a name for yourself in the Caribbean Jack. Unfortunately, that means I can't give up."

"Even if it means hurting the former Miss Swann," Jack said.

"The fact that Elizabeth is involved is regrettable. I only wish that you had taken her to safety as I asked you to begin with."

"What can I say?" Jack offered. "Women always seem to enjoy my company."

Norrington frowned, delivering Jack a particularly hard blow. The pirate captain managed to escape narrowly, but the Admiral seemed bent on his destruction.

"Send her back with me and I'll let you and Saldana go free for now," Norrington suggested.

"You heard the lass. She wants to be 'ere. You yourself already know of the penalties for going against her will I'm sure," Jack smiled.

"Elizabeth is young and confused. Regardless of what she thinks, she belongs in Port Royal with other members of high society."

"Although her father is no longer welcome there."

"The former Governor's mistakes have no bearing on where Elizabeth's life could turn if she would only befriend the proper members of society."

"So is this about my acts of piracy or is this about Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Norrington was surprised he had been sidetracked so easily, but his passion for Elizabeth had given him greater physical strength in his attack. However, his plan of attack had been weakened and Jack managed to get a jab into the Admiral's side that doubled him over in pain. Blood dripped down his chest and onto the deck of Jack's ship as Norrington clutched the wound. It wasn't fatal, but Norrington had most surely been defeated.

"Call off your men," Jack said, lowering his blade.

Norrington began issuing commands, realizing that many of his men had already been killed and there were few left to help him. He would most definitely be stripped of his title once he arrived back in the Caribbean. It was embarrassing enough to be wounded in battle, but when the King heard that three ships of the navy had been unable to defeat two half manned pirate ships, he would be furious. Norrington almost felt he would rather die on board _The Black Pearl_ than face the humility that would surely wait for him back home, but he bravely gathered his men together.

He could barely stand and by the time he made his way back onto his ship, Jack was slightly worried that his blade might have gone truer than he expected. Elizabeth watched from a distance, but Jack could tell she was worried, as she turned extremely pale. Never the less, it was battle and Elizabeth would have to get used to seeing men hurt or dying, even ones she had at one point had a friendship with.

Before turning sail, Norrington shouted more empty threats to Jack. At this point, the pirate captain was fairly sure that if Norrington ever was to defeat him, it would have to be with an entire fleet. _The Black Pearl_ was a definite power to be feared now, along with her sister ship, _The Sea Wench_.

When Norrington was safely in the distance, Jack rowed over to _The Sea Wench_ to congratulate Anamaria on their victory. Stepping onto the deck, he met her with a smile and a hug.

"I could never do it without you mate," he said, clapping her on the back. "You're a diamond."

Anamaria smiled back at him. "Thanks Jack. That was a close one."

Jack nodded, "I almost thought we weren't going to get out of it."

"I see you managed to get out without a single scratch," she joked. "How do you do it Captain?"

"You forget who I am luv," he smiled. "And you? You're not much worse."

"Just a little shrapnel," she said, pointing to her ankle.

Jack noticed that she was standing in a puddle of blood. He was horrified. Had he injured her again? Anamaria instantly read his thoughts.

"It's ok Jack," she comforted. "Really. It looks much worse than it really is."

"Anamaria…"

"I promise, it's fine Jack," she smiled. "I'm really fine." She decided to change the subject. "What about Elizabeth? I heard she was injured."

"Norrington caught her with his blade. It's nothing serious," Jack said, still seemed slightly distraught.

"What about _The Pearl_?" she asked, nodding in her direction.

Jack regained his focus, "She's taking on quite a bit of water."  
"I was afraid of that," Anamaria said, taking off for her cabin.

Jack followed behind her and minutes later they were standing at her desk looking over her maps.

"Before dark, we can get here," she pointed to an island. "One side is a nice town, the other would provide the space required to haul _The Pearl _onto land so we can look at her and do the required repairs. We're here now," she pointed. "You think she'll make it?"

"It's worth a try," the captain offered.

Jack was greatly relieved as they arrived at the island at sunset. _The Sea Wench_ docked herself in the harbor before Anamaria led her men to help her fellow captain and his crew with pulling _The Pearl_ up onto the shore. As they rolled her over, their greatest fears were confirmed, _The Pearl _had sustained considerable damage. The repairs would take almost a month, maybe more, and Anamaria was anxious to get back to sea. Jack, however, did not seem discouraged, he was merely grateful that his ship could be fixed as his greatest fear was always losing her.

Standing on the shore together, they surveyed the damage in low tones.

"She's going to take a while to fix this time," Anamaria observed.

Jack smiled, "We've got the time. And we've got the gold to spend in town," he added, gesturing toward the town only a mile or two away, "It'll be good for the crew to take a break."

"We're not that far into this voyage Jack," Anamaria argued. "It's not time to take a break yet."

"Well, we don't really have a choice, do we?" the pirate said grimly.

"There's an inn at the edge of town, The Meadow Lark," she suggested. "We'll stay there for the evening, survey the rest of the damage in the morning's light."

Jack nodded and Anamaria began to head into town. He spent a few more minutes staring at _The Pearl _before finding Elizabeth and leading her across the sandy beach to the dim lights not so far away.

"I'm sorry about _The Pearl_ Jack," she whispered softly, her arms crossed across her chest to protect her from the evening's cool air. "It looks very bad, doesn't it?"

"Time and tide luv," he said, kicking at the sand. "She'll be good as new in no time."

The wind picked up and Elizabeth shivered.

"Cold luv?" he asked, switching their few belongings he had carried with them to his left hand.

"A bit," she said.

He put his arm around her, pulling her into him to block as much wind as possible and they walked on in silence.

When they arrived at the inn, Jack got Elizabeth settled into a room before he went to check on Anamaria.

"I just want to make sure she's alright," he said. "You'll be alright for a bit?"

"Sure," Elizabeth nodded, noting Jack did not say how long he was going to be gone. She wondered why he was really going to see his fellow captain.

He left the room and headed down the hall to the room the wench who had given him the key to his own room had said she had taken the dark skinned girl to and tapped three sharp times at the door. Momentarily, she appeared in the doorway, only opening it enough to peer through a few inches.

"How did you know this was where I was staying?" she asked, curious.

"Lucky guess?!" Jack suggested.

She laughed, but she did not seem to relax and Jack noticed she made no move to open the door any further.

"I wanted to see how your ankle was holding up," he said.

Anamaria stuck her foot through the doorway. It was bandaged with heavy white gauze, but the bandage was not red and her foot did not seem to be paining her. "It stings, but it will heal."

Jack nodded, pausing awkwardly. "Can I come in? Talk for a while maybe?"

Anamaria sighed, "Jack, I'm sorry. This isn't a good time."

Jack seemed confused. She had never turned him down outright.

"Tomorrow, ok?" she suggested, just as the door was pulled open wider by a man's hand.

Jack could see that she had clearly not planned on Braden coming to the door. He stood there bare-chested, his hair mussed, and Jack knew he must have interrupted something, despite Anamaria's earlier claim that nothing would ever transpire between her another crewmate ever again. He briefly pondered how she had managed to get dressed so fast herself.

"I tended to Anamaria's ankle myself and it's fine now. There's nothing you need to worry about," he announced, his tone almost condescending.

Jack saw brief emotions that he was almost positive were a combination of anger and embarrassment pass over the female captain's face, but she did not act immediately. He found her reaction strange because he knew she was not fond of being spoken for.

"It seems you would have learned by now," Braden decided to throw in, "that she's always the one who has to pay for your bad decisions."

Jack stepped forward, cocking his head," What's that?"

"Every time you decide to try and fight off a military fleet, she's the one who takes the heat for it. When are you going to stop thinking only of your whims and fancies and see how much you're hurting the people you count on?"

Jack put his foot in the door, "I know you didn't just accuse me of something you know nothing about, boy. You weren't even there."

"Don't I?" Braden asked hotly.

"Braden!" Anamaria cut him off sharply, barely stepping between the two.

"She won't keep sailing with you forever, not if you keep treating her…"

"That is enough!" she shouted. "He is your Commodore."

"And you are my captain," he said, his eyes smoldering. "I cannot stand by…"

"If you want to continue being my first mate," she paused, deciding to reword her sentence, "If you want to continue to sail on my crew, you will respect him at once. I will NOT warn you again."

Jack was furious, but he wouldn't lower himself to fighting with the boy. Not in front of Anamaria, at least. "At least he knows how to follow orders," he commented, turning to leave.

"Jack," Anamaria said, "I'm sorry."

"He's young, he'll learn his place." Jack had the urge to step forward and kiss her then. He wanted to see if she would yield to him in front of her new first mate, but as he weighed the situation in a burning second in his mind, he decided against it. There was a good chance she might not return the kiss and then he would feel a fool. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "Goodnight Ana."

Upon walking back to his room, he realized how much he had hoped to find Anamaria alone. He missed her, physically and mentally and he had been anxious to spend some time with her, reconnecting. Seeing Braden alone with her, shirtless, had been a surprise to him. It had caught him off guard and he wondered if their meeting tonight was coincidental or if Anamaria had intentionally lied to him when he had asked her about her first mate previously.

He shrugged off the thoughts as he let himself back into the room he would be sharing with Elizabeth.

"That was fast," she commented, looking up at him. She was surprised to see him so soon and she chided herself for thinking that his reasons for visiting Anamaria may have been anything other than pure.

Jack nodded, removing his hat and bandana as he studied her. She was already under the sheets, sitting up in bed, reading a book he did not recognize. "What are you doing?"

"Found this on the nightstand," she said, holding up the book. "Just flipping through it."

"Ahhh," Jack said, crossing the room to perch on the edge of the bed as he pulled off his boots. "Any good?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Who actually does these things? It's definitely not practical."

Jack turned to face her and she sat the book down on the table again. "How's your arm?" he asked, touching her wrist softly.

Decker had wrapped the wound up to prevent it from bleeding, telling Jack he could remove the gauze in the morning. She was cut deeply, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time he had assured him.

"It hurts," she said simply.

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry about Norrington," he said, his voice low.

Elizabeth met his eyes, "It's alright. We may be old friends, but I do understand we're on opposite sides now. I would have done the same thing, only I probably would have killed him."

"You understand why I didn't let you finish fighting him, don't you?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

"He'll be fine. He just won't be actively commanding a ship for a while," the pirate smiled. Reaching over her for the book, he asked, "Now, what's so impractical about this?"

As he flipped the book open and read several passages he realized it was a romance novel.

"No one actually lives like that," Elizabeth said, leaning over to read the pages with him.

"No?" Jack asked. "And you and William always seemed so in love."

"Not that," she said, rolling her eyes and taking the book from him. She flipped to a different page. "He laid her down on the soft sand, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, gently teasing it's lobe with his tongue," she quoted.

Jack was amused. "And you don't think things like that happen?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Only in books. Men don't have that sort of finesse in real life."

A small smile touched Jack's lips, gold flashing in the candlelight. "Maybe not the less mature men, such as dear William?"

Elizabeth did not meet his eyes.

Jack traced a finger across her cheek, down her neck, and over her shoulder blade. "Sometimes, there are advantages to being with someone more experienced." He did not think it necessary to mention he felt as if he had already shown her a great amount of what she deemed finesse.

Elizabeth looked at him sarcastically. "And you are definitely one of those more experienced men."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am," he said lowly.

He grazed her collarbone with his fingertips again, bringing his fingers to rest gently on the back of her neck as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed him back and he reclined on the bed beside her.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Now, there's definitely no talking in those types of stories," the pirate managed between kisses. Pausing to pull back and look at her, he added, "Unless you're going to scream my name."

Elizabeth laughed.

"It's alright, we have to save something for next time," he whispered, kissing her again.

He spent a long time just kissing her, more than he had ever spent before with her or any other woman he could remember in a long time. He let his lean fingers caress her face, her neck, tangle in her hair. He brushed his lips across her cheek, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear before he nibbled at the lobe. She shuddered slightly in his arms, but he already knew her ears were a weakness. Not wanting to dwell there too long, he kissed down her neck to her throat and nipped softly at her décolletage. He could feel the goose bumps rise on her arms. He moved his hand to fondle her breast and even through the fabric of her shift he could feel the nipple harden against his touch. He wanted her so badly, but he knew that he must take things slow if he ever hoped to succeed in his goal and it was driving him mad.

She ran her hand up his back and into his hair, guiding his lips ever so slightly back to her own. She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth and he used the moment to slip his hand inside her shift to explore her breast fully. He gently kneaded the tissue in his hand and then moved to squeeze the nipple ever so softly between his fingers. Elizabeth moaned under him, deepening the kiss even further. Her fingers knotted in his hair as her opposite hand stroked his cheek. In a moment of sheer rawness, she grazed her teeth down his neck and sucked near the hollow of his throat. He would have a mark tomorrow, he had no doubt.

She was extremely turned on and Jack decided to take a risk. He slipped his hand between her thighs and it only took him seconds to find his mark. She writhed underneath him and he knew he was pushing all the right buttons. Rubbing small circles over her sensitive nub, she moaned into his neck. He tugged at her ear with his teeth before running his tongue up its ridge. He then moved to suckle at her neck and leave a trail of kisses down her chest to her breast. At the rate she was going, she would climax in no time and he felt a small thrill of accomplishment. She had never let him bring her this close before.

He only wished she would reach out and touch him as he was touching her.

He whispered hotly in her ear, "Touch me, please."

Elizabeth's hand moved slowly down his chest to his waist and was almost to his member when she pulled away suddenly. Jack let out a low grumble.

"Elizabeth." It was just above a whisper. This was as close to begging as Jack would ever get.

He looked into her honey eyes just briefly enough to see their softness in the candlelight. She was stopping and Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he asked, his voice deep and husky, knowing he had asked the question of her before. "Did Will never show you what a woman can do to a man?"

Elizabeth met his eyes, blinking slowly before she answered him, "Yes…I know what I am doing to you Jack because it is the very same thing you are doing to me."

Jack pressed his lips against hers again, but she did not return his kiss. "Then why won't you let us have our release?" he asked hotly.

"My betrayal is great enough already," she whispered. "Especially tonight."

"Elizabeth," Jack tried to choose his words carefully. "I would never want to do anything to insult your memory of dear William, but he is indeed gone."

Tears began to well in the young widow's eyes.

"Surely he would have wanted you to be happy," he tried.

"Somehow I doubt that when he thought of my happiness, he saw me in a pirate's bed."

"Trifles luv," Jack said, placing a hand on either side of her hips and leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. She turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek. "It's not as if you're giving me your heart. You can always hold on to that for dear Will."

Elizabeth gave him a look of disgust, "How thoughtful of you."

Jack wondered if he had pressed too hard, but they had just been so close. "Come dear, do you really think if your positions were reversed, dear old Will would hold out for you?"

"Maybe not forever, but I would hope he wouldn't go gallivanting off with the first whore who crossed his path."

"Men do 'ave needs, you know?" he growled.

"I thought you were supposed to be showing me the art of finesse before filling those needs," she sighed. "My needs always seemed to be a little greater than Will's," she scoffed, mostly to herself.

Jack, however, did not miss a word. He had always had a feeling that this one was a vixen behind closed doors, especially after that talk they had had the first night they kissed, but for Will not to desire her as she desired him? The mere thought was downright absurd. But how to balance her needs, that was the tricky part. As evidenced by tonight, she clearly longed to be loved, cared for, shown affection. Yet she also seemed to desire wild romps and fun in the bedroom, though not outside of a trusting relationship.

"I promise I can meet all your needs," the pirate said, his voice low and hot. He brushed a finger across her chest and in an instant slipped it inside her shift to tease her very hard nipple.

"Jack," she whispered, already enjoying the feel of his hands on her again.

He almost had her this time. He was sure of it. Slowly, teasingly, he leaned his head down to take her lips with his own. She hesitated in kissing him back, but she did. Jack allowed his whole hand entrance into her shift again so that he could massage her entire breast. She moaned under his touch and he knew he was winning the battle.

Elizabeth felt guilty and the thought of Will was still in her mind, but she didn't want to say no anymore. She was tired of arguing with Jack every night. She was tired of pushing him away from her, of asking him to stop when she really didn't want him to.

He would have to tread carefully he reminded himself now. It had been a long time since he had been with a girl like Elizabeth. Women like her were typically too high maintenance for his tastes. Like Giselle, he compared, pulling away from Elizabeth long enough to pull her shift over her head. Of course she had only been a common whore, but she had cleaned herself up, gotten herself off the streets. She had wanted too much from him though, much more than he was willing to give, and yet she had been so very good with her mouth. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the memory, just as Elizabeth finally got her shift off. Although she hadn't been as good as Anamaria. As the sudden realization came to him, he snapped his eyes open to see Elizabeth lying there in front of him, naked.

"What's wrong Jack?" she asked, the strange look on his face, causing her to think that perhaps she had made the wrong decision.

"Nothin'" he stammered, his strange look turning to one of awe as his hand reached out to catch her own that clutched the sheet. "Don't," he said, his eyes darkening with his lust. How had he missed her pulling the shift over her head? How could he possibly be thinking of other girls? He was just as bad as Will.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable, but flattered by the pirate's longing gaze. Will had never stared at her like this. He had looked on his wife's body with love and respect, but this, this was something different entirely. Jack's eyes were nearly smoldering with passion. She felt completely bare before him and once again tried to pull the sheets over her, but Jack's grip was firm.

It had been so many years since he had seen a girl who looked like this. She had no scars from a life at sea yet. Her flesh was smooth and creamy. Despite the fact that she had given birth, she had no fat on her body anywhere that he could see, unlike the plump whores of Tortuga. At the same time however, her body was not toned as a woman who had worked all her life, such as Anamaria. Elizabeth had softer curves, a womanly shape. She was beautiful in his eyes, as most women were to him. He had no overall preference to size or shape or color, but he recognized Elizabeth's beauty as unique, much as he had Anamaria's.

"Jack, you're making me uncomfortable," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry luv," he explained. "I'm only enjoying your beauty."

He saw the blush break first across her cheeks before the rosy color spread across her chest and the tops of her arms.

"You are amazing," he said, leaning over to kiss her again.

"Thank you," she mumbled through their kisses.

He brushed his fingertips across her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her own as he ran his fingers down her neck to her collarbone and across her chest to caress her breast again.

"Jack," she managed.

"Sssh luv, no need for that now," he said, kissing down her neck and seeking out a nipple to suckle at with his lips.

Elizabeth fumbled with his shirt, forgetting the sash that was wound tightly around his waist and Jack disentangled himself from her. She had seen him without his shirt before, had pulled at it to remove it in most of their more heated encounters, but for some odd reason, she had not yet tried to remove it tonight. It seemed slightly odd to him he thought as he unwound the sash, since he had seen her topless before. She had allowed him to slip the shift off of her shoulders and fondle as well as lap at her breasts on quite a few occasions before tonight. They had both been bare-chested at those times, however. Pulling his shirt over his head, he wondered at how he had managed to get her fully undressed while he remained fully clothed. Perhaps that had been the trick though, perhaps she hadn't felt the pressure that she would have if their bare chests had glistened against one another with sweat.

Jack chided himself as he returned to her. Now was not the time for over analyzing or he would only end up proving himself no better than Will. Elizabeth met his eyes with a dewy soft gaze of wonder and he found himself amazed with her all over again. She ran her fingers across his scarred chest lightly and down his arm to hold his hand for a brief second before he touched her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. She smiled up at him and he felt himself melting. He wasn't sure that any girl had ever smiled at him quite so innocently before, until he thought of Madelyn. She had given him almost that exact smile so many years ago, but how could he forget?

Stop! he commanded himself. Why was he having such a difficult time focusing now? It was more than frustrating.

He kissed her softly before moving to take one of her nipples between his lips as he massaged her other breast with his hand. He swirled his tongue around the hard mound before sucking at it softly and then working it between his teeth. He heard Elizabeth sigh and he moved to her opposite breast, not failing to give it the same special treatment. He then snaked a hand back between her legs. She inhaled sharply and Jack decided to press his luck again. If she let him, he knew he would have her.

He moved quickly, leaving another trail of kisses down her stomach, caressing her breast with his hand. Elizabeth didn't really have a chance to stop him, as she wasn't quite aware of where he was going. The next thing she felt was warm and wet between her legs. Jack took her in his mouth and sucked softly on her before breathing hotly on the area. Elizabeth moaned loudly, but made no struggle to get away.

She had read about things like this and yet Will had never shown her these pleasures. They had spoken of it once, but had both thought the idea seemed somehow dirty. Now, Elizabeth had a different idea. Jack's mouth felt wonderful on her and in minutes her body was convulsing in waves of pleasure under his tongue.

"Jack," she moaned loudly, trying to regain her senses as her body continued to shake. She grasped at his shoulders and he moved up her body, kissing her until he reached her lips. She kissed him deeply, pulling him into her. He grinded his hips against hers and felt her thrust back against him. He had brought a crashing wave of pleasure to her and her inhibitions were now gone.

She pulled at his clothes and he obeyed, removing his garments as quickly as he thought possible without seeming rushed and then he was there on top of her again, kissing her, fondling her breasts.

"Did you like that?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Oh Jack," she moaned, briefly opening her eyes to meet his. "You win. It can be just like in the books."

Jack grinned down at her. She kissed him again, pulling him down to her. He pressed his hardness against her and she ground her hips against him.

"Jack," she whispered against his kisses, "Is it wrong that I want you so badly?"

"No luv," he whispered back, kissing her ear, "not at all."

"I can't say no anymore," she said, "Please Jack."

Jack wasn't sure what she wanted, but he was hoping it was the same as what he desired. He placed his shaft at her entrance and pressed gently.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, causing her to open her doe like eyes once again to meet his.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," she said hotly, kissing his mouth, "Yes."

She thrust against him and he slid slowly into her. For Jack it was a heightened experience as she was much tighter than any girl he had been with in a very long time. Despite the fact that she had given birth, she had taken much better care of her body than any other female he had shared company with in years.

Jack tried to take his time, despite his desire to rush things along and claim her as his own. He knew that would come in time if he at least took his time this first time. Elizabeth was very much a willing party, moaning and writhing against him and he enjoyed holding her in his arms.

When Jack had felt her body crash against his several more times, he gave himself over and came inside her, holding her tightly against him. For a long time afterwards, they laid in each other's arms, staring into one another's eyes until they finally both drifted off to sleep.


	40. Chapter Forty

A/N: I'm sorry. Once again, I know it has been a very long time since I posted. The house has taken up a large portion of time and I've been sick. And to the mix the fact that I'm getting married in four days and I've just been all around very busy lately. But I'm back in the swing now and I promise to try my very best to keep the chapters coming. I've already started Forty One and am over half way through! **Again, for another warning…to all of my Jack/Ana fans…You've got to trust me. I know this doesn't seem to be taking a happy turn, but things will work out in the end. I'm just going to test your nerves a bit here and there. Remember, it only makes the story more interesting and the reward at the end all that much sweeter.**

Aubiered19 – Good to see you reading and reviewing. You have definitely been there for the test of time! It means a lot to know that someone who has been reading so long is still enjoying.

Captainme – "Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?" I know it is tough these days, but the rewards will pay off in the end, I promise. It's not easy to write these chappys…remember, I love Jack and Ana just as much as the rest of us.

LongingforLlangarlia – Another Jack and Ana fan who is terribly stressed. I'm sorry mate, but I promise it will all end well. Just bear with me.

Fredsonetrueluv – Well despite the fact that it was Jack and Elizabeth instead of Ana, I am glad to see some compliments about the scene. Just bear with me and our favorite captain as he struggles to learn some important lessons in the near future.

Kungfuchick – Another Ana/Braden fan, eh? We'll have to see if these two have potential…

Jacknanamaria – Alright, my trusty fanfic reader…here it is, in print…I am giving you my word right here and now that I am not joining the evil league of Jack/Elizabeth fanfic writers. From the very beginning…three years ago (wow, this has been an undertaking) this story has carried the same outline, the same plot and it's headed the same place. I'm not going to change that now. I won't promise that I might not challenge you with my story line…I love a good drama and this one is just heating up…but I do PROMISE you that in the end you will be happy. You just have to hang in there with me until then. If I break my promise to you then I swear on pain of death to give you my entire Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow collection…and believe me, it's quite extensive. You have my word mate…my word.

An-angel-in-hell – It is interesting what exactly Ana is capable of getting away with, isn't it? What does that say about our dear captain?

Eddie – a true power in the Caribbean waters…that's been Jack's dream for how long? Of course, nothing ever stays that good, does it?

v-love – Don't kill your computer and don't stop reading. I promise it will all be ok in the end.

KSP33 – Sorry to keep you waiting so long mate. It has been a busy last few weeks for me. I hope you will keep reading and reviewing!

Mary You read just in time mate…and because I promised today, here's your update!

**Chapter Forty**

Anamaria awoke the next morning feeling as if she was going to be sick. Jumping out of bed, she hurried to the bowl in the corner of the room where she knew she could relieve her illness. Her gagging woke Braden who rushed to her side.

"Captain, are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"Get out," she managed. It was almost an order.

"But Anamaria, are you going to…"

She cut him off, "Now. Get out now."

Braden knew she was serious and he quickly gathered his clothes and dressed. "If you need me," he started, trailing off as he saw her glaring at him. "I'll be in town," he added before shutting the door behind him.

What was wrong with her lately? she wondered as she threw up again. Too much rum last night she supposed, glancing around the room at several empty bottles. The last thing she had needed him to see was another weakness. She sighed to herself, remembering last night. She had broken her own vow to herself to never become involved with another crewmember again.

He had come to help her with her ankle and at some point his visit had turned into something more. That was when Jack had come by. Braden had been too bold speaking to his commodore and Anamaria had been about to ask him to leave when he began apologizing profusely to her. He had seemed sincere and she had made the mistake of letting him stay. Several bottles of rum later and they had ended up in bed together.

She groaned out loud. What was she going to do now? She couldn't really ask Jack to take him onboard _The Pearl_. He would want to know why and if she explained it, it would only make the situation worse. She would have to work to keep their relationship purely professional at this point, but it would be hard, almost impossible.

Confidant that her stomach had settled for the minute, she dressed and went to find Jack's room. Three knocks later and a sleepy, but very satisfied looking Elizabeth answered the door.

"Is Jack still here?" the dark skinned pirate questioned.

Elizabeth seemed slightly uncomfortable, "Yes. I don't think he's quite awake yet."

Anamaria pushed past her without really thinking the situation through, "Jack!"

She crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside him, not taking a second glance at Elizabeth who still stood at the door, fidgeting. She noticed the pale red mark on his neck, but the situation didn't really dawn on her until she pulled back the covers. Jack's eyes blinked open as he reached for the covers.

Anamaria stood, her mouth open in surprise. "I should have known," she managed, stepping back towards the door.

"Anamaria," Jack said.

She shook her head, frustrated with herself and the situation. It wasn't as if she could truly be upset. She had been off having her own fun after all and she and Jack had set the rules down from the beginning that there was never anything serious between them. Still, finding proof was far more painful than she would have expected.

"I…I'm," she stuttered, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Elizabeth had blushed a deep shade of crimson and Jack was already up and getting dressed.

"I'll just…I'll meet you at _The Pearl_ when you're ready," she said, hurrying out of the room.

"I've got to get going," Jack said, minutes later, pulling on his boots.

"Jack," she said.

His eyes met hers for a brief second as he tied his bandana around his head, "You can either come with me or wait here. I'll be back later on this afternoon."

She wanted to say something to him, to let him know how she felt this morning about the night they had shared, but she couldn't get her lips to form the words. She stepped forward to touch his hand, but she was a beat too late and he passed her on his way to the door.

"I'll just wait here," she said softly. "I'd probably only be in the way anyway."

"I'll be back later this afternoon or perhaps even tonight," he said. "Here are some coins. Get yourself some food if you're hungry. Don't wander off too far and try to stay out of trouble. Take your sword with you just in case."

"I left it on _The Pearl_," she said. "I'm sorry. We were just so rushed and I didn't think about it. Does that mean I have to go back to the ship with you?"

Jack sighed. "One of the first lessons you learn as a pirate is to never go anywhere without your weapon." He unsheathed his sword and held it out to her. "Here, take mine for now. I'll bring yours when I come back."

"Jack, are you sure?" she asked, taking the blade.

"I won't need it on my way to the ship and when I get there I'll have yours," he said.

She fingered the design on the sword, "Will made this for you."

Jack nodded.

"I remember when he finished it," she said, smiling sadly. "He was so proud of it. He had beautiful craftsmanship." A small tear ran down her cheek.

Jack reached forward and lifted her chin with his finger. "Don't," he hushed.

Meeting his eyes, she suddenly felt a great betrayal. She turned her head from his touch. "He always considered this to be his greatest piece of work."

Jack could almost read her thoughts. "There's nothing wrong with what you did," he whispered.

Elizabeth couldn't look at him. She was blinking back tears.

He touched her chin again, turning her head towards him. "You allowed me to bring you pleasure and you brought me the same. There's nothing wrong with allowing yourself to enjoy that."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek.

It took him nearly a half an hour to walk to _The Pearl_ and when he arrived Anamaria was waiting there for him.

"How does she look?" he asked, stepping up behind her on the beach.

Anamaria had seen him approaching and she was trying hard to bite her tongue. She knew she shouldn't say anything to him about Elizabeth. Furthermore, she knew she had no right to even be mad at him, but the anger she felt surprised her. She had never thought she was the only girl Jack had been with since the two had started sailing together, but being forced to see another woman he had chosen left her feeling somehow betrayed.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you this morning," she stated, unable to keep quiet. "I suppose I should have known better. I've seen that same smile on your face too many times in the morning to think it was just from a good dream. How is the governor's daughter?"

Jack turned mocking eyes on her. "Why don't you tell me about your evening with your first mate instead. Finally discovering the rights of Captain's privilege?"

Anamaria's dark eyes smoldered.

"So that's all it was to you?" she asked, her voice growing louder. "Your right as Captain to take me to bed with you?"

Jack took a step towards her. "I never said that, he stated in a low voice. "Don't make this into a scene on the beach in front of our crew," he warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I don't mean to be taking time away from your precious Pearl."

"Too much to drink already this morning?" he asked in a light tone, faking a smile. He stepped closer to her and put his arm around her pulling her close to him as he walked with her around the ship's hull.

"If you have a problem with me," he began in a low tone, gesturing towards the ship as if they were discussing her difficulties, "then fine, but don't address it here in front of the crew. That will only bring trouble for both of us. So I've been with Elizabeth and you've been with Braden. There was never a commitment between us as far as sex goes. We've both been with other people from the start of it. I've seen you step upstairs with many a different sailor in Tortuga so I don't see why this changes anything. As far as Braden is concerned, what you do with him on your own time is your concern. I know he's young and I know he's new to this whole pirate thing and I know you two are close, but the boy must learn how to respect his captain and his commodore. I trust that you will speak to him about that never becoming an issue again."

Anamaria nodded.

"If there is anything else you'd like to discuss about us, I trust you'll wait to do so in private," the captain finished.

"Of course," she said softly.

Jack let go of her shoulder and stood beside her, staring up at the ship. "So how long do you think the repairs will take," he said loudly so that the crew could hear.

"At least a month, maybe more," she replied. "She's pretty worn."

"Well, then I guess we should be getting to work," he replied.

Looking around, Anamaria discovered only about half of their crews waiting for orders. "Maybe stopping in a port town with a ship that needs so much work wasn't such a good idea after all. With rum and women to distract them, some sailors may never show up to work."

Jack laughed, but she was probably right.

They worked through the heat of the day with their most trusted crewmembers by their sides. Marty, Gibbs, and Cotton along with nearly thirty other sailors were all there to take orders from their two captains and Muriel. The work was physically grueling and as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Jack was depressed that no progress had been made that he could actually see.

Seeing the disappointment cross his face, Anamaria stepped up, "You knew before we ever started that this was going to be a long process."

Jack nodded, staring out at the open ocean.

"It's only the first day," she reminded him.

Jack seemed to ignore her remark. "I'm going to go for a swim," he responded, heading towards the water.

"Jack, wait," Anamaria stopped him. "If you want to get cleaned up there's a place just up the beach."

Jack turned a slightly interested gaze upon his former first mate.

"Come on, I'll show you," she said, heading up the beach.

Jack followed, mildly interested in where she might be taking him.

"I'm guessing that as the crew begins to run out of money they'll be more likely to show up for work in the mornings," she suggested as they trudged through the sand.

Jack smiled, hesitant to broach the next subject that he knew he must tackle with her. "You know who wasn't there today."

She knew immediately who he was referring to, "It's not as if you two hit it off all that well last night."

"Regardless," he began, "he's your first mate and that makes me his commodore. "If he wants to be a leader and you've already chosen him as such, he must set his personal differences aside. I expect him to be there in the morning."

"I agree," she nodded, "and I will speak to him. It's just through here," she added, pushing aside the brush that was native to the island.

It was a moonless night and Jack struggled hard to focus his eyes on the clear pool that lay before him. It was small, but nicer and probably warmer than swimming in the ocean during this time of year.

"Ahhh," he said, stripping off everything except his shirt and pants and wading into the water. "You coming?"

"I think I'll just wait here on the rocks," she said, sitting down beside his things.

"Suit yourself," Jack said, plunging under water.

It was dark and she could just barely make out his silhouette in the blackness, but she remembered how much she always loved to watch him swim. His tanned body never failed to draw her attention and she was glad it was so dark tonight because it made it easier to imagine him without his clothes on. Her mind briefly flashed back to the day that he had taken her inland while the crew had careened _The Pearl_. Of all the exotic and beautiful locations they had been to, that had been her favorite. They had been so happy then. Their lives had been near perfection, but it would have been impossible for things to stay like that forever.

She heard a rustle behind her and she quickly rose to her feet, hand on her sword. Jack pulled himself out of the water behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shhh, I heard something," she whispered.

Several seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" he said, laying a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

She shrugged. "No, I thought I heard someone." She turned to face him.

He kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked in between kisses.

"Mmm?"

"Captain Saldana!" came the shout through the brush.

The two pulled away from each other just before Braden appeared out of the darkness.

"Lucky guess, but I thought you might be here getting cleaned…" he paused upon seeing Jack. "Commodore," he nodded.

"Sparrow and I were just discussing the amount of work that needs to be done on _The Pearl_ before we'll be able to sail out of here. I have to admit I was surprised that we didn't see you out there today."

Braden hesitated before answering. "I don't think I have to tell both of you that I don't necessarily agree with most of Sparrow's decisions."

"It doesn't matter," Anamaria's tone was firm. "He's your Commodore and you are my first mate. I expect you to be a leader. I expect you to be there tomorrow."

Braden dropped his head, clearly disappointed that he had let down his captain. Sucking on his lower lip, Jack could tell he was chewing on it between his teeth as he glanced off to the side. He was also annoyed with the Commodore. Jack was not happy with the position Anamaria had put them in by selecting Braden as her first mate. He had been a poor choice he could see now and he wondered why she hadn't had the foresight to see this moment coming.

"I'd like to speak to you alone Captain," Braden said in a low voice.

Jack turned to Anamaria for her reaction. She nodded at him, "It's fine. I'll handle it."

Jack picked up his things from the sand and without saying another word to Anamaria began to make his way back to the lights of the town.

As soon as Jack was out of earshot, Braden started in on his captain. "I can't support him."

"That's not your choice," Anamaria said, raising her voice. "You are my first mate and you will support him."

"He's holding us up. He's holding you up. I thought you wanted to get to the Indian Ocean as soon as possible. Why are you letting Jack get in the way of that?" he asked.

"It's Commodore Sparrow to you," she said harshly.

"Why are you defending him?!"

"I don't have to defend him. I respect him. He's never been anything but the best captain I've ever known," she said.

"Despite the fact that you lost your arm because of him?" Braden asked.

"Who told you that?" she asked hotly.

"You deny that it's true?" he asked.

"Of course I deny it's true. It wasn't Jack's fault."

"But it was him the shot was fired at, was it not?"

"If that shot had hit Jack it would have killed him. I don't regret what I did for one second. I was his first mate, looking out for my captain was my main priority. I should only hope you would learn to feel the same," she said.

"I do feel the same about my captain. That's what worries me about her commodore," he replied. "I don't see him looking out for you like you do him."

Anamaria let out a scoff. "You weren't here to see what happened when I lost my arm. Don't you dare judge Jack on something you know nothing about."

Braden stayed quiet.

"If you want to keep sailing with us, you better be there tomorrow morning. At dawn," she began to push her way back through the brush.

"I'll give it some thought," he said, struggling to catch up with her.

She turned to him. "If you're not there, don't ever bother showing your face around me again."

Anamaria took off towards the town not giving him the slightest chance to catch up with her.


	41. Chapter Forty One

A/N: Yes, I'm aware it has been quite some time since my update. My sincerest apologies, but getting married and buying a house takes up a quite a bit of free time, does it not? Especially when it all happens around the holidays. Anyway, things are back on track and mostly back to normal now so I'm back with another chappy. For all my Jack/Ana fans…it's getting tough, but remember, A/N: Yes, I'm aware it has been quite some time since my update. My sincerest apologies, but getting married and buying a house takes up a quite a bit of free time, does it not? Especially when it all happens around the holidays. Anyway, things are back on track and mostly back to normal now so I'm back with another chappy. For all my Jack/Ana fans…it's getting tough, but remember, **you've got to trust me**. **I promise I'm not going to let you down.** I will carry you through the upcoming events in the swiftest and least painful means as possible. And I promise you that our two favorite pirates will be reunited in the end.

Captainme – Trying to prevent the 'mushyness' between Jack and Elizabeth these days. Someday our two lovebird captains will be reunited.

Kungfuchick – Yes, Braden is beginning to wear on the nerves a bit, isn't he?

KSP33 – Indeed, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel! Yea!

LongingforLlangarlia – Anamaria, pregnant? You're the second person to ask that…hmmm…unfortunately, I can't tell you! Mwahaha! But we'll all find out what's wrong with dear Ana soon enough. In the meantime, all the men here are pissing everyone off…seems pretty typical, eh?!

An-angel-in-hell – I guess I should have killed Elizabeth off in the fire too, huh? Would have made things much easier for Ana and Jack, but nowhere near as suspenseful ;o)

Mary – Ah yes, as I sat down to type this chapter I realized there are major changes on the horizon. This is quite possibly the pivotal chapter of the entire story. Things will be different very soon…

Fredsonetrueluv – Yes, I know I seem to disappear for long periods of time these days and I'm sorry my very busy life has kept me away from my most faithful readers. **Thanks to everyone for keeping up with the story despite the time I spend away.**

Eddie – Yay! I qualify for a true pirate story! And another guess at Ana possibly being pregnant…hmmm…

Johnnycakesdepp – Not looking good at the moment at least, things will be better eventually, I promise.

Gotta Luv Sparramaria – As slow as preferred…I've never heard that before, but it's pretty funny! I'm sorry I've kept you waiting luv…I promise to try and do better if you promise to stick with me through the tough times :o)

Peppy87 – Good to see a new reader. Welcome aboard mate and thanks for the review!

**Chapter Forty One**

Jack debated on not going back to the inn. Anamaria's hotheaded first mate had irritated him and as he crossed the island back to the noisy taverns and inns, he found himself only growing angrier as his clothes dried. The sailor had no right to address either of them in the manner he had and yet Jack felt it was Anamaria's place to correct him. If she continued to fail at her job, as she had done so far, then he would have to step in and remedy the situation.

Part of Jack did not want to see Elizabeth. A very large part of him wanted to step into the nearest tavern, grab as many mugs of rum as possible and find the first large breasted wench that was halfway decent looking to pull up the stairs with him and enjoy a particularly wild evening. The idea sounded like a very good one to Jack and yet, for reasons unbeknownst to himself, he kept walking towards the inn. A smaller part of him thought that maybe Elizabeth was capable of pulling him out of his anger.

In the end, the smaller part ended up being the stronger and in a manner that was very un-Jack like, he passed by the taverns and made his way up to the room he shared with Elizabeth managing only one rum bottle in hand.

As he opened the door he noticed at once that Elizabeth was waiting for him, in bed. He felt a dull throb in his pants, but took a sip of rum and continued across the room. It was late and the lass was probably just tired.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," the pirate said, his voice deep in his throat.

"Decide to go for a swim?" she asked, noticing his wet clothes.

Jack began stripping the garments off, setting them out to dry. "It was a long day," he said.

"I see," Elizabeth said, drinking him in with her honey eyes.

"I brought you your sword," he said, resting the blade against the wall.

"Thank you," she welcomed. The thought briefly crossed her mind that it was Will's sword, but she didn't pause to correct him.

"How was your day?" he asked, sitting down on the bed beside her as he pulled off his pants.

She sighed, not meeting his eyes, "Jack, I want to talk about…about what happened last night."

The thought struck him instantly, Wrong decision Sparrow. Should have just stopped in the tavern and begun drinking, found a nice wench to lie down with for the night.

"I spent the day thinking about everything. About Will, about Thomas, about you…about everything," she interrupted his thought process.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to," he started.

"No," she met his eyes, "I want to."

She drew in a deep breath and dropped her eyes from his before continuing, "There is this huge part of me that is missing, that feels empty without them. It is so hard to be here when they are gone," she hesitated, blinking back tears before meeting his eyes again, "but being with you, spending time with you, it makes it easier. Not that you can replace them because you can't, but because it helps to have a friend. Last night…"

"Lizzie, it's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

She cut him off, "Was the first time I've felt pleasure in so very long." She reached out and brushed his hand. "And yes, part of me felt guilty," she paused, "but more of me wants to know that pleasure again."

Jack was surprised, but he didn't miss the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her softly.

"Jack, I don't know what I'm asking from you. I'm a complete mess and I have no idea where my life is going. I just know I need you to be here for me, as a friend…and maybe on occasion as something more."

"To show you how to enjoy yourself?" he asked, a small smile touching the corners of his lips.

"To show me how to enjoy myself," she smiled back, accepting another of the pirate's kisses.

The two reclined on the bed together, Jack on top of Elizabeth as he began kissing her ear and lecturing jokingly, "Now the first thing you have to remember is to always…"

Anamaria wasn't exactly sure how Braden had convinced her to come back to the taverns and drink with him, but somehow he had. Was she that desperate for company lately? After all, the sailor might have looked good with no clothes on, but she had learned her lesson last night, hadn't she?

Apparently not.

Quite a few mugs of rum later and they were rushing up the stairs, ripping at one another's clothes, and fumbling with the key to the lock on the door of her room. Anamaria was incredibly horny, but she wasn't sure why she had decided to satisfy her lust with her first mate again. She was usually much more discerning, choosing her bedfellows by the unlikelihood that they would ever meet in person again.

Several hours later she was lying in bed, taking a long drink of rum and wondering yet again how she had ended up here. Braden lay beside her dozing off and on. She woke him suddenly, shaking him hard.

"Get out," she insisted, harshly.

He moaned in his sleep, protesting being woken.

"Get out," she repeated, getting out of bed and standing up as she pulled on her clothes. She was mad at herself for getting involved with him again and she was mad at him just because she wanted someone else to share the blame.

Braden rubbed his eyes wearily and Anamaria tossed his shirt at him.

"Come on, we're done. I don't want you here anymore," she said.

Braden was clearly confused. "Anamaria we just…" he paused. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it and I don't want you here. Get out," she demanded.

Braden, although unhappy, was awake enough to understand her message. Grumbling under his breath, he gathered his clothes and quickly dressed.

"Be there at dawn tomorrow," she stopped him just before he exited her room.

Braden opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it and left the room in silence.

To Jack's great surprise and Anamaria's even greater astonishment, Braden showed up early and eager to work the next morning. She had been almost positive that after her little spectacle, he would never show his face again and she had spent a nearly sleepless night pondering over who she might choose as her next first mate.

However, she needn't have worried, as Braden was one of the first men there in the morning. He looked well rested and prepared to work. Even more shocking than his appearance was his reporting directly to Jack for his orders. He had either had a major attitude adjustment overnight or he was so mad at her for the way she had treated him that he would prefer to speak to Jack.

He shot her a sincere smile before he moved to begin his tasks for the day and she decided that maybe her exerting her authority last night was exactly what he had needed. Maybe it had given him the chance to finally see their relationship for what it was and remind him who was in charge. She didn't have long to analyze her thoughts before Jack stepped up in front of her.

"Well, I don't know what you did to him," Jack hesitated, "and I don't want to know, but I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done. You've convinced young Braden to come over to our side."

"Our side?" Anamaria questioned. "I thought he was always on my side. It was your side that took the convincing."

"Of course," Jack smiled sarcastically. "Well, no worries."

"Elizabeth's here today?" Anamaria asked, nodding in the young girl's direction.

"She said she was bored yesterday and she wanted something to do. I figured she might as well come out and help. We could always use another pair of hands," he replied.

"I suppose you can always use another pair of hands…is she quite talented with them then?" Anamaria couldn't stop the smart remark.

A small smile touched Jack's lips as he thought back to the night before. It was ironic that he and Elizabeth had spent most of the night doing nothing but touching, caressing each other gently with their hands. It had been his goal to show her as well as teach her how to show him the simple power of touch. After a few tips from Jack, it turned out that Elizabeth was indeed quite talented with her hands.

"Actually yes, she is," Jack answered.

He could tell from the shocked look briefly crossing her features that she had not expected the direct answer, but she covered her surprise. Had he not known her so well, he might have missed it entirely.

"I assigned Braden to work closely with Muriel. I assume from his Navy training he knows how to handle tools."

"He handles them better than most," she responded quickly, not missing the opportunity of a sexual reference.

"Ahhh," Jack said, raising his eyebrows at her statement. "Yet you seem just as surprised as I am to see him here. Do me a favor and keep your eye on him today just in case he forgets how to use those tools. I don't entirely trust him."

Anamaria started to respond, but Jack was already walking away from her, heading towards Elizabeth. Things had changed so drastically between them that it _almost_ made her wish she had never gotten her own ship…but it didn't.

For a solid month, the crews of _The Black Pearl _and _The Sea Wench_ worked to repair _The Pearl_. Braden continued to show up and work hard day after day and he finally came to see he and Anamaria's relationship the same way she did. Elizabeth came to help some days, but other days she preferred to stay in town at the inn. She and Jack continued to grow closer in their time alone together. Some nights they went back to the inn and enjoyed one another's company while other's they went straight to sleep. Either way was fine by Jack as he was so preoccupied thinking about his ship most of the time that he had little time to worry about his own physical needs. Elizabeth was merely glad to have something else to occupy her mind rather than her thoughts of Will and Thomas for once.

At the end of the month's time, Anamaria and Jack met privately in her cabin onboard _The Sea Wench_ to discuss the progress that had been made on _The Pearl_.

"I really wish we were farther along Jack," Anamaria started. "We've still got a month's worth of work, maybe more depending on the weather."

"I didn't think it would take this long to fix her luv," Jack apologized.

"In our haste, we chose to sail out with a small crew. Not to mention the fact that we stopped in a port town. Our crew would much rather stay in the taverns and drink all day than work in the hot sun," she complained, resting her head in her hands.

"But their gold is starting to run out and some of them are seeing that. They're going to have to go back on the account if they want to earn more."

"Which is why you're seeing more and more of them show up each morning," she added.

"Then maybe the repairs won't take a month's time after all, maybe we'll be finished sooner," he said hopefully.

"I don't want to wait that long," she said bluntly.

Jack smiled, "Well, I don't either, but we don't really have a choice, do we?"

Anamaria sighed. She had known this was going to be hard, but Jack was making it more difficult than it should have been. "The crew of _The Sea Wench_ does," she stated.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Jack, I've been thinking a lot about this over the last month," she started. "When we first talked about sailing to Madagascar, you weren't fond of the idea. I was the one who wanted to sail across the world and I wanted to leave as soon as possible. You were content to stay in the Caribbean."

"There was a time when I too dreamed of world domination and that is why I came with you," Jack argued.

"Only after a lot of persuasion," Anamaria responded. She pushed her chair back and stood, turning to walk the length of the room. "Then we were attacked. _The Pearl_ was heavily damaged. I didn't want to leave you to fix her alone so we stayed and helped." She was pacing the room now. "But I can't stay anymore. I need to go on to Madagascar."

For once in his life, Jack was speechless. Was he dreaming? Was this some kind of cruel joke? He and Anamaria were partners. They'd always sailed together and now she was talking of leaving? When his ship wasn't even capable of making sail?

"We'll be sailing out in two days," she added softly.

"Two days?" he asked, beginning to grow angry. "Are you mad? Leaving your commodore stranded on an island…"

She cut him off, "You're not stranded Jack. You have a good crew and you're in a port town. You're entirely capable of fixing _The Pearl_ and meeting us in the Indian Ocean at a later time. So don't make this out like it's some kind of mutiny because you know it's not," she was at the point of shouting now.

"I don't believe this," Jack said. "What could be so bloody wonderful about Madagascar that you'd be willing to leave your fellow captain behind? What could be so bloody important that you can't wait a month to get there?"

Anamaria shook her head. She was standing at the back of her cabin now, staring out at the ocean through the stained glass window. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I know you had a thing for Captain Aquino, but now that you have your hands full with Braden, don't you think that's going to make things a bit awkward between you two?" Jack knew his words were cutting, but he was hurt and it seemed fitting for her feelings to be hurt as well. He was also grasping at straws, searching for a potential explanation that his former first mate, the one person in the entire world that he had finally begun to let himself trust, was leaving him alone in his time of need.

"It has nothing to do with Captain Aquino," she stated, her voice growing louder.

"Or is that why you've been having Braden report to me lately? Planning on letting him stay with _The Pearl_'s crew so you don't have to explain him?"

"Get out!" she shouted, turning on him.

Her outburst took Jack by surprise. He stood, but remained in place.

"Get out!" she screamed again. The tears she had tried so hard to keep inside finally rolling down her cheeks. "Get out!"

Jack wasn't sure how to handle the situation and since it was becoming ever more uncomfortable, he decided to follow her orders and leave. As he made his way down the gangplank, he found himself sifting through the details of their conversation.

She was leaving in two days. No matter how hysterical she had gotten towards the end, she had been firm on that point. He could try, but he was almost positive that he wouldn't get her to change her mind on that. He knew he had been mean, but he wasn't sure why she had started crying. His jabs hadn't been that harsh and he had never intended to bring her to tears. He had very rarely seen Anamaria at a breaking point in the many years he had known her. Even when she had lost her arm, she had stayed much stronger than any man would have, but now she was crying about a mean comment he had made towards her? It didn't make sense to him.

As soon as she was sure Jack was gone, Anamaria laid down in her bed and began to cry. The tears came easily and her body was racked with sobs. What was wrong with her? She was so much stronger than this and yet she couldn't make herself stop. And crying in front of Jack? What could possibly be more humiliating and self-deprecating than allowing some man, Jack none-the-less, to see they had brought tears to her eyes?

The truth of it was that she didn't want to go by herself, but she had no choice. She had to leave for Madagascar as soon as possible. If she didn't, then Jack would find out the terrible secret she had been keeping from him for several months time and if he found out, she was certain he would never want to have anything to do with her ever again. So as much as it hurt to leave now, it was easier than having to lose him forever. At least this way, she truly believed that at some point down the road, the two could come together and be friends and sail together again.

She had put it off as long as possible, but now the two going their separate ways had become inevitable. Her original plan had been to sail for Madagascar alone, but then Jack had agreed to come along and she had begun to develop an alternate plan. Then _The Pearl_ had been damaged and she hadn't needed to come up with a plan at all as it had been set in motion for her. She had taken it as a sign. The two must separate and this was her chance. She would pacify him by agreeing to meet up in the Indian Ocean at a later date, but she would never show up. It would be the easiest way, for both of them. Years from now, when life was simpler again, she would find him. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all and someone would always know where he was and she would know just who to ask to track him.

She pulled herself up from the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had cried long enough and it was time to be strong again. These rash emotions that had begun to appear would surely get her in trouble if she didn't force herself to control them. Forcing herself in check, she made her way out on deck and down the gangplank into the town.

As Jack passed a tavern on the street, he decided to go in and get something to drink. He was growing angrier by the second and he knew this was not the time he wanted to go back and have to see Elizabeth. She had never seen him when his temper was in full force and he wasn't ready for her to just yet.

The sun had set before he and Anamaria's meeting and the tavern was full of rowdy patrons already drunk despite the early hour of the evening. He sat down at the counter and ordered a mug of rum, rubbing his temples at his now pounding headache.

He felt someone brush up against him and turned to see a young redheaded girl standing behind him.

"Hello sailor," she said, breathing heavily in his ear as she pressed her body against his back.

He might have been more willing to enjoy her company had he not been so angry with Anamaria. A heavy-chested wench placed a mug of rum in front of him and he forced a smile of appreciation before taking a sip and facing the girl. She couldn't have been much older than Elizabeth, but she had lived a much harder life and the stress had taken its toll on her young features.

"Hello luv," he greeted her, attempting to calm his temper by distracting himself.

She was pretty in her own way. He imagined if she had an easier life she might be quite beautiful.

"I haven't seen you around here before," she commented, moving even closer to him. "Captain?" she guessed, judging from the style and cut of his clothes.

She was very good at what she did, which is exactly what led him to believe she had been doing it for quite some time. Most men, less experienced sailors, might be convinced that she was genuinely interested in them. He was sure it would no doubt come as a surprise to some at the end of the night when she asked for her fee in gold doubloons. Jack, however, knew better.

He nodded, responding to her question. "It's been quite a few years since I sailed in these waters. You were probably just a wee lass then," he paused. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he extended his hand, taking her own and kissing the knuckles.

He had intended to be alone tonight, but her green eyes were enchanting and he thought that perhaps it would not be so bad to allow her distract him for a few hours.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked, her mouth dropping open as he kissed her hand.

"The one and only," he tried hard to flash a smile.

The girl struggled for words, "I…I can't believe…there are so many stories about you."

"Only the good ones are true luv," he was impressed that she had heard of him and found that it boosted his ego as well as his mood somewhat.

"If you're Captain Sparrow then _The Black Pearl_ must be docked in the harbor?" she asked excitedly.

Jack took a sip of rum. "Well, not exactly," he sighed. "Complications arose when a fleet of Navy ships attacked us in open water. We had to haul _The Pearl _up on the beach for repairs."

"When you say attacked us, you're implying your crew or the crew of _The Sea Wench_ as well?"

"You know of _The Sea Wench_?" Jack asked, even more surprised by her knowledge.

"Of course I've heard of her. She's captained by Anamaria Saldana, one of the most famous female captains of all time," the girl stated.

Jack rolled his eyes. Normally, he would have been excited to hear that someone was familiar with both _The Black Pearl _and _The Sea Wench_, but after tonight, _The Wench_'s captain was the last person he wanted to discuss. He couldn't help but briefly think of how proud Anamaria would have been to hear that her name was well known, but he pushed his thoughts of her quickly away.

"Is she now?" he asked sarcastically.

The girl caught his tone and mannerisms and changed the subject back to _The Pearl_. She was excited enough to meet Jack Sparrow alone and wasn't willing to test her luck by dwelling on a subject that seemed to anger him at the moment.

"Would you take me to see_ The Pearl_?" she asked, hopefully.

"It's all the way on the opposite side of the island, luv," Jack stated, draining his mug of rum and asking for another.

"I don't mind the walk," she said, her voice low in her throat as she batted her eyes at him.

She was hoping he would petition her services and Jack didn't fail to miss the offer.

"It's growing chilly out there," he commented.

She gave him her sexiest smile, "I'll just grab my shawl from upstairs. I'm sure you can keep me warm once we get there."

She stepped away and Jack knew this would be his only time to get away from her, but for whatever reasons he stayed. She was pretty enough and he knew that Elizabeth would be unable to provide the rough sex he would find himself needing release in tonight. She would prove to be quite the vixen in due time, but tonight he wanted an experience woman, one who needed no training and one he wouldn't have to worry about satisfying. As he waited for her, he felt a more masculine presence step up behind him.

"I told you if you didn't learn to appreciate her she was gonna leave you behind some day," a man's voice said over his shoulder.

Jack turned to see a very smug looking Braden standing behind him.

"What did you say?" he asked hotly, anger spreading evenly across his facial features.

"She told you right?" Braden asked, wondering if he had spoken too soon or if Anamaria had changed her mind. "We're sailing out for Madagascar in two days time."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Jack asked, the idea dawning on him. "You talked her into leaving…I ought to…" his hand was on his sword and he was half a beat away from drawing the blade when the young redhead stepped up beside him and touched his shoulder, smiling warmly.

He almost pushed her away, but Braden had already stepped back, almost as if he had never been there to start with and a worried expression was crossing the young girl's face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Jack attempted to shake off the feelings of anger. "Yes, let's go," he said, taking her by the arm. But as they left the tavern, Jack continued to dwell on his thoughts of Braden and he couldn't rid himself of the thought that it had been Braden who had encouraged Anamaria to leave him behind.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

A/N: Ahhh, this chappy took a little out of me. Hard to write for some reason, but it turned out quite a few little pieces of gold that I am quite proud of. Hopefully, this will be enough to provide you for a little tie over until we finally get to see our two pirates together again at last. I assure you all that this will not be the end of the two, no matter what is coming in the near future. We must always look towards the bigger picture!

JackNAnamaria – It is a bit easier to handle when Jack takes up with a whore, isn't it? I know this chapter will pacify you at least temporarily. Enjoy!

Fredsonetrueluv – Aye, matey, there be some dark waters ahead. A bit of smooth sailing I've provided ye with in this chapter to look back on in the dark times to come.

LongingforLlangarlia – What is Ana hiding? I've got you all very curious now, don't I? I love it! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy…I think you will like this one.

Captainme – Yes, no in depth Jack and Elizabeth…trying to avoid that lest everyone begin yelling at me again ;-) Another guess as to what is up with Ana? I love the drama she's causing. And by the way…I didn't take too long this time, so where's my cookie?!

Kungfuchick – The wedding was nice…very simple…thanks for asking  Yes, Braden tends to get on one's nerves almost as bad as Lizzie, doesn't he?

Ejm1059 – Yea! A new reader! Welcome aboard mate! Does happy dance for new reader/reviewer

Eddie – Hmmm…yes, this is the pivotal point in the story most definitely. I feel a change in the winds says I…

SouthSideGurl – Double yea for another new reader/reviewer! does another happy dance That line did make me laugh as I wrote it…Elizabeth can seem so needy sometimes!!

**Chapter Forty Two**

They set out across the sand and it took them less than an hour to reach _The Pearl_. The girl huddled against him for most of their walk, but it wasn't as cool outside as Jack had expected it to be. The night air was still warm and he suspected that she only wanted to remain close to him and that she was not in need of the warmth his body provided.

The two shared idle conversation as they walked, but Jack was unable to really focus on anything other than the dark thoughts that were haunting him inside his head. Eventually the girl stopped trying and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

As _The Black Pearl_ came into view, she could not contain her excitement and she let go of Jack, running towards the large ship as her long red hair flew out behind her in the wind. He wondered what kind of stories she had heard and where she had heard them that would cause her such happiness at seeing the pirate ship. It was almost strange to see someone else as ecstatically happy as he found himself when he stared at her beauty.

Had he been younger, he also might have run to her and put his hands on her smooth dark skin, practically embracing her in a hug. But now he found himself wandering slowly towards her, studying her radiant beauty in the moonlit night. There was a comfort in her presence and he found much of his anger from the day's previous events melting away as he studied her. In a few short weeks' time she would be back floating in the deep blue waters of the ocean, back where she belonged. How he longed to feel the rock of the ocean's waters under his feet again. How he missed the spray of the sea against his face. The last month he had been landlocked and he found himself craving time with his love, his lady, out at sea. He hated seeing her here like this, broken on the beach.

"Oh Jack," the redheaded girl had come running back to him. "She's beautiful. She's everything I imagined she would be. Can we go on board?"

As much as Jack wanted to find himself comfortably at home inside her walls, as much as he wanted to feel her underneath him, he knew that it would be dangerous for the girl. She probably had little experience on ships and walking around on a ship lying on its side took careful skill and maneuvering, even for the most experienced sailors.

He shook his head, "Not tonight."

The girl pouted, "She's so beautiful."

"I know," he whispered, pulling a bottle of rum from a pocket inside his coat. "Can you imagine what she would look like out there?" he nodded to the ocean. "With her sails unfurled and stretched against the wind?" he popped the cork from the rum and handed it to the girl.

She took the bottle and drank a long sip, "I can only imagine."

She passed the rum back to him and he took it, using his other hand to pull her against him. He kissed her hard and she kissed him back. They both knew why they had come here.

Pulling away for a brief moment, Jack went to speak, only to realize that the girl had never properly introduced herself. He smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, but in the excitement of seeing _The Pearl_," he gestured towards his ship, "I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"Mary," she smiled, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

Jack took a drink of rum and passed the bottle back to her. "Well Mary, I hope you don't mind the sand."

"I'm sure you know it's nothing new to me," she commented.

Still, Jack took off his coat, spreading it out on the sand before pulling her roughly to him. The gesture was thoughtful, much more than most sailors would have even thought of being. The rum bottle was abandoned on the sand as the two began to kiss. The whore moved quickly and they were both undressed in a matter of minutes.

Jack's theory proved correct in that she was well experienced. She had no doubt spent many nights lying on her back in the sand to earn money. There were several times she tried to gain control of the situation, to put herself on top and let Jack lie back and enjoy himself, but the pirate wasn't interested. He needed to be in control tonight.

After another of her attempts, he had her get on her knees so that he could take her from behind. He needed to be rough tonight, to take out his aggressions from the day. He felt her bucking underneath him and he knew this was why he hadn't gone back to the inn. He would have hurt Elizabeth and he hadn't wanted to be responsible for that. He was supposed to be taking care of her now that Will was gone and he already questioned his capability of doing that since he had taken her into his bed.

Mary, however, seemed to be enjoying herself. She was moaning loudly and he was glad there was no one around to hear her screams of pleasure. Jack felt her come several times before he was ready to give himself over to his own orgasm. He was glad she had enjoyed herself as it was always much more fun to be with a willing and participating partner as opposed to a girl who simply laid back and let him use her body. He had run into too many women like that, but then he assumed it was typical of whores who slept with men daily that they had little interest in aside from the gold they could offer.

As soon as Jack pulled out, the two collapsed side by side on the sand, trying to catch their breath. Jack recovered first and sat up, pulling his shirt on.

"Thanks for the release luv. You've no idea how I needed that tonight. So what do I owe you?" he asked, standing and beginning to search for the rest of his clothes.

"It's on me Captain Sparrow," she stated, pulling herself up as well. "It's not every night that a man like you comes needing my services. I've 'eard stories about you my entire life and now I get to meet you and see _The Black Pearl_ for meself? I don't need any payment."

Jack was reluctant not to give her anything however, lest it come back to haunt him in the future, and he slipped a normal fare out of his pocket and passed it to her. She held her hands up, refusing to take the money and he slipped the coins back into his vest. He pulled on his boots and the rest of his clothing, trying to think of a substitute she might actually accept.

"Here then, at least take this," he slipped a ring off his finger that he had pocketed earlier in the week. It was simple, but beautiful, made of silver with a tiny jade stone set in the middle. "I want you to have it," he insisted.

"Very well," she agreed.

The two were both completely dressed now and she took the ring, slipping it on her finger. It fit perfectly and she wiggled her fingers under the moonlight watching the stone glisten. She smiled and Jack was glad to see the genuineness.

"I suppose we should be getting back to town," he stated, gesturing towards the direction of the taverns.

"Ahhh, yes, I suppose so," Mary said, looking back at _The Pearl_.

"Wouldn't want anyone to notice you've been missing for too long," Jack smiled.

"No one would notice. I work for meself, makes more money that way," she said. "She's everything I always dreamed she would be. Thanks for letting me see her."

Jack took a look back at _The Pearl _as well. He had never met anyone who seemed as enchanted by her as he was. As Jack bent to pick up his coat and brush the sand off, they heard the voice echo through the night.

"Well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!" It wouldn't have been a difficult guess for the pirate to make, but through the light of the moon, Jack could see Braden stepping into view. "It seems that it's not just Captain Saldana you have trouble appreciating, but rather all the women in your life."

Mary shot Jack a questioning look, but the pirate did not respond.

"What would dear sweet Elizabeth think about this little soiree?" Braden mocked. "She really does seem quite taken with you and yet I'm sure she has no idea you still manage to find time to spend with other ladies on the side."

"This is none of your business sailor," Jack stated, pulling his coat on.

"How is it that you keep the women in your life so uninformed of your promiscuous ways?" he asked. "I do believe Anamaria was rather smitten with you at one point as well, wasn't she?"

Jack drew his sword, silencing him. "What is it that you are doing out here in the middle of the night anyway?" he asked. "You should be back in town, drinking or finding a whore of your own, not sneaking around my ship."

"I've already been drinking and who needs a whore when Anamaria is willing to invite you to her bed? I'm sure you haven't already forgotten those days…"

Jack raised his sword and Braden drew his, just in time to block the Captain's swing. Mary shrieked, backing away from the two as they dueled on the beach, unsure of whether to stay and watch the fight or run back to town. She finally decided to leave, fairly sure that Jack would come out victorious in the battle, but not wanting to see might happen if he did not. She took off running towards the town, distracting Jack slightly as he watched her flee.

Seconds later another voice was heard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Anamaria said loud and clear as she stepped up to the two, her blade drawn as well.

Braden used the distractions to slice the top of Jack's arm and the pirate winced slightly in pain. Anamaria quickly turned her sword on Braden and the young man held his hands up in surrender before dropping his blade on the sand. While he might have been able to hold his own against Jack, he was smart enough to know he would be no match for the two of them.

"You better have a good explanation for this bo'sun because to be honest with you, you're in pretty deep trouble," Anamaria stated, sheathing her sword.

Jack followed suit.

"And I better not find out this is some sort of silly ego thing you provoked Sparrow," she said, folding her arms as she turned to Jack.

Jack gave a small pout. "So what are you doing at my ship in the middle of the night sailor?"

Braden gave Jack a tightlipped stare.

"You see, I thought you must be up to no good when I saw you sneaking out of town earlier. That's why I decided to follow you," Anamaria stated. "It's also why I decided to bring Starling here, with me."

Starling stepped forward out of the shadows, causing Braden to take a small step back. Starling had grown to be one of Jack's best sailors over the years and he had been one of the few who had sailed off and on with either Jack or Anamaria, depending upon where he was needed at the time.

He was an impressive man, standing over six feet tall with long curly black hair and a moustache. He had large muscles and was a good fighter. Seeing him standing on the beach beside Anamaria, Jack wondered why the pirate captain had never thought of him for her first mate. He was trustworthy and a much more capable sailor than Braden. Jack assumed that at some point Anamaria had let her feelings for the young man cloud her good judgment.

"Starling is going to stay with you for the next two days," Anamaria explained to Braden, "and make sure you don't try anything else sneaky before we leave port. He's also going to make sure that you're on _The Sea Wench_ when she leaves port just in case you decide you don't want to stick around."

Braden remained silent.

"I suggest you don't disrespect him as you have Captain Sparrow and me, as you'll find he will be my new first mate."

Jack smiled at her wise decision just as Starling stepped forward and shackled his own arm to Braden's.

"Thank you Starling," Anamaria nodded. "You can take Braden back to town now."

Starling nodded, a small smile of his own crossing his face as he started off across the sand taking long strides. Braden found himself practically running to keep up and Jack turned to share a private chuckle with Anamaria.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

Jack slipped his coat off to reveal his bloodstained shirt. Rolling up his sleeve, he surveyed the gash across his bicep. It was still bleeding and Anamaria quickly ripped off a strip of her sash to tie around the wound as a tourniquet.

"That'll have to do for now," she said. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course," Jack said, forcing a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Anamaria said.

"You made a good decision there. Starling will be an excellent first mate."

Anamaria nodded, "I think so, yeah."

"You're still taking Braden along with you though?" Jack asked, skeptical.

"Just far enough to get him away from you while you get _The Pearl_ fixed," she answered. "I wouldn't want him to give you any more trouble," she smiled.

"I could have handled him," Jack insisted.

Anamaria nodded jokingly, "Sure."

"I could have!" Jack insisted again.

"I know," she said, turning more serious.

Jack stepped forward instinctively, reaching out for her hand. "Don't go," he said softly, just above a whisper. "Wait for us."

Anamaria shook her head, stepping away, "Jack, I can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked, his voice growing louder. "I know it was Braden pushing you to leave me behind, but if he's not going to be sailing with…"

Anamaria cut him off, "It wasn't Braden. It had nothing to do with Braden. It was my idea. I need to go," she said, turning and walking towards _The Pearl_. Having her back to him prevented the tears forming in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks. "I want to stay and I wish you could understand, but that's not an option and you're never going to. I must go," she paused. "When _The Pearl_ is repaired…"

"We'll meet you in Madagascar," Jack filled in. "We'll speed the repairs along and we won't be too far behind you."

She took a deep breath before turning to meet his eyes and continuing her thought, "I think you should sail back to the Caribbean."

Jack was confused, "But…"

"I'm sorry for bringing you out here, but I should be doing this on my own. I need to do this on my own," she reasoned.

"Anamaria, I…"

"I need you to understand Jack. Please try to understand. I love sailing with you. I love having _The Pearl_ as my sister ship." The tears were beginning to form again. "But we always knew this was coming. We always knew the day was coming that we would go our separate ways. I need to see for myself that I can do this on my own."

Jack was devastated, but in that second, staring into her eyes, he understood. "You're perfectly capable of doing this on your own," he paused. "You've always been capable of doing this on your own, but if you need to prove it to yourself, I understand." He lowered his head, nodding mostly to himself, trying to convince himself it was going to be ok, that he was going to be ok without her.

Anamaria stepped forward, "Jack, I'm so sorry."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and she reached out, not knowing what she was reaching for. He caught her hands and pulled her into him, crushing her in a hug. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him back hard.

"Jack," she whispered, tilting her head up to his.

He caught her lips in a kiss and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. It didn't matter that Jack had given himself over to reckless abandon, gotten into a sword fight and been dealt a serious injury all in less than an hour; he felt himself hardening against her. In seconds they had each other's clothes off and were in the sand together, wrapped in one another's embrace.

The rhythm came easily to them, each knowing how to satisfy the other in ways they knew no one else would ever be capable of. Anamaria may have sworn to herself that she would never give herself over to Jack again, but she knew in her heart that she could never resist him. Jack may have spent the past month instructing Elizabeth on how to please a man, but Anamaria would never need instruction on knowing how to please him.

It had been too long since the two had been with one another and they were rough, each forcing themselves on the other. As Anamaria came the first time, Jack felt her digging her nails into his skin and knew they would leave a mark that he would have to explain later on, but the thought was brief in passing. She felt so good around him. No one made him feel like this but her. He fought off the wave of his own orgasm and continued on, wanting to savor the pleasure she was providing him as long as possible.

She was biting and suckling at his neck now, swirling her tongue in the hollow of his throat the way she always did when she wanted to drive him wild. He brushed her hair back and nipped at her throat, returning the gesture, marking her now as his own. She moaned loudly, tossing back her head and allowing him full access to her chest and throat. He took advantage of her, burying his head in her chest and being rewarded soon there after with another of her orgasms. Still, he held out.

She came two more times before he finally gave himself over and came powerfully inside her. She pulled him tightly against her and they lay in the sand, catching their breath for several minutes before he removed his flaccid member from her and collapsed beside her. She regretted the separation and rolled over to face him.

The two made no move to get up, nor say a word. They simply lay side by side, staring in one another's eyes. Minutes passed and when they had both cooled off, they began to gather their clothing and dress.

"I'm going to miss _The Pearl_," Anamaria said, glancing over at the ship as she pulled on her pants.

"Well, you always know how to find us," Jack said. "We'll never be too hard to catch up with. Not from you at least."

Anamaria smiled, "I'll let you know before we leave town."

"Come on," Jack said, wrapping his arm around her. "I'll walk you back to the inn for tonight."

Anamaria nestled closer to him and he turned his head to kiss her temple. The gesture was sweet and soft, but seemed completely natural to him and he knew that he missed her already.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**A/N:** Ahoy there my dear readers…if there are any of you actually left after I've kept you waiting all this time. In truth, I could present a myriad of different reasons as to why I have put off writing this next chapter for so long. I took a second job (17 hour days leave little time for writing), my house flooded ("Captain, she's taking on water!"), my dog, Cadence, fell violently ill. These would all be very good excuses, and very true might I add, but I must admit that I believe the real reason this chapter has been so long in coming is that I didn't want to write it. True enough mates, I know how the story ends and as I have assured you, it will be a true "Jack/Ana" story. There is no doubt about that. However, we are currently navigating troubled waters and this chapter is the most dangerous of seas. This is not easy writing dear friends, but now that we are here, perhaps I will be more willing to navigate quite hastily through these uncomfortable chapters….

As always, your reviews are like gold to me and I am forever in your debt to all of those who continue to read and enjoy and encourage me. Your faithful captain…Elizabeth

**Chapter Forty Three**

When Jack finally arrived back at the inn it was very late. He quietly opened the door and was glad to see Elizabeth sound asleep. A single candle was lit and he assumed she had tried to stay awake until he arrived. As much as he would have liked her to take care of his arm, he was glad that she was not awake to see the bites and scratches he was sure his body was littered with from Anamaria.

He slipped off his hat and boots as well as his coat before blowing out the candle and lying down on top of the sheets beside her. She looked beautiful lying there, asleep in the moonlight, and Jack had a gnawing feeling that he would never want to be all that she was going to want and need of him. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated hard on falling asleep. Minutes later, he was rewarded with fitful dreaming that would continue to haunt him for the rest of the night.

Around dawn, he awoke to find Elizabeth's hand slowly stroking his hardening member. He groaned, forcing himself to wake up enough to communicate, catching her hand in his own.

"Not now, luv," he said, his voice just above a throaty whisper. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly before resting her hand under his own on his chest. "Last night was a long night. I just want to sleep."

He heard her sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder and he knew she was disappointed, but he couldn't remedy that right now. Sex would have been one of the best ways to wake up and prepare to start the day, but she wasn't the one he was craving right now and he wasn't cold enough to have sex with her just so that he could pretend. He also wasn't anywhere near ready to do any of the explaining for the many questions she might have so he simply held her hand and minutes later they both drifted back to sleep.

Later in the morning, she stirred beside him again, causing him to awaken. Hoping to avoid the awkward confrontation he was dreading, he decided to go ahead and get up. He would get dressed and freshen himself up as best as possible and then briefly wake her up just long enough to say goodbye before heading out to _The Pearl _for the day.

He wasn't very far into his plan when Elizabeth awoke. She rolled over and blinked several times, studying him. "Are you leaving already?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

Jack quickly pulled his coat on and cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, quite a bit has come up. I've got to be off early today."

"Is that why you didn't come back until late last night?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jack nodded, "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

Elizabeth got out of bed and began to make her way over to her work clothes, "Well, just give me a minute and I'll come with you."

Jack took several steps across the room to meet her, "Not today."

Elizabeth frowned, "Again with the not today? What's going on? Am I missing something?"

The thought briefly popped into Jack's mind that she was indeed missing some very large signs that something was afoot, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

"_The Sea Wench_ is sailing out tomorrow," he stated simply, hating to say the words.

"What?!" Elizabeth was clearly surprised.

"Anamaria…she doesn't want to wait for us any longer. She's sailing on to Madagascar without us," Jack said, pulling his boots on.

"Is she mad?" Elizabeth asked, her voice rising. "What is she thinking?"

"She needs time on her own to prove to herself she can do this without _The Pearl,_" he paused, "without me." Jack filled in.

"What about us?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing fervently. "We need her crew to help us fix _The Pearl_!"  
Jack shook his head, rubbing his arm where Braden's blade had pierced his skin. "We'll be fine. _The Pearl _is almost ready as is."

Elizabeth was outraged, "But you're her commodore. She can't just leave you behind! Besides, she'll never make it out there on her own. It's far too dangerous. Order her to stay."

Jack was confused by Elizabeth's anger. The two girls had rarely gotten along and now Elizabeth was sad to see her go? Unintentionally, Jack rubbed at his wound again.

"No, now you're mad," he responded. "Anamaria is one of the best damn captains I know. She'll be perfectly fine out there by herself. And since when did you start caring anyway?"

He rubbed his arm again, wincing at the pain.

"What's wrong with your bloody arm?" she asked.

"I had an altercation with Braden last night…swordfight," he reluctantly admitted.

Elizabeth immediately began to worry with him. Pulling off his coat, she rolled up his sleeve. "You let him get the best of you?" she asked.

"I won the fight," Jack defended himself, slightly twisting the tale. "We were distracted and he took advantage."

"This looks bloody awful," she said, studying the wound.

"Really?" he asked. "An…" He almost said her name, but he caught himself. Elizabeth could never find out he had been with Anamaria last night. She had already suspected things of them in the past and he could never let her find out the truth. It would only hurt her in the long run. He stumbled over the words, "d…And it looked just fine last night."

Elizabeth did not catch on, "No, it's not the wound itself. It's all this blood caked on it. Let me get…" her words trailed off as she went to collect a bowl of water and a washcloth.

As Jack had feared, when she began to clean the wound, she discovered the scratches and bruises on his arm. However, what Jack had not anticipated was that she would credit them to Braden as well.

"So I guess that once one of you got hurt with the sword, you went to fist fighting instead?" she asked.

It took Jack less than five seconds to put the story together and agreed, "You should see him." He made a mental note to make sure he kept the two apart until Braden was happily sailing out to sea with _The Sea Wench_.

Elizabeth took care of his arm until she was satisfied with the way it looked and then she finally agreed to let him get to _The Pearl_.

"I didn't want to just sit around all day," she whined. "I wanted to come and help. If Anamaria is leaving then you'll need extra hands."

"I just don't want to have to worry over you today," Jack said. "I 'ave too much else on my mind. I can't keep an eye out for you."

"I don't need you to watch over me all the time. I'll be fine," she complained, quickly dressing.

"Fine," Jack agreed, knowing it would be much faster at this point to just let her go than try to talk her out of it.

A full hour later, the two were making their way across the sandy beach to _The Black Pearl_. Jack could already see Anamaria in the distance, working hard against the light of the sun. He hadn't been sure whether or not she would be helping him this last day or not. Surely, she had plenty to do in getting her own crew ready to make sail.

He nodded to Elizabeth, "Please just go on about your work. I need my time today."

"Fine," she stated, squinting in the sun as she headed her own direction.

Jack made his way straight for Anamaria.

"Good morning Commodore," she smiled. "Trouble with the young lass last night?"

Jack appeared clueless, although he knew what she was referring to, and shook his head, "No. Surprised to see you here this morning though. Thought you'd be getting ready for your voyage tomorrow."

"_The Sea Wench_ is almost ready. I'll leave early this afternoon to tie up some loose ends. Starling is there already, making preparations," she replied.

"Braden is locked in the brig, I assume?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Anamaria smiled. "I just can't believe I let him trick me all this time."

"Ever find out what he was up to?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. Once we put out to sea, I'll twist his arm a little. See if I can get him to talk. Make an example."

"Easy there captain. We've worked hard to establish a reputation without all that," Jack reminded her.

She met his eyes evenly, "Yes, we did, but now we must establish reputations of our own and a woman captaining a ship is never an easy task."

"Understood," Jack nodded. "Just don't let it get the best of ye."

The morning hours were spent fixing _The Pearl _and by early afternoon, Anamaria said goodbye to Jack to go and prepare _The Sea Wench _for an early departure the next morning. Jack tried to keep his eyes on his work, tried to focus on Elizabeth, but he was distracted and found himself accomplishing little. He would have said almost anything to keep Anamaria from leaving, but he had no idea what would get her to stop.

As the sun set, Jack walked Elizabeth back to the inn. Anamaria had agreed to meet him at a tavern close to the docks and he was in a hurry to get there. Elizabeth seemed reluctant once again to be left alone, but Jack was not in a caring mood tonight. He refused her request to go with him and when she pouted it didn't faze him. He needed that time alone with Anamaria. He needed that time to at least try and get her to stay, to hope she wouldn't leave his side.

He knew Elizabeth was upset, possibly even suspicious of something although he knew she had no idea what. However, none of that mattered to him right now. At dawn _The Sea Wench_ and her captain would be sailing away from him and while Jack was reluctant to expose his weaknesses, the thought of being without her was making his head spin.

Anamaria was already waiting for him in the tavern when he arrived and as he had hoped, she was alone. She had promised him she would be, but he had imagined that it might be hard for her to find time alone the night before her crew was sailing out. She had a mug of rum already waiting for him and as he sat down, raised her own.

"To old times," she toasted.

Jack gave a weak smile, but repeated, "To old times." He tilted the mug up and drained its contents.

"More rum!" Jack shouted.

"So how's _The Pearl_?" she asked. "You going to be alright finishing her up by yourself?"

Jack dropped his eyes, "I'm gonna have to be, but she's getting there."

"Elizabeth seems willing to help so that's someone you can count on," she said.

Jack didn't respond, but was quick to change the subject, "So what are your plans?"

Anamaria sighed and took a long drink of rum before answering. "We're going to head to Madagascar first, meet up with Aquino and some of his crew and then sail out to the Indian Ocean probably."

Jack nodded, "Is that what Aquino was planning?"

"Actually no, I don't think he is eager to head into the Indian Ocean just yet. He plans to stay around Madagascar, but I want to see new things, explore new horizons. It's time for something new and fresh."

"Is that why you're leaving?" Jack asked.

"Jack, do we have to go through this again?" she asked. "You know why I'm leaving."

Jack nodded.

"Come on, I don't want to spend my last hours with you moping and sad. We've had some great times together and we'll have more great times together I'm sure." She paused. "Let's get out of here. We'll grab a bottle of rum and go down to the beach together. Come on," she said, standing.

"Let's make that two bottles of rum," Jack said, smiling.

He made his way to the counter and purchased two bottles of rum. Holding them tightly to his chest, he turned to her, "What will you be drinking?"

The comment made her smile as she stepped forward to purchase her own bottle, but at the same time it brought a wave of sadness over her. She was positive she would never meet anyone like Jack Sparrow again.

They took their rum and they went out to the docks, making their way slowly to the beach and then along its shore. Along the way, they told stories and reminisced about times they had shared together. The two had been the closest of friends and Anamaria found herself wishing she had not been forced to make the decision she had. She almost wished she had never become captain of _The Sea Wench_ for when she and Jack had sailed _The Pearl_ together, times had been simpler, happier. She was proud to be a captain, but she had been happier sailing with Jack and she wondered why she had felt a need to prove herself, why she needed to be in charge and why nothing was ever enough.

Jack was at the bottom of his second bottle of rum and she was still nursing her way through her only bottle. She hadn't wanted to get drunk tonight; she had wanted to remember these moments for many years to come, this last night with Captain Jack Sparrow, her captain.

He had his arm around her now and he was talking about the time their crew had spent the day careening the ship while they had enjoyed themselves on the island's interior. How much she had enjoyed that day. She absently touched the shell that hung from a leather choker around her throat. It was the same shell he had given her that day, but it seemed a million years ago now.

"We were always so good at convincing them we were attending to important matters at hand, when really we were off playing our own game," Jack smiled at the memory. "What will I do without you? I might actually have to chip in some hard work."

"We worked hard to get where we are," she said, realizing her mind had been headed in a different direction than his and feeling saddened by the thought. "We needed to play hard too."

Jack pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into him. "What am I ever going to do without you Ana?"

She remained silent, wondering how much of him was being sincere and how much the rum was talking. Still, the fact that he had consumed two bottles by himself in only a few hours left her sure that he was attempting to drown some sort of pain at her departure.

"It's been hard enough managing _The Pearl_ without you. It will be much more difficult with you gone entirely."

Was that a touch of sorrow she heard in his voice? She couldn't be sure. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes and whispered her name softly before bringing his lips down to meet her own. She kissed him back, but she lacked the passion they had shared last night. She had to be careful, if she wasn't she might ruin all her planning and let him convince her to stay.

"Jack," she mumbled against his lips, more as a protest than an expression of passion.

"Don't go," he whispered.

She opened her eyes to find nothing but sincerity in his dark chocolate orbs and she felt the debate growing within. She wanted so badly to tell him, to share all the turmoil she had been experiencing alone, to let him know why she was really leaving and more than anything to have him ask her to stay once again. For him to understand where she was coming from and still want her to stand by his side, but she didn't think he would and she reminded herself for the billionth time that this was why she had to leave. There was no other choice.

His eyes were still searching her own and she hated the pain she saw reflected in his and her own. She pulled away and turned to walk towards the water.

"What are you hiding from me?" the pirate asked. He knew her so well that she had been unable to keep the emotion from him.

She shook her head, staring out at the horizon and he walked up to the water's edge beside her. He put his arm around her again and she tried hard not to lean against him. "I know there's something you're afraid to tell me. I won't be mad," he offered.

Still, she refused to answer.

"You're in love," Jack guessed.

Anamaria forced a laugh over the tears that immediately choked her throat.

"With Captain Aquino," he filled in the blanks, "and you're going to follow him to the other side of the world to prove your love."

She couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry, but she shook her head. Her fellow captain really was completely daft.

Jack tried again, "You've found a horde of treasure and you don't want to have to worry about splitting it another way."

Anamaria gave him a look that suggested he was even farther off base.

"I just want you to stay, that's all. Is it really so terrible of me to ask that," he questioned.

Anamaria shook her head. "No, it's not. I just can't."

A quiet lull fell between the two captains as they continued to stare out at sea. They had shared so many memories together, both good and bad and there was no real need to carry on conversation as they drifted into thoughts of one another.

Anyone else and the moment may have grown tense or strained with the weight of heaviness in the air, but with Jack it was natural, an understanding between two old friends where silence had the ability to share more than words ever could. For the thousandth time that day alone, Anamaria wished she did not have to leave. If only Jack would ask her to stay.

_Tsk_ she chided herself. Jack had asked her to stay and she had declined. _Dangerous thoughts_ she reminded herself. She already knew what she had to do and had taken the steps to make sure it happened. Nothing Jack said should change that now. Unless…

"Ana," the pirate said, his voice low and just above a whisper.

She snapped out of her thoughts and met his dark eyes. Only he had ever called her by that name. She was going to miss hearing him say it. She held out her rum bottle in an offering before realizing that she had actually drank the last of it. A goofy smile passed between the two.

"You should probably be getting back to _The Sea Wench_," he suggested softly.

Anamaria nodded, "Aye, indeed I probably should."

They began a slow walk across the moonlit beach. Jack was trying to convince himself to build space, to begin building a wall, but he couldn't just yet and he broke down and did what came natural. He put an arm around her shoulders and asked, "Is there anything else you need from me before you go?"

She almost answered his question with the first thing that came to mind, but she held back.

"Anything at all, it's yours. Just ask," Jack smiled. "It's not often that you'll hear that from a pirate."

Anamaria smile back and thought about the proposal. "Actually then, there is," she hesitated. "I want to take Decker with me."

Jack was slightly taken aback. "Our doctor?" he asked.

"My injury still acts up here and there," she suggested, rubbing her shoulder even now as she thought about it. "It'd be nice to have him on board just in case."

Jack nodded, playing with the braids on his chin as he thought about her request. Decker was an irreplaceable member of his crew. While they would still have Muriel, their carpenter, Jack had always counted Decker as a blessing. It was nigh unheard of for a pirate ship to have her very own doctor on board, not to mention the fact that Decker was one of the few crewmembers Jack had actually recruited himself. Still, he supposed Anamaria needed the doctor much more than they did on _The Pearl_. It was the least he could do really.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Take Decker with you then," he said, waving his hands dismissively.

"Thank you Jack," she stated. She had not thought her request would be answered so simply. Maybe the captain was really trying after all.

The two pirates continued their slow walk across the beach, each of them procrastinating without directly acknowledging it.

"I do wish I could stay and help finish the repairs on _The Pearl_," Anamaria offered. "You know I wouldn't just leave you if I thought I had another choice."

"We'll be fine," Jack stated. "And you do have other choices. You don't want to stay, that's all."

"That's not true Jack," she shot him a look.

They were getting closer to the docks now and both of them were feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"_The Pearl_ will be back out on the seas again in no time. I've sailed without you before. I'm sure I can do it again."

The remark stung slightly and she was anxious to snap back, but she held her tongue. She wanted to say goodbye to Jack on good terms. They had yet to fight today and she wanted to remember him that way, like old times.

Several more steps and they would be on the docks.

"Gibbs makes just as good a first mate as any and Elizabeth…

Anamaria flashed him a hot look of warning.

Jack hesitated, but continued on. If it made this separation easier, all the better, "has been more than willing to fill in for other services you used to offer."

Anamaria slapped him hard across the face. Her tears stung her eyes almost as much as her hand stung now. Jack brought a hand up to his already reddening cheek and gave her a scowl.

"How dare you," she growled at him.

Jack smirked, but provided no answer.

"I know what you're doing," she suggested, wagging a finger in his face. "You're trying to make this easier on yourself and you think it's working, Jack. But you're wrong! You're just making it worse. You'll regret this when I'm gone."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, we won't know until you're actually gone. Will we?"

"Don't do this Jack," she begged and it sounded desperate in her own ears.

"Do what?" the pirate feigned ignorance. "You and I have gotten into arguments every time we've spoken for some time now. Why should your leaving be any different?"

Jack took several steps forward before Anamaria reached for his arm and turned him around. The pirate met her eyes, but there was a look of disinterest in his own.

"I wish you knew what I really wanted," she said simply.

"I think you've expressed that rather clearly by now," Jack turned and began to walk away. "It's obviously not me."

Anamaria stood there for a second. Had he really said what she thought she had heard?!

"Jack!" she shouted, running to catch up. He continued on, barely giving her a side-glance. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who took Elizabeth to your bed."

"Leave Elizabeth out of this," Jack interrupted.

"You put her in this yourself!" Anamaria shouted.

"I think it's better if we just part ways instead of continuing on with this," Jack suggested.

_How had he done this?_ She wondered briefly. Everything had been going so well and then he had started this and she had fallen for it. She had fallen right into his trap and now she was just as angry with herself as she was with him. This night was supposed to have been different. She had wanted them to be sad parting ways, not happy, but this was what Jack had wanted all along and he had gotten it. Just as Jack had gotten what he wanted so many times in the past. It made her want to slap him again.

"Jack!" she ran to catch up with him before he could disappear into the crowded streets.

He turned to meet her one last time. "It's time to part ways Captain Saldana." The formal address tasted bitter in his mouth, but he managed. "I really do wish you and your crew the best. May the winds be at your every beck and call."

It sounded mocking in both of their ears and Anamaria did not bother to follow him anymore. His words had hurt her, whether she believed he had meant them or not, and she went back to her ship feeling disheartened.

As he made his way through the busy streets, Jack felt increasingly awful about the things he had said to her, the fight he had intentionally picked. He tried to find solace reminding himself that it was better to feel guilty and bad on his own than have her see his weakness at not wanting her to leave. It had been bad enough that he had asked her repeatedly to stay. It had gone against all of his instincts and in the end, she had still said no.

He had argued with her on purpose. Anamaria was a smart girl and he was fairly sure she knew that. He didn't say goodbye well, especially not to those he was actually going to miss and the argument had kept him from having to do just that. He sighed and stopped into a tavern to get more rum.

Close to dawn Anamaria began to make final preparations. She had sent Starling to find Decker and the two arrived minutes before they were to make sail. Anamaria scanned the docks for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found. She had spent the last two hours trying to convince herself he couldn't possibly have meant the things he said, that it was a defense mechanism, but she couldn't imagine he would actually let her sail to the other side of the world without really saying goodbye. She half expected him to come running down the dock with a rum bottle as a going away gift.

"Weigh anchor!" she shouted, waiting for that final dramatic moment, but it never came. There was no Jack running to say goodbye and _The Sea Wench_ slipped out into the dawn almost unnoticed.

From behind a load of barrels and crates on dock, Jack watched the scene unfold before him. He had wanted to go back to the tavern and crawl into his bed and forget this day had ever happened, but he couldn't. He wouldn't have missed this last chance for anything in the world. No matter how badly he wanted to he couldn't tear his eyes away from Anamaria as he watched her sail out of his life for what he knew would be a long time and what he had just begun to fear might be forever.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

I did not intentionally abandon this story. From the beginning I have had it planned out, in its entirety. Things have been hectic in my life for a while and I have not been in a good place mentally to write well. I am trying to change all of this and force myself to start writing again. Hopefully, good things will come. To anyone who is still reading, thank you. I never imagined to get the responses I did from friends and reviewers when I stopped writing for months. You guys are the reason this is here today. Thank you for the support and now...the story continues.

**Chapter Forty Four**

Jack finally tore himself away from the docks. He imagined at first he could still see the tiny black speck that was _The Sea Wench_ as she disappeared over the horizon, but at some point he could no longer convince himself and he begun slowly making his way back through the port city's crowded streets. He stepped into a tavern and picked up three bottles of rum. There was no way he was going to make it out to _The Pearl _today. Mr. Gibbs would have to lead the repairs without him and to pot with what the crew thought.

He went back to his room at the inn, hoping against all hopes that Elizabeth would not be there, that he could be left alone to mourn his former first mate by himself, but as soon as he twisted the knob of the door and let himself in, he saw her there, waiting for him.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, "I was starting to get worried…"

He cut her off with a dismissive wave, "No need, I'm right here. I had a long night and I'd rather not be disturbed. Perhaps they could make good use of you at _The Pearl_. Why don't you head out and see if Gibbs needs anything."

Elizabeth looked at him, confused.

"Go on now," he shooed her. "Dear ol' Jack needs some time to hisself."

"You are going to come and help with your ship later on, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not today," Jack stated simply, popping the cork on his bottle of rum and taking a long drink.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jack…"

"Don't start with me," he raised his voice.

Elizabeth didn't say another word, but quietly got up and dressed. She took two steps towards Jack, wanting to say something more before she left, but she decided against it and hastily exited the room.

Jack let out a breath of relief. He needed the time alone. Anamaria's departure had left him much more depressed than he would ever want to admit. He knew the fight had been childish and unnecessary, but it had make parting easier for him…or at least he had thought it would. In truth, it had just made him feel worse about the whole situation. On top of everything else, he also felt guilty now. He took a long sip of rum and leaned back against the headboard of the bed with all good intentions of drinking until he passed out.

Elizabeth worked on _The Pearl_ all day before finally heading back to the inn around sunset. She was aware that Jack was dealing with a lot and she was mildly concerned about him. She knew Anamaria meant a great deal to him and that at some point, their relationship must have extended beyond that of captain and first mate. She could only wonder how much, or if, she had come between the two of them, or if their relationship had ended before she had joined his crew.

She arrived back at the inn to find Jack passed out in the bed. She tried to wake him, but he wouldn't budge until she attempted to take away his bottle of rum. The pirate still didn't open his eyes, but refused to let the bottle go, pulling it tight against his chest. Elizabeth gave up and settled for covering him with a blanket and lying down beside him. She tried to snuggle against him, but the rum bottle got in her way and she ended up turning over and moving to the edge of the bed. She felt very alone and very sad and for the first time in a while, her eyes began to water as she thought about Will. For weeks now, Jack had managed to keep her mind off of her dead husband, but now with no one and nothing to distract her, the thoughts came rushing back to her. Sleep was a long time coming and when it finally came, it was restless.

Jack awoke sometime just before dawn with a terrible headache as well as a gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. He instantly noticed Elizabeth curled into a ball on the edge of the bed and almost felt bad. She seemed to depend on him for so much already. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He was rewarded with her beauty. She was so young, too young really, to have been down the path she was taking, and yet she had chosen it. She had made her own decisions every step of the way.

He wouldn't be able to miss another day of working on _The Pearl_ and when it came right down to it, he didn't want to. With Anamaria gone, he was more anxious than ever to get off this blasted island and back to pirating. He was beginning to feel landlocked and the mere thought made him nauseous.

The sea had never been so unkind to her, she thought as she stood puking over the rail that morning. It was almost as if she was being punished for leaving Jack. She watched Starling pass and she was grateful to him for not stopping to ask questions. He had glanced her way, but kept walking, focused on the job at hand. She wiped her mouth and went back to her duties as captain.

She thought about Jack often as they sailed farther and farther away form the man she had once called her captain, wondering often if he felt any remorse at the argument he had caused between them and positive she would be much better off if she could just manage to forget him.

Jack thought about Anamaria much more than he wanted to as the days passed, especially when he felt as guilty as he did. He hated feeling guilty and he hated it even more that she had predicted those guilty feelings.

Amazingly, time passed quickly and the much smaller crew worked very hard. By the end of the first week, Jack believed it entirely possible that they might be prepared to make sail as soon as the following week.

He sat in a tavern that night and began discussing his plan with Elizabeth, whom he had barely spoken three full sentences to since Anamaria had left. She had remained oddly quiet, although at his side almost the entire time, despite his desperate attempts and requests to be left alone. It was almost as if they had made an unspoken compromise: she wouldn't annoy him with conversation, but at the same time, he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm thinking we sail back to the Caribbean first. Captain Saldana had a strong plan wanting to sail to Madagascar, but the crew is overworked and exhausted at this point. We're not even halfway there yet," Jack took a sip of rum as Elizabeth stared blankly on. "We sail back to the Caribbean, reorganize the crew. When we're ready, we'll try to sail the world again. Only not to Madagascar," he mumbled, frowning into his mug of rum. "Not to anywhere Anamaria might be," he said under his breath, low enough for Elizabeth to hear, but know that she shouldn't be privy to.

Elizabeth lifted her own mug of rum and drained it in one long drink. "Jack?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he set his mug back down.

"I'm going to need more rum," she said softly.

The captain smiled. "More rum!" he shouted to a passing barmaid.

"Jack?" she asked again.

"Yes luv?"

She fell silent, staring uncomfortably at her hands in her lap.

"What is it?" he asked again.

She sighed. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

A young wench dropped off two more mugs of rum for them and Jack occupied himself in his own. Elizabeth did not resume her conversation and at some point the pirate began to talk excitedly of his future plans again.

As the evening wore on, both of them began to feel a bit tipsy from the effects of the rum. "I think maybe we should go," Elizabeth managed, her tongue feeling thick.

"Sounds good," Jack agreed.

The pair stood and as she stumbled slightly, he wrapped an arm around her. He realized that he hadn't really kept track of how much she had drank. He wondered now if she had matched him drink for drink and knew if that were the case it would explain why she was leaning on him with all her weight now.

"Are you alright luv?" he asked as they stepped out into the street.

Elizabeth nodded giddily, a broad smile across her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack felt slightly guilty for not watching out for her better. She had definitely had too much to drink.

When they arrived back at their inn, the stairs proved too difficult for her and he found himself stooping to scoop her into his arms, stumbling slightly himself. He was hardly in shape to take care of himself, but he got them both up the stairs without injuring either of them. It helped that she was so light and curled herself easily into his chest. It took him a moment to get the key out and into the lock, but soon they were alone together again.

Jack laid Elizabeth on the bed, fully expecting her to pass out almost immediately, but she surprised him by boldly undressing herself in front of him. He felt a dull throb in his pants and realized that in his haste to repair _The Pearl_ he had ignored his own needs for too long. Elizabeth playfully tossed her shift at him, smiling coyly and he couldn't resist.

He took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace as her fingers slipped up his back and tangled in his hair. She was on her knees naked on the bed and he was standing in front of her fully clothed, but as their kiss deepened, he longed to be free of his clothing. He skimmed his fingertips down her upper arms and felt the goose bumps rise under his touch. Her tongue raced around his mouth and her fingers reached to pull at his sash.

He was incredibly aroused and he couldn't imagine that Will might never have taken advantage of turning her into a vixen. From her descriptions, their sex had always been sweet, patient, and loving, but Jack had known, he could see it in the depths of her eyes, she was just waiting for someone to unleash her wildcat tendencies. He was being proven correct as she ripped his sash off and reached for his shirt.

He willingly let her pull his shirt over his head, breaking their kiss for only the briefest of moments. Her bare chest felt good against his as he pulled her close to him. He ran his hands up her sides and allowed his thumbs to roll over her nipples, feeling them raise and harden instantly. Her hands were working at his pants now and soon she had them off. At this point, Jack put a knee on the bed between her legs, pressing his hardness against her thigh and feeling her wetness on his own. One of his hands was on her breast, the other behind her head. Elizabeth had one of her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her opposite hand moved to his strong length. For a short moment, she paused, unsure of herself, her honey colored eyes opening to meet Jack's. His had left her breast long enough to reassure her own in its grip around his hardness and stroke him hard several times. He smiled darkly at her and she noticed the lust clouding his eyes that she had seen so many times before. She smiled back at him and closed her eyes, kissing his lips again as she stroked his member hard enough to make him gasp against her lips.

"Not quite so hard luv," he whispered against her lips, nipping at them with his teeth, "or there won't be much left by the time I get inside you."

She opened her eyes again, against his own, and he saw a reckless twinkle glisten in them. She softened her grip, but only slightly and moved to kiss his throat.

_Had she learned this over night? _Jack wondered. _Where had this come from all of a sudden? She was driving him wild, touching him and kissing him in ways that only the most seasoned of lovers should have known how to perform. _He wouldn't last long tonight he knew, but oh how he had waited for this moment to happen between the two of them.

She moved back and allowed him to join her on the bed as they reclined together with him on top of her. She still had her hand on him, stroking him hard and fast and he found himself distracting himself with all sorts of random thoughts to keep himself from coming too soon. He lowered his lips to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth with his tongue. She squirmed under him and he slid his fingers into her wetness, allowing his thumb to play with her hardened nub. She was moaning now and it was about to drive Jack wild. He kissed up her chest to her throat and then moved to her ear.

"Want to try something different?" he whispered hotly between suckling at her earlobe.

She nodded, moaned yes lowly. He kissed her on the mouth again, slipping his tongue inside to meet her own. Her hand still held him, but his hands had distracted her by touching her body and her stroking had become less rigorous.

What Jack desperately wanted to ask was if she would be on top. He was a little worried, however, that she might become too self-conscious and that it would break the mood. So he settled, instead, for a more simple position that required less of her.

He got on his knees again, watching her eyes follow him.

"Come to me," he said, his voice low and hot as he extended a hand to her. She reached for his hand with her own and rose to her knees again. He kissed her hotly. "Trust me," he said, moving behind her.

He used both hands to caress her breasts at first, layering her back with soft kisses and nipping softly at her neck. He then moved one hand between her legs to enjoy the wetness that awaited him there. She sighed and leaned hard against him. He could feel his erection, hard and uncomfortable against her. He ran his fingers across her chest and down her arm to hold her hand in his own before moving it behind her back to grip his hardness once again. She pumped several times, but she was too distracted by what he was doing to her and had forgotten about trying to pleasure him. It mattered not to Jack, for he would get what he needed soon enough. He massaged her fully and then moved to lean her forward. With one hand on her shoulder and his other hand guiding himself in, he entered her. She backed up hard against him and moaned. He almost lost it all in that moment, but somehow managed to control himself.

He pumped slowly, but deliberately at first. For all he knew and from what he expected, she had never experienced the joys of a position like this before. She was participating with a fervor, however, that only reassured Jack this was not going to last very long. Her hands were planted firmly on the bed and her head was thrown back, giving him perfect access to stroke her breasts with one hand while giving him the chance to kiss and nip at her throat. His other hand remained on the bed, supporting most of his weight, so as not to crush her.

At some point, she reached up to touch Jack's hand as he massaged her breast. He paused for the briefest moment, unsure of what she wanted him to do. She squeezed his hand in her own and then rested her hand on his. Jack began his massaging again and her hand stayed on his. She was rocking against him, still moaning softly in delight, her fingers moving with his, when he had an idea. Quickly and easily, so as not to give too much attention to his actions, he switched the placement of their hands so that Elizabeth was now kneading her own breast. Jack continued to hold her hand, controlling her motions, showing her how to touch herself. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Keep going luv, you know what feels good." He blew hotly in her ear, causing her to moan and thrust against him as he took the lobe between his teeth and teased it with his tongue. Her hand remained on her breast, massaging it gently as his hand slipped down her stomach and between her legs. She writhed beneath him now and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. Her moans turned to squeals and then screams as he thrust harder against her. Her body began to shake as he continued to work his fingers beneath her and he knew his own release was not far behind.

The shock of the words, "Oh Jack!" being released from her lips in a near scream pushed him over the edge and he came inside her.

For a moment, he couldn't force himself to move, but just kept holding her, feeling her breathe hard against him. Then she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him with an amazing smile. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then pulled away from her. She collapsed on the bed and he lay down beside her, draping an arm across her waist.

The whole event had not been a new experience for Jack, though not being able to control himself almost felt that way. He had spent many nights in this same compromising position with many women, some had touched themselves in more ways than Elizabeth, some had touched him and many had screamed his name in pleasure, but this was the governor's daughter. Well, former governor's daughter technically, but it was close enough for Jack.

They lay still for a minute and then Elizabeth pulled herself up on her elbow. "That was amazing," she said softly, leaning over to kiss Jack.

He kissed her back and smiled crookedly. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Elizabeth smiled down at him, studying his features. She ran a finger over one of his eyebrows and kissed him gently on the lips again. He snaked a hand up the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She pulled away and snuggled into the crook of his arm. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but I don't know what I'd do without you, Captain Jack Sparrow. If you hadn't come for me when you did…" she hesitated, pausing while she remembered those horrible months she had spent awaiting his response. "I don't know where I would be now. You practically saved my life."

Jack tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and moved to kiss her on the forehead, "Now, now luv, don't get yourself all worried about that again." Shifting into a more comfortable position, he added, "You're safe with good ol' Jack now."

He gently rubbed her arm with the tips of his fingers until he heard her breathing even out and then he closed his eyes and began to drift off himself.

Jack awoke the next morning as the sunlight began to stream through the small single window in their room. It refracted across the room and hit Elizabeth's golden curls, causing her to almost glow. He was immediately struck with her beauty. The sadness he had grown so accustomed to seeing on her face was gone. She looked peaceful and happy and rested. Had he actually provided that for her? He felt a brief moment of pride at the accomplishment.

He got out of bed and dressed quickly. It was time to get to work on his ship. Enough bad things had happened since they set out on this voyage. It was time to finish fixing _The Pearl _and get her back in the water. Time to sail back to the Caribbean where it was warm and familiar. He could only hope that the voyage for Anamaria would be smoother sailing without him than it had been with him.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five

A/N: I can't tell you all how much it meant to me that so many of you are still reading, despite the fact that I left you wondering for so long what might become of this story. I owe you all more than that and I apologize for the hiatus. I assure you that I am back now and do have every intention of finishing this story. Please remember that I promise this will pay off in the end for my Jack & Ana lovers. We are just going through a difficult time in the storyline right now to make them appreciate each other more in the future :o)

To all of you who left me reviews…I love you guys…thank you so much for letting me know you are still enjoying. You are my reward at the end of the day!

**Chapter Forty-Five**

She was two weeks out now and while the weather and the sea were being much more kind to her ship and crew this time around, her own body was rejecting anything and everything she offered it. She leaned over the rail of _The Sea Wench_ and puked into the blue abyss for the third time on this particular morning as Starling cast an uneasy glance in her direction. She gave him a dirty look and he went on about his business, but he kept an eye turned in her general direction. He was concerned about her, as most of her crew was, and truth be told, they had every right to be. She had left Jack's side, who at the very least had offered them a sense of security, to sail off on her own during a time of the year when most captains refused to leave their harbor, with a smaller than normal crew and headed into an unfamiliar ocean. Had Jack's madness rubbed off on her? Now, she was sick and her crew was worried.

Looking through her telescope, she spied a small piece of land far off in the distance and decided it was finally time to unload some unnecessary cargo. She stepped below deck and into her cabin for a brief moment of solitude to prepare her for what was to come. There was a knock at her door and she heard Starling ask permission to enter.

"Come on in sailor," she replied.

Starling stepped through the door and shut it behind him. "Captain," he paused, "I have some concerns."

Anamaria scowled.

"I know you don't want to share your personal life with your crew, but I'm worried about you and I'm not the only one. You're sick all the time. What's going on with you?"

"I'll be fine. Mind your own business and I'll mind mine. Besides, we have other issues at hand."

Starling quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's time to get rid of Braden. I want to bring him up here, see if we can get him to talk, play off each other and see if he'll give us any information."

"And if he does?"

"We'll let him off easy. Put him off on a small island where he can eventually barter passage off from natives or merchant traders," she suggested.

"And if he doesn't?" Starling asked.

Anamaria shrugged, "We drop him off on the nearest deserted island. Let him fend for himself."

"Well, let's get him up here and see how it goes," Starling stood and quickly made his way to the brig.

Braden did not look happy to see him. The young sailor's clothes were extremely grimy and he looked as if he had not slept in days. Starling grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

"Come with me," he said, his voice deep and authoritative.

Braden did not put up a fight. He dropped his head, his hands were still shackled, and he simply allowed Starling to push him towards the captain's cabin.

Anamaria almost allowed herself to feel bad for him when Starling thrust him towards her. It was clear the poor boy had never found himself in such a state of distress as he did now. Anamaria fought to quickly control her emotions. This "poor boy" had threatened her and her captain and now, he deserved to be punished.

"Mr. Rivens," she began, "I believe you owe me an explanation."

"You'll get nothing from me," he spat out bitterly.

"To the contrary, I think you'll be prepared to give me quite a lot if you ever want to see civilization again," she added.

Braden scoffed.

Walking up behind him, Starling made for an impressive presence when he laid a hand across the young man's back. "I recommend you do what the captain wants. Elseways, she might ask me to let the cat out of the bag."

"Why were you spying on Jack Sparrow?" she asked, hearing his voice ring in her ears "Captain…it's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Braden met her eyes, "Why should I tell you?"

Anamaria gave a soft smile, "Because from the looks of it, I'm the one in charge of your future."

"He murdered my sister," Braden said, needing little convincing to talk.

Anamaria gave him a strange look, "Jack Sparrow killed your sister? Have you met Jack Sparrow? He has a hard enough time killing members of the East India Trading Company who are trying to kill him!" She let out a chuckle.

Braden stared at her darkly.

When he didn't respond, Anamaria confronted him again, "Do you really thing that Starling and I are going to believe Captain Sparrow killed your sister?"

Braden still stared on at her.

"I've heard enough Starling, make sail for the nearest island and let's drop off this useless cargo.

"He's not who you think he is," Braden said.

"Oh, now all of a sudden, you're willing to talk?" Anamaria asked. "Funny how that works, isn't it?" she mocked him. "Well, talk fast. I'm beginning to feel as if you're just wasting my time."

"Does the name Madelyn Prescott sound familiar to you?" he asked.

The last name was inconsequential. Anamaria only knew of one Madelyn in Jack's past. She remained silent, but her eyes gave her away.

"She was my sister and Jack is the reason that she's dead," he said, tension rising in his voice. "I take it you have heard her name before."

Starling tossed a confused look in his captain's direction.

"I thought you said your name was Rivens," Anamaria questioned.

"My real name is Benjamin Prescott," Braden revealed. "I was seven when my sister Madelyn was murdered. As I grew older, I watched her death tear my family to pieces and I swore to take revenge on the man who killed her. It took me a long time to find the man my father told me was responsible. I only knew his name, Jack Sparrow," he said with great distaste.

Anamaria let him continue, slightly intrigued by where he was going with his story.

"It took me a long time just to find out who he was. When I discovered he was accused of piracy, I joined the Navy. I thought of it as an honest career with a chance to track down the man I so desperately wanted to take revenge on. But working under a large machine with so many rules proved difficult. I saw Jack escape from near capture time and time again and our hands were tied. I dropped out, started planning things on my own. I was tired of having to follow the letter of the law, this way I could get even much quicker.

"Everyone knows that Sparrow's favorite haven is Tortuga. I sailed there with a merchant crew and tried to make connections. So, I found out who was on his crew, who was important to him, how I could really get inside. Bumping into you while you were looking to crew your new ship was a fluke!" he gave a slight laugh, "but it worked out better than anything I had actually planned!"

Anamaria frowned at him.

"So because your father gave you the name Jack Sparrow and told you he murdered your sister, you took his word? Knowing nothing about the man?" Anamaria asked.

"He's my father. He lost his daughter. Why would he lie to me?" Braden was confused.

"Jack Sparrow didn't kill your sister," Anamaria stated simply.

"How do you know that?" he asked, his brow wrinkling.

"Truth be told, your sister wasn't murdered. She killed herself," Anamaria paused. "But if you want someone to blame you might as well blame your father, he's more guilty than Sparrow for her death."

Braden jumped to his feet, "You take that back!"

Starling was on him before he could even fully stand. "Sit down Rivens," he issued firmly.

To Braden's regret he had no other choice than to sit under Starling's watchful eye. He was angry, but if he got violent he would only be locked back in the brig and dropped off on the next deserted island, which according to his captain, wasn't very far away. His best bet was to get them to listen to his story and make them feel sorry for him or at the very least, question their flawless Sparrow's integrity.

"Jack Sparrow killed my sister," he said firmly.

"You want to know the truth?" Anamaria asked. "Your sister was betrothed to Captain Jack Sparrow long before he was ever a Captain."

"That's a lie. Jack Sparrow was in love with her, but she didn't return the feelings. That's why he murdered her…because he couldn't have her."

Anamaria let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. "You're wrong."

"I knew my sister," Braden stated.

"How well could you possibly have known her?" Anamaria asked. "You were seven years old when she died."

"I would remember if she had been in love with Jack Sparrow," he said calmly. "I would remember him being around. I would have known who he was, what he looked like."

"Would you?" Anamaria questioned. "Or would she have been too afraid of your father's reaction to show how she really felt about him."

Braden failed to respond.

"Your family was wealthy. Jack had nothing. Their relationship would have been frowned upon…strongly…by the whole town and definitely by your family."

"If she had loved him, my father would have accepted him."

Anamaria shook her head again. "No, he wouldn't have. He didn't! Your father lied to your sister. While Jack was off sailing to earn enough money to provide for your sister, he told her that Jack was killed in a storm. Devastated by her loss, she married another only to have Jack show up one day thinking she was still waiting for him. She couldn't stand the heartbreak of knowing she had given up on him, knowing she had betrayed him. When he left to go out to sea again, she hung herself from the pain."

Braden was growing angrier by the minute. "My sister did not kill herself."

"Hung herself from the rafters of your father's barn, didn't she?" Anamaria asked.

"Jack murdered her and left her there for my parents to find," Braden insisted.

"Let me ask you this," Anamaria said. "If your story were true, if Jack really had killed your sister, why would he lie to me?"

"Why would my father lie to me?" Braden asked harshly.

"Because he's a good man. He wanted to keep your sister's honor and dignity intact, despite the fact that she killed herself. He didn't want you to be angry with her, he wanted you to be angry with the man he felt destroyed your family. You see, in his eyes, he does see Jack as guilty because she fell in love with him, because she was too good for him and she deserved better."

Braden was silent, thinking the situation over.

"Why would Jack lie to me? We're pirates. We kill people for fun!" she laughed. "Why not add one more notch to his belt? Why openly admit to me that he loved her? That he wanted to marry her? That's not Jack at all. Love is a weakness to him."

"He loves you! Can't you see that?" Braden asked.

"What?!" Anamaria was genuinely surprised. "Not hardly."

"Of course he does," Braden insisted. "That's exactly why he would lie to you. He wants you to fall for him. He doesn't want you to know all the terrible things he's done."

"He can't hide the terrible things he's done from me," she said softly. "I've been there for most of them."

"He's lying about her," he stated simply.

"I know when Jack lies. Trust me, he wasn't when he told me about your sister," Anamaria said. "She's the only person he's ever loved. He wouldn't have hurt her."

"He loves you and look what he did to you!"

"Jack Sparrow does not love me!" she shouted. "If he did, we wouldn't be out here right now!"

The silence grew between them.

"I'm done," she said firmly. "Lock him back in the brig," she directed Starling.

"Captain please," Braden asked.

"No," she quickly left the room.

Starling and Braden could both see that she was bothered, but Starling took charge of the situation, grabbing Braden's arm hard and leading him to the brig. Braden was smart enough to know better than to open his mouth when Starling had a firm hold of him. He could have easily broken his arm as he twisted it behind the prisoner's back and pushed him out of the captain's cabin.

Once Starling had successfully locked Braden back in the brig, he went up on deck to try and locate Anamaria. Heading towards the ship's stern, he spotted her. Her gaze was focused far off on the horizon and he wondered what thoughts plagued her mind as he stepped up behind her.

"Captain," he said softly, so as not to surprise her, but she didn't hear him. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she spun to face him.

"Starling," she said surprised. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Captain. Are you alright?"

She shook her head as if she was upset with herself, but responded, "Of course. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have let him get to you like that," Starling started.

"I didn't let him get to me," she stated.

"Yes, you did," Starling said firmly. "The second he mentioned Sparrow being in love with you, you lost it. He was trying to get something, anything on you and you let him have it."

"It doesn't matter," Anamaria said. "That island over there," she said, nodding towards the small spit of land in the distance, "is the last thing he's ever going to see."

Starling sighed, "Are you sure that's what you want to do Captain?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my life," she said.

"And what if he gets off?"

"We've been sailing for two weeks. How many ships have you seen? No one is going to rescue him. He'll die there," she said. "A fate well deserved."

"You surprised me in there," Starling admitted. "I knew you and Captain Sparrow were close, but I didn't realize you knew that much about his past. He must have trusted you more than anyone had any idea. You must miss him terribly."

"Captain Sparrow and I were good friends. We relied on each other as a team and that brought us close together. I miss him, but our lives have changed. It was time for us to sail alone, without one another," her voice almost broke, but she kept it steady as she turned to maintain the helm.

"I see," Starling said. "So you weren't in love?"

"I would never use love to describe our relationship," Anamaria stated, turning and walking away.

She chided herself as she went. _Too many mistakes in one day._ She had let Braden get to her so easily. What was happening to her? Was she going soft without Jack? Never. She reassured herself that she would only grow firmer without him by her side telling her how to run her crew. First, she would hold to her plan of dropping Braden off on the nearest island. He would be the only person she had ever marooned, but that mattered not now, she was proving a point.

As for Starling, he had better learn to keep his mouth shut. He had outright asked her if she and Jack were in love and he should have known better. However, she was even angrier with herself. Although she had said no, her reactions had almost given away a dead yes, that not only was she foolish enough to love Jack, but that he definitely did not love her back.

Why had she betrayed her emotions so easily? Why couldn't she learn to be more like her former captain who never revealed any emotion ever? Oh yes, that was because Jack was actually lucky enough to truly have no emotions. From as far as she could see, he had lost all emotion when his teenage sweetheart Madelyn had died. Now the same girl was the cause of Anamaria's latest problems. It was like one huge circle.

Starling watched Anamaria walk to the helm and turn _The Sea Wench _directly towards the small island. He truly felt inside that she was making a mistake, but he knew he could never get her to listen to him now. She was angry and trying to mask emotions that she wished she had never revealed. If Braden truly were to perish on the island then perhaps she would have made the right decision, but more likely than not, Braden would could back to haunt them at some point in the future. Starling had sailed with enough pirate crews to know that.

Starling contemplated a way to get Anamaria to listen to him, but came up with nothing and before he knew it, the tiny island was off their port side.

"Starling, bring the prisoner," Captain Saldana shouted.

He did as he was told, retrieving Braden from the hold and bringing him up on deck. Anamaria was kind enough to provide the scallywag a pistol bearing a single shot, which was customary for the situation. Surprisingly, Braden did not fight the decision being made, which only led Starling to further question whether or not they were doing the right thing. It didn't matter now though, Anamaria's mind was set. There was no going back on marooning the young man.

The island was indescribably small. There was little vegetation and if a passing ship didn't pick him up, he would have mere weeks to live. Starling felt a fleeting pity for Braden and wondered if his captain would have any regrets. Judging from the look on her face now, he doubted it. Her brief time at the helm had allowed her to regain her composure. Any emotion that may have been revealed before was gone now. She was pure pirate captain, punishing her prisoner for betrayal as she saw fit.

Starling was sure Braden had simply resigned himself to his fate as he put up no fight when he and Heladio loaded him into the rowboat and began rowing to the little island.

"Enjoy your reign over the locals," the captain shouted as the rowboat made way for the island.

Braden shot her a smug smile and Starling cocked his pistol. It didn't take long for Heladio to row close enough to the island for them to boot Braden out of the rowboat and force him to swim to shore. Starling felt uneasy and never took his pistol off the man as Heladio quickly rowed them back to _The Sea Wench_.

Upon boarding the ship, Starling spotted Anamaria watching Braden through her telescope from the helm. He started to approach her, but decided against, instead turning towards his cabin. It had been a long day and he wanted to rest now. There would be time to speak to his captain in the morning.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six**

Several last minute repairs had taken Jack longer than expected and almost a month had passed since his favorite first mate had sailed away and left him feeling quite deserted while trying to get _The Black Pearl _back on the ocean. Today though, he refused to think about Anamaria. Today was quite possibly the happiest day of his life. Today was the day that _The Black Pearl_ would take back her rightful home on the deep blue sea. Jack had loaded no less than 20 bottles of rum on board just to celebrate.

With Mr. Gibbs on his right side and Elizabeth on his left, they stood on the beach, each sipping from their own bottle of rum as they stared on at his beautiful ship in her completed state. She was whole again, not broken as she had been for so long, lying useless in the sand. Soon they would have her up and in the water and be sailing her again and Jack could hardly wait.

The proud captain took a long drink of rum from his bottle, "So Mr. Gibbs, I trust that you'll have the crew ready to sail by nightfall."

"Most are waiting on your command," Gibbs responded.

"Do you have everything ready?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"I only need my trunk carried to _The Pearl_ from the town," she said. "Everything I need is inside."

"Perfect," the captain stated. "Well, I think she looks as good as new."

He walked forward towards his ship. Reaching out, he laid a hand softly on her hull, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath to take in the ocean's fresh air. For a moment, it was if he was alone with her. He forgot about Mr. Gibbs and Elizabeth and he was alone in his mind with his love.

It had been so long since he had sailed her. The two months had started to feel an eternity to him and he remembered the time they had spent apart after Beckett had sent her to her watery grave. Several times on this island he had begun to feel that same despair, but he had comforted himself that this was different. She wasn't out of his touch or his watchful eye; she was right in front of him. She had gone nowhere, instead she was only bruised and he would fix her. She would know her former beauty once again. Tonight he would unfurl her sails and turn her back towards the Caribbean where her dark hull would glide smoothly through the bright turquoise waters, leading him back to the islands he knew, leading him back to Tortuga for the rest of the storm season.

He patted her hull gently, slowly opening his eyes. "Soon my luv, soon," he whispered softly. "You're as beautiful to me as you've always been."

Jack turned back towards Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs and looked up at the sky. "I must say, it's a perfect day to sail out," he said, noticing the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds.

Mr. Gibbs looked concerned, "It could be the calm before the storm." He paused, glancing up at the sky himself. "I loved sailing with Anamaria just as much as the rest of us, but I never will understand why you let her talk you into dragging us out into this mess."

Jack waved his hand dismissively, "Let's not ruin a good day with talk of her. We're going our own way now, sailing back to what we know. We'll be in Tortuga in time to spend at least a good month there before the storm season is over."

Elizabeth stepped up to Jack's side and reached for his hand. She knew that no matter how much he didn't want to talk about Anamaria, he still missed her. She had tried to be there for him as much as possible as he had spent the past month fixing his ship without his former first mate, but she wasn't sure she had always provided a distraction. Several times it had seemed impossible to pull Jack out of his bad moods and she was positive it was because of her. However, he would never admit that to Elizabeth, or anyone for that matter. It was always because _The Pearl_ was taking too long to fix or because he had drank too much the night before, but she knew better.

He squeezed her hand briefly and then put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on luv, let's get back to town and get a bite to eat before we put 'er back in the ocean."

The three began a slow walk across the sand back to the town. Jack was feeling nostalgic about _The Pearl_ and Elizabeth hoped that getting back to a routine and doing what he loved would help take his mind off of Anamaria. Unless of course, it only made him miss her more because he was used to her being with him. Elizabeth leaned in closer to Jack and he squeezed her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Just tired. It's been a long week."

"That it has and it's going to be a hard night, but after that, smooth sailing. I promise."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said. "That would be nice for a change."

"I just can't wait to get back in my cabin," Jack stated proudly. "And get you back in my cabin," he said, only slightly softer to Elizabeth, as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the mouth, causing them to stumble through the sand.

"Easy Captain Sparrow," she said simply, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"It's bad enough there's always such a ruckus at the inn we're staying in," Mr. Gibbs commented, "but please try to remember that the crew doesn't want to know what you and your mistress are up to once we're on board. It's impossible to pretend it's someone else at that point."

"I'll try to remind Elizabeth to keep it down when she gets too excited," Jack smirked.

Elizabeth slapped him playfully across the chest. The two had been enjoying their romantic time together lately. She had really let loose, allowing Jack to see a side of her that she had not even shared with her former husband. She was enjoying herself and enjoying Jack. He had shown her how to feel good and not be intimidated or feel dirty by trying new things. She still had moments where she felt guilty. She knew the suggestions she made to Jack would have turned Will crimson, but Jack assured her there was nothing wrong with her ideas and was more than willing to let her try anything she came up with. He assured her that as long as she enjoyed herself, he was having a good time.

Although he had been upset and angered by Anamaria's leaving, it seemed that it was exactly what Jack and Elizabeth had needed. The tension that used to occur between them when the dark skinned pirate was involved dissolved over night. Elizabeth enjoyed holding her captain's attention and he now gave it much more freely and without division, as he had before.

Elizabeth had found herself in a position over the last month in which she was actually happy and it surprised her. First because she was so sure after Will and Thomas died that she would never find happiness again and second because she was living a lifestyle that five years ago she would have been quite certain would have made her absolutely miserable. She was a bloody pirate! A scallywag! Sure, Jack had kept her well clothed in the beginning, but as time had worn on, she had dressed more and more like a pirate every day. She no longer wore finery and dresses, but found herself instead in pants and work shirts and boots. She wasn't afraid of working on the ship, but found instead that she rather enjoyed it. The tasks of the day helped her keep her mind off her past and her nights with Jack took her far from the tossing and turning and crying that she used to pass them with.

As they arrived back in town, Mr. Gibbs was more than happy to let the two of them go their own way. "I'll let you two grab a bit to eat and I'll be on my way."

"Two hours, Gibbs," Jack shouted back to the man. "Have the crew on the beach in two hours."

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs shouted back through the bustling streets.

"Two hours doesn't give him very long," Elizabeth commented. "Or us, for that matter."

"We don't need very long," Jack stated simply. "We grab a bite to eat, head back to get your trunk and go straight to _The Pearl_. I can't wait much longer luv. I need to be with her again. You and I can celebrate more when we're on board."

"I like the sound of that," Elizabeth said, smiling and leaning over to kiss Jack.

"Let's just pop in here," he said, stopping into the first restaurant he saw. They chose a table in the corner and Jack quickly looked around for service. At the bar, a flash of red caught his eye.

_Oh please, no_ he thought briefly to himself, but it couldn't be that easy and yes, it was her…Mary…the whore he'd shared that romp on the beach with so many nights ago. What were the odds that she would be here tonight?! He debated quickly what to do. He could hope she would never see them…unlikely. He could pull Elizabeth up from the table and tell her he wanted to go somewhere else…suspicious, but safer than Elizabeth realizing what was really going on. He could go up to the bar to order a drink and speak to her first…that seemed safest of all. Jack always preferred to be in control of a situation.

"I don't see anyone coming so I'm gonna run to the bar for some rum," he said, standing up.

Elizabeth smiled, "You're so impatient. It looks busy. I'm sure someone will come."

"Well, until then, I'll just be getting us something to drink," he moved towards the counter, hearing Elizabeth's sigh of frustration before he went.

He approached the bar and stood right behind the red head. Leaning around her, he whispered in her ear, "Don't look now…"

She turned quickly to face him. "Captain Sparrow!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "You're alright!"

_Bad move Sparrow_, he thought to himself. "I did say don't look now," he stated again.

She released him and stepped back, looking anxiously around. "Sorry," she whispered. "I was a little worried after I left you in such a predicament the last time I saw you."

Jack took the opportunity to peer over at Elizabeth. Fortunately, she was being distracted by a buxom wench taking their order. Perfect timing.

"Ahhh, you're with the lass over there," Mary stated. "Want to take me back to her as a surprise?"

Jack felt his knees go weak very briefly as that image flashed into his head. Anamaria might have gone for a gift like that, but he was sure Elizabeth's cheeks would burn at the mere thought. "If only," he said sadly.

Mary took another glance at her, "Yeah, she doesn't really look the type, does she?"

"You've no idea," Jack said softly.

"Well, don't worry, I won't acknowledge that I know you at all. I'll grab you some rum, perhaps she'll think I work here. I'm here often enough as it is." She stepped around and behind the bar and began to pour him two mugs of rum. "I hear your ship is all fixed. You'll be sailing out soon?"

"Today, actually," Jack confirmed.

"And that sailor you were fighting with?" she asked.

"He left on _The Sea Wench_. Anamaria took him on as a prisoner. Who knows what happened to the poor lad," Jack smiled.

Mary handed him the mugs over the bar and he noticed the ring he had given her was still on her finger. "That's a beautiful piece of jewelry on you."

She glanced down at the ring and smiled, "I'll never forget the man who gave it to me." Winking at him, she added, "Now go enjoy your lady friend before she gets suspicious."

Jack picked up the rum and headed back to the table where Elizabeth was waiting.

"She came to take our orders right after you left," she said. "I told you that you were being impatient."

"What did you order for me?" he asked.

"Some seafood plate. It's really the only thing they offer. I got myself one also. It will probably be a while before we eat this well again," she commented, taking a sip from her mug. "She's bringing more rum too. The girl at the bar seemed talkative. Did she know you?"

_Talkative, _he thought, _well talkative was better than 'why did she hug you?' _he guessed. "She recognized me," he smiled softly. "I'm famous you know."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yes, everyone's heard of the grand Captain Jack Sparrow, haven't they?"

"Apparently here, they have," he smiled again.

Their food arrived shortly thereafter and they ate mostly in silence, an odd comment added in here and there. When they had finished eating, Jack paid and they left to collect her trunk. He held her hand as they hurried through the town, but she was less certain that it was out of genuine concern for her than that he wanted to be back at his ship as soon as possible, even if it meant he had to drag her along to get there.

In what had to be record time, they were back on the beach and Elizabeth was amazed to find most of their crew already there, waiting for them. Upon seeing their captain, the crew began to clap and shout loudly, excited that they were finally going to get off this bloody island that had occupied so much of their time in the past months. Jack grinned broadly clapping a few times himself.

"Gentlemen," he shouted, drawing everyone's quiet attention. "I want to offer my deepest thanks for all your help in fixing _The Black Pearl_ over the last two months. It has been a difficult task at times and one that I definitely could not have come even close to completing without each and every one of you as well as the help we received from _The Sea Wench _early on. I have decided that we will not be following our former sister ship to Madagascar at this time. I think it is better for both crews that we go our separate ways for now. We will make our heading back to the Caribbean. Storm season is almost over and we have been profitable there in the past. We'll hold over in Tortuga for a while until t I'm sure we can be profitable there again in the coming year. Soon, we will all board the ship and make our way out into the open seas again. Make ready!"

The crew clapped loudly. Everyone was just as excited as Jack was to get back to their normal duties on board the ship, not to mention getting back to earning treasure and gold to spend.

Jack turned to her, "Well luv, the best place for you is definitely on the ship. Let's get you on board."

He helped her carefully climb the rigging onto the main deck and then scurried along to his cabin to store her trunk until they got the ship leveled out. Leaving her safely on deck, he climbed back down the side of the ship to continue helping with the preparations. It wasn't long before Elizabeth could glance over the side and see the tide beginning to come in.

The crew had all arrived now and they were hastily working to get the ship ready to make sail. In less than an hour the tide had completely washed in and most of the crew were on board with the exception of the men who had to cast off the lines on shore and then scramble through the waves to get to the ship. Two hours later and the tiny island the crew had lived on for two whole months was a dark black speck in the Caribbean.

Jack was overjoyed and could hardly contain himself. He had several crew members that were musically inclined bring out their instruments and instructed them to begin playing sea shanties. He handed out measures of rum to all the crew so that they could celebrate. Everyone was up on deck, many dancing and singing, some playing cards or dice. It was truly a sight to behold and Elizabeth knew that she had never seen Jack happier.

A lull in the music came and Elizabeth, who had been dancing with Mr. Gibbs, looked around for her captain. She had just seen him not long ago, a huge grin on his face, rum bottle in hand, standing in front of the musicians as he swung his arms about as if conducting an orchestra, but he was gone now. She scanned the deck again, growing slightly worried when she didn't spot him. She made her way across the deck to his cabin and let herself in. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room, but her captain was not inside. She stepped back out onto the deck and made her way up to the helm. From her now elevated position, she spotted him, sitting up front towards the bow of the ship, staring out at the horizon. She descended the stairs and made her way to the front of the ship, climbing over the rail so she could sit beside him.

When he did not respond to her presence, she could tell he was lost in thought. "Jack," she said, softly.

"Mmmm?" he replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked, attempting to pull the rum bottle from his hand.

Then she saw him come back to her, snapping out of his trance. He turned to look at her and loosened his grip on the bottle. "What was that, luv?"

She took a long drink of the rum, letting it burn her throat on the way down. "Are you alright? You seemed like you were having fun a minute ago and now you're out here all alone."

Jack nodded, taking back the bottle she handed him. "I'm fine. Just needed a moment to reflect with her. It's been hard…being away from her for so long." Jack patted the railing beside him softly, then ran his hand over it as if memorizing each grain of the wood.

"But we're back," Elizabeth said cheerfully, "It should be a time of celebration."

"I know. I am happy," Jack took a drink of rum. He started to say more, but stopped. "I'll be back on deck soon. Just give me a minute more alone."

"Ok, just don't keep me waiting too long," she said, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

He gave her a faint smile and she stood, climbing back over the rail that separated them from the festivities. Jack stared out at the horizon again. The truth was that he missed Anamaria all of a sudden. If it had been hard learning to sail without her on board his ship, it was even tougher knowing she was gone altogether. Before, at least, he had been able to look out his cabin window or climb up on deck and see _The Sea Wench_ and know that she was there, off in the distance. Now, she was truly gone and being at sea without her was making him feel lost.

At least he had Elizabeth, although right now, he felt that was of little consolation. Never the less, she was obviously missing him and he really should try to go up on deck and have a good time once again. He had brooded enough tonight already; it was time to go back to enjoying himself and his ship…and Elizabeth for that matter.

He made his way back up on deck and over to Elizabeth. Slipping up behind her, he put his arms around her and leaned into her, kissing her ear. She turned to face him and kissed him hard. He kissed her back and then pulled away to take a drink of rum. She took the bottle from him and took a long drink of her own, passing the bottle back and returning to their kiss.

"Is it time for us to celebrate alone yet?" she asked.

She felt Jack smile against her kiss. Then he managed, "I think…we…can probably…get…away."

She had been standing close to his cabin and she felt him stepping backwards towards the door without trying to break their kiss. She then heard Mr. Gibbs, "Easy, you two lovebirds."

She broke their kiss, brushing her lips with her sleeve as Jack took her hand and turned toward his cabin. Mr. Gibbs had made the comment in passing and was already halfway across the ship, but Elizabeth hesitated.

"Come on," Jack tugged at her hand.

"Jack…" she started.

"Not listening," he pulled at her hand again and she followed him into his cabin.

They resumed their kissing as soon as he closed the door. She had been a step behind him and as she entered the room, he closed the door and pushed her back against it. She kissed him back hard and Jack had a difficult time refraining from being as rough as he knew he wanted to be. She pulled at his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms and it fell on the floor behind him. She then started working on his shirt, pulling it out from his sash. He broke their kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head and then he had her back in his arms, pushing her against the door. Their kiss deepened, Jack running his hands through her hair and down her back to work at her dress. He suddenly scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bed. She sat on the edge of his bed as he undid the laces on her dress and helped her out of it, slowly running his hands down her body. He finished undressing himself and then moved to lie down beside her.

"It's good to be back on _The Pearl_," he whispered against her lips as he moved to enter her.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

A/N: To all my loyal readers and reviewers who are still out there, I appreciate you more than you will ever know. I know this story has been an on and off thing for a while, but I am trying desperately hard to pick it back up again. I have no plans to stop writing so have faith that at some point, I will complete it. I won't abandon you. I know I have promised many times in the past, but with the deluge of J/E happenings lately, I felt it important to remind everyone that this point in the story line is necessary and only temporary to get our characters where they need to go. Jack and Anamaria will come together and again and it will be well worth the wait when they do. Don't lose hope! To quote Jack, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" ;o) To further illustrate, I give you an entire chapter on the lovely lass....

**Chapter Forty Seven**

It was a little over two months since Anamaria had sailed off on her own, leaving Jack behind. From the way she was feeling this afternoon, she still felt as if she was being punished for it. She realized now that leaving at this time of year without a full crew had been a foolish mistake. Even as captain, Anamaria had worked hard, but with only half the men, she found herself doing the jobs of three, sometimes four sailors. It was hard work for everyone, but Anamaria still wasn't feeling well, although she had yet to visit Decker. Starling had spoken to her on several occasions, but she had refused to listen to him.

They were expecting another storm today and the crew was trying to get the ship prepared to face the weather. Anamaria was hauling lines to set the sails with several other crewmembers as Starling watched from a distance, worrying. He looked on as she quietly excused herself and moved to a deserted area of the ship. Taking a quick glance around her, she leaned over the edge and vomited.

He approached her quickly, placing a hand on her back. "Captain," he said softly, "perhaps you should rest for a while."

"There's no time for that," she insisted. "I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you. You've been pushing yourself too hard today."

"Maybe if you spent less time worrying and more time working then I wouldn't have to push so hard," she shot him a smart glance and stepped off to complete another task.

As she turned, her head swam and she paused, putting her hand to her eyes to try and correct her vision. For a fleeting moment, she thought she might pass out and then…blackness.

"Captain!" Starling shouted, running to her side. He dropped to his knees and began to shake her, but received no response. Realizing he was causing a scene, he shouted to his crewmembers, "Get back to work!" before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to Decker's cabin.

Almost an hour later she woke up, rubbing her head. She was immediately confused by her surroundings.

"What?" she started softly, "What happened?"

Decker moved to her side to try and convince her to lie back down. "You passed out on deck. Starling brought you down here."

She tried hard to stand, but was still a little shaky.

"Not yet," Decker said, handing her a bottle. "You gotta get your strength back up first."

"I'm fine," she argued, trying to stand up and then sitting back down and taking the bottle.

"How long have you known?" he asked calmly.

Anamaria gave him a confused look.

"You passed out cold for almost an hour. I had to do a partial exam. Starling knows as well. He wouldn't leave until we found out what was wrong. Now, I'm not the speculating type, but he cares a lot about you."

"Don't," she said firmly.

Decker paused for a moment and then sat down beside her, "Anyway, it makes sense now…why you requested I come along." He fiddled with some of his instruments on a nearby table. "I wondered at the time why you specifically asked Jack for me. You said it was for your arm, but that never made much sense. Your arm's been healed for a long time. Not much I can do for it now, but this…this makes sense."

Anamaria took deep breaths, continuing to drink from the bottle.

"I kind of suspected it, to be honest. You keep gaining weight, but you work harder than anyone, even Starling. The only thing I don't understand is why you haven't come to see me," he looked her in the eyes.

Anamaria remained silent, quickly looking away.

"Picked out a name yet?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"Well," he sighed, "your body already knows what it needs to do. It's just trying to get the message through to that thick head of yours. You have to slow down, eat more, drink more. Fortunately, you're the captain, you get the best share." He smiled.

Anamaria met his eyes, "I eat what my crew eats."

"That's all fine and good in theory, but you've got to feed two of you now. Ye best remember that."

Anamaria said softly, "Thank you Decker."

"No problem, Captain. You let me know if you need anything. I expect you'll come and visit me the next time you start to feel bad."

She nodded slowly and then stood. As Anamaria exited Decker's cabin, she made a decision to go to her own. She knew she was probably needed up top, but she was exhausted and craved some time alone. She had known she couldn't keep her secret forever, but she had hoped it would be on her own terms when everyone found out. Starling could handle the crew for now, she decided. She was going to take a nap.

She had hardly closed the door when her first mate entered the room behind her. "Captain," he greeted.

"Starling," she responded. "Don't you knock anymore?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she responded.

"That's good to hear. The crew was worried," he paused. "I was worried."

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No."

She nodded.

"What I can't understand for the life of me, Anamaria, is why you didn't tell me what was going on. All those times I asked you about being sick. If you knew what was wrong, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't," she said.

"You can tell me anything Captain," he offered. "I'm your first mate. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"I didn't want you to look at me differently," she found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"You were never going to be able to hide it forever," he stated.

Anamaria nodded silently.

"Is this why you were so anxious to sail away from Jack?" Starling questioned.

Anamaria feigned confusion.

"It's not my business Captain, but you and Sparrow were close."

"You're right; it's not your business," she responded harshly.

Starling sighed.

"Look, I don't know whose it is if that's what you're asking," she said quietly.

Starling gave her a questioning glance.

"It could be anybody's. I'm no different than any other pirate who comes to a port town looking for pleasure and fun. There have been a lot of men in a lot of different cities. I don't even remember them all. It's not as if it matters, I've already accepted the fact that my child will grow up without a father."

"And are you planning on having this baby onboard this ship?" Starling asked.

Anamaria shrugged, "Decker was right. It's why I asked Jack if he could come along."

"Does Jack know?" he asked tentatively, afraid she might get mad again.

"Of course not," she answered. "Jack would have been much happier to see us sail away if he had any idea that I was with child. We wouldn't have been able to leave fast enough."

"So that is why we left early," he assumed.

"So Jack wouldn't see me as weak?" Anamaria sighed heavily and sat down at the large table that adorned her cabin. "Partly. I was embarrassed."

"You're going to have a baby," Starling stated. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a woman and you're far from weak."

"Do you really think Jack would have wanted to continue sailing with us if he had known I was pregnant? He would have embarrassed me in front of the crew and demanded we split up. Jack would see a baby as a huge weakness."

Starling joined her at the table, "Jack is always looking out for Jack."

Anamaria put her hand on her cheek, rubbing upwards towards her eye. "I know," she said softly.

"But he may have been onto something if he wouldn't have wanted you to remain a captain," Starling suggested.

Anamaria jerked her head up, "What are you talking about?"

Starling shook his head, gesturing at their surroundings, "This is no place for a child to be brought up, much less born."

"It's not as if I've been given a lot of options, Starling," she raised her voice. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Captain," Starling said quietly. "Maybe go inland for a while. Have the baby. Maybe you won't desire this life at sea anymore."

"This is my life Starling! Do you know how hard I've worked to get where I am? I won't give this up for a stupid baby!" she shouted, growing furious.

"I understand why you're angry Captain," Starling started.

"No, you don't," she shouted, interrupting him. She stood from the table to pace her cabin. "You have no idea what this is like for me. I have struggled my whole life to get here. I lost my family. I lost my arm. I finally get to a point where I'm successful. I finally get a ship that's mine, a crew that respects me and now," she hesitated. "Now this. It's as if someone thinks this is a cruel joke."

She was angry, but a wave of sadness overcame her. She fought hard to hold on to the anger.

Starling rose from the table and crossed the room. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I promise I will help you as much as I can."

"The crew will think it's yours if that's the case," she stated.

"We don't have a history like that together Captain. Let them think whatever they want."

"I just wish this had never happened," she said softly. "If I could take it all back…"

"This is the hand you've been dealt. It's best if you accept it and move on," Starling put his arm around her. "You're the strongest woman…hell, the strongest captain I've ever known…you'll get through it."

Anamaria sighed, shaking her head. "I just wish I knew what to do."

"You'll know when the time comes," Starling said.

The two pirates stared out at the open sea from the windows of her cabin and the silence built between them. Starling held her close and she tried her hardest not to dissolve into a crying mess on his shoulder. She tried not to think of Jack, not to think of the baby, to focus on the ocean, on her plans for the Indian Ocean and she managed to collect herself.

Breaking the silence, she made the hardest statement of all, "When the time comes that I can no longer serve in my duties as Captain, you will be responsible for _The Sea Wench_. You're a trustworthy first mate. I know you'll do just fine until she can be under my command again."

"It is my duty to do as you ask Captain," he said, turning to her. "You have my backing one hundred percent, but you need to let your crew know what is going on," Starling suggested, squeezing her shoulder.

"Not yet," Anamaria disagreed. "They will know soon enough. Until then, I don't need anyone planning a mutiny because they think I'm weaker than I really am."

"I understand," he agreed. "Just please, take care of yourself. You can't keep pushing as hard as you have been or you'll lose the baby and make yourself sick. I don't want to see that happen."

"I'll try to take things a little easier and I'll work on drinking more fluids. Decker said that would help."

"I could talk to Anderson," Starling offered. If he could at least convince her to let their cook know what was going on, it would be a step in the right direction. "Perhaps he could switch your meals around some, make sure you're getting proper nutrition. I'll make sure he doesn't share the specifics with anyone though."

"That will be fine," she said. Taking a deep breath, she added, "I'm glad you're here Starling. If I had to deal with Braden as my first mate during all of this, there's a good chance I might have lost _The Wench_. I trust you as much as myself and I know you'll do a good job of looking out for me."

"I'll try my best Captain. I am completely loyal to you," Starling said. "Is there anything else you need right now other than some rest?"

Anamaria smiled, "No, that's all."

"Tuck yourself into bed and get a good nap. I'll take care of things on the ship until you're back up and feeling better."

"I won't sleep for long, but thanks," she offered.

"Take all the time you need. I'll keep the crew's suspicions at bay."

"Thank you Starling," she said, beginning to cross the room to her bed.

"Of course, Captain."

Starling left her cabin and headed for the helm. The storm on the horizon looked as if it might be a bad one and he hoped that he could get the crew through it safely without too many people asking where the Captain was.

As the first raindrops started to fall, he ordered that the hatches be battened down. He was hoping desperately that Anamaria would be exhausted enough to sleep through the storm. The last thing he needed was to have to worry about her up here on deck during bad weather.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Chapter Forty Eight**

It took _The Black Pearl _a little less than a month to sail back to Tortuga. They encountered a few storms along the way, but nothing bad and nothing even close to what they had gone through several months prior. Jack was thrilled when the waters around them turned the turquoise green of the Caribbean and he felt as if they had finally, truly arrived back home.

He took no time making a heading for Tortuga and very soon he, Mr. Gibbs, and Elizabeth all sat in _The Faithful Bride_ and drank rum from his favorite tankards while discussing their plans for the future. With Anamaria gone, Jack was keeping his fingers crossed as he thought of trying to bring up his idea of sailing to the Isla de Muerta again. However, his plans were quickly cut off by his fellow shipmates.

"Captain, we discussed this before and I thought we settled on the fact that going back to that island was," he was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Insane!" she finished loudly.

Mr. Gibbs gestured that she had filled in quite nicely.

"Jack, the Isla de Muerta is cursed, don't you remember anything?" she asked. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"That's not entirely true," he said, bringing his index fingers up to prove a point and asking for a moment of their time.

"What exactly is not true about that?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Gibbs rested his head on his palm, knowing already how Jack would respond to her question and also foreseeing that she would not be satisfied with his answer. He had already listened to Jack have almost this very same argument with his former fiery spirited first mate. Elizabeth's response would be no different.

"Only the Aztec gold was cursed," Jack stated. "There was plenty of treasure that Barbossa lugged back to that stupid island that he could, no should, have kept for his bloody self."

"I don't think so Jack," Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not safe."

"It's perfectly safe, I assure you," Jack stated calmly. "I brought plenty of it back for meself when we left. You remember, you saw it," he said to her as if his plan should now definitely be up for consideration. Then, holding his arms out, he added, "And I'm right as rain!"

Elizabeth shot Mr. Gibbs a side-glance.

Mr. Gibbs shrugged, shaking his head. He'd known Jack for a long time, but still couldn't explain most of his crazy schemes.

At that very moment, a strange little old man came limping over to their table. He was clothed in rags, leaned heavily on an intricately carved wooden cane, and looked as if he had not bathed in years. Jack didn't even attempt to hide his look of disgust, but the man paid him no heed and hobbled right up to the infamous pirate captain, resting his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Did I hear someone mention the Isla de Muerta?" the man asked, his voice cracked and elderly.

Taking one finger and sliding the man's hand off his shoulder, Jack immediately grew suspicious, "What's it to you?"

"Rumor has it the island collapsed into the sea, the cursed treasure gone with it," the man explained.

"Oh really?" Jack asked. He didn't believe the man for one second, assuming that he was probably going to try and claim the treasure all for himself, maybe even the cursed gold too. Jack weighed the options. If he was that close to the grave, immortality at any price might seem worth it.

"Seems to me it'd be a mighty waste of your crew's time, as well as your own, to go chasin' after ghosts," the man offered.

"Yes, well, we appreciate your little tip," Jack stated, "but I'm the type of person who likes to find things out on me own."

"Very well," the old man said. "I just thought you might want to direct your efforts elsewhere, such as to the Treasures of the Sea," he paused.

"Ahhh yes," Jack agreed. "There are many treasures of the sea, aren't there?"

"I was speaking rather literally Captain," the man stated, "to those stones which control the wind and the water."

"And what stones might those be?" Jack asked, his curiosity peaked.

"You've not heard the stories of the stones Calypso provided with the power to control the winds of the sky and the waters of the sea?" the man asked, surprised.

"You know what he's talking about Jack," Mr. Gibbs cut in. "Every pirate has been told that story since he was a child. It's just a myth. Many an honest sailor has set out to search for those stones and come back with naught. It's an old wives tale, nothing more."

"Oh yes," Jack waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Those Treasures of the Sea."

"Fine then, waste your time looking for things that have already traveled out of your reach," the man said softly, stepping away from the table.

"And what's it to you anyway?" Jack raised his voice, turning to look at the man.

However, the man was gone. Jack rose from the table to look around the tavern, but he didn't catch a glimpse of the man anywhere. He shook his head, frustrated with the situation, and sat back down at the table.

"Strange little man spreading silly lies," Mr. Gibbs said, taking a long drink of rum. "We're definitely back in the Caribbean."

"It's not a lie," Elizabeth said softly.

"What luv?" Jack asked. "Can't hear you, speak up!"

"I don't think it's a lie. I heard the stories growing up as well," she said.

"But that's all they are…stories," Mr. Gibbs insisted. "Nothing more. Empty lies to waste pirates' time so that they don't spend as much time destroying cities and ships, probably created by the bloody governor of some port town that had been sacked too many times."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think so. I've been told that story since I was a child in London. If it's simply an old wives tale to tell pirates to waste their time then why teach it in our history studies?"

"What did they teach you lass?" Mr. Gibbs asked, skeptical.

"Ch'iao K'uo Fu Jen was the first female pirate. She sailed the South China Sea around 600 BC. Calypso was so proud of the brave Chinese warrior that she wanted to honor her and so she created The Treasures of the Sea and presented them as a gift to her. The stones were set in two separate rings, which could be worn separately, but were much stronger when worn together. The ring that controlled the wind was set with a fire opal and the one that controlled the water contained a deep blue sapphire. The Chinese fully believe that those two rings helped Ch'iao K'uo Fu Jen become the legend she is known as today."

"How do you possibly remember all these stories Lizzie?" Jack asked, definitely impressed.

Elizabeth blushed, looking down, "I've always been fascinated with pirates."

"So what happened to the rings?" Mr. Gibbs asked, wanting Elizabeth to focus on the story rather than Jack's flirtations.

"Well, when Ch'iao K'uo Fu Jen was on her death bed, she decided to split up the rings between her two sons, who were also pirates and had taken over the dynasty she was leaving behind. She had hoped that having to share the power would help them learn to depend on one another, but they were power hungry and each wanted the other's ring for himself. They ended up in an epic sword fight, both wanting the other dead to claim their power. They agreed to fight to the death and whoever was left at the end would inherit the power of both rings. As fate," she paused, "or Calypso might have it, they stabbed one another in the heart at the exact same time and both died simultaneously," she finished.

"Where are the rings now?" Jack asked, his curiosity growing.

"No one is exactly sure," she replied. "Some say no one was aware of the rings' power and the men were buried wearing the jewelry. Although, that seems unlikely since that's what they were fighting over and their mother had built such a large and well-known dynasty with her powers. Others believe that men on their crew took their rings for themselves. Although," she hesitated, "that seems rather unlikely as well since surely there would be legends about the next man or woman who controlled the winds or the seas. What many believe, and I choose to believe as well, is that Calypso either removed the powers she had given the stones in the beginning or that she hid them so well that no one has yet found them again."

"I know how we can find them," Jack said, reaching into his lap.

"Jack, it's just a story," Mr. Gibbs insisted once again. "It isn't real."

Jack pulled out his compass, "If you don't want to come along then you can stay here."

"Jack listen to me," Mr. Gibbs started.

"So you don't believe my story?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not that I think you made it up," he started.

Jack had already flipped the compass open and was watching the needle spin.

"I learned that in my studies," she insisted.

"We've all heard the story," Mr. Gibbs said.

"So you've heard that entire story, just like I told it?" she asked. "Then why did you sit through it so enthusiastically as if you'd never heard a word I said?"

Jack held up a hand. "If I may interrupt this little argument for only a moment," he began, pointing at his compass. "We have a heading."

Elizabeth stared over at the compass in confusion. Mr. Gibbs took a long drink of rum, finishing off his mug and asked a passing wench for another.

Jack smiled, "Works every time."

"Jack, we're not sailing to the Isla de Muerta," Elizabeth stated what she thought was a well-known fact.

"No, we're setting sail to find The Treasures of the Sea," Jack offered.

"Then what does your compass have to do with anything?" she asked.

" This was a gift from my own little goddess," Jack explained, smiling as he thought of Tia Dalma. "Although…I did have to provide her with a gift of her own in exchange, so I guess that's more like a barter than a gift," the smile turned into a slight frown as he thought about the situation. "No worries though," the smile returned, "this compass points to whatever you want most in this world and right now, what I want most is to find The Treasures of the Sea."

Elizabeth looked at the compass in amazement. "Wow," she marveled.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "It is unique."

"So you're really going to go after these rings, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"I really am, Gibbs," the captain stated.

Gibbs shook his head, "But they're just stories! What if we're wasting our time?"

"Does the fact that you said we mean that you will be sailing with us after all?" Jack asked.

"You didn't answer the question," Gibbs replied.

"Neither did you," Jack said simply. "Maybe it is all just a story, but what if it's not?"

"How are you ever going to get the crew to go along with this?" Gibbs asked. "They're gonna want an equal share in our findings and I'm betting that you're not planning on sharing either of the rings."

Jack scoffed, "Not hardly. We'll just be looking for treasure. We won't tell them about the rings."

"And you think they're just gonna sail off with you following that bloody compass having no idea what we're really looking for?"

"Gibbs!" Jack was growing frustrated with the older man. "You're over thinking this. It's not that complicated. We've got a good month before storm season ends. When it's over we'll set sail just like every other pirate crew in this bloody town. We don't make a statement that we're looking for something specific. We did well last year just sailing the Spanish Main looking for ships and port towns. We have a good reputation as a prosperous crew."

"Had," Gibbs reminded him. "Before we followed Anamaria and went off sailing halfway around the world in the middle of storm season."

"No one here is gonna remember that except for the ones who sailed off with us. Everyone else is too drunk and too happy to notice we ever even left."

"I hope you're right Captain," Mr. Gibbs conceded.

"Of course I am," Jack said securely.

"Jack's doing the right thing," Elizabeth attempted to reassure Gibbs.

"Then why hasn't anyone heard of any sailor using those stones in over two thousand years?" he asked.

"Maybe Calypso has been waiting for the right person to find them," Jack smiled.

"And you really think that person is you?" Gibbs asked.

"I do have the compass," he replied, holding it up by its string as it swung back and forth in the air.

Gibbs shook his head, "Why I stay loyal to you and _The Pearl_ is a mystery to me sometimes."

Jack stood, taking the last long sip of rum from his mug. "I think you're trying to be some sort of fatherly influence I managed to escape my entire life. Come on Elizabeth, I believe it's time we retire for the night."

"I am rather tired," she said, standing.

Jack shot her a quirked eyebrow. "Oh, you're not going to get to go to bed just yet luv."

Mr. Gibbs caught the attention of a passing wench. "I'll take another of these please," he requested, tapping his mug.

It was going to be a long month in Tortuga trying to pass the time until they set out on their next venture.


	49. Chapter 49

This story has always had a beginning, a middle and an end since the day I began writing it. I've never been lost or wondered where it was headed. I guess life just got busy as it often does and one day passed after another and another and my updates stopped. But I am back, very much in thanks to those of you who have written me and let me know how much my story has been missed, and I promise if you will be patient with me, we will get to the end of this :-)

**To all my loyal and faithful readers who have sent me messages and emails letting me know how much they missed this story, this is for you.**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

The month and a half in Tortuga passed quickly enough for most of _The Black Pearl_'s crew, but for Jack, after being stranded without his ship for two months already, it seemed an eternity. He spent most of his time drinking in the taverns and attempting to plot a course on the maps to his latest treasure hunt. However, since Jack would be using his compass as his real sense of direction, plotting was nearly impossible. So instead, he focused on courses for the future, after he found the rings, or even during if he got bored or distracted enough, for that matter.

Elizabeth enjoyed his company a great deal. They had spent some time together on the island, but most of Jack's time had been occupied with his ship. He had spent the nights with her though and those had been some amazing nights, full of passion and pleasure, learning and wonder.

Now, she found herself with him almost every day. Sometimes he would be engaged in a project, but not very often. They spent a lot of time talking, more time drinking, and even more time in bed. Jack shared a lot of himself with her, but never as much as she would have preferred. It always seemed as if there was a part of himself that he was keeping from her…a tiny piece that perhaps he shared with no one, and yet it upset her because she felt though if he were going to share it with anyone, it should be her. Never-the-less, overall she hadn't been happier in a long time.

The dark thoughts of Will and Thomas that used to haunt not only her dreams, but also her waking moments had scattered to the far edges of her mind. It was only in those rare minutes between wide awake and sound asleep that they came to her, whispering softly and reminding her of happier times and then shading into much sadder. But the terror and the horror that had overtaken her when Jack had come to her rescue were gone. She was bright and happy again, eager to work on projects aboard the ship, or entertain the captain with her conversation over drinks in a tavern, or even play cards or dice with him. He often found it difficult to remember a time when she hadn't been by his side and almost impossible to believe she was the disheveled, lost girl he had picked up in Port Royal so many months ago. Her life had been restored and he had been the one to provide that for her.

Jack had felt himself healing a degree as well. He knew that full healing and forgetting for him wouldn't be accomplished until he was on the open seas again, but watching Elizabeth blossom had been good for him. He missed Anamaria, but in typical Jack fashion, he had managed to push her out of his mind focusing instead on the current beauty that filled his bed. Things were going to get better, he could feel it in his bones and he felt even more reassured every time he flipped open his compass and saw the bright arrow steadily pointing toward what his heart desired most, the Treasures of the Sea. Soon enough, the name Captain Jack Sparrow would be the one that was on everyone's tongues once again and he couldn't wait.

One night, Jack and Elizabeth left _The Briar Rose_ together. Jack had been frequenting his favorite tavern again after the desperation he felt from his last little voyage. Upon his first visit back, he had immediately seen Giselle and evenly met her eyes. She had peeked a curious glance at Elizabeth, but nothing more, and gone back to her work. After that lone incident, she had not even given him so much as a cursory glance when he entered _The Briar Rose_.

On this particular night, both Jack and Elizabeth had enjoyed their fair share of rum and Jack was more than ready to get back to the room they shared, but Elizabeth seemed distracted so he suggested a walk on the beach to sort things out. They made their way to the outskirts of town and then headed down to the water's edge. Elizabeth was drunk, but she quickly pulled her boots off while leaning on Jack for support.

Although Jack had had more than his fair share as well, he still felt a good bit more sober than he generally felt by this time of night and in a rare gentleman's gesture, offered to carry Elizabeth's boots. She passed them to him and made a run to the water, wobbling off balance as he chased after her. She giggled, a silly almost childish laugh and Jack felt himself smiling as he watched her good cheer upon reaching the edge, attempting to pull her skirt up in time to salvage it from getting wet, but failing miserably. She was already soaked when Jack reached for her hand.

"Come along luv," he said, his voice husky in the moonlight.

"Oh Jack, the water's warm. Let's go for a swim," she pulled him toward the roaring waves.

"Now, now," he tugged at her hand gently. "Every good pirate knows nighttime is no time for a swim. 's dangerous."

"I didn't know Captain Jack Sparrow was afraid of danger," she met his eyes, tipping his hat gently forward, taunting him.

She tugged at his hand, pulling him closer and closer to the water until his feet were splashing in it as well and then she giggled again, reaching down as the next wave washed in and splashing a handful of the spray up at Jack. On a normal occasion, the pirate captain would have found himself angry, but her childish laughter and games were contagious tonight and he took it in good spirits, splashing her back. The two fought back and forth in the water, laughing until Jack had had enough and he caught her around the waist, pulling her to him in a tight embrace and then kissing her passionately. She melted into his arms, falling against him in the rising waves and they kissed for a long moment. Then, without speaking, Jack took her hand and led her up out of the surf and onto the sand. He smoothed out a place large enough for them to lie down and then he fanned his coat out over it.

The mood of the evening had transformed almost instantly and this experience was new for Jack. He was a pirate and he had rutted around in the sand with a dozen or more whores, but this was different. He forced himself to slow things down, which was not easy when Elizabeth was as drunk as she was and only moments ago they had been so active, running, splashing and laughing in the ocean. But he wanted this to be something different and once he had successfully slowed the process, Elizabeth seemed to sober and take notice.

The moon was bright, but they were the only two on the beach and the waves were just high enough to provide the perfect beautiful backdrop. Had Jack been romantic, he would have realized how perfect the night was for sharing this special moment, but being Jack, all he really knew was that this felt different. It felt special. And when they had both climaxed and he had fallen to rest gently on her chest and she tousled his hair lightly through her fingertips, she whispered, "Jack?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, enjoying the moment too much to interrupt with speech.

She lifted his chin softly with a finger and kissed him deeply. Then she broke away, searching his eyes with her own. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Jack felt his whole body grow tense and he froze, unsure of how to respond.

Elizabeth waited patiently, the thought never crossing her mind that he might not return the sentiment. She had seen the way he had looked at her body. They had just made love, hadn't they? How could he not feel the same?

Jack gave an awkward smile and then took her hand, awkwardly kissing her fingers. Then he pulled away and began gathering his discarded clothing from the beach, shaking out the sand as he went along.

He scolded himself for being foolish enough to put himself in this situation. It was like Giselle all over again. He had known she was fragile, known she was likely to get attached and yet he had pushed her to this point, pushed her to the point where any normal person would fall in love. But Jack was far from normal, especially when it came to relationships. When Madelyn had died, Jack had sworn never to fall in love again and he had held to it, or at least convinced himself he had. He let no one in and yet here was Elizabeth, asking him to let her in and even if he had wanted to, which he didn't particularly think he did, he found that he couldn't. And just what was he supposed to do now? At least when he saw things had gone too far with Giselle he had been able to just write her off and stop the madness as easily as it had started, but Elizabeth was a far cry from some dockside hussy. She was a part of his crew. She was his friend. She was someone he cared about. She just wasn't someone he loved.

When Jack stood, Elizabeth felt hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He hadn't said it back. Did that mean he didn't love her? Truth be told, she had been feeling this way for a while, but she had held her words, fearing that maybe Jack didn't feel the same, but tonight had seemed so perfect. She sat up, gathering her own clothing now because she felt so awkward lying there while Jack bustled around her. He was dressed now and shooing her off of his coat. She felt silly, childish almost, like a scorned teen. Will had always given his love so freely and then she chided herself again for comparing the two. Why did she always feel the need to compare Jack to Will? She, more than anyone, knew that they were nothing alike, but for some reason she always expected Jack to behave just as Will would have. It was ridiculous, she decided. So maybe Jack hadn't told her he loved her. That didn't mean he hadn't shown her time and time again. She was on his ship, wasn't she? He had promised to take care of her. He had spent most of his free time with her. He had made love to her more times than she could possibly keep track of. She smiled to herself. He did love her. He just didn't know how to say it. It was almost sweet if she thought about it. She just had to be patient. He had been patient with her in the beginning and given her time to open up to him and now she just had to return the favor. She would be patient and eventually he would come around. She could wait for him to tell her he loved her. She knew when the time was right, it would happen.

Knowing in his heart of hearts that it would only make things worse, but feeling guilty, he took her small hand in his own, "Shall we?" he gestured towards the direction they had come from.

Elizabeth felt a little jolt of electricity when he grasped her hand and the spark of hope she had found earlier ignited, filling her with excitement. He did love her. She didn't need to hear it. For now, this was enough.


End file.
